Snake goes for a Lion
by AJ01
Summary: Sitting in a classroom, hermione is pulled out by some people. Draco is sitting by the door which is left open a little. He hears her stuggle, then she is gone. He returns home for the holiday to see her in his family dungeons
1. Lion and Snake

**Hello everyone! I know I know, im supposed to be writing the new Divination one, but this idea slipped into my mind, and I couldn't get it out! **

**I promise I will write the new story of Divination straight after this one! **

**Ok thanks for reading this one and ill see how many people like it!**

In a corridor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a group of students stood outside their charms classroom, waiting to go in on their first day being back at school. Among them, were Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

After a few more minutes of waiting and talking, the brown knotted class room door opens, and everyone walked and sat at a table.

The trio sat at the back, as they normally do, and watched as their Professor Flitwick waddled up to his desk and climbed on some books. Once up on his mountain, he looked around and observed the class.

'Everyone here?' he said in a squeaky voice.

His class nodded.

'Excellent. Now, today, we will be learning a spell which will enable you to create something out of the air. This is _not _like Transfiguration, because there you _transfigure _something into another object.' The Professor squeaked.

There was some whispering around the room, about what they could have appear.

Ron lent over and whispered to Hermione. 'Imagine it! A rampaging rhino running straight at Malfoy.' He leant back, a dreamy look on his face.

Harry and Hermione shared a look and laughed at the prospect of a huge rhino chasing Malfoy around the grounds.

Flitwick jumped up and down, trying to control his class, but as he was so small and his voice was really nothing but a squeak, it did little to help. So, raising his wand, he waved and muttered a few words.

An extremely loud BANG caused the class to shut their mouths and look at their Professor.

He was used to having to get a classes attention that way, so didn't yell, and vice versa with the students, (but they wouldn't have yelled).

'So, I want you to wave you want like this,' he demonstrated 'and say the incantation, _Appearieo_ then what ever you want to appear. So,' he waved his wand, and said 'Appearieo coffee!'

And, out of thin air, a thick white mug of coffee appearing and landed on his desk.

The class applauded and started on their own, after being warned only to do simple ones first.

Hermione picked up her wand, though of something simple, and waved it like the Professor had, and said 'Appearieo cookie!' and a cookie fell onto her desk. Hermione picked it up and nibbled the corner, and found it was just as nice as the ones that the House Elves make.

Harry tried three times before Hermione showed him that he was stopping his wand wave too quickly. Then, on the forth, he got it, with a mug of pumpkin juice.

Ron was having more trouble. He wasn't even saying the right spell. He was only saying what he wanted to come out.

Hermione shook her head at him and then showed him how to really say it. He tried pronouncing it, but had some trouble. Then, on his tenth go, he got it, and a chicken wing fell onto his table.

'Oh yeah!' he said punching the air looking very pleased with himself.

Hermione smiled and decided she might try something different. Something harder.

So, waving her wand Hermione said the incantation and asked for a thick book.

Hermione grinned when it came to her.

Everyone around them had fun getting what they wanted, and when the bell went, most walked out stuffed (they had mostly concentrated on food).

Their next class was a double potions, with of course, the Slytherins.

The trio waited in the cold dark corridor for their Professor. Slytherins walked down calmly, and stood apart from the Gryffindor who were huddled much more closely to fight the cold. Before, they also were close for a little bit of protection, but now, they could all fend for themselves.

Hermione could see that Draco Malfoy had pulled out his wand and was aiming at Neville's back.

Being tricky, Hermione pulled hers out to, but hid it with more disguise. When Malfoy cast a spell at Neville, Hermione quickly reacted with a shield charm, which deflected the spell.

Everyone looked surprised, Neville most of all.

'Alright Gryffindorks, who deflected that?' Malfoy commanded.

Hermione didn't own up, but cast a silent spell at Malfoy which blocked his mouth up with bricks so he couldn't talk.

Malfoy looked furious as the Gryffindors laughed at his pathetic attempts to get the bricks out.

The Slytherins around him were about to try when he fended them off, afraid that they would make it worse.

'Hermione, that was sneaky.'

Hermione turned around and saw Harry standing beside her, grinning.

'Thanks.' Hermione smiled.

'Who _did _do that?' someone asked.

Again, Hermione smiled triumphantly. Even her own house didn't know it was her.

Slowly, Hermione raised her hand a little and everyone laughed and said good on you though careful not to say her name.

'Hey, take them out so he can speak.' Someone said.

Hermione nodded and waved her wand again. The bricks fell out and turned into dust on the cold floor.

'Alright, who did that?' Malfoy commanded again, now angrier than ever.

'What would you do if we told you?' Hermione said facing him.

'It was you wasn't it?' he asked, his eyes narrowing.

'Thankyou Captain Obvious.' Hermione said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

'I will so get you for that.' He vowed.

'How? What are you going to do? _Try _to cast a spell at me?' Hermione suggested as though she was talking to a baby.

'I just might do that or something worse.' He snapped.

'I look forward to see it.' Hermione retorted before the dungeon door opened, and a dark figure stood in the door way.

'In.' an oily voice ordered as the class walked in to find somewhere to sit.

The Gryffindors sat at the back, as far from Snape and the Slytherins as possible.

'Instructions. Begin.' Snape said lazily waving his wand and sitting at his desk to death stare any student who hadn't moved.

Hermione moved quickly and got her ingredients. Setting up her cauldron, Hermione worked on her potion, stirring, adding and mixing it all together.

When the end of the lesson came, Snape came to check their potions. Hermione's was fine (he had nothing to say) and, for the first time, he had nothing to say to Harry's or Ron's either (thanks to Hermione who had watched them as well as herself, making sure it was perfect).

Harry gave Hermione thumbs up when Snape passed. And Ron just sighed in relief. Neville however, who was sitting a few tables away from Hermione, copped a big one. By the time the bell when for lunch, Neville was controlling tears and he was shaking badly.

'Do we _have _to go back in there after lunch?' Ron moaned as they made their way into the sunlight.

'Yes.' Hermione answered.

'No we don't, we could skip!' Ron said smiling.

'No way Ron. Not in a million years!' Hermione snapped back looking angry.

'Alright fine. We wont, but don't complain when Snape has a go at you for some reason.' Ron muttered walking into the hall.

'Don't worry, I won't.' Hermione retorted.

They sat at the Gryffindor table and tucked into the sandwiches and meat that were plentiful. The trio were quiet as they ate, not really interested in talking. Harry was, but it was clear that the other two weren't so he turned to talk to Dean Thomas who was on his left side.

After their quiet lunch, they walked glumly down again into the cold corridor to wait another period of torture.

Again, in the corridor, the Gryffindors grouped, while the Slytherins spread out. Hermione refrained from cursing Malfoy again when he tried to do something to her ten minutes after standing there.

Harry controlled her by actually taking her wand away before she got too dangerous. It was widely known that if you pissed Hermione granger off, you would live to regret it as she knew every curse under the sun. Malfoy however, seamed to like the challenge and was sum what disappointed when she was controlled.

'Oh come on potter, she's old enough. Let her take care of herself.' Malfoy jeered.

'Like you could handle her Malfoy.' Harry snapped.

'I could handle her better then you could.' He smirked.

'What exactly are you imposing?' Hermione asked, rising her eye brow.

'Im imposing that your pot can't look after you and should let you go.' Malfoy retorted.

'Why should he let me go?' Hermione asked. 'What's out there waiting for me Malfoy?'

Malfoy sneered. 'I have no interest in you granger. Though you may be head over heels for me, Im afraid I have to turn you down.'

'And I'm afraid ill have to call St. Mongos and ask them to deflate your cocky head.' Hermione said, smiling innocently. 'I mean, what a _tragedy _it would be if your head exploded. No one would like you anymore because there's nothing left to look at.'

Malfoy was about to snap back when Hermione continued.

'Cause lets face it Malfoy, no ones ever going to go for you because of your personality. Unless they are dead and stuffed.'

The Gryffindors laughed and cheered as Malfoy quickly tried to think of a come back.

'And no ones ever going to go for you at _all _because your personality _and _looks are enough to make the walking dead die a thousand times over.' He smirked when she looked away.

Hermione forced her wand from Harry when he wasn't watching.

'At least she's not seducing the school's population of both girls and boys.' Someone unknown called.

Malfoy looked very angry as he looked for the offender. He thought of the voice, trying to match it to a face.

'Oh come off it Malfoy. It's not that hard.' Someone jeered again.

Now the Gryffindor were looking around, trying to find a culprit. Slytherins looked even at themselves. Only one person there knew who was talking. Hermione.

'Hey, pisst, Malfoy! Look behind you.' Someone said tapping him on the shoulder.

Malfoy tuned around and saw Neville standing behind him, jeering.

Everyone looked confused as Neville was standing next to Harry, staring at the other Neville.

'What the bloody hell is happening?' Malfoy said.

'Oh Malfoy, don't cry for mommy! Its nothing to cry over. Its just an illusion.' Hermione smiled. And in a whip of smoke, the Neville behind Malfoy had gone.

'Your toying with me aren't you granger?' Malfoy asked, turning his eyes to lock onto hers.

'Yes.' She answered simply. 'Its one of my many pleasures.'

Then Snape opened the door, and Hermione walked in, head held high.

Throughout that lesson, Malfoy kept thinking about what Hermione had done, trying to figure out that strange Gryffindor. Something about her made her different, and it wasn't her bushy hair!

Hermione asked Neville to sit near her so she could help him with his potion, and, by the end of the lesson, Neville was glad that Snape only smirked before walking off.

Everyone lumbered out, and off to their next lesson, which for Hermione was muggle studies, and as unfortunate for her, it was with some Slytherins.

Harry and Ron went off to another lesson, while Hermione walked to her classroom with lavender and dean.

Waiting for the room to open up, Hermione, lavender and dean stood in a grouped circle, laughing about what Hermione had done.

'How did you do it?' lavender asked grinning.

'I read about it in a book and thought-'

'That's different!' someone with blond hair called. 'Granger read a book?'

'its more then what you ever had done with your life!' Hermione retorted. 'Anyway, and I thought it would be a good opportunity to try it.'

'I'm not your guinea pig granger!' Malfoy called angrily.

'No, I have yet to come across one that could also turn into a ferret.' Hermione replied.

Malfoy looked furious, but held his tongue as they walked into the classroom.

Half way through the lesson, a small paper crane flew to Hermione, under the tables, hitting her in the leg.

Hermione bent down and picked it up. Looking around, Hermione saw Malfoy watching her and guessing it was from him, she gave him a sneer and ripped it up without reading it in front of him.

Rolling his eyes, Malfoy quickly wrote a new one, waved his wand and it came to Hermione again.

This time, Hermione knew he put an anti ripping charm, and decided to read it.

_Beaver, you are coming up with more clever insults now. What happened? Run into PMS problems?_

Hermione narrowed her eyes and saw Malfoy smirk. Getting her quill, Hermione wrote back.

_Ferret, thanks for the complement, but no, no PMS problems for me. Perhaps it is you who have run into them because your mouth isn't working its usual charm._

Hermione folded it back up and sent it too him and watched as he read it.

Without looking at her, he wrote something back.

_Beaver, no, no PMS this side of the line either. And, im flattered you think my mouth is charming. Too bad you couldn't ever kiss it and find out its real charm_

_Ferret, I never want to kiss your mouth because it would taste like too many girls lipstick and you would probably smell like their deodorant. And I NEVER said that I found your mouth charming. It was a figure of speech. _

_Beaver, come on, I know you want to kiss me._

_Ferret, grow up and stop day dreaming and get back to work!_

Malfoy wrote a reply, though Hermione ignored the letter as it landed on her table, but had to quickly put it in her bag when lavender tired to read it.

'Oh come on, who was it with?' she scanned the room, looking for the person. 'Was it Crabbe?'

'EWWWW.' Hermione said, shivering.

'Malfoy then.'

'Of course not.' Hermione lied.

'Oh.' Lavender winked.

'Why must you assume it was a Slytherin?' Hermione asked wondering.

'Because you may not have a boyfriend Hermione, but I know you must have taste.'

'And you're suggesting that Crabbe and Malfoy are taste?' Hermione asked revolted.

'No, only the later.' Lavender winked again.

Malfoy sent Hermione one more letter, which she ignored and sent back without reading or replying.

When the bell rang, Hermione got out as soon as possible, trying to avoid lavenders questions and Malfoy's notes.

'Hey Hermione!'

Hermione turned around and saw her best friend, Ginny walking towards her, battling through the crowd.

'Hey.' Hermione greeted when she reached her.

'How was your first day back _Head girl_?' Ginny asked, grinning.

'Oh come off it Ginny!' Hermione said.

Last night, Dumbledore had announced that Hermione was head girl (she already knew) but the other person who was chosen as head boy (un known) had turned down the job forcefully, so Dumbledore had announced to Hermione's great discomfort that Malfoy was head boy. He of course was over the moon with arrogance, and tried to rub it in, but Hermione just retorted that she also was a head, so he left her alone, and continued to rub it in everyone else's face.

When they reached the great hall, lavender caught up with Hermione and Ginny and began questioning her again.

'What's this?' Ginny asked winking when lavender said something about passing notes.

'It's nothing.' Hermione said quickly, but lavender gave her a look, and Ginny continued to press.

'Of for goodness sake!' Hermione said, laughing. 'It was nothing.'

Lavender and Ginny nodded.

'And don't mock me.' Hermione said pretending to be forceful. To be truthful, she didn't really care that they were trying to know, because it was more fun this way- keep them guessing.

When they sat down next to Harry and Ron, the girls kept talking, causing Harry and Ron to take interest and also start to question Hermione about it.

'Ill give you a clue.' Hermione said, pretending to be mysterious. All lent in, eager to hear, though the least was Harry who was only interested because it was Hermione and it was funny to watch the others have a mind melt down over it. 'The person I was talking to is a guy…' Hermione winked like she had given them a huge piece of information.

'That doesn't help!' lavender said frustrated.

'Oh yes it does. You're now one more step closer.' And Hermione said no more about it, and instead enjoyed eating her dinner while they thought aloud about it.

Hermione then thought about what was to come. Last night, she was allowed to sleep in Gryffindor tower, while last touches were being added to the Head common room, but tonight, she was moving in.

Dumbledore stood up and asked to see Hermione and Malfoy.

Both walked up to him and waited.

'Your rooms are complete. After dinner, there will be a House Elf waiting in the entrance hall. He will lead you to your common room.' And they were dismissed.

Hermione walked back to her seat and finished her pumpkin juice before the rest of the school started to make their way to their beds.

The two heads stayed a little longer, before Hermione walked out into the entrance hall and waited.

Malfoy appeared before the house elf.

'What was that girl asking you?' he asked waiting about a meter from her.

'About who I was talking to.' Hermione answered.

'And what did you tell her?' Malfoy asked.

'I told her I was talking to a half witted ferret.' Hermione answered simply.

'You did not.' He insisted.

'Your right I didn't. I simply said I was talking to the most handsome guy in Hogwarts.' Malfoy picked up on the sarcasm, but decided to play along.

'Well thankyou.' He said, running a hand through his hair smarty.

'Your so full of it.' Hermione shook her head as the House elf trotted up to them.

'My name is Sparky.' The elf introduced itself.

'Hello Sparky. Im Hermione.' Hermione said politely. When Malfoy didn't say anything, Hermione introduced him 'And this is a cocky boy called Malfoy.'

'Draco.' Malfoy corrected. 'And im not a boy.'

'You're right. You're a baby.' Hermione said smiling and before Malfoy could retort, Hermione walked off, led by Sparky.

Sparky the house elf led them through corridors, up stairs and along a dark, deserted corridor. He stopped at a painting of all the Hogwarts founders.

'Godric.' Hermione said.

'Yes, and madam, who are you?' one occupant the painting asked politely.

'Hermione granger.' Hermione smiled.

'And you are good sir?' Godric asked nodding to Malfoy.

'Draco Malfoy.'

'Right. Masters recognized. Password will be young heads?' Salazar asked, lacing his fingers together.

'Erm…' Hermione said looking at Malfoy.

'Slytherins rock.' He suggested.

'I think not.' Hermione argued. 'How about Griffin?'

'Oh ok.' Malfoy rolled his eyes, but he was jealous he hadn't thought of it.

'Griffin it is.' The painting said.

It swung open, and they walked in, Sparky walking behind.

In a large room, he stood in front of them. 'This is your common room.' He explained. 'Those two doors over there,' he pointed to two black doors, one on the far left of the room, the other the far right, 'Lead to your own rooms. Each room is equipped with a door to a bathroom which you share. Another door in each leads you to your old house common room.'

'And what about that door Sparky?' Hermione asked, pointing to a black door to their right which he hadn't spoken about.

'Oh right, that leads to a portrait right outside Master Dumbledore's office.'

Hermione nodded while Malfoy walked over and sat on a long, comfy lounge which curved into a large "L" shape. It was coloured a deep red, with silver outlines. Two chairs which looked like they were puffed up marshmallows were in front of a large wall fire. Two dark brown tables and chairs were on the side walls.

Sparky said goodnight and exited through the portrait that he said led to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione walked around to the three large book cases that stood to her right, just as you walked in from the corridor.

Malfoy watched her as she scanned the spines of the books. 'I bet this will be your paradise?' he asked.

'Oh, I forgot I was in here with you. Could you possibly remain quiet? You're much more preferred that way.' Hermione asked as she turned to face him.

When Malfoy smirked and said he couldn't, Hermione shook her head and walked over to the far left bedroom door.

This one was engraved with a picture of a silver snake which looked really good against the black wood.

'Oh that's your room.' Hermione noted quietly to herself.

'What?' Malfoy asked.

'Nothing.' Hermione answered walking to the other black door.

This one had a gold lion which looked just as effective against the black. Hermione turned the knob, and walked in.

As soon as the door was open, a light above her head turned on, bathing a small foyer in light. A stair case wound its way out of site, and Hermione climbed it, looking around at the plain stone wall.

When Hermione reached the top, she walked straight into a round room. This room had a bed that was identical to the one in her old dorm- dark red with curtains. Two windows were on both sides of the bed, letting the moon light fill the room and be the main source of light. To her right was a door with another lion on it though slightly bigger then the other one. Hermione guessed this one led to the Gryffindor tower. On her left was another door with "WC" in gold letters. Hermione knew that WC stood for Water Closet and went over to inspect it.

Opening the black door, Hermione say that the bathroom was only slightly bigger then the one in Gryffindor tower that she shared with the girls.

Two showers were off to on side, a toilet in a cubical, two sinks with mirrors. On one side, the whole wall was mirrors.

_Now that's different. _Hermione thought.

A door was in the middle of the mirrors, so Hermione walked over to it, and after she opened it, she saw herself looking at another spiral stair case. Wondering were that led, Hermione climbed it.

She found herself in a room that had a large tub or swimming pool leaning up against the far wall. On the wall, pouring into the tub was a lion's head and a snake's head spitting water through their mouths.

On the wall behind Hermione, were seats carved into the wall so they faced the pool. (it went from one side to the other)

Hermione went over to a window that was on the left side, and saw they were quiet high up in the castle, looking down at the lake.

Malfoy on the other hand was just walking up the stair case to his own room. When he walked through the arch way, he saw it was round. A bed, green with green curtains were ahead, with windows on either side.

To his right was the door with the "WC" on it and to his left was another picture of a snake.

Knowing where the door with the snake led, Malfoy walked over to the WC door and poked his head around the door. He saw the same bathroom Hermione had- slightly larger then the one he was using with the other Slytherin boys, with two showers, sinks, a toilet and mirrors. And of course the whole wall with mirrors and the door.

Out of curiosity, Malfoy walked over to the door and opened it. He walked up the stairs and saw the bath. He saw the two animals on the far side, spitting water, and the windows, but he only just saw the wall-engraved chairs. He also then spotted Hermione, who was watching him.

'What?' he snapped.

'Nothing.' Hermione answered then got up, walked past him and started down the stairs when he called her back.

'Hey! Where are you going? Come on, what about a late night swim?' he winked.

'I think not Malfoy, not now and not with you.' Hermione answered walking down the stairs.

_Don't let it get to you; he's only messing with you. _Hermione thought as she crossed the bathroom.

In her room, Hermione noticed her trunk and cat had been brought up, both sitting on her bed.

Hermione crossed over, stroked Crookshanks and hulled her trunk to the foot of her bed. Pulling out her pjs, Hermione quickly slipped into them then walked over to the bathroom and began to brush her teeth when Malfoy walked in from his room (must have come down when Hermione was in her room) in nothing but boxers.

Trying hard not to blush, Hermione focused on her reflection and brushed her teeth. Malfoy on the other hand, didn't seam to care one bit.

'Can't you sleep in something more appropriate?' Hermione asked when he came to stand beside her.

'No. could you?' he asked.

Hermione looked her reflection, and couldn't see what he meant. She was wearing a long dark and light blue mixed pj top, with matching bottoms.

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked.

'I mean, come on granger, its not that hard. Something like that? No where near fun enough.' He winked.

Hermione blushed when she realized he was talking about her wearing something short or a bit see through.

'No chance in hell. And not around you.' Hermione answered.

'But you have pjs like that don't you?' he asked.

'I wouldn't tell you.' Hermione retorted, ignoring the fact that she DID have a nighty that was a little see through and _very _revealing.

'I know you do. What teenage girl doesn't?'

'Why Malfoy would you care?'

'Because its something to talk about and interesting to look at.' He smirked.

'Do you always harass girls like this?' Hermione asked exasperated

'Most times.' He winked.

'Well im not your play toy so drop it.' Hermione ordered.

'Or what?' he asked innocently.

'You don't wanna know.' Hermione answered.

'Ok. But promise me something granger.'

Hermione waited.

'What ever happens this year _do not fall for me_!'

Hermione laughed. 'Me? Fall for you? Malfoy, why would you care?'

'Because then it would be no fun to seduce you.' He winked again and walked out.

Hermione finished getting ready for bed and walked into her room, locking the bathroom door.

She climbed into bed as Crookshanks jumped up and curled beside her.

'I don't get him Crookshanks.' Hermione mumbled stoking her purring cat.

'I mean, earlier today he was saying he would get me back now he's almost flirting with me. I don't get it.'

Malfoy sat in his bed, his eagle on his cage which was beside Malfoy's bed.

'I don't know what to do Toro.' Malfoy muttered. 'I thought I hated her but now…before, near potions she pissed me off, but now im only tormenting her because its funny to watch her get angry. Now, sharing a common room with her…how should I act?' he asked his pet, throwing him a mouse which he head his animal breaking its neck and chomping.

None had any idea that one of them would save the others life just because they heard something they shouldn't have.

**So what do we think? A little different I know but hey, life goes on. **

**Aj. **


	2. late night scare

**Wow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. For those who only read but don't write a story, you would only have a little idea of what it means when people tell you that something you wrote is worth reading and saying something about it. It means so much to be able to look into your inbox and see that you have a few messages of people saying that they loved it and they want a new chapter as soon as possible. **

**Well, you did your jobs, and now ill do mine. **

**Another chap. **

Hermione woke just as the sun was rising over the horizon. Her room was bathed in a crimson morning light as she sat up and looked around. A moment of confusion as to where she was, then it dawned and Hermione got up and headed to the bathroom door.

Momentarily hoping that Malfoy wasn't in there or hadn't locked the door, Hermione tried the handle. It was unlocked.

Then bracing herself, Hermione walked into the bathroom to find it was empty. Sighing in relief, Hermione quickly crossed to Malfoy's door and locked it so he couldn't get in. returning to her own room, Hermione grabbed some shower things and headed back in.

After letting the hot water warm her spirits, Hermione quickly washed her body then jumped out and wrapped herself in a gold towel.

The head girl quickly got into her school uniform and was trying to tame her hair when someone tried to open their bathroom door.

Hermione grinned- she still hadn't unlocked it. The door handle giggled but didn't turn. Malfoy pushed the door then hit it. The door danced in its frame, but didn't submit him.

Furious, Malfoy hit the door with his palm and called out.

'Granger, you have no one to meet! Let me in!'

Hermione grinned. 'I might have Malfoy.' She answered

'Whatever. The pigmies aren't available today.' He said smirking.

'And what made you think I was talking about them?' Hermione yelled.

'Come on granger! You? With taste? Gimme a break!' Malfoy replied. 'Come on granger, this is no fun. Unlock the door so we can yell and argue to each others face!'

quickly checking to see that she was dressed properly and presentable, Hermione finished brushing her hair so now it was wet and flat, and crossed the bathroom to open his door.

When he saw Hermione standing there, he quickly walked into the room and closed his door. 'What happened to my beaver?'

'_Your _Beaver?' Hermione asked cocking an eye brow.

'Yeah…I named you beaver. Anyway, where did the nest go?' he asked gesturing to her hair. Hermione walked across the bathroom but stopped at her door when he insulted her hair.

'The nest, as you so rudely put it, is wet and has taken a vacation.' Hermione said rolling her eyes.

'Will it be back?'

'I doubt it.' Hermione said, closing her bedroom door.

'Women.' Malfoy muttered before jumping into the shower.

'Men.' Hermione said disgusted as she packed her bag for the day.

Crookshanks was curled up on Hermione's bed and refused to move when she tried to make it. Getting her wand, Hermione remembered the spell that Flitwick had taught them the previous day, and waved it. A small, squeaking gray mouse ran from the tip of her wand.

Crookshanks heard the squeaking, sat up warily and searched for his prey. Spotting it running, he got quickly and quietly to his feet. He waited till the mouse came a little closer before pouncing.

While Crookshanks was on the floor chasing the mouse, Hermione quickly made her bed and when the mouse disappeared in Crookshanks's paws, he leapt back onto the made bed and curled up again.

Hermione stroked him before getting her bag and walking down the stairs into the common room.

Here, Hermione saw that the house elves had put the fire out and had done touch ups around the place.

Ignoring her impulse to hide clothes again, Hermione made her way from there to the great hall where Harry, Ron and Ginny sat talking.

'Morning.' Ginny said brightly as Hermione made her way to them.

'And what a morning.' Hermione answered back smiling.

'What does that mean?' Ron asked cocking his right eye brow. Ever since Dumbledore had said that Malfoy was head boy, Ron was cursing Malfoy as every name under the sun. then when he found out that Hermione and Malfoy were to share a common room, he was suspicious, but only concerned.

'Ron,' Hermione had said. 'Im big enough to watch out for myself. Don't worry.'

And ever since Hermione had promised that, Ron had relaxed but not as much as Hermione would like.

'I had some fun with Crookshanks.' Hermione answered sitting down. 'He wouldn't get off my bed so I made him a mouse and he chased it. Though he was very disappointed when he caught it because it evaporated.'

Harry and Ginny laughed but Ron wasn't convinced.

'So how was it with Malfoy?' he asked.

'Ron, there was no "how was it" because nothing happened.' Hermione explained sharply.

'Right.'

Ginny rolled her eyes and asked Hermione a question. 'So how's the common room like and your room?'

'Oh, its fantastic!' Hermione said happily. 'One door leads to Dumbledore's office, another in my room leads to the Gryffindor common room.'

'Oh yeah, that's cool now we can visit without getting caught!' Ginny said grinning.

'Yep, I'll show it to you tonight if you want.' Hermione offered.

'Yeah alright.' Ginny accepted.

'Come on, you two or we'll be late for Herbology.' Hermione said, getting to her feet and waiting for the others.

When they were done and ready to go, all three said goodbye to Ginny and started out the hall, heading to the green houses.

'hey Harry, have you ever heard of the book called _Dark Shadows Past?_' Hermione asked as they made their way down the grounds. It was a book she had seen yesterday night in the common room, and she wondered about it because it made her think of Harry and Voldermort.

'Erm no, should I have?' Harry answered, thinking hard.

'I don't know.' Hermione replied.

'Why?'

'In the common room we have some book shelves, and I was looking at them last night and saw it. For some reason, I thought of you when I saw it and Voldermort.' Ron had his slight reaction (a shiver).

'Hmmm I don't remember it. But I might have heard about it. Think it has something to do with him and his past?' Harry asked.

'I don't know, maybe. Want me to read it and find out?' Hermione answered, stopping at the green house.

'Yeah if you want. You're a faster reader anyway, if there's anything we need to know, you'll read about it quicker. And the sooner the better.' Harry smiled.

Hermione smiled in reply, then got on to explaining her room and the bathroom and common room in detail for the boys.

'Hmm that bathroom sounds a little like the Prefect one I saw two years ago.' Harry mused.

'I like the sound of the bath itself!' Ron grinned.

Hermione laughed at his eagerness and said if they wanted, she could show them tonight.

Both looked a little glum. 'We can't Hermione. We have Quidditch tri outs.' Harry said looking away ashamed.

'Oh…' Hermione thought. 'That's aright. It's a whole year. But hang on, what about Ginny?'

'I don't know. She either has to see it early or see it late.' Harry answered.

'Yeah fair enough- I wouldn't want her missing out on the tri outs.'

Professor Sprout walked, or rather, waddled over to them and opened the green house up. The Gryffindors had this class with the Ravenclaw 7th years, and it was good considering they got along well.

Thinking about the bonds that Gryffindor has with the other two Hogwarts houses, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Hermione was sympathetic towards the Slytherins. No matter what class they were in, they would be paired with someone they didn't like- they didn't get along well with the three remaining houses, and the three remaining houses didn't like them either. Maybe a few were friends here and there, crossing over, but nothing that stood out.

Hermione thought about trying to unite the houses, when she thought of Dumbledore, and how he had been trying to unite them for years. It had never worked. So how big of a chance does Hermione have? Not big.

Pushing those thoughts away, Hermione concentrated on the class work at hand.

After Herbology, the Gryffindors had charms.

That passed slow enough with nothing but them brushing up on the charm they had learnt yesterday and Flitwick explaining something.

'You can't use this charm for long- the object you have appear, only lasts a minute, maximum. No animals can be made,' he added when lavender tried for a Canary. Her wand send out a smell of burnt feathers. 'nor something made especially for something else. Keys for example- a key is made for that lock and that lock only. You get it? Good. Carry on.'

Now the class had moved onto larger objects, such as chairs, tables and books. Hermione was whizzing through, having to stop and help Ron a few times, but mainly concentrating on her own.

Nothing happened that was remotely interesting for the rest of the day.

Hermione looked for Ginny between classes and at lunch, but to no luck. It was finally at dinner when Hermione saw her.

'Hey Ginny!'

Ginny saw Hermione and walked over, looking a little upset. 'Im sorry Hermione but I can't see your room-'

'I know Quidditch tri outs. Don't worry, afterwards, come with me and you can have a bath and get clean.' Hermione smiled. Ginny perked up instantly and said she would come.

'Where will I find you?' she asked

'I'll watch the tri outs.' Hermione answered and finished eating.

When they were done, they walked out, a small line of people following. As they walked from the castle to the pitch, Hermione asked Harry (who had been made Quidditch captain) why he was getting a team so early.

'Because I want a head start. As much training time as possible.' He answered opening the gate to the pitch.

Once inside, Hermione left them and went to find somewhere in the stands to sit. When she found a suitable place, Hermione sat down and waited while Harry gave a little introduction on the pitch below.

It was a warm night, not a cloud in the sky and it was a full moon. Hermione waited happily while Harry asked some people to play positions (him being seeker of cause) while the others went to the stands to wait their turn.

About twenty people had turned up, knowing that it was slim they would get in- Harry only had a few vacancies- two chasers and two beaters. Ginny was the third chaser, Ron the keeper and Harry the seeker.

So Hermione watched as people switched and played flying above her head.

Finally, at about nine thirty, Harry had his team and was very pleased indeed. Hermione had feared that some people would be angry, but when she joined them in their walk back up to the castle, someone spoke to Harry.

'I don't care that im not _on _the team just as long as im in the _house _the team plays for.' A boy with light brown hair said.

Harry smiled. 'thanks.'

Reaching the castle, Hermione and Ginny parted from the others, heading to Hermione's common room.

Just after dinner, Ginny had run up to the tower and had got a small bag with over night things and her stuff for the following day. (Hermione found it pointless to let her wash up in her bathroom but not be able to stay so had asked her to sleep there)

As they walked through the corridors, Hermione got the sense that someone was near and it wasn't Ginny!

Pulling Ginny behind a statue, and telling her to be quiet, Hermione listened.

And sure enough, around the corner was a smug looking girl, who was a prefect. Hermione had heard of her from Harry. Apparently the other night, the tolets in the guys bathroom had all somehow blocked (most thought Myrtle was behind it) so Harry and Ron had to use the ones a few levels down.

This girl, Errtia had caught them, and didn't believe their story. She didn't care it was Harry potter and she didn't care that he was a year above her. Errtia took them to Dumbledore's office where he had taken care of the problem, telling Errtia that they spoke the truth.

Errtia of course said that they had no proof and she wasn't going to let them go without any.

Hermione and Ginny remained quiet as she strutted past, mumbling about how gorgeous some guy a year above her was (no guesses for who she was talking about!).

The two waited for her to round a corner before Ginny started giggling.

'I can't believe that. She's in what house? Was it Slytherin?' Ginny asked, coming out of the statue.

'No, it was Ravenclaw.' Hermione answered coming out to but watching incase Errtia returned.

They walked down to more corridors before someone shouted. 'Hey! You two, get back here before I jinx you!'

Hermione and Ginny turned around, bewildered. And half way between strutting and running, Errtia was coming towards them, her wand held out.

'Are you two sneaking around?' she asked forcefully.

'No. Are you?' Ginny replied rudely.

'Ooo, I'm a prefect in my 6th year little girl.' Errtia answered mocking Ginny.

'Big deal, im in my 6th year to but you don't see me walking about like my butts too big to handle.' Ginny snapped.

Errtia looked like someone had slapped her hard across the face.

'And who is this quiet sneak?' Errtia snapped, turning to Hermione.

'This quiet sneak is Head girl.' Hermione answered, revolted that this girl, younger than she had called her a sneak.

'No your not. You need to be in 7th year.'

'I am, half wit.' Hermione answered. 'I was standing in front of you on the train. Do you have the memory of a goldfish? Three seconds?'

Errtia was furious. 'Head girl wouldn't-'

'Then learn my past and you'll see that's nothing short of nice. Now, for your rudeness, twenty points from Ravenclaw.'

'You…you can't…' the prefect splattered.

'I can and did.' Hermione answered, turning around and walking off.

For a minute Hermione thought Errtia was going to curse her, and Hermione clamped her hand around her wand handle ready, but the point loss seam to have numbed Errtia for she only stood there, moving her mouth up and down like a gold fish.

'I have to say, that's the first time I've seen a Ravenclaw with attitude.' Hermione said, as they came to stop at the portrait.

'Password Miss Hermione?' Godric Gryffindor asked as the others were asleep.

'Griffin.' Hermione said and he smiled and swung forward.

'Yeah, I know.' Ginny said, continuing their conversation. She stopped when she came into the common room and stared around.

'Nice isn't it?' Hermione asked watching her face.

'Yeah just a bit!' Ginny laughed.

'Come on and ill show you my room.' Hermione turned to walk to her room and saw Malfoy sitting at one of the table and chairs, writing on a piece of parchment.

Ignoring him, Hermione continued to her room, Ginny in close tow.

Ginny was just as impressed with Hermione's room as she was with the common room. She dropped her bag and looked around.

'The bathrooms through here.' Hermione said opening the door for Ginny.

'Wow.' Ginny's voice echoed off the walls.

'And here,' Hermione said, walking over to the mirrored door, 'is the door that leads to the bath.'

Ginny's breath caught in her throat when she saw the bath. 'I bet you're happy, being in here!'

'Sure am. It's a nice way to relax and spend my last year in.' Hermione said smiling.

Before going for a swim, Ginny and Hermione retreated to her room and talked about Errtia and their holidays.

Remembering the book Hermione had asked Harry about (Dark Shadows Past) Hermione excused herself and walked down to the common room, intending to bags it before Malfoy read it.

When Hermione entered the common room, she found Malfoy gone. 'Good.' She mumbled. Crossing the room, Hermione scanned the shelves and saw the book was still where she left it. Carefully pulling it off the shelf, Hermione was walking back across the room when ,Malfoy's room door opened.

He walked out in a track pants and shirt.

'Where are you going?' Hermione asked, looking at a clock above the fire place.

'Jogging.' Malfoy answered.

'At this time?'

'Why what's the problem? Worried for me?'

Hermione snorted. 'Please.'

'I like jogging at this time- quiet, peaceful and cold.'

'Strange boy.' Hermione answered opening her door.

'Man!' Malfoy called.

'Baby!' then she closed the door.

Hermione put the book on her trunk, intending to read it tomorrow night.

Smiling, Ginny and Hermione got into some swimmers and went to go for a swim.

Splashing, screaming and talking were something they did for three hours.

Amazed that they hadn't got complaints from anyone, the two friends decided to get out and down to the common room to warm up.

They sat by the fire, towels rapped around their swimmers watching the fire eat the wood.

'Hey, why don't we get Harry and Ron?' Hermione asked.

'They would be asleep.' Ginny said, looking at the clock- one in the morning.

'That's the point.' Hermione answered, winking.

'Alright.' Ginny grinned.

Walking back to Hermione's room, the two girls stayed in their towels and swimmers, but Hermione brought her wand, intending to do a spell.

For the first time, Hermione opened the door that lead to her old common room.

It was another spiral stair case that led up, torches lighting the way.

Sharing a look of excitement, the two friends started climbing, Hermione in the lead.

They went up for about seven minutes, with nothing to see except for stone wall. When they reached the top, it was a corridor with dusty wooden floors. To their right were large windows stretching along the entire corridor, letting the moon light in. To the left was a stone wall with torches- not much to look at.

'I think you should fire your decorator.' Ginny said giggling. Hermione laughed and moved on.

They walked along, their feet making imprints in the dirt. After a few more steps going down without twisting, Hermione stopped at the wooden back of a portrait. Hermione pushed it carefully outwards, and saw she was back in the Gryffindor common room.

No one was in the common room, all up in their beds sleeping.

_Something we should be doing. _Hermione thought amused.

The fire was almost burnt out as Ginny and Hermione crossed the carpet. They climbed the boys stair case and stopped when they got to Harry and Ron's dorm door.

Hermione turned to face Ginny.

'We have to be quick because the spell wont last long.' She explained. Ginny nodded and waited.

Hermione waved her wand 'Appearieo white bed sheet' she whispered.

A long, while bed sheet streamed from her wand, and Hermione helped put it over Ginny. Hermione did the same for herself, and they walked into the boy's dorm, as quietly as a ghost can.

Wavering her wand again, Hermione pointed it to the other boys in dorm so they wouldn't wake up.

Hermione tiptoed over to where Harry was sleeping, while Ginny (her choice) went to scare Ron.

Hermione raised her fingers and counted down to three.

When the last finger was down, Hermione shook Harry and was inches from his face. He stirred as Hermione shook him again, Ginny doing something different. She got right up to Ron's face and screamed 'WAKE UP!'

Harry opened his eyes and yelled in surprise, the same time Ron did. Hermione and Ginny fell to the floor, rolling in laughter.

Harry and Ron where confused for a second, before they realized they were part of a practical joke.

The sheets on the girls dissolved, and the boys watched as Hermione and Ginny controlled fits of laugher. They clutched their ribs as they got to their feet.

'We just wanted to say goodnight.' Hermione said pleasantly and led Ginny from the room.

Both boys looked at each other in surprise.

'What the bloody hell was that all about?' Ron asked.

'I think it was two teenage girls saying goodnight.' Harry said grinning. 'At lease Hermione only shook me! Ginny made you crap yourself.'

Ron grinned and picked up his pillow and pegged it at Harry who missed it by inches.

Hermione and Ginny held their laughter until they got back down to the Gryffindor common room.

'That was funny.' Hermione said, looking for the portrait that she wanted.

'Yeah it was, I mean, did you see his face?' Ginny said, still clutching her sides.

'Yep…' Hermione said then her face fell. 'Er Ginny, I can't find the portrait.'

**(nice place for a cliff hanger )**

Ginny looked at Hermione then around at the portraits. 'You're kidding.' She said unbelieving.

'Nope.' Hermione shook her head.

Ginny moved forward and began moving portraits trying to find one that opened. Hermione did too and she was about to suggest that they go the long way around when she opened a door way sized one.

'I found it!' Hermione called relieved.

'Oh thank god!' Ginny said coming over.

They walked up the stairs, along the wooden floor and down the spiral stair case.

'Next time,' Hermione said, closing the door behind her as they entered her bed room, 'We look at the portrait before going anywhere.'

'Agreed.' Ginny nodded. 'It was worth it though.'

Hermione nodded smiling.

They stayed up till the early hours of the morning, and only when Hermione checked her watch and saw that it was four in the morning did she strongly suggest that they went to bed.

Knowing she wouldn't wake up at her normal time, Hermione set her alarm to go off before going to sleep.

A long BEEEEEEPPPPPPing noise greeted Hermione as she rolled over. Realizing what it was, Hermione sat up and regretted her late night. She felt like she had a hang over- head about to explode, and about to be violently sick. But of course, she wasn't having a hangover, as they hadn't drunk anything. She was just very tired.

Hermione got out of her bed, stumbling as her legs begged her to sleep.

Deciding to let Ginny sleep a little more, Hermione had a quick shower, dressed and packed her bag.

Hermione bent over Ginny who had slept through the alarm and any noise Hermione had made while getting dressed.

'Wake up Ginny.' Hermione said yawning. 'Ginny. Wake up. Ginny.'

Resisting the impulse to scream at her like Ginny had last night to Ron, Hermione shook her again, this time, she responded.

'Hermione, no more talking. You above all people know its school in the morning.' Ginny mumbled into her pillow turning away.

'Yes Ginny I know, and it is morning.' Hermione answered.

Ginny slowly sat up. 'What? What time?'

'Early and late enough- now come on, get dressed.'

'Why are you already dressed?' Ginny said, seeing clearer.

'I was up before.'

'You could have woken me.' She said, getting up.

'It was kinder to let you sleep.'

'Gee thanks.' Ginny said as she went into the bathroom and got ready.

When both girls where finished, they went to the common room, intending to wait till a proper time to go down into the hall.

While they waited, they recapped last night's events, and were determined to give Harry and Ron a hard time. Though they also decided it would be better not to tell them that they at first couldn't find the portrait- that could be embarrassing!

They had considered to go back to the Gryffindor tower and wait for the boys, but decided against it- they might have set up a trap or something. Unlikely but one never knew.

When Hermione and Ginny thought it was late enough, they left the common room and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

As they passed a statue, before they were in the entrance hall, Harry and Ron jumped out.

'Morning.' Hermione said as though it was custom for them do to that.

'Lovely day isn't it?' Ginny remarked as though board.

Truth is that the girls had seen the boys hiding before they had seen the girls coming.

'How dare you two do that last night!' Harry said pointing a finger at Hermione.

'It was absolutely uncalled for.' Ron agreed pointing at Ginny.

Both girls looked at each other.

'It was uncalled for.' Ginny replied.

'And we "dared" to our extent.' Hermione said.

They all looked at each other minute before bursting out laughing.

Still smiling about it, they walked the rest of the way to the hall.

'Say Hermione,' Harry said when they had sat down. She looked at him. 'Did you get a chance to read that book you were talking to me about yesterday?'

'Er no.' Hermione said.

'Figures as much.' He grinned. 'Had more important things to do?'

'Yes.' Hermione nodded, playing along. 'But,' she grew more serious, 'I did get it odd the shelves and it's near my trunk now.'

'Ok. No rush.' He said smiling. 'So what else did you two do last night?'

'Oh,' Hermione laughed, 'We ran into that Errtia you told us about.'

'I didn't like her.' Ron said darkly.

'Obviously.' Ginny said rolling her eyes though she was grinning at the memory.

'What happened?' Harry asked Hermione.

'She caught us walking back up to my common room and we exchanged…words.' Hermione said grinning.

'What sort of words?' Ron asked.

Ginny explained when Hermione asked her too. Ron looked shocked.

'Hermione! You're filling my sisters head with words!'

'I am not Ron, she said them of her own accord.' Hermione said in defense. 'What I said to Errtia was between me and her. What Ginny said to her was between them.'

'And,' Ginny added, 'I would have those words in my head anyway and not from Hermione.' She looked pointedly at Ron who turned red.

'Ok, now that that's settled, lets go to class.' Hermione suggested, and trotted off while Harry and Ron followed.

Although Hermione was naturally bright and awake, she was _very _tired that day, and almost fell asleep, like the rest of the class, in History of Magic.

'Have a late night Miss. Granger?' Snape remarked during their lesson.

'No sir.' Hermione lied, and opened her eyes a little wider so she could read the board.

'Not Pig's ear Hermione!' Harry said quickly, stopping Hermione from adding the wrong ingredient. 'It's pig's _hair_!'

'Oh thanks Harry.' Hermione said, snapping awake.

That was the last time Hermione needed help, as she kept herself wide awake, reading the instructions over and over before doing them.

'I see you have _just _managed to get out of this one.' Snape noted after looking at her potion. Hermione nodded, not really listening. Snape sneered and moved on to Neville.

Because Hermione had troubles with her own potion, she hadn't had time to help anyone else with theirs. Doom was written all over Neville's potion.

When Snape looked at it, he smirked. 'This the best you could do Longbottem?'

'No sir.' Neville answered looking scared again.

'Even Granger, who was half asleep managed to get it right.' Hermione hated it that he had used her as an example to make Neville feel guilty, but said nothing.

Just before the bell went, Snape said something that made Hermione _very _close to screaming and hitting him. 'Twenty points from Gryffindor for granger who spent a late night with a book and another ten from longbottem who can't work properly no matter how much sleep he gets.'

Snape sneered when the Gryffindors looked outraged. All gave him glares, which he ignored and took in his stride.

Next lesson after lunch was transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall was half way through explaining something to the class of Gryffindor and Slytherin when someone knocked on the door.

'Come in.' the Professor barked.

When the door opened, two large men where standing in the door way, in black robes.

Malfoy thought he had seen them somewhere before, but couldn't place a location.

'What is it?' the Professor asked, eyeing them.

'We have come to talk to Miss Granger.' One with long brown hair stated.

'Have you a note from Dumbledore?' McGonagall asked.

'Yes.' The man handed her a rolled up piece of parchment.

Before the Professor read the contents, she skipped to the bottom to the signature. Cocking an eye brow, McGonagall thought it wasn't Dumbledore's at first, then, deciding why it shouldn't be, she went against her instinct and read the note.

_McGonagall, let these men talk to Miss Granger as there has been a misfortunate accident involving her parents. Both are dead, and Miss Granger needs to know right away as she is up for adoption._

Then it was the signature. Again Minerva questioned the note because Dumbledore never called her "McGonagall". But, alas, she went again against her instinct and looked up to Hermione. The note was sad news, and she felt sorry for her brainiest student to hear it.

'Erm Hermione, outside, please.' She said, her voice almost breaking.

Bewildered, Hermione collected her things and went to the door, past Malfoy was sitting next to it and outside with the two men and her Professor.

'It's ok, Ma'am, go back inside and teach the class.' One man said.

'It will be ok Hermione.' The Professor said before staring at the men and going back inside.

Malfoy watched as McGonagall came back and closed the door. Curious, he opened it again, though just a fraction. Even that was enough to hear what was being said outside.

The two men grinned at each other and Hermione felt a sense of foreboding.

'Excuse me, but what is this about?' she asked as politely as she could.

'Oh right, yeah, erm…im _sorry_ but,' Malfoy listened, not really believing the man was sorry, not at all the way he was saying it and listened more closely, 'your parents are dead.'

Hermione looked at him. He had said that so simply that she didn't believe it. In the class room, Malfoy was beginning to ask questions- no one tells someone their parents have just died out right like that.

'H…how?' Hermione stuttered, a ball forming in her throat.

'An accident. Your up for adoption.'

Malfoy scoffed.

'But luckily for you, my master has decided to adopt you.' He grinned as though this was a good thing.

'Who?' Hermione asked barely managing to stay standing.

'Lord Voldermort.'

Hermione fell and the second man caught her. Malfoy scoffed again as he heard Hermione struggle and then nothing.

Malfoy lent forward and looked outside. No one was there.

_Oh shit. _He thought.

**Hey hey im back quick!**

**I was writing this and I couldn't stop! I suspect another chapter will be up straight, and I mean, like only an hour or two after this one!**

**So PLEASE don't be angry about the cliff hanger. **

**aj**


	3. hermione's prison

Hermione was unconscious as the men carried her quickly through the school and they weren't gentle either. They held her roughly, no worrying about her at all.

Outside, two brooms were on the ground and the men got on, one taking Hermione. He put her on and got on taking off.

It was in middle of the air when Hermione came to. She screamed as the only thing she saw was a forest with trees and water.

'Shut up!' the man on the broom with her snapped.

Hermione was quiet as she feared if she spoke or made another sound, she would be sick or fall off.

'Professor McGonagall, where is Hermione?' Harry asked near the end of the class.

'Stay behind potter, you too Weasley.' She responded.

Harry and Ron exchanged worried looks.

'You too Malfoy.'

Malfoy turned to face Harry and Ron who for the first time didn't glare at him, only gave him a look of "why you"

'I don't know.' Malfoy mouthed, just as confused as they where.

'Why do you have to stay back Draco?' Pansy asked.

'How in the world of Merlin am I ment to know?' Malfoy snapped. Should he tell McGonagall what he had heard? Would she believe him?

When the bell rang, the three boys stayed behind.

'Come here.' McGonagall said, beckoning them forward. 'I'm afraid that Miss Granger's parents are dead. She has been put up for adoption.' Again her voice almost broke.

'Dead?' Ron said.

'Adoption?' Harry remarked.

'Yes, dead and adoption. Here, read the letter.' McGonagall said, handing them the note.

Harry and Ron read the note at looked at her.

'Since when did Dumbledore call you McGonagall?' Harry asked 'And write like that?'

'I-'

'And surely,' Harry continued, cutting her off, 'wouldn't _he_ be down here to tell her?'

'He must have-'

'And where is she now?' Harry inquired. 'And-'

'MR. POTTER! Control yourself and _stop _cutting me off!' the Professor barked.

Harry closed his open mouth and waited.

'I don't know Dumbledore wrote that, or like that and I don't know why he wasn't here to tell her himself.'

'Can't we ask him?' Ron pleaded.

She gave them a probing look then nodded. 'Very well. Come on, you too Malfoy.' She said when Malfoy didn't move.

He nodded and followed them out, keeping to the back, still debating on weather or not he should say anything.

They reached Dumbledore's office and waited.

'Come in.' a voice called.

They opened the door and walked in, not saying anything.

'Ahh Minerva. What's the problem?' he asked seeing Harry, Ron and Malfoy follow.

'This note, Dumbledore that you gave to two men to give to me-'

'Two men? I-' Dumbledore stopped. 'Can you three wait outside?' he asked, his kind features replaced by nothing but seriousness.

The three nodded and walked out, a huge weight dropping in their stomachs. The look on his face! This wasn't good.

'Now, Minerva, show me this note.' Dumbledore commanded.

Bewildered, she handed him the scroll and he read it. Looking up, he watched her for a minute. She slapped her forehead. 'I ignored my instincts!' she said angrily sitting on a chair. Before Dumbledore said anything, she continued, 'I didn't think that was your writing, but ignored it and then thought that you have never called me McGonagall before!'

'That's true I haven't.' he agreed.

'So her parents aren't dead?'

'Not to my knowledge.'

'And she's not up for adoption?'

'Not that I know of.'

'Then…where is she?'

'My best guess was that she has been kidnapped for some reason.' Dumbledore said gravely.

'And it was my fault!' McGonagall screamed in anger.

'You mustn't blame yourself.' Dumbledore insisted.

'But-'

'No, come on, keep it together.' He said soothingly.

'What about Potter and Weasley?' she asked. 'What do we tell them?'

'Everything we know. Its best not to keep them in the dark.' He said. 'But why did you bring Mr. Malfoy?'

'He's head boy and he will need to know right?' she asked, now unsure of everything she had done since the two men had turned up.

'True. Bring them in.'

the three boys walked in, having been silent in the corridor.

'Boys,' Dumbledore said as warmly as he could. 'Sit down.'

They sat though Malfoy was a little apart from the others.

'Miss Granger's parents are not dead and she is not up for adoption to my knowledge.' He began.

'Then-'

'Please Harry, wait for me to finish.' Dumbledore said holding up a hand. 'She is however missing.'

'I _knew _it!' Ron said angrily.

'Calm down.' Dumbledore said. 'We will not make a move until we know everything.'

'But we know everything that we can!' Harry said angrily.

'Not everything.' Dumbledore said looking at Malfoy who looked away.

'What more is there to know?' Ron asked, ignoring what Dumbledore was looking at. 'She's gone! We have to get her back!'

'You're right, we do have to, but for all we know, this could be a trap.'

'A trap?' Harry repeated. 'Not…it wouldn't be to get to me would it?' he asked, fear knotting his stomach together.

'It is possible.' Dumbledore said truthfully. 'You too go down to the hall and wait for dinner- I will send a note to your teacher, and we will resume this tomorrow when _everyone_,' he looked at McGonagall, 'has calmed down.'

When they got up, Malfoy didn't move, and didn't look at anyone.

Harry and Ron walked out of the office, with McGonagall behind.

'You were very quiet Mr. Malfoy.' Dumbledore noted watching him. He hadn't moved, and knew there was something Malfoy hadn't said.

'Yes sir.' He said. Through out the whole conversation, he had been having his on argument. Should he tell or shouldn't he?

'Is there something you wish to tell me?' Dumbledore asked.

Malfoy looked up into his eyes. 'I'm not sure.' He answered truthfully.

'Take your time.' The headmaster said, sitting back slightly in his chair- he knew Draco was strong and wouldn't talk unless he was ready…look who his father is.

'I…I heard something.' Malfoy said making a decision. Dumbledore sat up straighter.

'At your home?' he asked.

'No. Here at school. During the class Granger was abducted.' Malfoy said.

'Someone in the class?'

'No. I was sitting next to the door.' Malfoy looked away. 'I recognized something about the two men but I couldn't place it…I don't even know why im telling you.' He added.

'Because Mr. Malfoy you have a conscience and that's telling you to help someone in trouble.' Dumbledore suggested and as soon as he said it, Malfoy knew it was true.

Who cares that he had hated her? Who cares that she had different blood and was there for a Mudblood? She was a damsel in distress, and part of his Malfoy blood told him to help her.

_Yes we Malfoy's are different and some think of us as animals, but we are gentlemen. _He thought.

'Yeah ok. Anyway, when McGonagall came back, she closed the door but I opened it again slightly,' he went red.

'Your eavesdropping will be excused as it may save a young women's life.' Dumbledore said, almost smiling.

'Yeah whatever, and I heard the whole thing. They told her that her parents were dead and that she was up for adoption. Granger said "how" and they said an accident and that she was up for adoption. They said their master has agreed to adopt her.'

'Did you hear _who _they said?' Dumbledore asked seriously.

'Yes.' Malfoy paused. 'He said…he said lord Voldermort.'

Dumbledore's features hardened. 'Voldermort?' he asked stiffly.

'Yes.'

'Your positive?'

'Absolutely because then it sounded as though Granger fell and then there was sounds of struggling but then nothing…she was gone when I looked.'

'Why didn't you tell Minerva this?'

' because I wasn't sure that she would believe me…in fact,' he narrowed his eyes, 'Im not even sure _you _believe me.'

'I do Mr. Malfoy' Dumbledore said, 'You are the closest thing to what we have to save her. Besides what you say fits.'

Malfoy nodded. Dumbledore got up and began pacing.

'Go down to dinner. _Do not tell anyone what you told me_' he warned looking more serious then the Minter had when they knew Voldermort was back. 'Tell no one you know, not even Harry or Ron.'

Malfoy snorted. 'Like I would.'

'Mr. Malfoy, you may not know it but you play a key role now. Because you where here, those two will ask questions. Tell them to see me or only tell them that because you are head boy and head girl is missing, you need to do her duties. _Nothing more._'

Malfoy nodded and promised he wouldn't tell a sole. 'Very well, off you go.'

Days slipped past, turning into weeks.

Dumbledore had made the cover story that Hermione was sick and was in the hospital wing. When lavender and Parvati tried to get in and see if she was alright, Madam Pomfrey had to say she wasn't to be receiving gifts or visitors.

Malfoy stayed quiet to everyone. Harry and Ron had asked to speak to him the entrance hall one night after dinner.

'What?' he asked, skipping the insults.

'Why were you there?' Ron asked.

Not needing to ask what he meant, Malfoy thought of what Dumbledore said. 'Because the head girl's missing, I need to take care of her duties.'

Ron seamed to buy it, and Harry was close.

'Hey Ron, wait over there.' He asked. Ron gave Harry a look, but went over and waited.

'Listen Malfoy, I know you know something we don't. I hope you told Dumbledore. But if you didn't or know anything else, _please_ tell him.' It was new to Malfoy to see Harry asking him something, but he knew and understood why.

'Yeah alright. Don't worry, Potter, I've already told him…_everything_.' There, he hadn't said what he knew, but at least Potter would be satisfied.

'thank you.' Harry said before walking off.

Hermione landed with her captors on grass after three days on the retched thing (broom). Her hatred for brooms had intensified over the last few days as she rode behind a man who hadn't yet identified themselves.

The grass they landed on was lushes green grass with a small forest of its own- well only a large group of trees. They had landed next to a path way that lead up to a home probably only a little smaller then Hogwarts!

It was black in colour, and gave of a hunted appearance. A few windows were open here and there. One of Hermione's kidnappers grabbed her arm hard and led her to two double doors.

He knocked loudly three times and waited.

'Where-'

'Shut up!' the man threatened.

'But-'

'I _told _you to shut up!' releasing her arm, he hit her on the face then grabbed her again.

Pain melted in with Hermione's tears as her face felt like it would explode.

'And I told _you _to keep her in good condition!' someone yelled opening one of the doors to the house.

'I'm sorry Lucius, its just that she's been pissing me off all the way here.' He argued.

'I know.' Draco Malfoy's father grinned an evil grin. 'Im surprised you didn't hit her harder.'

Hermione was about to say something when her brain told her to be quiet. Before she could think of anything else, she was hit over the head, and fell, again being caught by someone.

'Take her downstairs.' Lucius ordered.

The man with Hermione nodded and threw her over his shoulder. 'It's a good thing she's light.' He said walking past Mr. Malfoy and into the large foyer.

He walked down the long corridor, down some stairs to a kitchen that was worked by five house elves, and opened a door. This lead to another corridor, which lead to another door. Inside this door was yet one more corridor, though this corridor had rooms, and in those rooms…well, this was the Malfoy dungeon.

The man carried Hermione to the very end cell, opened the door, and roughly put her on the cold, stone floor.

Snorting at his "cleverness" he left the room, locking the door with three chains.

It was three hours later that Hermione woke up.

Her head hurt when she moved, and she clasped it, gasping in pain. Tears fell as she thought of where she was.

Then she remembered Malfoy's father.

'Oh no.' she cried. 'I can't be here.'

But she was there. And she was staying.

A little bit of straw was on the ground, not making much difference if you laid on it. Hermione got up and saw her prison had no window. It was pitch black. Hermione couldn't tell if it was day or night but none of that really mattered.

Hermione stood up and felt something on her shoulder. She still had her school bag.

Hope filling her chest, Hermione searched for her wand and found it in the bottom of her bag.

Smiling happily, Hermione slid down the wall into the far right corner, and clutched the wand to her chest. She knew it was pointless to try and magic her way out because she was positive that the Malfoy dungeons would be magic proof.

Hermione felt comfortable knowing she had her wand though- it was the only thing or person apart from Harry and Ron that she felt safe with.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his common room without any company, as he tried to do an essay. His eagle, Toro flew onto the table, a letter attached to his ankle.

Malfoy tore it off, not really interested.

He felt so different without someone sharing the common room with him.

Weeks and months had passed since Hermione had gone missing, and now, the students were asking more intense questions as Christmas approached.

He gasped when he saw the letter was from his father.

Malfoy unrolled it and read, his face features turning from boardem to complete alert.

_Draco, _

_This break, when you come for Christmas you will have a special duty. I will say no more. _

_Lucius._

Malfoy's stomach clenched as he thought of the possible "duty" his father was talking about.

In the end, he decided he really didn't want to know but he would find out sooner or later.

Dumbledore paced his office, Harry and Ron sitting before him. Lupin was there, standing by the fire.

'Any news?' Dumbledore asked Lupin.

'No sorry. Not a trace.' Lupin said sadly.

'The holidays are approaching. For your safety, I want you to remain here.' The headmaster said to Harry and Ron.

Both instantly burst into argument.

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence them, and Ron did, but Harry didn't.

'We want to help!' Harry protested angrily.

'Harry, there is nothing you can do.' Lupin said.

'Well I can do more than you are!' he snapped.

'Harry, we are doing everything-'

'You can't be otherwise you would have got her by now!' Harry yelled now standing up. 'I want to be apart of the search!'

'I know Harry, but there is nothing you can do.' Dumbledore said calmly, used to Harry's outbursts.

Harry realized that they were right and he sat down, defeated.

'I promise, we will find her.' Dumbledore said, reading his mind.

Harry nodded. 'I know you will.'

Hermione sat in her cell, not knowing how long she had been there. It felt like weeks, and for all she knew, it had been.

For a while, she had been standing, screaming for someone to answer her questions, but she gave up after two days of no reply. She had also banged on the door, but nothing.

Once a day, someone opened a little door at the bottom of the big cell door and slid in a food tray.

At first Hermione had eaten it but now she didn't know the point. If they were going to kill her, she figured she would save them the trouble.

So, as she only touched it a little, eating very little of the food, who ever was feeding her, told Lucius.

'My dear husband, she's not eating.' Narcassia said.

'She will.' He dismissed. 'She wont starve herself.'

'Yes but she's scared.' Narcassia pressed. 'She needs some answers- a reason to live.' Narcassia had grown to think Hermione as her daughter, and began to fight for her rights.

Lucius knew that, and let it slip, as long as Narcassia didn't let her go.

'I understand,' he said, 'The dark lord will be here in the morning- he requested that he told her what's happening.'

Narcassia nodded, and went about her business.

Hermione stayed in her cell, not moving.

When the sun rose, Hermione heard more than one person moving.

Sitting up, Hermione pushed herself further into the corner.

The door creaked open, and someone in a black cloak stood there, looking at her through the hood that was up, covering their face.

The figure stepped through the doorway and closed the door, and stood in silence. Hermione remained quiet as well, not knowing if he was going to talk or simply kill her. She had been expecting someone to come and kill her for days.

'I see you have your wand.' A man's voice said strongly that echoed around the cell walls (which wasn't big). 'Do you know who I am?'

Hermione remained mute, but shook her head slowly.

'You are dehydrated.' He noted, seeing her cracked lips and weak body movements.

'Incase you're wondering why you're here, the answer is simple- you are here as bait. When Harry Potter (he spat his name) comes to get you, we will spring a trap.' Hermione said nothing.

'Ok,' he sat cross-legged. The hood didn't come off but Hermione could see red eyes. As dark and black as her cell was, the red eyes shined through. A weight dropped in her stomach. She knew who her visitor was.

'Voldermort.' She croaked before he spoke again. Her voice was raspy, as she hadn't talked for a long time; in fact, she was surprised she could speak full stop.

'Yes.' He bowed his head. 'And you are Hermione Granger.'

Hermione saw no point to nod.

'Are you going to kill me?' Hermione asked.

'No…not yet.' He smiled demonically.

'Are you afraid of dying?' he asked after ten minutes of total silence.

'No.' Hermione answered keeping her answers short and simple.

'Why not?' he asked, as though interested.

'Because im past the point of caring.' Hermione answered.

'I see.' He said 'I've been told you aren't eating much.'

'No, I haven't.' Hermione agreed.

'Why not?' he asked again.

'Because you're obviously going to kill me so I figure, hey, ill save you the trouble.' Hermione answered, looking away at a wall.

'This isn't a very nice room to die in.' Voldermort remarked.

'But plenty have ill bet.'

'I do not know- ask Lucius- this isn't my house.' Voldermort said looking around. 'Would you like to be moved to a nicer cell?'

'I don't care. Die here, die there, what's the difference?'

Voldermort barked a laugh. 'The difference is _comfort._'

'I don't know what that is anymore.' Hermione growled. 'Are my parents dead?'

He laughed again. 'No, well not that I know of, but that can be arranged if you like.'

Hermione remained mute.

Voldermort smiled a vicious smile. 'Ill be back later.'

In one swift movement, he had got up, opened the door and was gone.

Hermione thought. He didn't seam as scary as people said, but then again, he needed Hermione. She was sure that if he wanted to, he would be very unpleasant.

The holidays for Hogwarts came. Malfoy went home with half of the school, while Harry and Ron stayed behind with the rest.

On the train ride, Hermione was the topic in Malfoy's cabin.

'I wonder what's really going on.' Pansy wondered aloud. 'I hope she died.'

Malfoy rolled his eyes. 'I'm sure Dumbledore would have told us.' He said.

'Draco, your head boy-' Blaize began.

'Really?' Malfoy said sarcastically.

'Yeah, believe it or not,' Blaize snapped back then continued. 'You should know what happened?'

'I don't know anything more then you do.' Malfoy lied.

Blaize raised his eye brow. 'Oh for Merlin's sake!' Malfoy yelled. 'Like I would care anyway! She's gone! Another chick can replace her as Head girl, preferable, one who's pretty.'

The others now seamed satisfied, and got off the subject.

When the train stopped at Kings Cross station, Malfoy got off with everyone else. Waiting on the platform was Malfoy's mother.

'Hello Draco.' She greeted.

'Mother.' Malfoy nodded.

'Good to see you.' Narcassia said grinning.

'To you to mother. Where's father?'

'Business.' Narcassia answered looking around. 'Come, Draco, and I'll explain the letter your father sent you before the holidays.'

Malfoy's eyes widened for a split second before he nodded and walked with his luggage.

_Great. _He thought. _Just great._

Climbing into a car, they headed for home.

The ride home was quiet, but Malfoy wasn't complaining. When they pulled up at the Malfoy Manner gates, the gates opened and the car drove up a pebbled pathway.

The pebbles crunched under the tires as they moved up to the Manner. When they were getting out, Malfoy let Toro out of his cage and the bird flew around for a bit before coming to land on Malfoy's shoulder.

Narcassia opened the door for her son and he walked into the foyer. 'I'll take care of your things…you're father is in his study waiting for you.' Malfoy nodded then walked up the stairs to his right.

Taking a quick de tour, Malfoy put Toro on a bird stand a corridor away from his fathers study, told him to stay then proceeded.

Hovering outside the room, Malfoy wondered if he would like this duty, but he seriously doubted it.

Knocking on the door, he heard his fathers voice. 'Come in.'

Taking a deep breath, Malfoy opened the door and walked inside.

'Ahh Draco.' Lucius said as warmly as a man like him could. 'Sit.' Malfoy said and his father got straight into it. 'I assume you got the letter I sent you?'

Draco nodded.

'Are you wondering what the duty is?'

after a pause, Draco nodded again.

'Very well. Your duty is to take care of someone.' Draco cocked an eye brow. 'A prisoner to be a little more precise…here, come with me and ill show her to you.'

The word "her" sparked something in Draco's mind.

_It couldn't be Granger. _He thought. But who else would it be?

'Now, im sure you heard of this young woman's disappearance…' as they walked through the kitchen.

_Shit, it is her!_

His father said nothing until they reached the cell door itself. 'Im sure you've guessed who im talking about?'

'I think so.' His voice was soft.

'Good. She's in your care.' And he walked back up the corridor and back into the kitchen.

Breathing in and out a few times, Malfoy reached for the door handle.

Hermione was lying down, facing the wall, trying to remember something she had read to make the time go faster when she heard two pairs of feet walking along the corridor. Dreading that was Voldermort again, Hermione curled up into a little ball, looking away from the door.

The footsteps stopped but no one opened a door. A few mumbles was all Hermione could hear before someone was walking away. But _someone _was still there, just outside her prison door.

Was it someone Voldermort had told to kill her?

Then the door opened.

Draco didn't say anything as he looked at Hermione was curled up in a little ball by the light of the torches in the corridor. Going back out into the corridor, he got a lantern and lit it with his wand.

Her cell was pitch black, so the light was helpful.

Hermione closed her eyes tighter as the person walked in with a light.

Draco walked over to her and put the light down carefully. He squatted.

Unsure what to say, he stayed mute for a minute. In this minute. Hermione got very confused- she could hear his breath (it couldn't be a girl) just behind her, but he wasn't moving.

'Hermione?' the voice sounded a little familiar, but Hermione couldn't place it. 'Hermione, face me.'

Slowly, Hermione rolled over and saw the last person she expected to see. Draco Malfoy.

'W…wh…' she couldn't talk.

It didn't surprise Draco, as she probably hadn't talked in ages. But her appearance was shocking.

Her lips were cracked, dry and flaking. Her hair was everywhere, even worse then it was before. She had dirt and dust on her face, she had bruises on her shoulders from where she was grabbed ( she had taken her cloak off to use as a blanket and her sweater was a pillow). A cut on her cheek when she was slapped which was now adding crusted blood to her face make-up. And her eyes where wide and fearful.

'You look terrible.' He said.

Even though she was tired, alone and scared out of her wits and un able to talk, she managed to roll her eyes at him.

Draco smiled. 'Are you eating?'

Hermione didn't respond, only thought. _Why was he acting like he was caring? Why was he here? Oh yeah, that's right, its his house! _His_ dungeon _she thought angrily.

'Wh…' she tried speaking again. 'Why?' was all she could manage before she coughed, making her feel like she had ripped her throat in two.

'I'm supposed to take care of you over the holidays.' He responded, watching this girl who had given off such a strong vibe.

'Holidays?' she croaked. The time had shocked her immensely.

'Yes, it's the Christmas holidays.' He took one more look at her appearance. 'Ill be right back.' He said then got up and left quickly.

'That's what he said.' Hermione said to the dark, referring to Voldermort.

**Do we like? Ill write the next chapter now, but wont post it for a little while…maybe two days. **

**Aj. **


	4. Running and catching

**Awwww no one liked that I might update in two days:P HAHAHA**

**Im sorry looks away ashamed Hmmm…. thinks hard maybe I just wont tell you when im updating?**

**Ok ok, ill stop being rude and making you angry **

**It's a little early I know, but I couldn't keep you waiting!**

Malfoy walked through the kitchens as the house elves worked around him, not once making eye contact.

When he was through the kitchen door, one elf, Mocky spoke to the others.

'What do you think happened to that girl they lead down here a few months ago?' he squeaked, quiet enough as not to be heard by his masters, but loud enough for the rest of the kitchen to hear.

'I don't know…maybe she is dead?' one elf respond, by the name of Socky.



Malfoy walked through some large rooms until he found his father, sitting at a table with someone. This someone had a cloak on and hood up, but Malfoy had the sneaky suspicion who it was.

'Father.' Malfoy said coming up quickly, not wanting his father to think he was eavesdropping.

'Yes Draco what is it?' his father asked, turning to him.

'I think Granger should have something more comfortable to sleep on.' He said, noting that the stranger in the cloak was looking patiently at him.

'Really son? And why should she?' Lucius asked, now a little curious.

'Because she's sleeping on a stone cold floor with nothing but her cloak for a blanket.' Malfoy explained, a little shamed of what he was saying.

'Right. Fine, get Socky to give her something else to sleep on- but under NO circumstances is she to leave that cell understood?' he then sounded cold.

'Yes, of course father.' Malfoy said, before going back towards the kitchen.

'I would watch her Lucius.' Voldermort said, watching the retreating back of Malfoy.

'Watch who my lord?' Lucius asked, turning his full attention on his lord.

'Miss Granger.' Voldermort answered. 'She is a muggle born, but she is pretty. Your son is already asking for her to sleep in better conditions…she still has her wand does she not?' Voldermort knew that lucius's son might have some feelings towards the girl, and he knew that he wouldn't disobey his father, but he wasn't about to take chances. He was too nice to the girl already.

Lucius nodded. 'Very true. I shall speak with him.'



Malfoy had his back on the wall and was listening to their whole conversation.

_Shit! They think I like her?_ Thinking quickly, Malfoy walked at a very past pace to the kitchen were he called his elf. "SOCKY!'

'Yes master?' came a small voice from behind him.

Malfoy flipped around and saw his elf Socky standing there, a T towel in one hand, a plate in the other.

'Can you get me a blanket? An old blanket?' he added, remembering what he had heard. Socky nodded and walked off quickly, returning in a matter of seconds with a blue blanket.

Malfoy nodded, took it from her and proceeded to Hermione's cell.

Hermione was still curled up in her cell when Malfoy unlocked the door and walked in, the lantern still by her side.

'Hey! You!' he said, snapping back to his old tones.

Hermione rolled over to look at who her visitor was.

Malfoy walked over, ripped her cloak off and put the blanket on roughly. Hermione stared at him while he moved back into the corridor, and shouted. 'SOCKY!'

Hermione could only guess he was calling a house elf when sure enough, a little one bounced into her view.

'Get me the food Granger has been fed.' He ordered. Socky nodded and scampered off while Hermione pulled the blanket tighter around her.

When Socky returned with a tray Hermione knew as her food tray, Malfoy took it from his elf, dismissed her and shut the door.

Putting the tray on the ground, Malfoy walked over to Hermione, taking advantage of her weak movements, he forced her into a sitting position, ignoring her quiet protests.

'Now, you are going to eat weather to like it or not.' Malfoy said forcefully as he got something sloppy (it was actually mashed potato) onto a spoon. Knowing full well what he was about to do was against the nature of which he had been brought up to live by, Malfoy moved the spoon closer to her mouth.

Hermione didn't protest, she didn't move and she didn't open her mouth.

'Please don't make me force you.' Malfoy said, pausing.

'I'm not hungry.' Hermione whispered. That was all she could manage.

'Sure you are.' Malfoy insisted. He put the spoon back on the tray and moved closer. He got the glass of water and looked at Hermione. 'Apparently, this is all your touching.' He said, looking at the water glass.

'I figure it's the only thing not poisoned.' Hermione answered, clutching her wand tighter.

Malfoy snorted. 'Granger, if they wanted to kill you, don't you think they would have already without going through the trouble of poisoning your food?'

Hermione thought a minute, and knew he was right, but still didn't open her mouth. Realizing that he needed to prove to her that it was ok to eat, Malfoy _raised the spoon and ate the potato! _

'Hmmm yummy' he said, though inside he was about to puke, 'See, its fine.' He swallowed.

Despite of everything, and where Hermione was, she smiled.

'Come on, please eat something.' Malfoy asked, getting the spoon full again.

'I can't now. You've eaten off the spoon.' Hermione pointed out the hygienic logic.

Rolling his eyes, Malfoy called for his elf again, though asked her to bring a spoon. When Malfoy had a new one, he winked. 'Can't get out of it now. Open up and eat it!'

'Will you leave me alone?' Hermione asked.

'No because I can't.' Malfoy answered, resting his back against the wall.

'Why not?' Hermione asked.

'Because my father has given you to me as a duty for the holidays.' Malfoy answered closing his eyes.

'Right. I'm your duty. And what happens if I die?'

Malfoy shuddered. 'I'd rather not think about it.' He answered.

'You know Voldermort don't you?' she asked, thinking about the fact that he must be somewhere above her.

'Not personally, though our paths have crossed.' Malfoy looked at her. 'I was told you have already met him and didn't seam too afraid.'

Hermione shrugged. 'Inside I was terrified and still am.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm being used as bait to trap my friend!' Hermione snapped.

'Would you rather be moved to a room?' he asked shivering from the cold.

'I don't care where I am. But I really would prefer not to be here at all!'

Malfoy faked a look of hurt. 'That hurts me Granger, this is my home.'

'I wouldn't think that Mr. Draco Malfoy would sleep in a dungeon.' Hermione retorted, looking around.

'No, your right, I sleep in the highest room and the nicest. My parents believe in spoiling me so I won't turn.'

'That's worked a real charm!' Hermione snapped.

'Hey look!' Malfoy snapped getting to his feet. 'I didn't know you had been taken here of all places until about two hours ago! so don't snap at me!'

'And what,' Hermione said, meeting his anger, standing up though she wobbled, 'Do you think I've had a pleasant time here? With the prospect of death? Meeting Voldermort? Being held here with no one to talk to or nothing to do except think that someone's coming and they're going to put me out of my misery every time there is footsteps?'

'Listen Granger, I could lock you up now and not let anyone feed you and let you starve!'

'Well I really don't think that will be a problem!' Hermione screamed, though her voice was cracking and she thought her voice box might pop out. 'I'm used to starvation!'

'Not the one im talking about!' Malfoy said, starting to lower his voice a little.

'I really don't care which one you're talking about!' Hermione answered him, also lowering her voice. 'How many are there?' she raised her voice again.

'One, there is the one your doing, and two there is one that you will beg for food within a week!' Malfoy replied.

'Well let's just see how long I last!' Hermione said pointing to the door.

'No one tells me to leave a room in my house Granger!' Malfoy said.

'Well there's a first time for everything!' Hermione snapped, sliding back down the wall, unable to stand any longer.

'First time for your death too.' He whispered before taking the food tray and walking out, slamming the door.

That left Hermione with a sore throat, and a bad feeling in her stomach. It wasn't what Malfoy had said, it was the way he said it, and because of that, she actually believed it.

Tossing the blanket he had given her, Hermione got her cloak again, as it was warmer, and went back into her ball.

A few nights later, Hermione had got the blanket, and used it as a pillow as she sat in the darkness, (she had extinguished the lamp) waiting for her death. Then someone walked down the corridor and into her little room.

It was Narcassia.

Hermione had never spoken to her, though Narcassia always seamed to be nice and was treating Hermione carefully.

'Hermione?' she whispered.

The Gryffindor pulled herself into a sitting position as Narcassia walked in with a light.

Walking over to her, Narcassia sat down and talked with Hermione.

'I'm not sure if you know my name, but I'm Draco's mother, Narcassia.' Mrs. Malfoy began, looking at the wild child in front of her. Hermione nodded. 'I hate to see you like this Hermione. Can't you just eat something?'

Hermione shook her head. 'No.' she said quietly.

'Well if I moved you to a proper room and treated you like a guest, would you object?' Hermione thought for a minute, then shook her head. 'Good my husband, Lucius has spoken with my lord, and found that an order hadn't gotten to him.' Hermione waited.

'We were to put you in a proper room, and treat you like a guest. Of course, with the plan,' she stopped, thinking she had said too much, 'Well, anyway, Lucius had thought that he was to treat you nicely, but he didn't as it wasn't his orders.'

'He has a funny way of treating people nicely.' Hermione remarked, pointing to her shoulders and her cheek.

'That wasn't Lucius.' Narcassia said, a dark shadow crossing her face. 'That was a man called Gorter who was punished for treating you like that.'

'It didn't seam like he would when I was standing at your front door being hit with your husband watching.'

'He doesn't like to leave a bad impression.' Narcassia explained.

Hermione snorted, and looked around thinking, _no, of course not, no bad impression is left!_

'I know this cell isn't what you would think of as leaving a good impression, but unless he was under orders, it was the best we could do.' Narcassia said, reading her mind. Standing up, she held out her hand.

Hermione stared at the hand, then at the face. Grabbing her cloak and her wand, Hermione slowly extended her hand. Narcassia helped Hermione gently to her feet, knowing that Hermione was dehydrated and very weak, then set out of the room, with Hermione swaying behind.

At first, the Gryffindor had to take small steps, because she hadn't actually walked more then ten meters in about four months. She was shaky, and often had Narcassia catching her before she fell, but she made it down the corridor.

In the kitchen, the five house elves paused after seeing this girl then went back to work.

'Harpy.' Narcassia said as a little elf, who looked like a girl, walked up to her.

'What is mistress wanting?' the elf asked politely.

'You are to serve this young lady here from now on, understood?' Narcassia asked.

Hermione was confused. After everything people had said about this family, one seamed to be treating the house elves with the respect Hermione had been fighting for. She didn't seam to care Hermione was a muggle born, nor that she was scruffy.

Harpy nodded. 'Of course mistress.'

'Come with us.' Mrs. Malfoy said, as she walked onwards. Hermione followed, with harpy bringing up the rear.

Hermione felt very self conscious as she walked through a corridor that was spotless. She was dirty, bloodied, dusty and probably smelly.

Narcassia noticed her mood and look. 'Don't worry Hermione. Harpy, you will take care of this please?'

Harpy nodded, her ears flopping around.

They walked past a room full of men. All stopped their conversation and looked at Hermione.

'What the hell?' one with light _orange _hair asked, his eyes rooming over Hermione's appearance.

'That is one of our guests.' Hermione heard Lucius say from somewhere within the room.

The man with orange hair chuckled. 'I hope you don't treat _all_ your guests this way!'

At once, even though Hermione wasn't in this family, she knew the man had said the wrong thing, for as she was walking further along the corridor, towards the front doors, she heard him scream in pain.

Narcassia ignored it and kept walking and turned to go up some stairs.

Hermione tried mapping where Narcassia took her, but there was too many twists and turns. All the corridors and hallways were stone with a green carpet. Paintings and portraits were on the walls, and their eyes followed the three as they walked past.

Then Narcassia stopped at a black door. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

Hermione walked inside after her, harpy trotting along.

The room was something Hermione had never thought she would see again- _comfort_. The room was stone, like the corridor, and had a huge round, green carpet in the middle. A bed was on the far wall, and, it was you guessed it, green! The frame of the bed was wood, with green bed sheets and green curtains.

_Must be the Slytherin showing through_ Hermione thought as she walked into the middle of the room.

To her right was a door that Narcassia said led to her bathroom. A table and chair was to her left, and next to that was another door. This one, according to Narcassia lead to a walk-in-wardrobe.

'there's nothing in the closet, because we didn't know your size…'

_lame excuse. _Hermione thought.

'In an hour or two, we will go shopping and get you something other then your uniform to wear.' Narcassia said, then left the room, leaving Hermione alone with the house elf.

'Is Miss wanting anything?' harpy asked.

'Erm…while I have a shower, could you possibly wash these for me?' Hermione asked, pointing to her school robes. Harpy nodded.

Wanting to get clean, Hermione went over to the bathroom, stripped, and handed harpy her clothes.

She heard the elf leave then she hopped into the shower.

Hermione had to be careful because she was very weak and scared. Her cut on her check was infected, and the dirt was almost embedded in her skin. Hermione scrubbed at her face, leaving the cut alone, and after ten minutes, her face was clean. Hermione ignored the pain of her bruises as she washed her arms. Her hair was a massive clump on her head when Hermione tried to wash it. It was knotted, dirty and had lots of split ends.

When Hermione got out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and went out into her room.

It then that Hermione saw a glass door that let to a balcony. Hermione waited on her bed for her elf. Then ten minutes later, she heard a knock on her door.

'Come in.' she said, her voice still not very strong.

Instead of the elf, it was Malfoy.

'Oh.' Hermione said, disappointed.

'Where you waiting for me?' Malfoy asked, winking and noticing that she was wearing nothing but a towel.

'No.' Hermione answered, turning a little red.

'My mother told me you had been moved up to here.' Malfoy said, walking over and sitting on her desk chair. 'and that your cut is infected.'

'What would you know?' Hermione asked, tenderly touching her cheek.

'A lot more then you think.' He said, then got a box from under the desk. He walked over to her and sat on the bed, only about 30 centimeters from Hermione. He looked into the box and pulled out a cream. When he tried to put some of it on her face, Hermione pulled away.

'Come on, it will hurt, but it will be worth it.' He insisted. Hermione couldn't find the point in resisting so she let him clean up her cut. Hermione winced every now and then when his fingers touched her face, but after a few minutes, Malfoy was satisfied that he had treated her wound.

Then there was another knock on the door. 'Yes?'

This time, it was Hermione's elf carrying her clothes neatly pressed and folded.

Hermione got up and walked over; making sure the towel was covering everything. Thanking the elf, Hermione returned to her bathroom and got dressed into something clean for the first time in four months.

When she came out, her room was empty. Too tired to care or eat, Hermione got her cloak and curled up on the floor, too used to it.



half way through the night, Hermione woke, and noticed something. She could get out. Somehow get out, unnoticed and slip past the gates…then she would find her way back to Hogwarts. But she didn't know how. Deciding she would worry about that when she came to it, Hermione got up.

She put the cloak on and got her wand.

Breathing in and out, Hermione crossed to her door and opened it silently. She peeked out and saw no one in site.

Slipping out, Hermione closed the door quietly and tip toed down the corridor.

She came to a dead end.

_Crap!_

She turned around, and made her way back up quicker. She passed closed doors, and prayed no one could hear her heart that was beating very loud.

Hermione found herself in a corridor she remembered and walked down in. down another. And another. Then one more. Turned a corner. Down a corridor. Past a room with an open door. Turn left…down a corridor.

Again Hermione pasted a room with an open door, but this time she heard voices. Cursing silently, Hermione lent against the wall and listened.

The voices sounded like Lucius.

'I know, it's alright.'

Hermione took a deep breath then took a leap past his door.

'Did you just hear something?' Hermione heard someone say when she landed with a soft bump.

Hermione bolted.

'SOMEONE'S THERE!' a person bellowed from the open door, sending a curse to Hermione. She rounded a corner and the spell bounced off the wall.

Hermione could hear footsteps running after her and yells, but she didn't slow down or stop. She came to a large set of stairs. Knowing that if she took them one at a time, her followers would catch her, but if she took them two or more at a time, it was likely she would fall head over heels and break her neck. None sounded like a good option. Hermione decided on jumping on the hand rail and sliding down.

'CATCH THEM!'

Landing on the floor, Hermione collected herself in the Malfoy foyer and raced for the door.

She could hear people shouting all over the place about someone running and escaping. Hermione yanked open the door and bolted out into the night. She ran off down the path, not knowing what else to do.

When voices of people subsided and grew to nothing, Hermione slowed to a walk, a painful stitch in her side.

It was then that Hermione saw something denser then the night coming towards her, bobbing like they were jogging. A black cut out against a pitch black night.

Hermione ignored it, hoping that who ever it was didn't know she was running. She walked, head held high, her cloak wrapped tightly around her.

'Granger?' someone said in the dark as the figure got closer.

'Malfoy?' Hermione asked, not believing her bad luck

'What are you doing?' they asked each other at the same time.

'I asked you first.' In unison.

'I'm jogging.' Malfoy answered and Hermione saw he was sweating. 'You?'

'Running for my life.' Hermione answered, hearing shouts again- they were catching up.

'What?' but Hermione ran past him.

He was too quick for her and grabbed her around the waist, sending them both tumbling into the ground.

'Let me go!' Hermione begged, trying to get out of his grasp.

'No!' Malfoy answered.

Hermione punched and kicked, but nothing worked. He held on like a snake and his pray. All he had to do was sink his teeth into her skin and paralyze her. Or in the word of magic, say "Petrificus Totalus" and that would take care of it.

Scrambling around on the ground, Hermione found a sharp stick and stuck out blindly. Malfoy rowed, and Hermione knew she had got him. She had actually scratched him on the cheek and quiet deeply considering it was a stick.

He let her go momentarily and just when Hermione was on her feet, he was on her again, pinning her to the ground.

Hermione struggled. She pushed against his chest with all her might, but couldn't budge him. Again searching the ground, Hermione's fingers closed around a rock. She brought it up and hit Malfoy hard on his temple.

He rolled of and Hermione jumped up and bolted again.

Groaning, Malfoy got to his feet, as he saw figures running down from his house. Turning, he ran after Hermione, who was lost.

She turned around, not knowing if she had gone back towards the house, or if she had gone away. This way looked like that. She had come to a crossroads. Deciding to run forward, Hermione pushed on and after three minutes, found herself seeing a large gate in the distance.

Malfoy ran to the crossroads, unsure of what path to take. Thinking that Hermione wouldn't have ran anywhere but forward, he followed. He heard the people behind him splitting up, none following him.

Hermione stopped when she came to the gate.

_What now?_ Hermione asked herself furiously. She was still extremely dehydrated, and was amazed she hadn't collapsed. While she was quickly thinking about what she should do, before she knew it, something large was on top of her.

Hermione rolled over and saw Malfoy panting. 'Hi.' He said grinning.

Again she tried to get him off, but nothing worked. Malfoy was expecting her to hit him with anything so he pinned her hands to the ground.

_This could look wrong. _Hermione thought suddenly, frighten.

'Well done Young Master Draco!' someone called, running up. It was the man with the orange hair. He was sweating and panting. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve. Orange boy pointed his wand at Hermione. 'You get off her now Draco, she's not going anywhere.'

Sensing that this man was going to hurt Hermione before he took her back up to his house, Malfoy shook his head. 'It's alright Williams. I'll take her- let my father know it was me.' Williams was about to complain when Malfoy got to his feet and pulled Hermione to hers.

'Come on.' He said. 'Go and get the others Williams.' He ordered to the orange man. 'Go!' he barked.

Taking one more look at him and Hermione, Williams nodded and walked off into the darkness.

'Now, let's get back up to the house.' Malfoy said holding a firm grip on Hermione.

Before they started walking, the air went freezing. It was cold before, now it was freezing. Everything seamed to be going darker around them.

Then something or someone was moving down the path in front of them. It was Voldermort.

He ignored Malfoy at first and lifted his hand. Hermione was hoisted off the ground a few inches, so she was eye level. Voldermort stood in front of her and wagged his index finger from side to side and he clicked his tongue.

He put her down and looked at Malfoy. 'Well done Draco.' He complemented. 'Come back up to the house and tell us how you caught this fiery spirit.'

Hermione's eyes were wide and fearful, but she walked on, behind Voldermort, and in front of Malfoy.

**Oooo bad Hermione! Hehehehe**

**I'm sorry if Draco seamed ooc…but I thought VOLDERMORT was a little OoC but I _think_ I covered it ok…with Draco and everything. **

**If people are wondering why Hermione was moved from her cell into the nice room, it was because Voldermort thought it would be best otherwise she'd die and a dead bait isn't good! **

**But don't worry, all you cell lovers! Hermione will end up being back in it (though maybe not straight away) because I plan for her to be rescued being dehydrated and weak, having to be carried out! Hehehe**

**You know, it was so funny, I was writing this chap today, and as I was writing it, people were reviewing! So I had about 6 boxes appear saying I have a message from fanfiction! It was very funny. Well I thought so.**

**Ok, Aj. **


	5. North Tower

The walk back to the manner was a very quiet one. Hermione was wondering if they would chuck her back into the cell. Malfoy was thinking about how much time he had wasted catching Hermione. And Voldermort, well, who knows what was going on in his mind?

'Well Miss Granger, that wasn't a very nice way to repay the Malfoy's after they promoted you to a nice room.' Voldermort remarked, walking up a slight hill.

Hermione remained silent.

'I wonder if they will punish you.' Voldermort continued as though he was simply wondering if they had a curtain tea in their kitchen.

Hermione snuffled a snort- yeah right! The rumors about the Malfoy family are sure to be true so why _shouldn't _they punish her for trying to get away?

'Stupid really.' Voldermort remarked, walking past a tree that was shaped into an animal. 'I should tell Lucius to fire the gardener.'

After another few minutes of silence, Voldermort, the only one actually talking, spoke again. 'You are awfully quiet young Draco.'

'Yes.' Malfoy answered simply.

Hermione looked at the ground as they walked along the quiet paths. A twig snapped, and Hermione looked up, and was searching the trees for signs of life when Voldermort sensed that Hermione's aura had changed from worried (as he expected) to frightened and on alert.

He stopped short, causing Hermione to run into him. He turned sharply around and started at her face. Trying not to keep eye contact, Hermione looked away. It was then that she spotted something in the trees.

Malfoy stopped walking, and looked around.

No one spoke for a few minutes as Hermione tried to not acknowledge the fact that Harry Potter was only a few meters away from Voldermort.

Hermione could feel Voldermort's red eyes boring into her head.

Just when Hermione was about to look at him, another swift movement caught Hermione's eye. She almost smiled. For Albus Dumbledore was standing behind Harry. He looked at Hermione, picked something from the ground, grabbed Harry and was gone- though he hadn't apparated.

_It must have been a Portkey. _Hermione thought.

Voldermort followed her line of sight. 'What is so interesting?' he asked, his voice as snaky as his eyes.

'I saw…saw…an interesting animal.' Hermione said, hoping he would buy it. Of course, he didn't.

He raised his eye brow. 'And what was this animal? Your mother perhaps?' he said sarcastically and rudely.

Hermione scowled, though it didn't really look like scowl, she just looked like she had smelled something fowl. 'No. It was yours.' She said before she could stop herself.

The red eyes widened and before Hermione knew it, a wand was out, and pointing at her chest. '**_Crucio!'_** he hissed.

Hermione fell to the dusty road, screaming in pain and rolling around.

Malfoy watched as a sneer crossed Voldermort's face. 'Now, say sorry.' He said, lifting the curse.

Hermione clutched her chest, breathing in and out deeply.

'Ok, I'll start you off.' Voldermort said, his impatient attitude showing through. 'My Lord, I am sorry I insulted your mother.'

Hermione stayed quiet, trying to calm her nerves and muscles.

'Come on girl you can speak!' the dark lord snapped. When Hermione was quiet still, Voldermort grinned as he raised his wand again. '**_Crucio'_**

Again, Hermione rolled on the ground, collecting the dirt in her hair, and screaming a fit to burst.

Malfoy closed his eyes in attempt to block out the sound of Hermione's shrieks of pain.

Suddenly, someone ran towards them, their wand fast at work. '**_Accio wand!' _** Voldermort's wand flew from his hand purely because he was shocked.

The wand went flying through the darkness and landed on some grass not far away.

'Identify yourself!' someone with a hooded cloak snapped thickly.

'Oh now really, Crabbe, I shouldn't have to do that.' Voldermort said, turning to face the figure so the red eyes shinned like two beacons.

The figure dropped to the ground, apologizing over and over again.

Voldermort smirked and waved the apologizes away with his hand. 'Get me my wand.'

'**_Lumos_**' the wand tip ignited, and Crabbe scrambled to his feet and searched the ground looking for the wand.

Besides the sounds of Crabbe's shuffling feet, the only other sound was Hermione's deep breathing. Another sound was added- Voldermort's impatient tutting and tapping his foot loudly.

When he did that, Crabbe started sweating and looking quicker in the darkness.

Malfoy folded his arms across his chest and looked at the ground purely for something to do- he was so _board_! Then he saw a think strip of wood about two meters away to his right.

Stooping quickly, Malfoy picked it up and twirled it. 'Crabbe!' he shouted.

Voldermort turned and saw what he had. 'Ahh, again, good job Draco. Crabbe, why can't you be like him? Must you _always _be thick?'

Crabbe grunted but said nothing in response.

'Draco, since you are more capable of many things, more capable then most Death Eaters, I am sure Granger here wont be able to get away from you. Take her back up to your house- your father may deal with her in what way pleases him.' With a smirk at Hermione, he was gone in a pop.

'Crabbe, go up to the house and tell father his message.' Malfoy commanded.

'But-'

'Just do it!' he snapped. Malfoy was used to dealing with Crabbe's thickness, as good as his son, (from father to son eh?) and the same for Goyle and his father.

Crabbe grunted again but walked off.

Hermione and Malfoy were silent until they were sure Crabbe was gone. He turned to Hermione who was huddled up in a ball on the dirt, shivering. When he got closer, he could see blood and tears on her face though she wasn't making a sound.

'You know Granger, silent crying is bad for you?' he stated, standing over her small figure. 'It bottles everything up you see.' He watched her. 'It could explode and hurt even more.'

"Oh well, we wouldn't want that now would we? Because its not like im going to be hurt anyway!' Hermione snapped, trying to sound forceful, but it came out in more of a hiss.

'Come on, I have to get you back to the house.'

Hermione sat up, but wouldn't get up. Through the darkness, Malfoy saw her eyes flick towards the direction of the house then the direction of the gate. 'Don't even think about it.' He threatened.

Then he stooped down and pulled her to her feet. She tried to protest, but her muscles hurt from the curse so she just him drag her the rest of the way.



Dumbledore and Harry landed in his office.

Harry threw himself on a chair and stared at the head master who sat gravely behind his desk and peered over his hands at him.

Before Dumbledore could speak, Harry went first. 'Well, now we know where she is, we can get her!'

'Harry, it is not something as simple as walking into the Malfoy Manner and plucking her out of a cell.' Dumbledore said shaking his head. 'We need to think this through.'

'Think! You want to think? Sir, you should know me! I act and think later if at all!' Harry snapped.

Dumbledore smiled. 'I know Harry, but think about what you saw.'

Harry was about to argue when the image of Hermione and Voldermort was in his mind. 'She was with Voldermort.'

Dumbledore nodded. 'Yes, which means this is planned. She is being used Harry- probably to get to you. You must not go after her without all the facts.' Dumbledore continued before Harry could interrupt. 'She was with him, and they were walking back to the house.'

Harry snorted. 'I doubt they were going for a midnight walk.'

Dumbledore gave a small smile. 'No. which only leaves a few options. Either Hermione was only just brought there-' another snort, 'Or she tried to escape.'

'Of course she would try! She's Hermione Granger!'

Dumbledore held up his hand which silenced Harry from more talking. 'Harry think, if she tried to escape, then she is still sane! She has her wits still. Take pride in the fact that she is trying to get out and that she is strong. Now, no doubt she would have been or will be tortured. '

'Is this supposed to make me feel better?' he asked stubbornly.

'No Harry.' Dumbledore sighed. 'She still has a chance.'

'She's always had a chance!' Harry shouted.

'Harry, if you keep yelling, you will wake up the remaining people in this castle. Please, shut up.' He smiled. Harry smiled despite himself, and tried to calm down. 'Now, when you came in here tonight asking for information, and I left you, you took the opportunity to use a Portkey to get out of here.'

Harry looked away ashamed.

'Luckily for you, I thought where you might go.' Dumbledore continued. 'And, I have developed short term memory loss, and you were never at the Malfoy manner.' Harry grinned. 'Now, it has been a long night, and you need to sleep. I will tell the Order our new information,' Harry shifted, picking up on this, Dumbledore smiled. 'Information that a little black bird told me, and we will see from there.'

Just as Harry reached the door, Dumbledore asked one unsettling question. 'Did you see anyone else?'

Harry closed his eyes and thought hard about the scene. Voldermort walking, Hermione…and someone with bond hair though they were a little taller then Hermione…Malfoy! 'Malfoy!'

Dumbledore nodded. 'I feared it was him. Alright, goodnight Harry,'

Harry walked from the office, hatred pumping through his veins.



Malfoy pushed the door to the foyer open, and was greeted with a group of people. His father and mother were amongst them, talking. When the door closed, the room was quiet.

Narcassia walked forward and looked at Hermione. She looked her up and down, taking in the torn clothes, the blood, the dirt and tears. Then her eyes flicked to her son. He had a torn shirt, now dirty blond hair and some blood on his face, but other then that, he was alright.

'Socky!' she called. A little elf ran forward. Hermione saw that she was cradling her hands which were wrapped up in bandages- something that was new, very new.

'Yes miss?' Socky squeaked.

'Take Miss Granger up to the north tower and…' flicking her eyes at her husband, she continued, 'Lock her up.'

Socky nodded and walked off towards the stair case.

Hermione knew she had to follow, but her legs were like led when she tried to move, her muscles tired and warn.

After two hard steps, Hermione fell over, hitting the carpet hard.

_This is supposed to be carpet! Not stone!_ She thought angrily.

No one came over to help her. Narcassia tried, but Lucius stopped her.

Everyone in the room watched her in silence while she tried to get to her feet. She started silently crying again, in frustration and embarrassment.

Someone snorted after someone whispered something.

'Come, lets have something to drink.' Lucius said, board with watching this girl try to move.

Everyone followed him. The room was quiet now. Socky was waiting, unsure weather or not she should help her.

Hermione managed to get to her feet, and make it to the stair case. Here, she pulled herself up, using the hand rail she had slid down what now felt like hours and days ago. After a few minutes, the stiffness in her legs subsided, and she could manage a slow walk without using the hand rail.

She reached the top of the stairs and started along the corridors.

After a minute, she heard someone coming up quickly behind her. She turned and saw Malfoy walking towards her, holding a glass in one hand.

Hermione turned around and began walking but within seconds he had come up behind her.

'You know, your causing a traffic jam.' He said mockingly.

'Really? I don't notice anyone around.' Hermione snapped she spotted the cup. 'I didn't think you were a big tea drinker.'

'I'm not- this isn't tea, its butterbeer, they're getting drunk.'

'On butterbeer?'

'No, on Firewhiskey.' He answered.

Hermione could take a little bigger steps now, but before she knew it, Malfoy's arm was around her waist, helping her along.

'What are you doing?' she asked perplexed.

'You'll take forever to get to the north tower at this rate.' He answered moving quickly.

When Hermione stumbled for the third time, he sighed and lifted her up, and started carrying her along the corridors ignoring the soft whistling from the portraits.

He carried her like she was nothing but a feather.

After ten minutes of walking, they reached the tower in question. Malfoy put her down, helped her to steady herself then pushed the door open.

Inside it was very basic- but it was something. There was a wooden bed in a corner, a wooden table, a small arched window, a wooden door that lead to a basic bathroom.

Malfoy looked around, eye brows raised. 'Well this is a step down.' He remarked.

'It's better then your cells.' Hermione snapped, walking slowly over to the bed.

Malfoy smirked and locked the door behind him.

**SHORT BUT PLEASE, A LONG ONE COMING UP NEXT…and you think im joking?**

**Yes, I know ,this took forever to update! I know! But it is! And Divination one is going to be updated shortly too. I give you my word of an author**

**aj**


	6. Do they miss me?

**Updated- finally! Lol.**

After being in the room alone, with the door shut, Hermione noticed that the air in here was stale. Old, like no one had opened the window in years. Then again, no one probably had.

Angry with herself for getting caught, Hermione punished herself by sleeping on the floor and not the bed. She didn't even use the blanket or pillow that was lying invitingly on the bed. 'Stupid Dark lord.' She muttered as she curled up into a ball. 'Stupid Malfoy family!'

Just when she was about to fall asleep, which was about an hour later (the ground was stone- it was hard!), Hermione had an impulse to open the window. She couldn't deal with the stale air any longer.

She had no idea why she wanted to, but a feeling told her that she would feel more comfortable with a cold breeze circulating around. When she had gotten up, she walked over to the window and looked at it.

It was a rusty old lock, and after some jigging and pushing, it creaked open, and Hermione pushed it up. The breeze was freezing, but again Hermione thought that she should leave it open. Now she supposed she would feel better- as though if it was open, there was a chance she would be escaping.

She let the breeze freeze her warm face for a few more minutes before she got back onto the stone floor, in her curled up position.

'Oh Harry, Ron, I can't imagine what your going through.' Hermione muttered sadly as an image of her two best friends crossed her face. A tear fell down her cheek.

_At least im not nagging them about homework- they wouldn't miss that. _Hermione thought, trying to smile, but not getting there. _But they DO miss ME don't they? _

_Of course they do. _A rational voice argued in her mind.

_But I wasn't a main part in anything._

_Yes you were. Harry and Ron love you. Of course they would be missing you._

_Yeah, missing my brains._

After that, Hermione ignored the rational voice, as hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she cried herself to sleep, wondering if they did miss her.

The next morning, Hermione woke up with the hot sun rays on her face, warming her cold body.

For a minute, Hermione thought she might have been back in her dormitory in Hogwarts, as she was having dreams of the ancient castle only seconds before, but when the hardness of the stone floor seeped through her body, she remembered where she was. And this place was no Hogwarts.

Hermione reached for a point near her toes, as if to pull the cover back up over her now very cold body, but then remembered again that she wasn't in her warm bed.

After lying on the ground a little longer, Hermione waited for the warmth of the sun to warm her. When it did, she got up and groaned in pain.

Her neck and back were stiff from sleeping on hard floor all night. After walked around the room a few times, the stiffness faded away.

Deciding that a shower would be nice, and that she had punished herself enough, Hermione walked over into the basic bathroom and looked in it for the first time.

There was a basic shower, a basic toilet, a basic EVERYTHING.

'A definite step down.' Hermione echoed Malfoy as she stripped and jumped into the warmth of the shower.

It was only after a few minutes that the hot water ran cold.

Cursing and jumping out before she froze to death, Hermione rapped herself up in a towel and tried to dry herself as quickly as possible.  
it was when she walked out into the main room that she noticed something she hadn't before. She had been wondering what now, and what am I going to wear when she saw a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. It was a simple pair of jeans, a ripped tank top and a light jacket.

'Ok…' Hermione said as she pulled the clothes on which fitted perfectly.

Leaving her hair out and not spotting a brush, Hermione sat cross-legged on the ground and wondered what she was meant to do.

Knowing that it was locked, Hermione got up regardless and tried the door handle. Of course, it was locked. But now it was more real and she was in a prison. But to her, it was almost medieval.

Hermione crossed to the window that was still opened and stuck her head out, her elbows resting on the window sill.

There were small figures running around outside, along the paths and on the grass. Not really caring what they were, Hermione looked up, towards the horizon. It looked as though the Malfoy manor was settled comfortably next to a large, green mountain. There was a forest that stretched as far as Hermione could see, but in the distance, she could see the gates that she had been so close to!

Wondering how far she was from her beloved friends and school, Hermione got lost in thought.

And that annoying, rational voice had returned.

_They care about you._

_Then why aren't they here?_

_There is a million reasons. Dumbledore for one. He is doing something, you know he is. You saw them last night- they know where you are! They will come soon enough, give them time. You don't want them to be locked away in this hell hole too because where would that leave you?_

Hermione knew the voice was right, but it was still annoying.

So annoying that her eyes got unfocused as she stared outside, not taking in anything. Not even the person on their broom speeding towards her.

The person pulled up right in front of Hermione watching her. She gave no reaction that she knew the person, or even that they were there.

'Granger!' the blond visitor shouted.

Hermione snapped out of her daze and shook her head. Malfoy almost fell off him broom at her sudden reaction but smoothed out and waited for her.

'What are you doing?' Malfoy asked, letting go of his broom with his hands and folding them over his chest.

'Well Malfoy, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm stuck in a tower, in the worst place, alone, with no one to talk to or nothing to do.' Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

'Well, this isn't the worse place. I can think of something much, much worse then this place.' Malfoy said, frowning.

'Really? What's that? Hell? Sorry, I don't go to hell on holidays!'

'No Granger, not hell- and neither do i.' Malfoy sneered. 'But yes, there is a place much worse then here. And that's Voldermort's home.'

Hermione looked at him in shock. 'I thought he lived her.'

Malfoy smirked. 'And you're the smartest in our year?' Hermione scowled. 'Of course he doesn't stay here! What with all the ministry fools calling in all the time, it wouldn't be smart. He has his own place which is like hell only on earth.'

'Er ok.' Hermione said, shrugging.

'I think you're going there soon.' Malfoy said thinking.

'What? Why?'

he sneered again. 'Afraid Granger?'

'Yes, I have been ever since I arrived.' Hermione answered truthfully.

'I think you're going there for some reason but like at the end of the week.' Malfoy replied. Then he grimaced. 'Until then, I have to entertain you.'

Hermione raised an eye brow. 'Why?'

'Because no one else would and I was ordered to.'

'Oh ok, do you always do what your told by daddy?' Hermione asked, speaking like a baby.

'No, not by my _father _but I do what im told by Voldermort.' Malfoy answered narrowing his eyes.

'Right…'

'I'm meant to take you on a broom ride, but as I recall, you hate flying?' he smirked.

'Flying is not my favorite thing.' Hermione agreed.

'Well, since I know everything,' Hermione scoffed and he scowled, 'I thought ahead and brought you a book from the library.'

'Library? As in, school library?' Hermione asked, forgetting her hatred.

'No Granger, our library.'

'_You_ have a library?' she asked, astonished.

'That's what I said.' Malfoy nodded mockingly. 'And if you're good, you can go in there and read till you die.'

'That's comforting.' Hermione said sarcastically.

Reaching into a bag that Hermione didn't even know he had, he pulled out a book and threw it into the room, just missing Hermione's left ear.

'I'll be back later.' Malfoy said, turning to go.

'Please don't.' Hermione said smirking.

'Weather you like it or not.' Malfoy sneered then speed off.

Hermione turned around and looked at the book. The cover was blank, but Hermione got the feeling it was an educational book. It was a relief when she opened the cover and read the title. _Darren Shan. _(**An: does anyone know that book? ITS FANTASTIC! Well, it's a series, but back to the story…)**

It would be nice to loose herself in someone else's problems for a while.

When Hermione turned the page, a note fluttered to the floor.

Frowning, Hermione bent down and picked it up. It was written in dark green ink, with a snake at the top.

_Granger,_

_If you want to send a letter to Potter and Weasley and say mushy things, then write it on the paper in the back of this book. When you're done, it will be checked then sent off. This isn't me being generous, its Voldermort's orders._

_Malfoy._

Hermione blinked and flipped to the back of the book. Sure enough, there was a piece of paper folded up, and it was blank.

Looking over at the table, Hermione saw it had a quill and ink.

Sitting herself down, Hermione wondered what she should and could write. Malfoy said it would be checked so there was no point in telling them where she was. Plus she thought they already knew. No point in alerting Voldermort they were on to him.

Picking up the quill, Hermione began to write, pausing every now and then, making sure the spelling was write and that it made sense. A few times, she stopped to think of what else to say.

For some reason, this took her a while. By the end of it, her stomach was rumbling and the note was finally written.

When she was done, Hermione folded the letter back up and went over to her bed, sat down and began to loose herself in Darren Shan's world of problems.

A few hours later, there were footsteps and someone unlocked the door and came in, carrying a tray.

'Oh, room service.' Hermione said mockingly as Malfoy walked in and placed the tray on the table.

'This wasn't my idea. The Elf was ordered by my father to not bring it up and I was ordered to feed you so this was the only option. Don't get used to it.' He warned.

'Don't worry. I hope to not be here very long.'

Malfoy sniggered. 'Granger, you aint going no were!'

'Have you finished that letter yet?' he asked.

'Yes I have.' Hermione said nodding and pointing to the letter which was next to the tray.

'Good. I'll be back.' He said taking the note and walking out.

'Please don't.' Hermione said again, causing her to receive another sneer. Once he was gone, Hermione got comfortable again and again lost herself in the book world were they're problems were very much made up- hers was far from it!

Malfoy locked the door behind him as he slipped the letter into his jacket pocket. The sneer that he had given Hermione dissolved off his face as he walked back down the tower to his more sophisticated room. When he was inside his room, he looked around, then mentally called up a view of Hermione's room.

His was a dark green, with silver. It was just like a Slytherins room should be decorated. The bed was a mahogany wood, with green sheets and silver outlines. The curtains that were folded back up near the head of the bed were also green, but a shade lighter.

He had a mahogany desk, with a walk-in-closet standing beside it. He had his own bathroom, with much arguing, and a balcony.

Afternoon sun was now pouring in through the open glass doors, providing light.

Malfoy threw himself on his bed, sunk into the mattress for a split second before resting comfortably on top. He took the letter and opened unfolded it.

_Dear Harry and Ron. _

_I cannot imagine what you are going through, but would only be if you missed me. Half of me thinks you do, the other half doesn't. please know that I am fine, where it is that I am. Such a place, I cannot say, but I am ok. I miss you two so much, that I cannot stand to think about it. _

_Harry, Ron, remember to do that history essay. Or was it already due? I have no idea. But whatever homework you got to do over the holidays remember to do it. For me. _

_Good luck with Quidditch you two, and remember, I am there, though im not. I wish I could be. I really do. _

_Harry, can you assure Ginny, lavender, Parvati, anyone who would care that I am fine, though weak. _

_Ron, can you please ask Ginny to look after Crookshanks for me? I miss him so. _

_With my love,_

_Hermione. _

Malfoy read the letter, and thought. It must be nice to have some real friends. If he was kidnapped, no one would really do anything about it. His friends wouldn't really care. And girls don't like him for him, they like him for his body and looks.

_But they never see who you are because you never show them _ a voice inside his head explained.

_It is the Malfoy way- never open your heart to anyone. _Malfoy said angrily.

_Ahh, but is your heart opening now?_

Malfoy shut the voice out. There was no harm in this letter, so he decided to send it. But before he could, someone opened his door, dressed in a long black cloak.

'Ahh Draco. Has she written a letter?' a hiss asked, coming into the room and stopping. The door closed by itself.

'Yes my lord, she has.' Malfoy nodded.

'And you have read it?' Voldermort asked, eyeing the note in Malfoy's hand.

'Yes my lord.' Malfoy nodded again.

'And can you see anything?' Voldermort asked, tilting his head to the side.

'I could not my lord.'

'She is clever- I shall read it and see if there is anything a miss.' Voldermort said, nodding and holding his hand out.

Malfoy held the note out, but Voldermort didn't come. Instead, the note flew from his hands, and landed in the Dark lord's. Very quickly, he read, and then nodded.

'You have a fine eye Draco. There is nothing a miss in this letter. You may send it.' Voldermort gave his permission, dropped the letter and disappeared through the door which had opened again.

Malfoy nodded. He was just thinking of a way to send it when Voldermort appeared again.

He hissed something, his want pointed at Malfoy. At first, Malfoy thought he had said something wrong, but the note simply flew off the ground, and out the open windows.

Again, he was gone and Malfoy was left alone.

Hermione was lost in the book, when she remembered what she had written in her note to Harry and Ron. It now seamed stupid to suggest that they weren't missing her. But she hadn't really been watching. All she did was let her hand write, and her mind tell it what to do. Sometimes she had a mental block, but most times it was "go with the flow". Regretting it, she wondered if it was too late to call Malfoy and ask to scratch that part out.

But then, he was Malfoy, so he would like it if Hermione argued with Harry and Ron. Then of course, there was always the possibility that he hadn't sent it at all.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry was sitting in the great hall, glumly picking at his food. Ever since Hermione's kidnapping, he had slowly lost his appetite. Ron was too, but he could still eat where as Harry felt like being sick whenever he ate.

'Come on Harry. You can't save Hermione if you starve yourself to death.' Ron said over and over again.

'I can't save her anyway.' Harry said bitterly as he glanced up at Dumbledore who was watching him.

The old Headmaster gave a sad sort of smile. His fear for Hermione's safe return was slowly evaporating. But then, why hasn't Voldermort killed her yet? She shouldn't matter to him.

Dumbledore was sure there was something bigger here, and he had a very accurate suspicion as to what that was. But if he was correct, and he usually was, he saw no point in letting Ron go after Hermione, as he too would be caught, then also used to bait Harry. And Harry was simply out of the question.

Dumbledore had no doubts in Harry at all. Harry had proved his courage over and over again, but there was something not right. If Harry went, Voldermort would kill him, and win the prophecy. Dumbledore could simply take no risks.

Harry only looked at Dumbledore, imaging the wheels ticking over in that head. When he looked away, he saw Ginny looking at him.

'I am so sorry Harry.' She said sadly, then began to cry for the hundredth time.

Lavender and Ron quickly comforted her, though Lavender began silently crying too. Ron held it together, but barely.

The school holidays weren't over, and there were very few people to hear their conversations. But suddenly, Ginny looked up at the magical roof, as if hoping that Hermione would fall from it. It was then that something caught her eye.

A piece of paper flew through the window, straight at Harry.

'Oh my god Harry!' Ginny gasped as the letter landed in Harry's un eaten food.

But when she looked down, Harry was already up and walking away from them and the piece of paper. She tried to call out, but didn't manage anything.

The paper followed him outside were he sat on a bench and thought of all the memories he had with Hermione.

The paper hit him in the back of the head.

Spinning around, Harry saw it on the ground. Curiously, he lent over and picked it up.

His hands brought it towards his eyes and he looked at it carefully.

Then he opened it and scanned to the bottom. It was from Hermione!

Not wanting to read it without Ron, and against his will, Harry folded it up and ran back to the hall to find Ron.

When he sped into the hall, Ron and Ginny had gone, but lavender remained, talking to McGonagall.

'Where's Ron?' Harry asked impatiently, the knowledge that Hermione's words were in his hands.

'I don't know- he said something about going back to the tower.' Lavender asked confused.

'Why Mr. Potter, have you been running?' McGonagall asked, seeing his flushed cheeks.

Without answering, Harry ran from the hall and ran through the castle, not stopping for nothing.

He shouted the password to the Fat Lady half way down the corridor and she opened though confused.

Panting, he was inside the common room. Ginny was there, alone!

'Ginny, where is Ron?' Harry asked now getting frustrated.

'He went to the boys toilets on the forth floor.' Ginny asked, also asking about his flushed cheeks.

Harry again didn't answer as he ran again.

Finally, he sped into the bathroom, and found Ron staring into his own reflection, very pale. He saw Harry's reflection and turned.

'Harry what-'

'I've got a letter from Hermione!' Harry said, cutting him off and waving the paper around.

'WHAT?' Ron's shout echoed through the bathroom.

Harry didn't say anything, only pulled Ron towards the door. Outside in the corridor, they read the letter together.

'She, she thinks we…we don't miss her!' Ron said after he finished reading.

'That's because we aren't doing anything!' Harry said furious.

He marched to Dumbledore's office, to tired to run- plus he had a stitch.

'She doesn't think we don't miss her!' Harry screamed as he burst into the office without knocking.

'Harry, what are you talking about?' Lupin asked, who was standing by the fire.

'I got a letter from Hermione and-'

'Hermione wrote to you?' Dumbledore asked, then told Harry to sit down. 'Harry, can I see the letter?'

Harry handed it to him.

'Harry, you must_ not _go to her.' Dumbledore warned, no sparkle left in his eye.

'What?' Harry asked confused.

'Voldermort is growing impatient for waiting so long. He _wants _you to come and rescue her. He _wants _Hermione to think you aren't doing anything and that you don't miss her because, like you have reacted and Voldermort was counting on that, you would haste to her rescue, thus condemning you both.' Dumbledore explained. 'That would not help Hermione at all.'

'Then what are we to do?' Harry asked, his head falling into his hands, defeated.

'We wait until we are ready to get her and that we have a plan.' Dumbledore explained.

Another night fell over the manor, throwing Hermione into a blanket of darkness. This time, Hermione slept under the blanket and on the bed.

The next morning, Hermione woke and looked around. Again she showered then lost herself in a book.

It was around noon that Malfoy appeared at her window, balancing on his broom.

'Mother said you need to stretch your legs.' He said board.

'And?'

'Come on Granger, I have more important things to do!'

'What do you mean, come on?' Hermione asked, walking over to the window and seeing the broom.

'Get on the damn broom.' Malfoy said getting frustrated.

'Excuse me?'

'You bloody heard me! Get on!' Malfoy commanded.

'I hate flying.' Hermione complained, though she knew she needed to walk around something larger then her current room.

So, much to her protest, she carefully climbed onto the window sill and looked down. Bad Idea.

An arm suddenly snaked around her waist, and she looked down to see Malfoy holding onto her, his foot on the sill to balance himself.

Hermione quickly climbed on behind him.

'Now, hold on.' Malfoy commanded.

Before she was ready, Malfoy sped off, causing Hermione to almost fall off and go splat on the ground below. But she caught him around the waist just in time.

She buried her head into his shoulder blade, refusing to look anywhere- well, that was hard since she had her eyes closed so tight she was seeing stars.

Malfoy smirked to himself as he moved the broom around, the wind sweeping through his hair.

After a few minutes, Malfoy nose dived, causing Hermione to squeak and hold tighter. Malfoy made a swift landing and hoped off. Hermione stumbled onto the ground, glad to be on her feet.

'Where are we going?' she asked.

'For a walk.' Malfoy rolled his eyes.

'What? Why?'

'I've already told you- mother said you needed to stretch your legs.' Malfoy said collecting his broom and walking off along a narrow path.

**Ooooo is romance blossoming between them? Maybe! In the next chap, something will happen…hehehe. Malfoy has to save her life. Oooooo**

**Ok, update soon. **

**Aj.**

**Thanks for all the really cool reviews!**


	7. lack of oxygen

'But I'm fine.' Hermione said against her better judgment catching up to Malfoy.

'You may be smart, but you suck at lying.' Malfoy sneered looking at her.

'For your information Malfoy, I can lie very well. I just choose to not waste my breath on you.' Hermione said pushing past Malfoy and walking faster.

'Waste your _breath_ on me? _I'm _wasting my _time_ on you!' Malfoy shouted.

'You know what Malfoy?' Hermione said stopping and turning around 'You are an arrogant little bastard with no feelings.'

Malfoy stopped walking and stared at her. 'Is that really the best you can come up with?'

'I'm not even starting.' Hermione dismissed.

'Then start. Go on, I want to see you at your best.'

'Like I said, I'm not wasting my breath on you.'

Just as the two were staring angrily at the other, something pounced out of the shadows, causing Hermione to squeal, and Malfoy to yell in surprise.

A figure, about the size of Harry stood between them, panting heavily. It was covered in thick black hair, and had saliva dripping from two, long, pointed teeth.

'Bloody hell!' Malfoy growled. 'You're meant to be guarding the perimeter!'

in response, the creature howled loudly, tossing its head back.

'GO!' Malfoy barked. The animal bowed its head and jumped off into the bushes growling deeply.

'What…what was that?' Hermione asked softly, staring at the dark trees were it had gone.

'Erm…well, I'm not really sure, but father says it guards the perimeter of the manor so I leave it be.' Malfoy said walking on.

'Oh okay…not like its dangerous or anything.' Hermione said sarcastically.

'Well if it wasn't Granger, what good would it do guarding the manor?' Malfoy asked from in front. Hermione could hear the smirk in his voice.

'Drrrraaaaccccooooo!' someone cooed from behind them.

Hermione and Malfoy turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson walking towards them, her hips swinging dangerously.

'Bloody hell.' Hermione heard Malfoy mutter.

'What?' Hermione asked.

'She never leaves me alone!' Malfoy explained.

'But surely, some female attention wouldn't bother you Malfoy.' Hermione said smiling sweetly.

'Yeah female attention doesn't, but pansy's something else…something that…' he tried to think.

'Something that belongs to hell-oo.' Hermione said quickly when pansy stopped in front of them.

Pansy ignored Hermione completely and turned to Malfoy. 'Draco, why are you walking with this…thing?'

'Pansy, it is rude to talk to other people's house guests like that.' Malfoy said in a mocking disapproving voice.

'Well, I would hardly think that counts as a guest.' Pansy said slowly.

'Well, not just any guest. A guest of honor.' Malfoy said, clearly happy that pansy's face was falling.

'A…A…guest…guest of honor?' she stammered. 'But…It's a Mudblood…'

'_Excuse _me, but Parkinson, please make up your mind. First I was a "thing" then "that" and now an "It".' Hermione interrupted.

'You forgot "Mudblood"' Malfoy pointed out innocently.

'Be quiet Draco.' Said pansy, just as Hermione said 'Thankyou Malfoy, I was getting to that.' And tried not to smile.

'Granger, you are not a guest here, you are an "it", "thing" and "Mudblood". There is no denying it.'

'You forgot "That".' Malfoy said pointed out, again looking innocent.

Pansy again told him to shut up, but Hermione was only managing not to smile. She really didn't care that pansy was calling her names, but it was funny because if they forgot something, Malfoy would point it out, aggravating pansy.

'Well pansy, technically, I cannot be an it and thing and _that_ ' she looked at Malfoy 'because according to you, I am a Mudblood. Now that says I _am _something, and that's not an it or that.'

'You forgot "thing"' Malfoy's comment was unnoticed.

'Draco, do you know what its on about?' pansy asked turning to Malfoy.

'Yes.' Malfoy answered.

'What?' pansy asked. 'That thing is stupid, repulsive and-'

'Pansy, I would ask you not to insult my family's guest of honor.' Malfoy said quietly, though there was something in his eyes that told pansy and Hermione quiet clearly that he was angry. 'She is smarter then you will ever be, she is less repulsive then you, and if you say another word not to my liking, I'll have Drake deal with you.'

Pansy's eyes widened.

'Now, there is a house elf at the front door with a cup of tea or something. Go and bother him.' Malfoy said and wouldn't say another word.

Pansy turned to Hermione and whispered in her ear. 'Do not think he is yours. You are clever…I am sure he is under a spell…I will figure you out.'

'Ooooo im terrified.' Hermione said sarcastically.

After narrowing her eyes, pansy left, swinging the hips again.

'Erm Malfoy…who's Drake?' Hermione asked as she started walking.

'Another guardian.' Malfoy said smirking.

'I thought you and pansy were friends?' Hermione asked.

Malfoy laughed. 'Me? Friends with her? HA! You're funny Granger, that's a good one.' He chuckled. 'She hangs around me, and I can't tell her to bugger off because father will be mad.'

'Are you a daddy's boy?' Hermione asked.

Malfoy shot her a dirty look. 'No. if I was, you wouldn't be here. You'd be locked in that tower thing.'

'But you said your mother…'

'Yes, exactly. My _mother_, not my _father_.' Malfoy pointed out.

'What would your father say if he caught you out here?' Hermione asked. She hated him, but she didn't want to get him punished…but, it wasn't her fault…she hadn't asked him…though this was nice…

'He'd…I don't know…probably make me lock you up again and then yell at me…I don't know.' Malfoy answered. 'Actually,' he checked his watch. 'We should head back.'

He mounted his broom and waited for Hermione to follow. 'Erm…' she swallowed. 'I think I'll just walk back.'

Malfoy sneered. 'Oh come on Granger. You'll take forever, and the guardians roam throughout here at night.'

'Oh…oh alright then…just, promise not to crash.' Hermione begged as she climbed on.

'I wont.'

He took off. Hermione squeaked and held him tighter around the waste. Malfoy smirked as the wind brushed through his hair.

He flew past Hermione's bedroom window and kept on flying until he reached his balcony. He landed smoothly, with a soft bump and got off, helping Hermione so she wouldn't slip.

The curtains fluttered into the room, and then were sucked back out by the wind. Hermione looked and saw that they were a dark green. It was amazing to watch them…for some reason, she felt calm and safe…though she had no idea why she felt _safe. _

Hermione looked around the green and silver room. There was a mahogany bed, with green curtains ,a desk, bathroom and a walk in closet.

'What is it Granger? Does the bed strike your interest?' Malfoy asked smirking.

'Yes of course.' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Well you can lie down, I promise ill stay over here.' Malfoy said winking mockingly.

'Oh please, don't stay over there for me.' Hermione said sarcastically.

Even though they were talking like he was on the other side of the room, they were in fact only meters apart. Malfoy walked past her and put his broom against the wall. When he turned around, he had knocked Hermione over.

He smirked then held out his hand and helped her to her feet, accidentally bringing them closer.

They were centimeters apart now.

'Well…I should get going.' Hermione said quickly and walked over to what she prayed was the door out of there. It lead her into the corridor. All was good. Now she had to find her way up into her room.



Harry sat in Dumbledore's office arguing.

'Can't we send her a letter back?' Harry asked in frustration.

'No Harry, we cannot. We must pretend like we haven't yet got a letter.' Dumbledore argued over and over.

'I cannot believe we are just sitting here.' Ron said softly.

'At the moment there is nothing we can do.' Dumbledore said… 'Unless…' he looked at Lupin who was still standing by the fire. 'Could it work?'

'Could what work?' Harry and Ron asked, looking from one to the other.

'Would she understand what's happening?' Lupin asked.

'I do not know…but it's worth a try isn't it?' Dumbledore said thinking.

'But surely Voldermort would have thought of that and put a charm on her…' Lupin pointed out.

'No, not necessarily…He might have been to busy to do that…putting more complicated charms you know…but I think its worth a try.'

'_Anything _is worth a try, but tell us what's going on!' Harry said angrily.

'Okay Harry, sit down and listen.' Dumbledore said, that old glint back in his eye.



Hermione somehow got into her room and looked around. This was definitely lower then Malfoy's room…but it was at least a roof over her head.

The dust had gathered on the floor, and when Hermione moved, little clouds followed her.

Later that night, while Hermione was lying on her bed, asleep, a dream filtered into her mind.

'_Come on Hermione, we need to go!' someone was yelling pulling at her sleeve. _

'_Wait, I want to talk to him!' Hermione shouted at the person. _

'_Talk to him? He'll kill you!'_

'_Then let him kill me. I love him…I can't let him condemn himself. I have to try to save him!' Hermione shouted, pulling free of the person's grip and darting into the darkness. _

_Suddenly, the image of darkness was replaced by fire. A tall dark figure was laughing, staring down at her. _

'_You loved me!' Hermione screamed._

'_Yes, loved you. I do not love you. I did once.' The voice was familiar but from where? _

'_Please! I love you! Stop this madness…Draco, I am begging you, please stop this! Draco don't throw your life away! Its not to late!'_

_the eyes under a black hood glowed red and bored into Hermione's chocolate ones, making them melt from the heat. _

Hermione rolled off the bed, covered in sweat and breathing deeply. Had she just said she loved Draco? She coughed into the dirt, but inhaled some of it. It caught in her throat and in her lungs. Hermione coughed and coughed, hitting her burning chest. Breathing became hard, like her throat was closing in and was refusing to let any air in.

Though when any air did get in, it was useless to her. She had stirred up the dirt, and it was now mixing with the air. Coughing over and over, tears falling down her cheeks, Hermione's brain suffered from lack of oxygen. Suddenly the air was gone, she was no longer coughing. She was no longer aware of anything or anyone around her.

Hermione's body hit the floor of dust at an odd angle and didn't move.

'Draco!' Narcassia banged on her son's locked bedroom door. 'Draco!'

Draco got out of bed slowly and lazily and unlocked the door and looked at his mother.

'What's wrong?' she asked looking him up and down.

'What? _You're_ the one who was banging on _my_ door and _you're_ asking _me_ what's wrong?' Malfoy asked looking annoyed.

'But I thought you were coughing or something…' his mother's face went pale. 'Hermione!'

'What are you on about woman?' Malfoy asked, not bothering to be polite- it was the early hours of the morning damn it!

His mother didn't reply as she ran from his room, her dressing gown billowing behind her as she raced through the manor to Hermione's tower.

Malfoy followed her, quickly throwing on a dressing gown himself.

'Narcassia, was it Draco?' Lucius asked as he met his wife in a corridor.

'No, its Hermione.' Narcassia said barely stopping.

Lucius rolled his eyes and went back down the corridor, away from his wife and son.

Narcassia whipped out her wand and blasted the door off its hinges as she ran towards it.

She looked frantically on the bed and all around the room before she noticed a small heap on the floor.

She ran over and knelt down beside the unconscious Hermione.

'What the bloody hell happened to her?' Malfoy asked entering the room and seeing Hermione on the floor.

'She's collapsed or something! She must go to St. Mongo's!' Narcassia said quickly checking Hermione's pulse.

'What? Mother, she's been kidnapped. We can't just arrive at the hospital and say "here, take care of her, but we'll be back because the dark lord has plans for her"' Malfoy said rolling his eyes.

Lucius walked in, looked at Hermione and said pointedly to Draco, 'Your friends are here.'

'What?' Draco asked confused.

'You have a Quidditch game today Draco.' His father said. 'Go, or they'll start digging around for drinks.'

Draco took one more look at Hermione then walked out and back into his room.

He had a shower and dressed into pants, shirt and cloak. He then met his mates and they headed outside and played in a small Quidditch pitch near the back of the manor.

When he came back , he was all sweaty. He took a shower and looked for his mother. She was in Hermione's old guest room, the nice one. Hermione was in the bed, her arms lying motionless beside her. Her breathing was steady but her fingers twitched every now and then.

Narcassia was standing by the window, opening it up and then bustling around making sure there was no dust in the room what so ever.

'So…what was wrong with her?' Malfoy asked closing the door behind him.

'Stupid idea…oh Draco, apparently that room she was in…well, it was quiet dusty and some of the dust got caught in her lungs…she couldn't breath and fainted because her brain was lacking oxygen…I feel so guilty.'

'Its okay mother. She'll be fine right?' Malfoy asked coming up beside the bed.

'Oh yes…I think so. Just some rest and…well, a dust free room.'

'See? There you go. Don't worry. I've been with this girl for seven years and trust me, she's made of strong stuff…' he had no idea why he said that, but his mother smiled so he didn't dwell on it for too long.

Hermione had been unconscious for five days.

Draco walked through the manor after playing another sweaty game of intense Quidditch. He strolled into his room, thinking of a nice shower when he blinked twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

His bed was were it had always been, but directly opposite that, there was another replica of that bed. Last time he had checked, he only had and needed one bed. But now there were two.

Deciding a shower might help him think, Malfoy walked into his bathroom when he got another shock.

His large, swimming pool size bath was filled. And it wasn't just water. The surface was covered in bubbles and a girl with brown hair.

'Granger?' Malfoy asked shocked.

'Oh, hello Malfoy.' Hermione said rubbing the bubbles from her face.

'I thought you were like…unconscious.'

'I was thank you for reminding me.' Hermione said sharply. 'but people can wake up.'

'Oh right…but why are you here in my bathroom?'

'I don't know…your mother said I need to be watched or something…' Hermione ducked under the water and came back up covered in bubbles.

'Why me?' Malfoy asked slowly becoming aware that Hermione was naked.

'I don't know…ask her.' Hermione said. 'Trust me, you weren't the top of my list but hey…I can't argue can i?'

'I want a shower.' Malfoy said.

'Well fine. Its over there.' Hermione replied pointing.

'thank you, I know the way around my own bathroom, but I am not having a shower while you are in here.'

'Fine, ill get out. Turn around.' Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned around playing with the door knob.

He heard her swim to the edge of the water then the splashes as she climbed out.

Hermione wrapped a towel around her body tightly making sure that it wouldn't fall off or anything.

She walked up to him and waited. 'You can move.' She said.

Malfoy turned around and tried not to look at her as he quickly moved across to the shower and waited until he heard the door close before he turned around again.

**I bet you thought I was dead didn't you? Well im not. Im alive and kicking. Sorry I haven't updated in like a month. But I've been having some problems, no not author blocks, but yeah. Okay, I hope this makes up for it.**

**Now, ill say it now, I apologize in advance if my description of Malfoy's room before doesn't match the one I gave in this chapter. Sorry!**

**Okay, next one sooner then this one I hope…**

**Please don't hate me **

**aj**


	8. Guards, dust, anger and a Trip together

Hermione smirked when she had closed the door behind her. She had found it hard not to smile when she was in bathroom with Malfoy, and knew it would look extremely wrong if someone had walked in on them. But luckily no one had so she and her reputation were fine.

Hermione walked over to the bed she thought was hers and sat down. Considering Malfoy's room was one of the finest in this place, it seemed very boring. She had expected a snake to crawl out by now and curl up on the bed, or a house elf bringing the shiny slippers (she doubted that Malfoy had slippers but it was funny to think of) and placing them by the bed. Nope. Nothing. It was so…not what Malfoy had painted it.

After ten minutes, part of Hermione had thought Malfoy had drowned in the shower (she could hope right?) and the other part just thought he was being a prick and standing in front of the mirror making sure not one strand of hair was out of place.

Malfoy _was_ standing in front of the mirror, but he wasn't fixing his hair. He was staring at his image. What in Merlin's wand was his mother playing at? How dare she make him share a room with Her-granger? Doesn't she know that this could turn out ugly? Like they both end up killing each other? And what would his father say? Or maybe it was his father who had suggested it. Or was it Voldermort? What would Hogwarts say if they knew this?

Malfoy clutched his head in his hands, his brain in over drive. This was too much thinking. He doubted that even Granger thought this much at once. And that meant he was sick or something.

_Well lets see how long this thing will last._ Malfoy said to himself as he wrapped a towel around his middle, threw his dirty and sweaty clothes into a basket, and opened the bathroom door.

Steam poured out from behind him as he scanned the room for Hermione. When he saw her he smirked. She had rested back into the pillows, her eyes closed- but her breathing was irregular and he knew she wasn't asleep.

"It's about time." She said opening one eye. "I thought you had fallen down the drain."

"Think I'm that skinny?" Malfoy asked his smirk obvious.

Hermione frowned. "No. But magic can do interesting things."

It was now that Malfoy noticed Hermione was no longer in a towel- like he was- and was now dressed in long sleeved pjs, showing nothing of interest to him.

Hermione noticed his towel and smiled. "Ran out of clothes? House elves protesting to washing your clothes now?"

Malfoy snorted. "No. This is more comfortable." He said sarcastically.

Hermione nodded. "I'll bet."

Malfoy walked over to his closet and closed the door. He reemerged in black pants and a black long sleeved shirt.

Malfoy sat on his bed. "Right…well this is extremely awkward granger."

Hermione pulled the covers up over herself and turned away from Malfoy. Malfoy started drumming his fingers loudly on his leg. "Granger…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes?"

"Why are you ready for bed? Weren't you just knocked out for a few days? Didn't you get plenty of rest?"

Hermione scowled to herself. If she could be bothered to get her wand, she would wall Malfoy's mouth shut- again. And if this was an apartment and not a manor Hermione would go and sleep on the couch! But…there were bound to be a lot of them here and she didn't feel like getting lost.

Instead, she shivered. "I simply want to rest Malfoy- it's not like there's going to be a fashion parade so I'm safe in some pjs."

"But…the suns up granger." Malfoy said pointing to the open curtains.

Hermione sighed, threw the covers off and marched over to the curtains, pulled them closed so the room was thrown into darkness. Hermione then walked back over to her bed and climbed in again.

"Well what good would that do?" Malfoy asked watching her smirking.

"Goodnight Malfoy." Hermione said, tired of this conversation three minutes ago.

Malfoy frowned. "You're seriously going to bed…in the middle- well almost the middle- of the day?"

"Shut up!" Hermione said angrily.

Malfoy smirked. "Ha okay. Nighty night." He said, in a mocking tone. "Don't let the sun rays bite."

_Why the hell am I here?_ Hermione asked herself as she closed her eyes and ignored Malfoy who chuckled, got up off his bed and left the room, not bothering to close the door quietly.

Malfoy had one mission in his mind- to find his mother and request, no, _tell _her to remove Granger from his room. He figured his father wouldn't have done it, but his mother seems so taken with Hermione.

So, heading down the familiar corridors, Malfoy made his way down to the first level of his enormous house.

"Socky!" he called as the little house elf appeared.

"Yes master Draco?"

"Where is my mother?" Draco asked his voice firm.

"I believe…" socky's hands trembled under the gaze of her master, and she struggled to concentrate on forming a sentence. "I believe Mrs. Malfoy is in the garden, on the west side by her pond."

Draco groaned. His mother had asked his father to hire a muggle gardener to design a place that she could call her own. Lucius agreed, as long as Narcassia ensured the muggle would see no more of the house then was necessary.

So this ancient looking muggle had turned up, and within a week had transformed a section of their forest covered land into a private retreat for Draco's mother. Now it seems, if the muggle had put a roof there, his mother would live out there instead of the manor.

Draco made his way out of the manor, along the path he had stopped Granger escaping, turned left at one of the forks, and soon was coming up to his mother's favorite place.

Secretly, Draco didn't mind it. It was peaceful, nice looking, and a good place to come.

There was a pond, about as large as an average muggle swimming pool, with a special stone chair, and a wooden double-seat swinging chair that on looked the pond, and a small, very small field of flowers. As socky had said, his mother was sitting on the wooden chair, swinging back slightly, and appeared to be deeply interested in a book.

Draco smiled to himself. His mother must see some of herself poking out through Granger. He made his way over to her, careful to not tread on his mothers flowers as much as possible.

"Mother, what in Merlin's world are you playing at?" he asked, as politely as he could as he slumped next to her on chair. "Do you seriously think Granger and I make good room mates?"

His mother watched him in surprise at first, then smiled when he finished. "Ah. Well Draco, I think you are more then capable of taking care of her."

"Mother, that is not the point." Draco said throwing his hands up for emphasis. "We'll kill each other!"

"You're both breathing." His mother replied calmly. "Draco, a mother knows…you two have a connection."

Draco snorted. "Yeah. A connection with a wand maybe."

His mother shook her head smiling. "You cant deny it Draco. Something draws her to you…I never told you how your father and I met did i?" she asked

Malfoy was taken aback. That was out of the blue…no, she hadn't, but what has that got to with anything? "No." he finally replied.

"Well we were much like you and Hermione. Didn't think much of each other, argued every chance we got…tried every curse under merlin's sun on each other- I mean the bad ones-" she added smiling. "And one day, we were in potions, and someone played a nasty trick on your father, and he started to like me- he was under a potion you see. Well, I hated him at the time, and told him to get lost…and soon I guess the potion wore off onto me. Anyway, one day, we found out he was under a spell…I was deeply depressed and upset…and your father found me and told me the potion had worn off three months before…I was told it wore off two nights before."

Malfoy watched his mother, in slight disgust. How could his father, someone who gave off a vibe of death, be even remotely romantic? An image came to Draco, one of his father reading poetry and handing his mother roses. He tried hard not to laugh. "Right."

"Anyway, the rest is history." She concluded.

"What has this got to do with anything?" Malfoy asked frustrated- he could never understand women.

"The point is Draco, first impressions can be wrong." His mother said smiling kindly. "You cant ignore your feelings. There is no point in fighting them."

"Who says I have feelings?" Malfoy asked, slightly afraid- damn motherly instincts.

"You did. When you asked Hermione to have better living conditions. When you _didn't _kill her. When you took her for a walk…and defended her...joked with her."

Malfoy paused for a minute. She was sort of right…but it didn't mean he liked her. She was a Mudblood after all. He scowled. "I still don't care. I did most of them things because you asked me to!"

"And you obey so well." His mother smiled.

"I don't care. Just don't make me share a room with her. She's fine- we're arguing again…she's in perfect health. Put her back in the tower…" he caught the look on his mothers face and remembered the reason why granger was sharing a room to begin with. "Fine, the room you had her in before- _I don't care._"

Narcassia sighed.

"By the way, does father know?" Malfoy asked.

His mothers face darkened. "Yes." She said, her tone changing completely.

Draco looked at her questionably.

"Your father…he…was the one who suggested it. You know Hermione's going to Voldermort's home this week…he thinks you two have a connection and if she can trust you, she will tell the Dark lord everything he wants to know." Narcassia's eyes widened, like she had said too much.

"You…She…granger?" Malfoy said shocked. "You cannot be serious."

"I am sorry son." Narcassia said. "But your born into a blessed and cursed family- I wish I could spare you of this burden, but I can not."

Malfoy stood. "Right." He said, slightly angry now.

His mother opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but sighed and closed it again. Draco shook his head and stormed off, his head bowed, deep in thought. His father is trying to set him up? With _Granger?_ Voldermort wants Hermione to see his house? Draco knew that, but he had thought his mother was joking when she first told him- no one ever saw his home…unless they had a death wish or a damn good reason.

Hermione was half asleep- but her brain kept telling her senses to be on alert, and that made it hard to sleep. She heard someone come in and leave again, though she didn't know who. At first she thought it was someone unwelcome, then her mind calmed and decided it was a house elf.

The door opened again, and Hermione heard a familiar voice cursing.

"Stupid family ties…shit…god damn it!" Malfoy shoved a lamp off a bedside table, and sent it flying.

Hermione sat bolt up right and spun around. "Malfoy? What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed.

Malfoy turned to her, and Hermione saw nothing but anger. "Just shut it." He snapped.

Hermione was stunned. He was in an okay mood when he left, now he was a time bomb- one that, apparently, the timer had ran out.

Malfoy walked briskly to his wardrobe, got a black zip up jacket, threw it on, grabbed his broom and made for the closed curtains.

Hermione covered her eyes as he ripped the curtains open, and marched out onto the balcony. Hermione fell out of bed and stumbled over her own feet as she went after him. But when she stumbled onto the balcony, Malfoy had already mounted his broom, and was shooting off.

Hermione was breathing hard. She had never seen Malfoy lose it like that. It was extremely scary. "I guess its one thing he got from his father." She muttered. But for some reason, she was a little worried about him.

She went back inside, and sat on her bed for twenty minutes. When Malfoy hadn't returned, Hermione threw some clothes on and noticed the sun was beginning to set. She didn't have long.

Hermione briefly wondered if she would be allowed to go outside, but didn't care as she half ran- half walked along the corridors, not knowing where to go. She only knew that she had to go down. Finally, she found herself on the lowest level and went outside. She hadn't run into anyone, and was glad.

She looked up at the manor when she was out in the fresh air and saw Malfoy's balcony. From there, Hermione traced with her eyes the way Draco had gone in and headed that way.

The world was getting darker, and she knew she didn't have long before it was completely black. She ran along the paths, hoping she was heading in the right direction. Hermione panicked when she head a twig snap. She paused and listened with all her might. When Hermione was sure there was nothing there, she moved on, starting to panic even more.

Hermione stopped and slapped her forehead. Idiot! She pulled out her wand and waved it. She closed her eyes and then saw a bird's eye few of her surroundings. She scanned for Malfoy, but couldn't see him. She expanded the line of site…

_Nope, not there_ she thought to herself. _Not there either…the mountains? Maybe…no…no…is that him? No…that's his mother…watch out…umm…a blond rock? Right….is that him? Maybe…closer look…yes!_

Hermione saw him sitting on the mountain, about half way up on a little cliff out crop. Seeing a path she could take, Hermione ran in the direction and soon found that she was heading up hill.

Within ten minutes, and almost complete darkness, Hermione was coming up behind Malfoy on his little crop of rock.

"You're a hard man to track down." Hermione said sitting down next to him.

Malfoy jumped. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"I used my brains and walked." Hermione answered smiling slightly. "Truth is you kind of scared me a little. You're obviously mad about something."

Malfoy looked away. "Yeah you could say that."

"Want to talk about it?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I choose not to." Malfoy said controlling his anger- what is this? 20 questions?

Hermione was silent a minute. "Were you serious when you said before that I'm going to Voldermort's home?"

Malfoy hesitated a minute. Then he nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"Should I be worried?" Hermione asked, implying that Malfoy had been there before and knew what to expect.

"What? how should I know?" he snapped. "I've never been there!"

Hermione retreated a little. "Okay…" she swallowed and asked "Do you know when?"

"In about three days. I guess it can be something we experience together." He said dully.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"I think I'm going with you." Malfoy replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking care of you remember?" he said. "We should be heading back."

Hermione noticed it was now dark over the manor. She thought of the manor. It seemed a little bit more like a home now, and not some scary prison. It still scared her senseless, and she knew the evil inside, but from the outside, it looks peaceful, almost beautiful- much better then what it had when she first arrived.

Malfoy had stood. "Can you find your way back?" he asked.

Hermione snorted. "Doubt it. But I can try."

Malfoy shook his head. "Gryffindors are always so stubborn."

"As appose to Slytherin." Hermione said pulling herself up.

"Jeez, without me the guards will tear you apart if they see you." He said smiling almost at the prospect. "So why don't you just jump on and we can be back at the manor in minutes."

Hermione eyed the broom. "I'd rather take my chances with the guards."

"Trust me, you wouldn't." Malfoy said shaking his head. "Ever wondered why Pansy looks like such a pug?" he said smirking.

Hermione laughed but it was sort of forced. She was still scared, and defiantly didn't want to see Voldermort, or ride on that broom.

_Harry, Ron, Order, **find me soon**._ She prayed as she sighed, nodded, and climbed on Malfoy's broom, gripping his waist tight.

**OMG it's been forever! I am sooooooooooooooo sorry. Eternally sorry. **

**Really…sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry- you get the point? Well….. SORRY!**

**Okay…moving on. Anyway, next chap things get REALLY interesting…we see Voldermort's home, at least, the home he has for this story, in my mind. I think it will be interesting…ha yeah…interesting…yep. And we see some of Dumbledore's plan. **

**I know the story about how Draco's folks met is alittle…well weird and probably major OoC, but hey it sort of fit. **

**So, read, enjoy and review if you forgive me…**

**Once again, SORRY**

**Aj**


	9. Dismissing helpful gestures &Voldermort

**Hey guys, I know…well…you'll never believe it…and I know things ALWAYS happen to my story, but I swear this is the truth- I saved this story onto a floppy disk, and was adding to it. I had about another FOUR chapters after this one and then guess what? The floppy disk shut down and now will not open! Can you bloody believe it! Okay, so now, I have to rewrite ALL of that! Can you believe it! Well, of course, this lot hopefully will pass, but I'll most likely prefer what I wrote to begin with. **

"You cannot be serious." Harry said, sitting back in his chair and staring at Dumbledore with doubt and disbelief in his green eyes. "You want to…well…hypnotise Hermione?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, it may be the only way to save her."

Ron was grinning. "Sounds good to me! So when do we wave the watch?"

Dumbledore smiled at Ron and shook his head. "No, Mr. Weasley, there will be no 'watch waving'. It is a simple spell that will allow me to see what Miss. Granger sees and maybe I can plant a thought into her head to go somewhere where we can get her out safely."

"You're basing a lot of this on guess work." Harry said folding his arms across his chest.

"Harry, think about it. This could be the best opportunity- we could spy on Voldermort, and get Hermione back. We'd certainly have an edge on Voldermort- and he wouldn't be the wiser." Lupin said scratching his chin.

"Are you saying you want to use Hermione?" Harry asked staring at lupin.

"No Harry, I want to win this war and I want to get Hermione back safely." Lupin answered gently.

"Look, it sounds to me like this has a loop hole- Voldermort. I'm positive he would have thought about this sort of thing- he would have placed charms and spells on Hermione to make it impossible." Harry said turning back to Dumbledore.

"It would not harm miss Granger I promise you." Dumbledore said watching Harry carefully.

"No! I will not let you use her as bait and a tool to get to Voldermort. She's in this because of me- I will not use that to my advantage. I want Hermione out in once piece."

"Harry, you are not the only one who wants Hermione back safely!" lupin said sighing.

"Well it looks like it from where I'm sitting!"

"Do you have another idea Harry?" Dumbledore asked looking strained and about one hundred years older.

Harry sighed heavily. "No…just cant we think of something else?"

"Harry, there _is _nothing else. This is the only thing we can do without running straight into a trap or worse." Said lupin.

Ron was silent, only watching Harry.

Harry was silent a minute, and lupin thought they'd won the argument. But when Harry spoke again, he was facing Dumbledore, and looking him straight in the eye.

"What happens if someone within Hogwarts is cursed? And someone outside the castle tries to make use of the spell?"

Everyone was stunned- what did this have to do with anything? Ron was frowning, as was lupin, but Dumbledore was thinking.

"Well Harry, the person could be put in great pain." He answered truthfully.

"You told me once that Hogwarts is surrounded with magical charms and spells. It is one of the most protected buildings in Britain- or so Hermione said. And so, knowing what we know about the Malfoys, and all the enemies they've surely made and gathered, wouldn't it make sense to guard their home? Wouldn't it make sense to Voldermort to put _more _charms on it to protect Hermione- to make sure we couldn't apperate or do anything of the sort to get her out? How do we know he hasn't? he could have! Which would mean that we'd cause more pain and grief to Hermione than what was necessary?"

Dumbledore sighed. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. When he opened his eyes again, he rested his head on his hands and looked at Harry. "Alright fine Harry. You win. Send a reply to Hermione. Tell her we're doing nothing and that we've just given up- tell her whatever you want._ I_ give up."

Harry, Ron and lupin looked at Dumbledore stunned. Harry just stood up and marched out, Ron following close behind him.

"Are…are you okay Harry?" he asked carefully as they descended the stairs.

"No I'm not!" Harry snapped turning around. "Are _you _okay Ron?"

"Well…no…" Ron said getting uncomfortable under the stare Harry was giving him. "But there was no need to be rude."

"Excuse me?" asked Harry.

"You heard me Harry." Said Ron, nervously. He took a deep breath and unloaded. "They're only trying to help Harry. Every plan that they've come up with you've dismissed. They care about Hermione just as much as you and I do. You're acting like you're the only one who wants Hermione back, healthy and safe. You're not Harry. We all want Hermione back. You and I both know that if anyone can get Hermione back, it's Dumbledore. He was only trying to help and you spat it back in his face. He just didn't deserve it Harry." Ron sighed. "I miss Hermione too you know. You're not the only one going through this. And you're not the only one who cares for her. Just don't be a fool and write to Hermione saying something stupid."

Ron looked sadly at Harry and walked off, slightly proud of his little speech, and yet slightly guilty. He knew that he was maybe a bit rude, but he was just so sick of Harry's attitude. Harry had been acting like he was the only one wanting Hermione back, and was getting fired up if anyone tried to comfort him or help. He was snapping at people, wouldn't pay attention in class at all and was probably just losing it.

Harry only gapped at Ron. Then he stormed after him, seeing him sit down beside Ginny at the Gryffindor table. Harry mumbled to himself as he walked over and sat on Ginny's other side.

Neither boys said anything as they ate their dinner. Harry continued to glance at Dumbledore, but the old man wasn't looking in his direction. Ron was glancing at Harry, then staring at his food.

"Hey Harry, have you seen Malfoy since the beginning of term?" Ginny asked taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

At this, both boys looked at the slytherin table and scanned it for the familiar blond hair. But neither spotted it.

"No I haven't." Harry answered frowning. He had seen Malfoy with Hermione before, but he didn't think Malfoy would be dumb enough to draw attention to his absence and stay away from school.

"Me neither." Ginny answered shaking her head, puzzled. "You…you don't think he's…with Hermione do you?"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "Its…possible" Harry said.

"More like probable." Ron mumbled.

Nothing else was said as they finished their meals. Harry got up and left, without saying anything. Ginny looked at him then back at Ron. "What's up with him?"

Ron sighed before retelling Ginny about what he had said to Harry.

When he was done, Ginny was silent before saying. "Oh."

Ron slumped his shoulders.

"Don't worry Ron." Ginny said, petting his back. "I'm sure Harry will come around."

Ron nodded. "I sure hope so. Sorry Ginny. I'm going to go for a walk. I'll cya later."

Ginny smiled and watched as her brother left the hall and walked outside into the brisk night.

Draco was right. Within five minutes, they were sliding off his broom on the balcony. Hermione was very glad, and sat on her bed, her legs slightly shaky. Draco balanced the broom up against his wall and turned to face Hermione.

"See now, that was so difficult was it?" he asked smirking at her.

Hermione scowled. "It was worse then difficult."

"Oh come off it. I got you back in one piece didn't i?"

"Don't act as though you're a hero." Hermione said, huffing.

Malfoy smirked again. "Oh but you _love _the hero act. Isn't that why you're friends with potter?"

Hermione turned to retort when someone burst through his bedroom doors. "Draco!" lucius barked. "Come with me _now_!"

Lucius turned on his heal and marched out the room, waiting impatiently on the other side of the door. Draco turned to Hermione and hissed "Lets continue this argument later shall we?"

And with that he followed his father out of the room, completely bewildered as to why his father came bursting in on him. Then again, his father never really cared much for manners.

Lucius walked briskly through the manor until he came to his study. He sat behind his large oak wooden desk, and watched Draco with icy eyes. "Come in boy!"  
Draco sat in front of his fathers desk and looked politely curious.

"Draco, tomorrow morning, you will not be playing Quidditch with your friends. Instead you are to be taking the mudblood to Voldermort's home- alone."

"Alone?" Draco repeated looking at his father incredulously.

"Did you not hear me? Yes alone. Now, it is vital that she survives this journey to the Dark Lord's lair. Don't be mistaken Draco, the journey is both highly dangerous and highly taxing of your wits. It is imperative that the mudblood survives. You are in charge of her health and safety. She had better arrive in exactly the same condition that she leaves…minus a few scratches and things…those are okay. But she must be _breathing_. Do you understand?"

Draco just nodded. Great. So his father valued Hermione's life over his? Now doesn't that make you feel loved and special?

"Draco, the journey to Voldermort's home is designed to test you. No muggle has ever gotten within coo-wee of his home before. The swamp kills them. It is dangerous but I am confident you _should_ come through in once piece. That is of course; assuming those fools at Hogwarts have actually taught you anything all these years. It will be by no means easy. If you cannot survive the trip to his home, then you are not welcome there. So, basically Draco- you had better survive, along with the mudblood or I shall be forced to punish you."

"But…I don't even know which way to go…" Draco said quietly, then wished he could retract that as his father's eyes blazed.

"Stop making excuses you stupid boy. Simply head west from the manor. Now go. I want to see you gone by the morning." With that, lucius lent back in his chair, and watched coldly at Draco as he left the study.

Draco walked back to his room slowly. How could his father place all this pressure on him? Surely, if Voldermort really wanted to speak to Granger, he could send someone- death Eater- to come and get her. It would, after all be much quicker. Unless of course, this was some sort of test for him. To see if he could handle pressure, or would he crack under it? Draco never really liked tests….of any kind. Now, more then ever, he was wishing he had payed closer attention in classes, thinking now that he may have missed something of importance when dealing with family pressure and ties and how to fight your way through some treacherous swamp with Granger. His mind took a deep breath after running through that quickly.

As he approached his door, he was content in telling Granger, and hoping that she could find a way out of this.

But when he turned the door handle, he saw that she was asleep. Grinning evilly, Draco crossed the room and poked her in the back of the neck. Hermione stirred but didn't wake. "Grrrranger" Malfoy drawled. Nothing. "Grrrrraaaaangerrrrrr" he drawled louder. He sat on her bed. Hermione stirred again, but still didn't wake up. He was about to start bouncing when he thought of something.

Draco stood up, lent over her, so he was right next to her ear and whispered "Hermione!" really quickly.

Hermione sat bolt up right, almost waking Malfoy in the face.

"What the bloody hell are you _doing_ ferret?" she screeched, trying to calm down.

"I just thought you'd like to know," he said innocently and lazily as he walked backwards over to his bed so he was facing her. "Tomorrow morning, you and I are setting off for a journey to go to Voldermort's home. Sleep tight." With that he ran and ducked as Hermione hurled a pillow at him. Then smirking he went into the bathroom to change.

Hermione laid back down, now very edgy and uncomfortable. She had found it difficult to fall asleep before, not knowing _when _she was going to see Voldermort, but now that she knew, and the fact that it was less then 12 hours away, the task of falling asleep was going to be impossible.

She tossed and turned, knotted herself up in the blankets, and then eventually kicked them off. Hermione heard Malfoy come back in. He too tossed and turned for a few minutes, restlessly trying to sleep, until his breathing was even and calm. But Hermione was still awake. She watched through the open curtains, as the moon lit the balcony up.

Then she tried counting sheep, but soon her brain kicked in and pointed out that no farmer would have 69, 485 sheep jumping over a cheap wooden fence one by one. Eventually, Hermione pulled the blankets back up and fell into a light, and uneasy sleep.

**Phew! I know it seems like my stories always have something wrong with them! Argh. I am sooo _pissed_ (can I say that?) about the disk. I'm going to keep writing today and try to get the story back where it was. **

**Now, R&R if you forgive me…please? _beggs_**

**Ill up date soon with next chap.**

**AJ**


	10. Hagrid's advice, and crammed rooms

**Okay, thanks for all the reviews and support. **Kaydotsidot, **thanks for your comment, and no, it didn't sound much like complaining- ive had much worse. Its fine. I did change my summery- just for you lol. **

**I'd just like to say something though. I know that its night time currently in the story, and I'll apologize if that for some reason, its like night time with eg. Hermione & Draco, but say day time with Harry and Ron. Sorry about that if it happens, but ill try and make it so I doesn't. okay…**

**Okay, on with the story.**

Ron walked with his hands in his pockets as he crossed the grounds. Looking at the border of the Forbidden Forest, he saw a light was on in Hagrid's hut. After briefly wondering why hagrid wasn't up in the hall with everyone else, Ron made his way towards the hut, knowing that hagrid could at least keep his mind distracted for a while.

As he approached the door, he could hear Fang barking, and Hagrid hushing him. Ron knocked on the door with his fist and heard the gruff response – "Com' in'"

Ron opened the door and was drowned in golden light. He saw Hagrid sitting at his kitchen table, a large mug of tea in his hands. Hagrid looked up.

"Oh, 'allo Ron. Where's 'Arry?" hagrid asked, looking behind Ron.

"I dunno." Ron replied, sitting down opposite hagrid.

Hagrid raised a thick eye brow. "Yeh two aren't fightn' are yeh?"

"Well no, not exactly…" Ron said diverting his eyes.

"No' exactly?" hagrid repeated.

Ron sighed. Then he retold the story for the second time that night. When he was done, Hagrid's reaction was the same as Ginny. He just sat there, listening then was silent. "Oh."

"I know I should have controlled my temper…but…well…he was just annoying me. You know how great Dumbledore is," hagrid smiled at the name, "And Harry was just throwing the ideas away…and he was acting like he was the only one who cared for Hermione…it just got to me."

"Well, yeh both know that aint true. N' Hermione knows that as well. But maybe, have yeh tried puttin' yeh self in Harry's place? He's lost lots o' people. His parents, Sirius, Cedric, almost Ginny n' yeh, n now he faces losn' Hermione. He'd be sick o' it by now. N' o' course, no one can forget Miss Chang. No one deserves teh have that much loss in their lives. He's put up with more than most fully grown men. I can't blame him feh losin' his temper."

Ron nodded slowly. He hadn't thought of it like that. "I guess I thought he was being selfish…"

Hagrid frowned. "Yeh think 'arry _could _be selfish? Maybe 'e does worry a littl' too much, but he's just scared and 'e cares feh both o' yeh."

Ron nodded again. "Yeah I suppose so."

"Fear does strange things teh a man. Maybe this is just 'arry's way o' dealin with it. But yeh should be supportive o' e'ach other, particularly now." Hagrid smiled. "Yeh n' Harry have always fought, n always becam' friends again."

Ron smiled back at hagrid, then asked what was playing in the back of his mind. "Hagrid, why aren't you up in the great hall with everyone else?"

Hagrid's face fell. "I…er…was just down ere' doin sumthin. Nothin important."

Hagrid's sudden change of mood, and nervousness made Ron curious. "Such as?" he probed carefully.

"Well…I was lookin after some business. That's all." Hagrid tried to make it sound like nothing, but his eyes kept shifting to the back door.

Ron looked at it curiously. "Hagrid, you haven't gotten another dragon have you?"

Hagrid snorted. "No. I wish. Nah, its nothin Ron. Just somethin I'm takin care o'."

"Hagrid, if you don't tell me…I swear." Ron said, though his threat was hollow.

Hagrid was fidgeting with the handle of his mug. "Promise not teh tell anyone? Maybe Harry n Hermione, but no one else?"

"I…" Ron thought for a minute. What if it was something dangerous, like another giant brother? "I promise hagrid."

"Okay…" hagrid took a deep breath, then sighed. "Remember ho' we was talkin bout Sirius just now?" Ron nodded. "well…its Buckbeak. 'e was all alone ,so 'e cam' back ere, n I've been lookin after him."

Ron smiled. "That's not that bad hagrid."

Hagrid gave a small smile. "No, it is. See, remember when Beaky was goin teh be…executed? N yeh three saved him? Well, the minister still would execute him if 'e knew beaky was back."

Ron frowned. "Oh okay. Well I suppose-"

But hagrid shssed him. Hagrid stood up and peered out his window, towards the castle. "oh no! its late Ron n yeh outside…er…hide! Dumbledore n some other mans comin! No, yeh cant hide…go out the back! Go!" hagrid hurriedly put his mug in the sink and pushed Ron until he was in the back doorway. "Go up teh castle n make friends with Harry! Go!"

Just then, there was a knock on hagrid's door. He thumped over, checked that Ron was out of sight and opened it. "Oh hallo Professor. Oh n lupin." Hagrid held the door open for them.

Ron quietly closed his door, and was creeping past the window when he heard someone inside say "Hermione."

Ron stopped, but he didn't want to eavesdrop. But it was something about Hermione, and he wanted to know what it was. So, he carefully crept up to the window, and peeked inside.

Dumbledore was sitting down in the same seat Ron had been moments before, lupin was standing behind Dumbledore, and hagrid was standing up opposite them, playing nervously with his hands.

"Well hagrid, we must do something." Dumbledore was saying. "I cant let one of my students die without a fight, so to speak."

"But I though' arry didn't like tha' plan?" hagrid asked.

Dumbledore raised an eye brow. Ron and hagrid both instinctively slapped their foreheads. "No he didn't. but I'm sure that in time he'll come to see that it is the only way of getting Miss Granger out un harmed."

Then lupin spoke. "Yes…I'm sure he will. Besides, he wants to get Voldermort as bad as we do- perhaps even more. But it is perfect. We could spy on him and get Hermione back…its like killing two birds with one stone."

Hagrid nodded. "Yeah, but will we get Hermione out in time?"

Dumbledore's features hardened. "I have every intention of getting Miss Granger back before anything can harm her. If she happens to know something, then we'll know it too. But I will not send her in to find anything. That is not what I was planning at all."

"I think that's what Harry thought you were planning." Lupin said sighing. "and I must confess, I thought it was too."

Dumbledore smiled. "Obviously my students and co- workers do not know me that well."

Lupin jerked. Dumbledore and hagrid looked at him. "I'm sorry. I must return to the castle…potion time." Dumbledore nodded.

Ron's eyes widened. Then he glanced up to the sky and saw that it was a relatively cloudy night. But the moon was starting to peak through the clouds. Lupin would have less then ten minutes to reach the castle and the potion.

Ron ducked behind a bush just as lupin came running out of Hagrid's hut, and sprinted all the way up to the castle.

Ron stayed where he was, as he thought he heard Dumbledore coming out. But he didn't. so after five minutes of uncomfortable spikes, Ron climbed out of the bush and stretched. He had started making his own way back up to the castle when he heard someone open Hagrid's door. He crouched behind the hut wall.

"I shall see you tomorrow hagrid." Dumbledore was saying. Then there was a thud of wood, and the light was cut off. Dumbledore hummed a minute, then smiled. "You can come out now Mr. Weasley."

Ron sheepishly came out of his hiding place and trudged towards Dumbledore, sure that he was going to be punished.

"Having a nice walk?" Dumbledore asked, still smiling.

"huh?" Ron stuttered.

"I assume that's why you're out here. I always find that a nice night time walk helps to clear the mind."

Ron grinned. Obviously Dumbledore knew the _real _reason why Ron was there, but he chose not to say anything. "Yes." Ron replied. "I thought…I thought you said back in your office that you had given up on Hermione." Ron said, forgetting that he was 'walking' and not listening.

Dumbledore smiled at him, the old glint back. "Walk with me Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore started to pace up the hill, Ron having to almost skip. "I never gave up on Hermione. And I never will. I only said it to stop Harry's rage attack. You and I both know how stubborn he his." Dumbledore smiled at Ron who returned the smile. "so I thought I'd let him win that round. If Harry truly believed I have given up, then he would have gone by now, to go and get Hermione alone. But he has not. So we're safe."

Ron nodded as they walked. "Yeah I suppose. So you're going along with the plan then, even without Harry's permission?"

Dumbledore laughed. "I never needed Harry's permission. I was simply being polite in telling him how we're going to get his friend back. As this is the only way, and I am much older then him, I'll do as I please."

Ron laughed. They entered the entrance hall and Dumbledore stopped walking.

"well Mr. Weasley, I will no doubt see you tomorrow. If you're stopped by any teachers, tell them you were with me. Good night."

Ron nodded, and started to slowly walk up the stair case alone.

As Harry walked out of the great hall, he could feel eyes on the back of his neck. He could see the sympathetic looks, hear the "oh, Hermione's hes best friend" and "Poor guy." It was smothering him. His ears were practically burning themselves to a crisp. No, he couldn't take another minute in that hall.

Harry jumped the stairs two at a time, and walked along the quiet and deserted corridors alone. Deep down, he knew Ron had a point, knew Ron was only looking out for him. But it made him mad because Ron hadn't suffered the things Harry himself had suffered. Ron still had his parents and loving family. He hadn't seen them killed right in front of him. No. out of all the pain Harry had suffered, as far as loosing people, Ron had only been apart of two, maybe some of three. 1st was Ginny in their second year. Hell, maybe Ron had felt worse then. Then there's Hermione. Both felt that pain. And then there was Sirius. Ron was attached to Sirius, as much as Hermione. But Sirius had been Harry's godfather. Had been closest to Harry.

Harry had reached the fat lady. He sat the password and walked inside, sitting down next to the fire with parchment and a quill. After some thinking, Harry began to write.

_Dear Hermione. _

_I don't think anyone could know what both Ron and I are going through, not to mention yourself. Its so hard to put it into words…but that half of you that says we don't miss you…I'd cut it out if I was there. Because that is total rubbish. I am glad to know that you're safe, where ever it is that you are. _

_Me and Ron aren't so lucky. We are forced to think of you, no matter how painful it may be. Hogwarts is not the same without you. The classrooms are empty, as far as the knowledge inside them goes. And the corridors are grey and lifeless. The library is almost empty…though, I must say, I never saw it with so many books…you mostly have them stacked under your bed! _

_That history essay was already due, and we both failed, though I don't think you're surprised. _

_We won our last Quidditch match, against Ravenclaw. It was supposed to be slytherin, but their seeker, Malfoy, hasn't come back from holidays. No one is worried- no one cares….apart from maybe the slytherins. _

_Ginny has grown attached to your cat. I heard that she refused to go into McGonagall's class unless Crookshanks could. Well of course, the professor allowed it, though she wasn't pleased because Crookshanks kept coughing up fur balls all lesson.. _

_Please write to us again soon…_

_Love, Harry._

Harry wasn't sure that Hermione would get his letter, but he could hope. So, he folded it up, and started back out into the corridor, and made his way to the owlery.

When he arrived, he saw all the owls were settled in for the night, their feathers ruffled, and eyes closed. He looked around for Hedwig and walked over to her. "Hey I know its bedtime…but this letter is really important- can you take it to Hermione?"

Hedwig opened one eye while he was talking, and when he had finished, both were opened. She looked at him as if to say 'isnt Hermione missing?' but she tipped her head to the side, affectionately bit his finger and waited while he tied the letter to her leg.

When he was done, Harry carried her over to the window, scratched her behind the head and watched her fly into the black sky until she had disappeared into the clouds.

He wasn't sure if hedwig could even deliver the letter- what if someone shot her down? Choosing not to think so negative, Harry shook his head and headed back down to the common room.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see it was still empty. So Harry sat down in front of the fire and watched it until someone came through the portrait.

It was no one Harry knew, so he ignored them. Then a stream of people came through, and slowly they trickled up into their respected rooms. Harry didn't speak to anyone, didn't even acknowledge them. He simply stared into the orange flames, not tried, but not that awake either.

Until finally he was left alone again.

Ten minutes later, Ron came through the portrait and gasped when he saw Harry. "Oh Harry. I didn't…didn't expect you to still be up…"

"Yeah…couldn't sleep." Harry mumbled.

"Listen Harry…I …I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Harry looked at him and Ron took a deep breath before continuing. "I was being selfish. I never thought to look at it from your prospective. I was stupid to have a go at you…I'm sorry."

Harry was silent a minute then said, "No Ron, you were right. I was being rude. I actually did think I was the only one who cared for Hermione…I guess my fear of losing her clouded my judgment."

Ron grinned. "I guess it was a tie then."

Harry smiled. "Yeah a tie."

(**a/n: okay, I know so far its only been Harry and Ron, but for the rest of this chappy its only Draco and Hermione. Just letting you know.)**

Hermione rolled over, away from the sun. She opened two blurry eyes and saw Malfoy was just coming out of the bathroom, already dressed. He was wearing lose black jeans, and a black zip up jacket, and was just putting on a black hooded cloak. He ruffled his hair with his hands, and pocketed his wand.

"You better get up." He said, not turning around.

"Do I have to?" Hermione asked, dreading the day she knew was ahead of her.

"Yes. Do it before I make you." Malfoy said no hint of humour in his voice.

Hermione frowned. "I would but I didn't get much sleep last night, thanks to you."

"You say that as though its my fault." Malfoy replied, turning to glare at her.

"It _is _your fault!" Hermione said, sitting straight up. "I was sleeping fine until _you _woke me up! I was mentally fine until _you _told me about today. I would have slept fine if _YOU _hadn't said anything!"

"I thought you'd like to know." Malfoy said calmly. "So get up and we can get this shit over with."

Hermione glared at him. Then threw the covers off, grabbed some random clothes off the end of her bed and stormed into the bathroom. Hermione change into a pair of jeans, white button up shirt and a black cloak she grabbed off a rack.

When she returned into the room, she saw Malfoy leaning against the window/door and looking out, broom clutched in one hand.

Hermione pocketed her wand and glared again. "We're getting there on _that_?"

"Yes. You can walk. It'd take you at least a month…depending how far away it is." Draco said turning around. "Can we go now please?"

Hermione made a mental note to tell Harry that Draco had used the word 'please' before she walked over to him and nodded dramatically.

Draco nodded but before he said anything, he walked past her, picked up a black bag of some kind, about the size of a purse, and pocketed it. "Good. Now get on." He said, coming back to her and mounting the broom.

"Cant believe I'm doing this." Hermione mumbled as she climbed on and closed her eyes.

She felt Draco kick off, and the wind in her face.

Draco climbed quickly, then turned west, and sped off. He could hear Hermione whimpering behind him. He grinned evilly as something came to him that was just cruel. He made sure he was high enough, before diving straight down.

Hermione's scream would have shamed a banshee. Draco was sure that his father, mother, all the house elves that weren't up already, and the guards would have heard it. He could feel a headache building up in his mind, so he started to pull out of the dive but shouted in surprise. He had miscalculated the dive timing, and was now going to clash with the mountain side.

Hermione's screaming intensified as Draco almost shut his eyes and was now flying up vertical, running parallel to the cliff face.

"I'm going to fall! I'm going to fall…I'm going to…die!" Hermione was screeching in Draco's ear.

Draco felt the cold sweat on his forehead as they cleared the cliff and he started to level out the broom. He had to admit, that _was_ a close call... his heart started to pump normally, and Draco let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Never…_never _do that…again!" Hermione yelled, trying to catch her breath.

"It was fine." Draco said, never ready to admit that he had made a tiny mistake.

"_FINE? _You call almost killing us _fine_!" Hermione began hitting his shoulders.

"Hey, hey! Settle down!" Malfoy said, swerving the broom as he tried to avoid her hits. "And yes, I do call it fine. If I had killed us _then_ it would have been different."

"Malfoy, if your stupidity doesn't get you-_us_- killed, then I will make sure you suffer for this!" Hermione threatened.

Draco grinned. "Oh you forget Granger who is in control of this thing." Just to prove his point, Draco dipped again, though bought it out quickly.

"Don't _do_ that!" Hermione screamed again.

Draco smirked. He had successfully proved his point.

Hermione was shaking now. How did she get herself into this? On a broomstick with a madman? Oh yeah. She was kidnapped. She forgot. She tried to calm her breathing, and looked down.

They were flying smoothly over the mountain top, and over tall cone shaped trees. It seemed that Malfoy actually could control the broom- when he wasn't trying to kill them. They glided smoothly, Malfoy obviously knowing how to ride the wind's back properly.

They were quickly coming up to a lake, and Draco descended a little. When they were flying on top of the water, Hermione could just see their reflection, moving smoothly over the ripples.

Then Draco climbed again, and shot through the clouds.

"What?" Hermione asked curious as to his sudden altitude change.

"Town is coming up Granger. Surely you of all muggles know it's not natural to see a flying broom- even if it carries someone as sexy as me and a bookworm."

Hermione glared at his neck. God he was full of himself!

Malfoy was low enough so that they were half submerged in the clouds. Hermione slowly let go of his waist and reached out to touch a cloud for the first time. Harry had had this experience many times, but Hermione, someone who was afraid of flying was trying for the first time.

Her hand was a few centimetres away…finally she could say she's touched the clouds…almost there…and Hermione nearly toppled off the broom. She grabbed out for something to hold, and happened to grab Draco's waist again. Surprised at the sudden jerk to his left, Draco lent and turned the broom, almost flipping it over.

"What the hell?" he shouted, as he struggled to level himself and the broom.

Hermione buried her head in his shoulder blades.

"What the hell was that Granger?" Draco shouted as he tried to look at her. "Now who's trying to kill us?"

Hermione didn't reply. Woops.

Every now and then, Draco dipped back below the clouds to check their direction. Good, they were still heading the right way.

His stomach grumbled loudly. Maybe they should have grabbed a quick bite before they left…too late now.

They had travelled for about an hour since Hermione's little mishap, and she hadn't moved or said a word. Draco had thought that she was asleep, and debated to scare her awake…say, diving again? But he thought against it. What if she let go and fell off?

Dipping below the cloud line again, Draco saw there was a town coming up. He started to descend and was soon skimming the tree tops.

Hermione woke when she heard branches snapping. "What the?"

"Fell asleep?" Draco asked as he tried to land the broom in a small clearing without beheading themselves on the branches.

"Yes…must have…" Hermione answered yawning.

Draco landed the broom with a soft bump and climbed off. Hermione gratefully stumbled off it, and looked around.

"We're here already?"

Around them was large, dark brown tree trunks, lush bushes and green grass. Not what she had picked for Voldermort at all.

"No. I was hungry, and there's a town not far away." Draco said, stashing the broom in a bush. "Take your cloak off."

Hermione raised an eye brow. "I know, thank you." She said, untying it and hiding it with the broom. Malfoy sneered, did the same and lead the way towards the town.

It was a short walk, and soon they were walking along a small street that was relatively empty. Some people were out, holding the hands of small children, or lovers. Hermione felt uncomfortable. Clearly, a family town. Great.

"Now, where would a bakey be?" Malfoy asked so only Hermione could hear.

"Err, you mean a _bakery_?" Hermione asked smiling innocently.

"Whatever. Where is it?" Draco snapped.

"How the hell should I know?" Hermione said, losing her temper. "Try up the street ferret."

A man passing with a little girl looked at them oddly. "Now pumpkin, calling people names is a _nasty _thing to do." He glared at Hermione, before disappearing into a shop.

Malfoy smirked. "Yeah Granger, calling people names is a nasty thing to do."

"Don't push it _pumpkin_." Hermione replied.

They passed an old lady who heard Hermione's comment. She smiled at Hermione, her mouth wrinkling the rest of her face. Hermione smiled back awkwardly.

"Pumpkin?" Malfoy said looking disgusted, obviously not noticing the woman.

"Yes now come on darling." Hermione said, grabbing his arm and leading him away from the old lady who was watching them both fondly and curiously. "You're attracting attention." She mumbled out the side of her mouth, letting Malfoy go as soon as they were out of sight of the woman.

"Yes, I find I do that quite well." Malfoy replied, holding himself up in mock pride.

"For better or worse Malfoy?" Hermione asked quietly, looking for a bakery.

"Better. Much ,much better-"

"Spare me. Come on." Hermione said, spotting a wooden sign on a corner shop that said 'Berry's baked bakery.'

Hermione walked away, and Malfoy followed. Hermione entered the bakery and was immediately drowned in the smell of fresh bread and pastry. Before Hermione approached the counter to have a better look, Malfoy pulled her back and put something in her hand.

"Here, you'd better take this…I hate dealing with muggle money." He mumbled, and Hermione realized he had put the black pouch she had seen in his room in her hand.

"Why? Too hard Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"No." Malfoy said arrogantly. "I just don't like dealing with _anything _muggle."

Hermione sighed and walked up to the counter. She scanned the shelves of food and turned to Malfoy, her mind made up. "Know what you want?"

Malfoy was glancing over his shoulder at two teenage boys sitting by the window. Both of them were watching Hermione interestedly. He turned back to her. "What? Oh um." He peered over her shoulder and looked.

At that moment, a woman wearing a white apron, covered in flour came to the counter. "Hello dears." She said kindly, smiling. "What may I get for you?"

She waited patiently as Hermione gave her order and waited for Draco. When he gave it, she nodded and typed it in on the till. When she had gotten their food, she placed it in front of them and looked expectedly at Draco. But Hermione was the one who fumbled around in the bag and pulled out the money. The woman almost looked amazed- obviously she thought this was some sort of date, and that it should _always _be the man paying.

But Hermione smiled at her and took their food and took it over to a table set up for two. They sat down, Hermione's back facing the window and the boys. Draco was almost jealous at the guys.

He ate his food quickly, not wanting to be around them long.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" Hermione asked, watching as he scoffed the food. He reminded her of Ron.

Malfoy nodded in reply, his eyes glued slyly to the boys. Then he saw something that made his heart skip at beat. His eyes widened for a minute, and he seemed to stop breathing. A cold sweat broke on his forehead.

"Malfoy?" Hermione's voice sounded far away as she watched him. "Malfoy?"

"We…we have to go." Malfoy said, grabbing Hermione's food and standing up.

"Wha-"

"I'll explain later!" Draco hissed.

Hermione knew something wasn't right but played along. "Oh yeah right. We'll…be late."

Draco led her quickly from the bakery and out into the street.

"Malfoy wha-"

"_Later_!" Draco hissed again, seeing out of the corner of his eye the boys watching them intently through the window.

Hermione was about to pester him for answers when he took off at a brisk pace. Hermione skipped to keep up, and decided to just follow and play along instead of wasting her breath.

Draco didn't say anything as they rounded a corner and waited. He sneakily looked around it again and saw no one coming. "Come on" he said and led her off quickly into the forest, and almost ran back to his broom.

"Are you going to tell me-"

"Get on!" Malfoy said angrily as he threw her cloak at her, momentarily recognising it as one of his own, tying his one on, and grabbing the broom.

"Bu-"

"Now!"

Hermione obeyed and climbed on the broom behind him.

No sooner then Draco felt her weight on it than he took off, straight up, heading for the clouds.

When he reached them, he breathed and relaxed. Then he shot off in the direction that was west.

"Can you tell me now?"

"No. Ask me again when we land" Draco snapped, not wanting to…well…alarm her.

Hermione was angry. Obviously he knew something she did not. Obviously he_ saw _something she did not. But what could it have been to make him take off like that? Sure, he was tense before, but now it was like he was as stiff and cold as a log.

She couldn't be bothered arguing, so she closed her eyes and tried not to think about being up thousands of meters above ground.

Within a few hours, the clouds were turning grey, cold and wet. And then not too long after that, they were tinged with pink as the sun began to set.

"Shit." Draco muttered. "Brace yourself!" he called over his shoulder, not bothering to wait for a response.

He braced himself for the cold and ducked below the clouds, getting wet. "Its about to bucket down! Can you see a town?" he asked.

"No…" Hermione squeaked. One thing she hated more then flying- it was flying while there was a storm.

Draco wiped his eyes. It started to rain lightly, but was slowly picking up strength. He strained his eyes to see through the mist that was now settling over the country. This was brilliant. Bloody god damn brilliant.

He flew lower, still trying to see any form of shelter. Then he saw a small clump of lights. A small town. He sighed in relief and sped up, wanting to reach it before it rained harder.

A flash of lightning, a roll of thunder, and lots of rain later, Draco and Hermione were landing on the out skirts of the town, stashing the broom, but keeping their cloaks, and running along the now muddy ground into the main street.

The town was fairly small, and the streets completely deserted. _So muggles had enough brains to keep out of storms, _Draco mused.

Both had their hoods up and were scanning the shop signs for a motel or inn. Hermione was shivering from the cold, and could feel her white shirt slowly going see- through. She squeaked and wrapped her cloak around tighter. Great. Could it get any worse?

Draco however, had grabbed his best cloak. It was charmed so that it was opposite to the weather. If it was cold weather, the cloak would be warm. If it was hot, the cloak would be a freezer. Also luckily for him, it repelled water. For once in his life, he thanked his father's genius.

Both spotted the inn at the same time and ran for it.

The foyer was pretty basic. A lounge, a fire (that wasn't lit) and a wooden desk. A woman sat there, her hair pulled into a lose bun and was wearing a shabby old cardigan. She looked up when they entered and smiled a well rehearsed smile, that showed the red lipstick on her teeth.

Hermione smiled back and walked up to her. "Er hi. I would like to borrow a room for tonight…two single beds please." Hermione added, not wanting to give off the wrong impression.

The lady however, seemed to have already got it. She raised a sharp eye brow. "Right. And how will you be paying for this?" she asked

"Money." Hermione replied a little smugly. She pulled out the black bag that she still had.

The woman sighed dramatically and nodded. "Room 34 is available." She snatched the money out of Hermione's hand, grabbed a gold key from a draw and indicated for them to follow her.

She stopped at a door that was brown and flaky. "Breakfast is served at eight thirty sharp." She glared at them before handing the key to Hermione and walking back down the hall.

Hermione shook her head and slid the key into the lock and opened the door. She was absolutely disgusted with the room. Once you entered from the corridor, you were crammed into a narrow hallway that had an extremely small bathroom to the left and a claustrophobic closet to your right. Heading straight, you came to the crammed bedroom, that had two single beds, squashed in.

All the walls were lemon marang in colour, and, like the ceiling, were cracked and flaking. The carpet was a light brown, with stains of drink here and there. A small window was on the far wall, that had dirty and cracked glass, and shabby window shutters.

The entire place smelled oddly of cat pee.

Hermione dreaded Malfoy's response.

And this was it. "Holey shit."

Hermione couldn't agree more.

"My money payed for _this_?" he asked out raged.

Hermione nodded. "Yep."

"I wouldn't even pay a knut to stay an hour here!"

"Actually, you payed the equivalent of about one hundred galleons." Hermione said quietly.

"WHAT?" Malfoy screamed. Hermione didn't really care- after all, it wasn't her money that was wasted. And by the way Malfoy brags, he can afford to loose a few galleons here and there. "Trust muggles to think this is acceptable."

Hermione sighed. They could hear the storm raging outside, and the wind pushing against the shutters. "As long as there is a roof over my head I'm not complaining."

"You never complain." Malfoy mumbled, though he had to agree.

Hermione put the key down on a small, very small table and chose the bed away from the window.

Malfoy climbed into the other bed.

Both were extreamly un happy.

The mattresses were thin, so thin that the springs were almost poking through. On Hermione's, one near the bottom had. The thin blankets stunk, and the pillows had almost no feathers in them.

In the end, after much tossing, turning and cursing, both decided to lie on top of the blankets and use their cloaks for warmth.

At least their clothes were beginning to dry.

If there was a hole in the roof, Hermione promised that she would scream, run down the corridor, and yell abuse at the woman.

Both of them fell into an uneasy, and rather uncomfortable sleep.

**Man that's a long chapter! Hehehehe. **

**Okay. I'm making up for lost story. **

**Update again when I can**

**Aj.**


	11. Swamp n' snagging bushes

**Phew. New chapter- went to rock eisteddfod yesterday, so I get today off :D hehehe yay!**

The sun slithered through the holes in the shutters and cast a yellow glow in the tiny room. Hermione and Draco rolled over, trying to hide from it.

Hermione almost slipped off the bed, forgetting how small it was. Draco groaned. His neck was sore and stiff from sleeping on an odd angle, not to mention that he was cheesed about the room.

Hermione yawned, stretched and quickly got up. In ten minutes, she had a very quick shower, (it was dirty and covered in grime), making sure she scrubbed thoroughly, and was dressed in dry clothes, waiting for Malfoy.

He rolled out of bed and looked around. "Oh I thought it was a bad dream…" he mumbled then saw Hermione. He smirked. "Because it had you in it."

"Glad to know you think about me when you're sleeping Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like-"

"What happened yesterday?" Hermione cut him off.

"What?" Malfoy asked, momentarily confused by the quick subject change. "Oh."

Hermione waited, her arms folded.

"I saw…I just saw something that made me uncomfortable." Malfoy answered, trying to brush past her into the bathroom.

Hermione tapped her foot as he closed the bathroom door. Ten seconds later, she heard him scream and throw the door open. A look of pure disgust and shock was all over his sharp features.

"That bathroom is _absolutely foul_!" he yelled at Hermione, as though he thought it was her fault.

"I know…not very pleasant." Hermione replied coolly.

"But…but I want a shower." Malfoy sounded like a kid in a candy store- but mummy wanted to leave without buying anything.

Hermione sighed in frustration, pushed him out of the way, pulled out her wand and cast a quick spell. "There. Now, you'd better hurry. The spell only lasts for five minutes."

Malfoy didn't need telling twice. He ran into the bathroom, slammed the door and turned around. It was clean now, and smelt like lemons. He quickly stripped down and jumped into the shower, wishing he wasn't there.

Hermione sat on the bed, waiting as she heard the water running in the room next door. She smiled. Payback time. She pulled her wand out again and waved it, a cunning look on her face.

Malfoy was hurriedly scrubbing his body, wanting to be clean before the spell broke. One minute, he felt the nice hot water, then the next it wasn't water hitting his back. He looked down and saw long and short, spaghetti like pink things wriggling around on the titled floor.

She heard Malfoy shout in surprise, then swear loudly.

Hermione grinned.

"WHAT THE HELL IT THAT?" he was shouting. He came running out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. He spotted Hermione sitting on the bed, with her wand held laszily in her hand. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"Malfoy, calm down. It was a simple spell." Hermione smiled. "It simply turns water into worms."

"_Worms_?" Malfoy's face paled. He remembered the pink things crawling around on the floor- on his _feet_.

"Yes Malfoy. Worms." Hermione smiled. "Are you nearly ready? We should get going."

"What the hell did you do it for?" he asked, now angry.

"Because Malfoy," Hermione said fiercely, turning angry herself. "You're hiding something from me. And I don't like the shadow that's hanging over my head. I don't want to be here. I don't want to go where I'm going. I want to be back at Hogwarts with my friends."

"You think I _want _you here?" Malfoy shouted back. "For Merlin's sake Granger, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you freaking out on me and becoming paranoid!"

"I'll decide if I become paranoid thank you!" Hermione snapped. "Tell me!"

"They were Death Eaters!" Malfoy screamed. "Happy now? They were death eaters!"

"You…but…you sure?" Hermione asked, her voice suddenly abandoning her.

Malfoy snorted. "Trust me Granger, I've seen enough to know what they are."

"Were they following us?" Hermione asked, feeling the paranoia creeping up on her.

"I…" Malfoy thought. They weren't acting like it or he would have seen another sign of them. "I don't think so."

Hermione looked to the floor. She was embarrassed about shouting at him when he was really trying to protect her…in weird way. But still, he could have told her…

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Let's move. I don't want to be here any longer."

Hermione nodded in agreement. They had been there so long that the smell of the room was now stuck in their noses, and they couldn't really notice it, though they knew it was there.

They left the room quickly, gave the woman the key back. They didn't stay for the breakfast- who knew what was in it?

So without waiting for more than a minute, they left the inn and headed down the road, towards the broomstick.

"Did you see those boys?" a girl with long blond hair giggled as they walked past Draco and Hermione.

"Yes! How cute were they!" her friend replied, twirling black hair in her fingers. "And did you see that tattoo on the taller one? How _hot _was it? I mean, he must have been really creative to think up that design…a skull and a snake…so beautiful…"

Hermione and Draco, both of whom had zoned out at this conversation snapped up at the mention of the tattoo. They looked at each other with worried glances, then Hermione turned and ran after the girls.

"Excuse me," she said politely. The girls turned and looked her up and down suspiciously. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation…and that tattoo you described…it sounds a lot like my…friend. I'm trying to find him. Which way did the boys go?"

The girls looked at each other and back at Hermione. "They were down that way…" the one with the blond hair said, pointing down the way that Draco and Hermione were heading.

Draco came up behind Hermione. She spun quickly, her hand in her pocket, clutching her wand. "Its only me Granger." Malfoy said holding his hands up.

Hermione didn't reply to him, only brushed past him and headed the way the girl had pointed.

When she noticed Malfoy wasn't behind her, she turned around and saw him talking to the two girls who were smiling and twirling their hair again. Hermione rolled her eyes, returned, grabbed Malfoy's arm and dragged him away. "Please, not now!" she hissed.

"I was just having some-"

Hermione pressed her finger to his lips. "Shut it!" she glared. She pulled him down an alley way, and threw him up against the wall. Hermione peeked around the corner. "They're coming this way!" she squealed.

Malfoy groaned. Why, in Merlin's earth did Voldermort have them followed? Did he think Granger and him would get…frisky? The idea sent shivers up Draco's spine.

Not particularly wanting to find out, Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and led her further down the alley way. They were running parallel to the main street, and after a few minutes of puddles and rats, they ran out into the open, and bolted for the forest that was just in view.

"I…am…so….sick of…running!" Hermione panted as they followed the trail back to where they hid the broomstick. Draco nodded in agreement, as he grabbed the broom and jumped on. Hermione didn't protest, and within seconds, they were gaining altitude rapidly.

Malfoy took cover in the clouds, and followed his pattern from before- ducking below the cloud line every now and then to check their direction.

The green forests below them started to disappear, and were replaced by grey mist, and dead, black trees. "Lovely." Hermione said sarcastically as they flew over the foreboding looking woods.

Malfoy was just thinking they might be able to reach Voldermort's lair without landing, and skip the whole swamp thing, when his broom convulsed, and stopped suddenly, knocking the wind out of its passengers. It was as though it had hit a wall.

"Malfoy, not another joke please." Hermione said, disapproving from behind.

"Its not me-"

Then the broom began to fall quickly, coming closer and closer to the ground.

2500 meters up…2000…1500…1000…700 meters…500 meters.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione squealed, as the ground was looming ever closer. 400 meters. They were descending so rapidly that they didn't have time to breath the thin air.

"When I say…jump…JUMP okay?" Malfoy shouted, preparing himself as they went past the 300 meter mark.

200 meters above ground…150…100 meters up…

"Wha-"

50…25…10…

"JUMP!"

Zero.

Draco and Hermione jumped off the broom, and rolled together on the ground, hitting every part of their body with branches and the impact with the solid ground.

They stopped rolling about five meters apart. Hermione was panting, and clutching her side, while a trickle of blood ran down the side of her face.

Draco rubbed his temple- he had hit the ground before Hermione, and she had landed on him before rolling, so he had taken the full brunt of the fall. His head was pounding, and his ribs were sore and bruised.

He struggled to sit up, and swayed a little, seeing double of everything, before being able to steady himself and look around. He looked in the direction that they had rolled from and saw his broom. And he almost laughed.

His broom was sticking up vertical, looking like a javelin that's just been thrown. He wobbled over to it, and pulled it out. What was that muggle fiction story? Swat and the stone? No…_sword in the stone_, yeah that's what this felt like.

Draco slung the broom over his shoulder, using its strap, and walked back over to Hermione, still swaying slightly. "Granger. You alright? Can you walk?"

Hermione sat up and tried standing. "Yeah, I think so…" she said shakily.

"Good, cos I'm not carrying you." Draco said then looked around.

Tall thick grey trees stretched right up to the sky, and twisted around each other. The ground was muddy, and dusty, and had lots of dead leaves, and old branches, along with roots that stuck up oddly. There was a thin layer of mist everywhere. The bushes were thorny and dead, and snapped easily.

"This is charming." Hermione said, gesturing to a small pond that had brown, murky water, and dead lily pads and weeds.

"This is about as charming as it gets with Voldermort." Draco replied, his voice cracking the silence.

They started walking in a random direction, and jumped over the roots, tried hard not to come into contact with the thorns, though their clothes still were torn to ribbons, and tried to block out the boggy smell that overpowered everything.

Hermione already had the cut on her head from the fall, but now she had numerous cuts on her arms and legs, and a few on her face. She was sure she even had one on her stomach, where a particularly ferocious thorn had torn at her shirt.

Draco had cuts and scratches on his arms, where he had tried to protect his face, though somehow, he still had two long, sharp gashes on his cheek. His legs were scratched slightly, though his cloak and jeans had taken the worse of the thorn attacks.

They continued walking like this for a few hours, in almost darkness. They could see the sun shining above the thick tops of the trees, but it just couldn't get through to bring much light into the place. It had started to get colder, and mistier.

"So Granger." Malfoy said, tired of the silence.

"Yes Malfoy?" Hermione asked, almost tripping on a root she hadn't seen.

"Why are you a book worm?" asked Malfoy, breaking a branch.

"I…" Hermione normally would have taken offence, and maybe he wanted to offend her, but this time, she answered his question. "I don't know. I guess…when I was at school before Hogwarts, I didn't have many friends…reading and studying was the only thing I could do without loosing my mind."

"And you carried it through Hogwarts?" Malfoy asked, rising an eye brow.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah…I guess it became a habit. Then I met Harry and Ron…well, I still don't have lots of friends, but having two true friends is better than twenty fake ones."

"You think so?"

Hermione nodded again. "Well, fake friends are no use to me."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Hermione grabbed a long thick stick and began bashing her way through the bushes, tried of them sticking to her clothes. She had never been this badly tangled in thorns since when she was in the forbidden forest, with Harry and hagrid, heading to hagrid's bother.

"Are you scared?" Malfoy asked quietly, after a few minutes.

Hermione was taken aback by the question. "Terrified." She answered after a pause.

"You hide it well." He said.

"Er thanks I think. Are you scared?" Hermione asked, and stopped walking.

"Not really. I will be if you're harmed though."

"Come again?" Hermione asked, taking that the wrong way. "Would you miss me too much?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Malfoy snapped. "I would miss whatever part of me Voldermort takes away as punishment."

It took Hermione a few minutes to understand that. "Gosh…I really am important to him aren't i?"

"More than you know." Malfoy said, then continued to walk.

Hermione was about to ask him why she was so important when a blood chilling roar sliced through the silence. It echoed in their ears, and heads giving them Goosebumps.

There was the sound of tree branches snapping, and something running fast, then something squealing in pain. Something fell heavily to the ground. Then silence again.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione asked, looking with wide eyes in the direction of the sounds.

"I don't want to find out." Malfoy said, and started walking a lot faster.

They heard something screaming again, more branches snapping, and thumping on the hard ground. Another loud, ferocious roar, and then silence again.

The sun had gone behind the horizon now, throwing them into darkness. The moonlight, however, like the sun was able to peek through, providing just enough light to see a few meters around them.

"We should find somewhere to rest…" Hermione said quietly. They heard another roar, much closer this time.

Malfoy looked around him and spotted the perfect spot. He rushed over to it, Hermione close behind him.

A large tree, about the size of the whomping willow, though without the whomping, stood there, its branches twisting, twirling and stretching to the black sky. The two started to climb it, sticking their feet and hands into gapes and holes.

They reached a good height and saw a small landing almost, where they sat, and listened closely.

"Granger, why haven't you run?" Malfoy asked curiously when they could hear nothing.

"Come again?" Hermione asked, taken back again.

"Well, like last night, I was out like a light…you could easily have ran for it…why didn't you?"

"I…well I didn't see the point…either you or Voldermort would have found me before I got within coo-ee of Hogwarts…and other than that, I have no idea where I am. So what was the point?"

"I see…" Malfoy said quietly.

There were no more sounds that were alarming. It was dead silent again. "Get some rest." Malfoy said, seeing Hermione yawn.

"What about you?"

"You can take the next shift." Malfoy said, watching the trees below them carefully.

Hermione nodded, and curled up into a ball. Within minutes, her breathing was smooth, and she was sleeping soundly.

Malfoy rested his head against a branch. He closed his eyes.

_I'm not asleep…I'm not…_

_Malfoy was much younger, running down the large staircase in the manor. He was chasing a snitch that he had accidentally let go. He came to the foyer. Young Draco could hear hushed voices coming from the lounge room. He crept up to wall, and pressed himself against it. The door was slightly ajar, and he could just make out three people in the room. _

_Now he was in a dark, dark place. It was foggy and smelt disgusting. The trees were old and dead. Straight ahead was a mountain. A man was standing at its mouth, hooded and cloaked. He got closer to the man, and his mouth opened to speak, but instead of a voice, it roared loudly and nastily. _

Draco's eyes snapped open. He looked around him. Hermione was still sleeping, but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Something big was stepping through the bushes, pushing them roughly aside. It was a large black object, and it moved quickly, as though following the scent of something. It stopped, made a deep sniffing noise, and stood perfectly still.

Hermione stirred.

Malfoy jumped, and covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh!"

Hermione nodded, and he released her. He peered over the edge of the tree, and saw the beast was moving towards the tree itself.

Malfoy felt his blood run cold. Could the beast smell them? He looked at Hermione, who looked petrified. The beast stopped at the base of the tree and paused, sniffing something.

Hermione sat back against the branch, trying not to breath. After a few minutes, nothing moved or made a sound. Hermione's hand was resting on the ground, while her other was on her lap. She looked down, and saw about a ten centimetre long caterpillar crawling along in the dirt towards her.

Hermione pressed her lips together, trying to ignore it. Then suddenly it crawled onto her hand. She squealed in surprise.

Malfoy looked around in complete surprise, and saw Hermione. He scowled and narrowed his eyes. Then he turned back to the beast. "Oh Crap."

The beast had lifted its head and had spotted them. It roared loudly, and began bashing into the tree, pieces of bark flying off. The creature was hitting into the tree with its full force, angrily roaring each time it hit it.

Then suddenly it stopped.

Hermione was breathing heavily. "Whoops." She said meekly.

"_Whoops_?" Malfoy echoed enraged. "You scream, and almost get us killed, and whoops is all you can think to -"

The creature charged at the tree, apparently after getting a run up. It continued bashing the tree, and was getting closer and closer to breaking it in half.

Soon, the tree would snap, and come crashing to the ground, taking Draco and Hermione with it.

**Short I know, but I'm writing these chapters, trying to remember what I had before so it sounds slightly different, and is slightly shorter. Please forgive me!**

**Aj.**


	12. Just another Danger

**Next one. N I have to say I'm sorry- I only just realized I spelt "woops" as "Whoops" in the last chapter. Sorry!**

The creature was content in bringing this tree down. Apparently, it didn't like the fact that it had been so close to its pray, and yet hadn't noticed. It continued to hit the tree, and saw with satisfaction that the tree was close to giving up and falling down. It rammed the tree again, and saw more bark fly off.

Malfoy and Hermione watched in horror as the beast glanced up at them. It roared with triumph.

"Not…until the fat mudblood sings!" Malfoy shouted at it, then turned back to Hermione. "Right now…since you screamed, I say we sacrifice you to the beast, and I make a run for it."

Hermione scowled. "No. new plan…" she looked around her but could see nothing that they could use.

"Damn…it sounds like a winner to me." Malfoy mumbled, and felt the tree shudder.

"Malfoy, keep thinking!" Hermione shouted, and was almost knocked out of the tree as the creature rammed it again.

"Okay…" Malfoy thought. If they jumped down in front of the creature, it would be momentarily shocked before it tore their heads off…no, new plan. They could fall with the tree and then run for it…but it might be able to run them down…

Right…well, they'll have to give it their best shot.

"Granger, I hope you run as fast as you read!"

Hermione looked at him. "What?"

"When the tree snaps, fall with it then jump n run!" Malfoy said, peering at the creature.

It rammed the tree once more, and they heard the sickening crack of the core of the tree snapping, and it thankfully started to fall away from the creature.

The two prepared themselves, then jumped off the tree just as it crashed to the earth with a deafening THUMP that sent shudders through the ground.

Without waiting, Draco and Hermione ran for all they were worth. Hermione, having slept was slightly more energized than Draco, but he still managed to keep up with her.

They stayed close together, and jumped over obstacles that gave them only second warnings. They could hear the beast running close behind them, not catching up, but not falling behind. It stayed at perfect hunting length behind them.

"LEFT!" Malfoy shouted, spotting a bog ahead.

Hermione's feet stumbled over each other as she sharply made the turn. She ran clumsily, but still, she was at least running.

They were climbing a short hill that was covered in knotted roots. Hermione's foot got caught in one, and she felt the sickening wrench of her body, jolting backwards before she started to fall.

Draco heard her shout in shock and turned around. He reached out, hulled her to her feet, and grabbed her hand ready to run again. Over her shoulder, Malfoy could see the creature, that had paused for a second. It spotted them, roared once more, and started charging.

_Bloody Hell!_ Malfoy screamed to himself, as he dragged Hermione up the hill, then cascading down the other side. Their feet barely had chance to touch the ground before their owners lifted them up again.

The swamps scenery had changed. Instead of dead underbrush, it now had long, thick vines hanging from monstrous trees that were so closely clumped together, that it was impossible to see past them.

In some parts, it was thicker, and in others, it was more breathable.

"Go in there!" Malfoy shouted ,still holding Hermione's hand. Hermione's lungs burned, and her legs begged her to stop. But she ran through the pain, knowing that if that bloody thing caught up, it'd be much worse.

They entered a jungle of vines, and started pushing their way through the curtains. Soon they found a very narrow path, and followed it.

Behind them, they heard the sound of the vines being wrenched down, and snapping in half as something impatiently pushed through them.

Pausing at a fork, they decided to go right. They ran along the path, puffing and panting, both wishing to just stop and rest. But neither admitted it. A nasty vine tried to decapitate them, and almost did. But Draco, who was furious already because he was there, tore at it before it could really do any damage.

Another fork. Left, right….right….right…left…left…righ- no left…right…left…

"I in…circles!" Hermione shouted.

Malfoy looked around…yes…"Shit!"

They had stopped at another fork. "Okay…er…you go right, and I'll go left…go a little way down then climb the vines okay?"

"What?" Hermione shrieked. "I'm not the mate of Tarzan! Are you insane?"

"Yes, now go!" _Tarzan?_

Hermione groaned, not liking the idea of splitting up, but she ran anyway. About 20 meters down, she jumped as high as she could, and clutched onto a vine with dear life. Breathing hard, she started to hull her self up it, after making sure it was strong enough.

With her hands snaked around the vine, and her legs tangled in it, Hermione rested her head against it and breathed deeply. Her throat was sore and dry, her lungs felt like they were on fire, and her legs simply were transformed into led blocks that refused to go anywhere else.

Malfoy ran left, and continued running. A few minutes ago, he had noticed the beast was smelling them, and not seeing them. Maybe it was blind in close together places…or maybe they had just gotten to far ahead for it to see them through the thickness of the vines. Either way, Malfoy was going to use this to his advantage.

Because they had made so many turns, their smell and scent was everywhere. The beast must be getting crossed messages. If it wasn't, then Malfoy and Hermione were screwed. Well, Malfoy most of all because he was the one on the ground.

He slowed to a walk, not hearing any sound apart from his panting.

Hermione had been hanging for ten minutes. She prayed Malfoy knew what he was doing. If he didn't, then Hermione would be in this hell hole by her self. And as much as she hated Malfoy, she hated that prospect even more.

Her breathing was now steady, though she didn't want to run at least for another half hour.

Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat. Something was coming closer, and it was breathing heavily, not at all like a human. It grunted as it came closer, then paused in a patch of moon light, in perfect view for Hermione to see their hunter.

She almost screamed again and prayed once more that Malfoy wasn't on the same ground this hideous thing was.

It was covered in thick, tangled black hair, though it was rougher around its head. Two long horns poked through the hair on its head, and it was as fat as a rhino (Hermione was amazed it could run to keep up without having cardiac failure.) and stood now on its back legs like a bear. Its feet were as large as Hagrid's, though they were covered in dirt, and had four long, nasty looking claws protruding through. Its nose was like a snout, more like bear than anything else. Its eyes were small and beady.

"What in name of Merlin created you?" Hermione breathed quietly.

The creature had picked up Malfoy's scent. It roared, and ran in that direction.

Seconds later Malfoy was standing in the exact patch of moon light that the creature had seconds before. He looked frantically around him, worried that that roar had meant it had gotten Granger. He glanced up, after hearing a sneeze and saw Hermione.

Smirking, Draco started to climb his own vine. Hermione was looking slightly comical, like a deer caught in the head lights of the muggle contraptions that made loud noises and polluted the world. "In one piece?" he asked reaching her.

"Barely." Hermione replied, her voice faint. "Have…did…I saw…did you see it?"

Malfoy was quiet for a minute, then nodded. "Yeah I saw a glimpse of it before. It looked like the future Weasel King."

Hermione scowled. "I sware to Merlin I will-"

"Come on," Malfoy said, cutting the stream of threats off. "We should go before it follows my scent back here."

Hermione nodded, and started to slide down the vine. They hit the ground, and started walking quickly in the opposite direction that the creature had gone.

Soon they were out of the vine forest, and were making their way through the swamp again. The mist had settled thicker now, and it was even harder to see where they were putting their feet. Though within minutes, they saw another large tree. Malfoy was about to make for it, when Hermione pulled him back.

"I don't think so." She said glaring at him. "This is way too close to that ugly thing."

Malfoy nodded. "Fine whatever."

They continued walking away from the tree, and saw another bog. "Man that's so gross!" Malfoy spat as the water bubbled with brown muddy water.

"So I take it you're not having a shower in that?" Hermione asked, smiling at him.

Malfoy almost looked like he was going to be sick. "Absolutely no wa-"

"Oh gosh I'm an idiot!" Hermione said, slapping her forehead.

"Well I could have told you that…" Malfoy replied, slightly unsure of why she was admitting it.

When Hermione had mentioned Malfoy taking a shower, she had remembered that fantastic prank she had played back in the dingy hotel, and what she had played it with- her _wand._

Hermione's hand flew automatically for her wand and closed around the handle. There was no point in bringing it out now- they may only get un wanted attention. But she held onto it, ready to whip it out.

"Why are-"

"Shh don't worry." Hermione said, then continued to walk. Her stomach rumbled. God she was hungry. She mentally added another thing to her list of 'things to be envious of Harry and Ron for.' So far, Hermione had:

. They weren't kidnapped by Death Eaters.

. They haven't been sent to Voldermort's home with Malfoy.

. They got to do their homework safely in Hogwarts.

. They weren't in a stinking swamp with no food or water!

. Oh yeah, and they hadn't just been chased by the most ugly looking thing on earth. And they could sleep peacefully.

As if Merlin was answering her hopes, they rounded the trunk of a massive tree and saw a small pond, that had sparkling water. Malfoy went straight for it. Hermione hesitated, but when Malfoy didn't fall over dead after taking a thankful gulp of the water, she raced over, and started slurping.

"Can we find somewhere to sleep now?" Malfoy asked, his eyes dull.

"Sure." Hermione said, looking around. There were scrawny trees, about as thick as her wrist…no good. There were a few larger trees, but there was one that Hermione had chosen. It was bigger than the Whomping Willow wanna be, and looked more ancient, and twisted.

They made their way over, climbed it, found somewhere flat to sleep and paused.

"I took the last one." Malfoy said, smirking. Without waiting, he laid down with his back to Hermione, and was instantly asleep.

"Fair point." Hermione mumbled, then sighed. She was resigned to keeping watch. She lent back against the tree branch. Then, remembering her wand, and how bloody cold she was, Hermione pulled it out, and was thinking how nice it would be to sit by a fire, when she tried the spell, and all her hopes fell away.

Her wand shivered, and made a sparking nose, before shooting something blue out before dying again. Hermione frowned. She tried something simpler- Lumos. It shivered again, and shot a spark of light out before dying.

"Oh no…please no!" Hermione groaned. So, she was in this place, _without a working wand. _

Another item to her list:

. Harry and Ron have WORKING WANDS!

After ten minutes of fruitless trying to stay awake, Hermione slumped into a ball and was fast asleep, forgetting about the watching part.

The sun rose, and it was able to sneak into this patch of swamp a lot easier. Hermione rolled awake, and looked around. Malfoy wasn't anywhere in the tree. Or at least, she thought he wasn't. she looked down on the ground, and couldn't see him. For some weird reason, she looked up and saw him sitting as high as you could, watching something.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, stretching.

"Watching." Came a crisp reply.

"Shouldn't we get moving?" Hermione asked, slightly frozen.

"Maybe." Malfoy replied, distracted.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, rubbing her arms against the chill morning wind.

"Not really." He replied. "Come on Granger, why are you holding us up?" he suddenly snapped, as though coming out of a daze.

"But i-"

"Come on, you know we have to keep moving- do you want to cuddle up to that ugly thing tonight?" Malfoy jumped down from the branch, and landed with a thud on the ground. "Lets go Granger."

"I-" Hermione sighed, jumped down out of the tree and stood tall. Then looked around. "Which direction Captain?" she asked in a mock sailors voice.

"That way mud." Malfoy replied smirking as he walked in a random direction.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Hermione asked, untangling her shirt from another thorn bush. They had been walking for at least two hours, both with rumbling stomachs. They had been forced to walk around another bog, which Hermione had almost fallen into, and into a small vine forest.

They were almost out of the vine forest when Hermione caught something tangled in the vines. She walked cautiously over to it, and screamed.

Malfoy came running over. "Why are you getting side trac-" he caught sight of what was tangled in the vines and gave a shout of surprise. He grabbed Hermione's arm, ready to run when she stopped him.

"No wait. Its…dead…" Hermione said, carefully walking up to the vines.

Tangled up in them, and with about six vines around its neck, was a creature, exactly like the one that had chased them the previous night. In fact, Hermione was sure it was the same creature. It must have panicked, and started running, without clearing a path…A bad way to go.

The creatures eyes were wide, as was the mouth. But when Hermione peered closer, she saw that the eyes were glazed over, showing no signs of life.

"Okay, come on Granger. This isn't a field trip to the local animal Freak Museum- if it was, Weasel would be in it." Malfoy snorted at his own joke.

Ignoring him, Hermione turned and started walking away.

Malfoy caught up, and soon they were remerging from the vine forest, or death trap, and were avoiding yet another bog. The vegetation was scarce here, so their clothing wasn't torn as much. The mist had lifted though some of it had remained behind.

They turned left, and headed up a small hill, again getting their feet caught in the roots that stuck up at odd angles. Hermione got so frustrated that she snapped at Malfoy to continue. When he was gone from her sight, Hermione sat down, and began getting her foot out, while tears fell down her cheek. She sent Malfoy away, because she hadn't wanted to appear weak.

Once she was free, Hermione stood, and made her way up the rest of the root hill, and saw Malfoy, leaning against a tree.

"Right now?" he asked.

"No." Hermione sniffled.

"Come on."

Malfoy took the lead, and Hermione fell into step behind him. Though she was now walking slower, with her head bowed. She could hear Malfoy mumbling something ten meters ahead.

Hermione approached a fork. Damn it! Which way did the ferret run?

Hermione thought of going right, but changed her mind, and went left.

Draco came to the fork and paused before walking left. He had considered waiting for Granger, and discussing the directional matter with her, but thought against it. He walked slowly, dragging his feet and kicking rocks. Why had he been sent here? He knew the answer, and had asked the question so many times that it was almost imprinted on the backs of his eyelids, so when he closed his eyes, there it was, waiting for him to worry about all over again. And Draco hated that!

He looked up and saw something blocking the path.

"Oh, what now?"

Malfoy walked up to the big black lump that was sitting there, and looked at it. It was slowly moving, as though breathing, but it was breathing shallow. He thought it was dead until it blew out a long breath of air. Malfoy jumped back in surprise.

When he realized what it was. It was another flipping creature! Great. These things were roaming around, at will, and there was obviously more then one! Perfect.

Gingerly picking up a stick, Malfoy took a deep breath and poked the animal in the back.

There was an angry roar, and the beast was suddenly on its feet, glaring down out Malfoy who ran in the other direction.

Hermione heard a roar from somewhere up a head. She started jogging towards it, hoping it was Malfoy, when she saw him come running at her with incredible speed.

"Wh-"

"Nope, wrong way!" Malfoy yelled running straight past her.

Hermione turned to run when she saw a very angry creature running towards her, a mad glint in its eye. She groaned, and quickly matched Draco's pace.

"What…the hell…did you…do?" she panted, as they came to the fork, and this time went right.

"Nothing!" Malfoy shouted back.

Hermione looked side ways at him, like a mother after catching her son with his hand in the cookie jar, and him saying, 'I didn't do it.'

"Well I may…have poked….it…while it …was…sleeping." Malfoy said, almost laughing at Hermione's now peeved off expression.

"Malfoy!" she groaned.

They came to another fork. Hermione went right, while Draco ran left. Both assumed the other would follow. Both cursed when they realized that hadn't happened. But both kept running, unsure of which direction the beast would take.

Hermione cursed again. The creature had chosen to follow her. And she had no idea where Malfoy was, or where she was. So, with her legs and lungs burning again, Hermione continued to power along the small dirt path, hopefully away from the creature.

Soon, she saw her salvation- she was coming up into another vine forest, though this one had a path running through it.

Picking up all her strength, well, what was left of it, Hermione ran, jumped, and clung onto a sturdy looking vine. Without taking the time to breath, as she could hear the creature right behind her, Hermione started climbing up the vine, drawing her legs in close.

The creature stopped when it reached the bottom of Hermione's vine. It roared with frustration, then seamed to grin.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she saw what the creature was about to do. She braced her self, started swinging the vine, and jumped through the air, clutching another, safer vine.

The beast grabbed Hermione's vine and tugged, ripped and pulled, and soon the vine was falling to the ground next to it in coils. It roared again with frustration as it saw Hermione hadn't fallen with it. The beast couldn't see Hermione, so it began tearing all the vines around it down randomly, and soon the ground was covered in them.

Now Hermione felt like the mate of Tarzan- Jane. She started swinging from vine to vine, unsure of what the hell she was doing or where she was going. She just hoped the creature would give up, go and chase Malfoy, and give her a god damn break.

The creature heard Hermione, and started following the sounds she was making as she jumped like monkey from one vine to the next. It roared, and continued ripping, pulling and tugging.

Malfoy stopped running after a few minutes and listened. Well, the creature wasn't following him. That was one good thing, though the bad thing was, is that it meant it was following Granger, and if she slips, trips, sneezes, or does anything wrong, that thing will be on her in a second- and she'd be dead, which means he would be dead which means-

_Oh stop it Draco. Just go back there and help her out then!_

Malfoy turned, and started running again, when he heard a roar. That better not mean what he feared it meant. Then another roar. Oh God.

Malfoy turned up at the vines, and saw them coiled up and scattered all over the place. He looked up and saw a bald patch, out of the thickness. Hermione was in the vines again.

Hermione was about to jump when she looked down. There was a large boggy lake underneath her. The creature had stopped at its bank and was now screaming at Hermione angrily, deprived of its lunch. But both it and Hermione spotted the log at the same time.

The creature ran for it, and started crossing it slowly, and waited on the other side, patiently for Hermione to fall or worse. Hermione swayed for a minute, catching her breath back, then took her time, as there was nothing bringing her down- yet.

Malfoy ran, following the path and stopped short at the bog. He looked around and couldn't see the beast, but heard it, shouting from the other side of the bog, covered by the thin layer of mist.

He looked up, and saw Hermione, carefully crossing from one vine, to the next, taking her time, and breathing slowly.

He looked around, saw the log but didn't like it. No way was he crossing this gross pile of muck on just a log. He would only cross it if he was on the titanic…and that was impossible. So there you have it. Draco Lucius Malfoy was not crossing this bog on a log. (A/N hahahaha rhymes)

Draco looked around for another way. Then spotted them. The vines…of course. After making a mental note to tell Hermione she looked like a monkey, he grabbed the neck of one, and started climbing, and was soon at Hermione's level. He started crossing from one to the other, and was closing the gape between him and Hermione and the beast.

Hermione continued jumping and climbing, until finally she saw her next salvation- A large tree. Her arms were exhausted from holding her up, and she made her way to it, and heard the beast cry in anger as its prey didn't fall.

She reached the tree and collapsed, catching her breath and resting her arms.

Malfoy saw Hermione swing herself into the tree and made for it. Soon, he was coming out of the mist.

Hermione squealed in surprise. "Oh its you."

"Yes its me." Malfoy said, landing beside her. "Who else would it be?"

"Our charming friend down there." Hermione replied, pointing to the beast that was now thumping its feet angrily. "That has just chased me!"

"Oh calm down." Malfoy said, sighing. "Give it a rest. It could have gone for me too."

Hermione closed her mouth, too tired to argue, and looked over the edge of their branch. She squinted with what she saw, not able to make it out. It was like a small wall of something, but it was slightly textured…and it was badly shaped, all over the place, and swerving. Whoever built it did not know how to go straight- then Hermione realized what it was. She gasped and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my God."

"What?" Malfoy asked, coming over to her. "What the hell-?"

"Its…a…oh my god."

**Hahahahahaha**

**Nice chapy huh? Anyone know what she saw? (besides me of course:P)**

**Hehehe alright, ill name those who guess correctly- have fun!**

**AJ**


	13. 5 Stages

**Now I said I would name those who guessed correctly…unfortunately, that was no one! Lol. But never mind, never mind. **

**Though I would like to mention those who had some rather…peculiar guesses and some funny ones too. **

**_WannaBArtist_**** – Labyrinth unfortunately not- that's Harry's little conquest!**

**_H.L.Mittermair_**** Voldemort's home? Good guess, but no. His home is much more special and freaky. **

**_HRInuyashaFan16_****- A boat? Interesting guess…but no. it could have been I suppose…but no, I had something more dangerous in mind.**

**_PissedBeyondRecognition13_****- not a guess, but see I know I'm evil, and if I wasn't, you wouldn't enjoy the story so much :P**

**_Seekingsomeone_****- Draco's fangirls…yes…possibly, but not. If it was, I am sure it would have been Draco saying "oh my god," and Hermione would most likely be saying "Shit. I thought I got away from them! Is there a tracer on him?"**

**So, thanks for the amusing guesses, but of course, you are about to find out what it was they really did see…well in a little while…  
for the moment, lets catch up on how Ron and Harry are doing… **

The next morning, Harry and Ron headed down to the great hall for breakfast. When they arrived, the entire hall went quiet, and watched them walk over to their table and sit down, slightly confused.

"What's happening?" Harry asked Ginny in a whisper.

"It's Hermione…" Ginny said softly, staring at her plate.

The students started to look away and talk, after goggling for a few minutes.

"What about her?" Ron said quickly, starting to panic.

"She's…been spotted…but-"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, come with me." Professor McGonagall said sharply, cutting Ginny off. "And you, Miss Weasley, no more gossiping!"

McGonagall started to walk off briskly, leading Harry and Ron from the hall. Again, every student watched them with hawk eyes, but they couldn't tell if they were sympathetic or curious.

The Professor didn't say anything to them as she led them up the stair case and along corridors, until finally she stopped at Dumbledore's office. She walked up the steps, and waited for Harry and Ron at the door. "Be brave." She said, then opened the door for them.

Harry and Ron walked in, completely perplexed and worried.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, watching them approach with sad eyes. Fudge, the minister for magic was sitting in a chair, by the fire, but jumped up when Harry and Ron walked in, as though his backside caught fire.

"Oh…hello boys." He said, fidgeting with his bolar hat.

Harry and Ron didn't look at him, only glanced at Dumbledore.

"What's going on?" Harry began, feeling his stomach knot.

Dumbledore sighed, then began to speak, his eyes heavy. "Miss Granger has been seen."

Harry and Ron's eyes widened. "Wh-"

"Well, at least, Fudge _thought _it was Hermione." Dumbledore went on, cutting them off.

"I don't understand…" Harry said, sitting down. "Was it Hermione or not?"

"It was a simple mistake Dumbledore!" fudge snapped. "It looked an awful lot like the missing girl-"

"She has a name." Ron growled.

"Calm down Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said, putting her hand on his and Harry's shoulders.

"Listen boys, I sent out a few aurors to look for the girl," Ron glared at Fudge who continued, ignoring him, "and they thought they had seen her near a muggle high school. Well, they went to get her, and while they were, I made a statement to the Daily Prophet, but after I had, they informed me that it was not the young lady."

"But…the Daily Prophet hasn't reported anything about Hermione's kidnapping." Harry said, glaring at the minister who still played with his hat.

"I told them not to report anything because-"

"See Harry, Fudge was going to make the Daily Prophet wait until Hermione was retrieved. Then he would tell them to report of her kidnapping, not mentioning that she was found. Then a few days later he would 'say' they had rescued her, and the ministry would look like hero." Dumbledore said, giving fudge a glare of his own.

Harry was fuming. "You were going to use Hermione as a way to get the public vote?" he asked furiously.

"Well yes…" fudge said, now pulling at his collar. "It was an opportunity-"

"Don't speak of Hermione as an _opportunity_." Ron spat.

"I didn't mean-"

"I've heard enough. I've _had _enough. Enough with the ministry, the order, Voldermort" Fudge flinched. "Enough of magic!" Harry stormed out of the office, with Ron close behind him, just as angry.

"Well…" fudge was now more uncomfortable, with the looks Dumbledore and McGonagall were giving him.

"Fudge, you have to tell the Prophet the truth!" McGonagall snapped.

"But that could ruin me…" Fudge said, then wishing he could retract that.

"Ruin you?" McGonagall screeched. "A young girl's life is a stake Cornelius! Frankly, I don't give a damn about you; I just want my brightest student back!"

Fudge and McGonagall glared at each other.

Dumbledore broke it. "Minerva, can you go and check on Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley? We cannot have them riding off to the rescue."

McGonagall nodded sharply, gave Fudge another filthy, then left, charging after Harry and Ron.

Hermione and Draco looked down below them, both of their minds reeling with new danger.

"Could this get any worse?" Malfoy groaned, as he recognized what it was immediately.

"Apparently so!" Hermione mumbled, then something, large and long, moved near the 'wall' and Hermione squealed in alarm. "Close you eyes!"

"Wh-"

Hermione covered his eyes with her hand, at the same time, tightly closing her own. Once she was sure Malfoy's eyes were closed, Hermione took her hand away, and buried her face in her arms, making sure she couldn't see out, but most importantly, nothing could see _in_.

Malfoy cursed as Hermione's hand blocked out the light. But taking her advice, he glued his eyes shut, and waited for the cost is clear.

Hermione was breathing heavily. Fan-fucking-tastic!

She had heard the story of Harry and Ron in their second year, well, mostly Harry's story, when he had battled Tom Riddle's weapon, his _pet_, his inherited servant- the Basilisk.

And now, right now, below them, was another one. Hermione remembered reading about the legendary snake, and its power to kill a person, simply by looking them in the eye, or its gift to petrify someone if they looked at it through another object. Then she remembered what had happened when she had seen the beast, feeling that brief moment of terror then her whole body freezing over…Hermione shivered at the memory.

They could both hear the snake as it slithered along the ground, snapping branches and twigs.

Then, before they thought the coast was clear, they heard a roar of surprise, then something falling to the ground, making a loud _thump_.

The creature had seen the basilisk- no, not only seen, but had made _eye contact_.

The instant recipe for death - Would you like it served coolly, quickly, or painfully? Hermione thought bitterly.

Beside her, Malfoy was thinking along the same lines.

The snake slithered away, into the far distance. The two waited until they could hear nothing else- not even themselves breathing. Then they opened their eyes cautiously.

"Well, that kicked the dange-o-meter up a few nots." Hermione said quietly.

"More like a few hundred." Malfoy mumbled. "But in a way, that's a good sign."

"And how, pray tell, is seeing the most ferocious and dangerous snake- probably animal, in the world a good sign?" Hermione snapped.

"Well think about it. There are only a couple of Parslemouths in the world. And I only know of two- Potter and Voldermort. Which means either potter got himself a new friend, or Voldermort's got a guardian protecting his property."

Hermione nodded. Yes, that did make sense, though she didn't like it. "But that also means that we'd have to go blind every time we hear it- which _also_ means it could kill us, eat us, and clean its fangs with our bones!"

"Good God Granger, don't have to get so graphic." Malfoy sneered. "I say we continue moving, _after_ the snake."

Hermione's mouth fell open. No force on earth, or indeed, heaven and hell would make her go in that direction. "Absolutely, positively no freakin way!"

"We can stick to the vines and climb higher if necessary." Malfoy said, looking around. He noticed that as high up as they were, the vines still stretched higher, connecting with trees that stood so far up your neck hurt.

"No." Hermione said firmly. "I, unlike you, am not insane, and have something to look forward to in life."

"You're not the only one with goals Granger. Come _on_." Malfoy didn't wait for her to argue, and simply grabbed a vine, and started jumping like a perfect monkey.

Hermione stood perfectly still on the tree branch. No way was she going to follow this lunatic to curtain death. Her feet were planted firmly on the branch, and she was not moving. At least, not that way. She sat down stubbornly, and watched as Malfoy suddenly stopped, and looked around for her.

"I'm not going that way!" Hermione shouted, her arms folded across her chest.

She heard Malfoy curse. "Why are you so bloody difficult?" he yelled, swinging back over and hovering in front of the branch on his vine.

Hermione shook her head. "No." she repeated.

Just then, as a full force fight was about to occur, Hermione spotted an owl flying towards them. She gasped when she saw it was a replica of Hedwig.

Then she screamed when she saw a burst of light come from somewhere far away, and the owl screeched, before falling to the ground.

Without thinking, or waiting for Malfoy, Hermione grabbed a vine and slide down to the ground, Malfoy in confused pursuit.

Hermione ran with all her strength in the direction she had seen the owl go down. She jumped over roots, ran through bushes, not caring that they tore her skin apart, ran along the edge of a bog, almost slipping in, and down a small hill.

She didn't stop to wait for Malfoy. Hermione only kept running with one thing on her mind- _Harry and Ron must have replied to her letter._

Then her mind froze. She wasn't sure it _was_ Hedwig. There are tons of snowy white owls…it could have been any one of them. But she knew she would never, ever forgive herself if it was Hedwig, and she simply walked the other way.

She approached another, larger bog and stopped in her tracks. Something small, carrying a light was heading away. The light swayed in the mist, and gave Hermione a feeling of warmth. She was about to follow when she remembered something she had once studied back at Hogwarts.

"_They lure travellers into bogs, carrying lights. The person follows the light and then it is too late-"_

A Hinkypunk!

She stopped herself from following the light, and looked around herself. Draco caught up, and was panting hard. "What the…bloody hell…was that…about Granger?"

Hermione shrugged. "I thought I saw…" her voice trailed off as she decided in a direction and ran. Malfoy cursed before running after her.

They came to a clearing, and Hermione approached slowly. Something white was lying on the ground, not moving. She fell to her knees when she was close enough to see it was a snowy owl. But it wasn't Hedwig. This owl had a brown patch around one eye. This owl, however, was carrying a letter, that was still clutched in its claws.

Hermione slowly reached out and was just getting the letter from the claws when Malfoy arrived, still panting and very angry.

"Now, what the-" Malfoy cut himself off, watching curiously as Hermione took the letter and read who it was addressed to.

_Gale._

The name meant absolutely nothing to Hermione. She had never met a Gale before, but curiosity was still pulling at her mind, begging her to read the letter. No, she couldn't! it was private! Someone else was meant to see this letter, not her…

"Well go on Granger." Malfoy snapped from behind. "You dragged us all this way so read the damn thing!"

"But its not addressed to us." Hermione said quietly.

"So?" Malfoy asked, as though that really mattered. He read letters that weren't addressed to him all the time. It was actually a favourite pass time of his.

"I…" Hermione sighed and carefully tore the wax seal and unfolded the letter. Carefully Hermione read the letter quietly to herself, and gasped when she was finished. She looked up at Malfoy in complete horror.

"What is it?" Malfoy asked, his stomach knotting. "What does it say?"

Hermione shook her head, shaking. She held the letter out, and Malfoy snatched it and read it to himself.

_Gale,_

_We both saw them here. I don't know where they stayed, but this town reeks of the mudblood- it is the dominant smell now. I do not know where they're headed- your direction I presume. The Blond one is with her, and they seem touchy…_

_Could you **please** make sure Hormel doesn't take this owl out of the sky? It's the fifth one this week! _

_Baley._

Malfoy was pissed. Not only did that mean they were being followed, but it meant someone called him 'the blond one'! The absolute rudeness!

Hermione sat cross-legged, her legs falling asleep underneath her. She stared at the owl, and felt a pang of pity for the creature. It had been killed delivering a letter. And she felt salty tears cloud her vision when she recalled the letter saying the town 'reeks of the Mudblood.'

As an automatic reaction, Hermione smelt her clothes. Okay, fair enough, she didn't smell like a rose petal, but she was trapped in a swamp without clean water to bathe in. What was a girl to do?

Harry and Ron stormed down the stairs of Dumbledore's office and along the corridors. They walked so fast that the backs of their legs burned. Other students watched them curiously as Harry and Ron walked angrily through Hogwarts and outside into the sun.

McGonagall, huffing and puffing as she tried to match their speed, had to ask another student which way they had gone. Her legs felt old and broken as she approached the entrance hall. After glancing into the great hall, and seeing they weren't there, she headed outside, and saw them both charging towards the Black Lake.

Minerva's robes trailed along the ground behind her as she trotted after them, trying to run, but not fall, and yet manage to look elegant.

Harry stopped underneath a large tree and through himself angrily against the trunk. He shouted in frustration as he slid down. Ron, feeling as much pain as Harry sat down in a huff and began pelting rocks along the smooth morning water of the lake.

"Mr…Potter, Mr…Weasley!" Minerva said relieved as she reached them, clutching a stich in her side. "I am so…glad I…caught up…with you." She covered her mouth and coughed.

Neither Harry nor Ron was looking at her. Both were staring at the lake, looking like they hoped Hermione would magically walk out of the water and greet them.

A group of first years were sitting a few meters away, and watched the scene with interest and fright. None of them had ever seen McGonagall pant, or Harry Potter look so angry and frustrated.

"Dumbledore sent me to…make sure you two are alright." Minerva said, getting her breath back.

"We're just fine!" Harry snapped, his facial expressions and sarcasm giving him away dramatically.

"Mr. Potter, do not take that tone with me!" McGonagall snapped. "Fudge is just…he's just…" but she couldn't find the right words. So sighing, she sat down next to Harry and Ron, her legs stretched out in front of her. "It is frustrating isn't it boys?" she remarked softly. **(A/N isn't it a great image of Professor McGonagall? Lol)**

Ron nodded while Harry remained quiet. "Yep." Ron said dully. Ron picked a particularly smooth rock and pegged it across the surface. All three watched and counted as it skimmed the water. It sunk after nine bounces.

Harry felt like the rock was his hope- every bounce for all the times he thought they could get Hermione back safely, then, eventually, all hope just sinks. Ron was thinking along the same lines.

Ron had just thrown another rock, when something popped up out of the water and looked around widely. When it spotted them, (Ron with another rock in his hand ready to go) the thing scowled deeply and rubbed its head and shook its fist at them.

"I think you hit it on the head." Minerva said watched as the animal sunk back below the surface.

"I. don't. care." Ron said angrily, throwing another rock. "He can be hit…on the head…as many…times…as I want!" every time Ron broke, he threw another rock.

But without noticing, he grabbed one rock, and then after throwing it had grabbed one of the first year's work books and sent it flying into the water before it registered.

"Hey!" a boy shouted. "I was using-" the boy cut himself off as Ron glared at him. "That." He finished weakly.

"Mr. Weasley, fetch him the book!" Minerva said sternly.

Ron mumbled as he waddled into the water, angrily pushing the water away. (of course this was pointless, but he felt better anyway.) He was waist deep, and reached out to grab the now soaking book.

He dragged it back through the water and threw it at the boy who ducked as droplets of water and his book soared over his head.

McGonagall glared at Ron who just sat back down.

Then, as though the time of day hit her, McGonagall stood up and barked at the first years to get to class. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, come on. Transfiguration will begin shortly."

Harry and Ron felt a pang of sorrow as they both noticed how much the professor sounded like Hermione.

So they all marched back up to the school, and inside, towards their class room.

When they arrived, everyone was already there, leaning lazily against the wall and glancing up and down the corridors.

"oh, _finally_." Someone muttered.

"20 points from slytherin!" Minerva snapped as she spun and saw one of Pansy Parkinson's friends glaring right back at her.

They all filed into the room, Harry and Ron taking their sets at the back of the class. McGonagall sat behind her desk and watched Harry and Ron carefully throughout the lesson. She appeared by their sides when they seemed lost, and was too helpful when showing them how to perform the spell.

"No, no, no Mr. Weasley." She said kindly. "Not flick, swish, jab. It's a slight jab, then swish and flick."

McGonagall had no idea how much that annoyed and disturbed Harry and Ron. Both glanced at each other sadly for a moment, before trying the spell again.

"Swish and flick." Ron said softly so only Harry could hear. "Wingardium Leviosa." He said, even more sadly, saying it almost exactly how Hermione had said it in their first year.

His quill levitated before him. Its thanks to Hermione he knew that one.

There was a knock at the door. McGonagall walked over and opened it to see Professor Snape staring back.

"Minerva." He said quietly, so the nosey slytherins near by couldn't hear him.

"Severus?" McGonagall replied curiously.

"Dumbledore wanted me to check how Potter and Weasley are doing." Snape said in a very board voice. "And," he added, lowering his voice so low that McGonagall had to come closer to hear him, "To know if they are coming to tonight's meeting."

Minerva shrugged. "What meeting?" she asked distracted as she glanced in the boys direction.

Snape sighed in frustration. "You remember Minerva! The order-"

But McGonagall had zoned out. She was thinking about Harry and Ron, and how she blamed herself for Miss Granger's disappearance. It was, anyway this class that she had sent Miss Granger outside to speak with the two men. She had scolded herself so many times for that fatal mistake. It was because of her that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are missing their friend, and Hogwarts is missing its brightest student.

"Is gathering tonight to discuss the next action-" Snape continued.

Minerva was muttering to herself. "All my fault…order meeting?"

"To recover Miss Granger,"

"My fault."

"And Dumbledore thinks we have a solid plan…though he wasn't very forthcoming…" It was only now Snape realized Minerva had a glazed look on her face, and was not at all paying attention to him. Snape very much disliked being ignored! "So I slept with the student and we now have a chi-"

"I slipped up- _what_?" McGonagall snapped flicking her eyes at Severus who smirked.

"Oh yes. The child it very attract-"

"Severus, you had better be joking!" McGonagall threatened.

The entire class was silent, after hearing Snape's comment and now watched with some amusement, and some frightened glances at Pansy. Go Figure. (a/n sorry to all Pansy lovers out there…sorry!)

Harry and Ron goggled at Snape, before starting, like with the rest of the class, to giggle and snigger.

"Oh pur-lease!" Pansy snorted. "Like anyone would have a kid wit-"

"Miss Parkinson, mind your own business and stop nosing into other people's conversation!" McGonagall snapped without turning around. To Snape, she added in a low growling voice, "Never say that again Severus."

Snape smirked. "Well you weren't listening to me!"

"Don't you dare try and blame that on me!" Minerva shrieked.

"This was important Minerva!" Snape hissed.

"Oh for goodness sake Severus! Couldn't you just wait for a few minutes? Class is almost over!" Minerva sighed.

Snape scowled. "I was sent by Dumbledore- not here on pleasure-" Snape looked past her at the class she had. "I have _these_ next anyway. Just inform Potter and Weasley about the meeting." With that, he turned and strutted down the corridor, his robes billowing behind him.

McGonagall sighed. God that man was impatient! And rude! She turned sharply and saw the entire class staring back, all smiling and smirking. "Back to work!" she snapped.

The class jumped as one, and started fumbling with their quills to hurriedly start writing their notes. Minerva swooped over to her desk and sat down, marking essays. Harry and Ron were amazed at how much she looked like Snape- in fact they had the feeling she was mocking the potions master.

The bell rang, and everyone eagerly packed up, all wanting to spread the gossip about Snape- though they knew it wasn't true. But hey, anything on Snape was good enough.

"Potter, Weasley, stay behind, I need to talk to you." McGonagall called as everyone headed for the door.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before approaching the teachers desk. "Yes Professor?" they said in unison.

"Professor Snape just was here to inform you two of an Order meeting that is taking part tonight, at nine o'clock. And you two have been invited, so there is no use sneaking in." Minerva added sharply.

Harry and Ron nodded. "But I thought Dumbledore…" Harry trailed off.

McGonagall smiled. "Potter, you do not seriously believe Albus would allow two of his students to go missing and not do anything about it?"

"So they're including Malfoy in this?" Ron hissed.

McGonagall looked at him sharply. "Of course Mr. Weasley. You may not like the young man, but he is a student of this school none the less. We suspect they are togeth-"

"We know they are." Harry said quietly.

Minerva looked at him strangely. "I beg your pardon Potter?" then she almost scowled. "Just because you are not fond of Mr. Malfoy does not mean he had anything to do with the kidnapping of Miss Granger."

"I didn't mean it like that Professor." Harry replied softly.

"Then just what did you mean?" McGonagall asked. Clearly she was out of the loop.

"I think Dumbledore could explain it." Harry answered wirily. "He could say it so much better than I could."

Minerva surveyed the-boy-who-lived and closed her eyes deep in thought. Now all the anger inside him was burning away, and was being replaced by quietness and bottling up. Then she gasped. The five stages of accepting death! Harry had passed a few. She fit his behaviour with the five guide lines.

. Denial  
· Anger  
· Bargaining  
· Depression  
· Acceptance

Just as she was about the compare, Ron spoke. "Er anything else Professor?"

"Oh what? Oh no, Mr. Weasley, nothing more. You are free to go." McGonagall replied distracted.

Harry and Ron left, slightly confused. Just as they closed the door, McGonagall whipped out ink, quill and parchment and wrote the five stages that most people go through when either hearing they're about to die, or hearing someone they know is about to die.

So, now she compared them to Harry. She placed a small tick next to Denial. Yes, Harry had been in denial for a few days, wondering around the castle looking lost and confused…

Next. Anger. Well, he had certainly showed that. No explanation needed. Another small tick.

Bargaining. Well, he had sort of tried to bargain- try to get Hermione out, and offer himself up…yes, he had bargained.

Depression…not so much. No, Harry was approaching that stage- unless she did something about it. And by Merlin, Minerva McGonagall intended to do a lot about it!

**Long-ish, and I know it was mostly about Harry and Ron again, but I had to fill you in on their movements, and Harry's unfortunate 5 stages of death. Sorry if this offends someone, who has gone through these stages…it was untended if you read it thinking I was insulting or making fun of it for some reason. **

**So, hopefully, new chap soon.**

**Aj.**


	14. The Woodman

**Whoa! REALLY LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED!!!!!  
**

Hermione stared at Malfoy, who looked cheesed off. He was growling about something, then stopped.

"We should keep moving." He said sharply.

"Why?" Hermione asked softly.

Malfoy snapped around. "What?" he asked, not daring to believe it. Was the Gryffindor Princess giving up? Was she simply letting it all go and not bothering to fight back?

"Think about it Malfoy. What is the point? They know we're here. They know that we are in here…somewhere." She said slowly. "They'll come looking for us after a while…and we wont have to waste any more energy on this…"

"Are you serious?" Malfoy asked, watching her as she slowly stood up and looked extremely weak and confused. "You want us to give up?"

"Yes." Hermione said simply. "Harry and Ron aren't coming. No one is coming. May as well be saved by Voldemort." Hermione said this as though it was every young girls dream.

Malfoy shivered. "I am _not _giving up, and as long as you are with me, you aren't either. Nope, I'm sorry Granger, but I won't wait around here, twiddling my thumbs just so the Death Eaters and my father, can see me fail and sit here on my ass."

Hermione was silent a minute, then mumbled. "It was only a suggestion."

"Well, consider your suggestion heard, but dismissed." Malfoy said firmly.  
Then, looking around he pondered on which direction they should take. "How about this way?"

"Whatever." Hermione replied, dejected.

Malfoy tried to ignore Hermione's sad expression, as he led the way. She trailed along behind him, her head low, and her feet dragging along the ground.  
Malfoy was grinding his teeth angrily. How dare she give up? Now she was just…just not herself…not a Gryffindor.

_How could my life end like this? _Hermione thought desperately as she walked. _How could I be so smart, and yet get myself in something so deep, that I cant get out? And what about Harry and Ron? What the heck are they going to do when it came to exams? Who's going to take care of them and help them study? And Ginny…aww I wont be there for her wedding to Harry…and Crookshanks…I wont see him catch any more gnomes at Ron's house…in fact, I'll never see Ron's house again…the burrow…never again. And my parents? I wont be there to go on the cruise to France with them just before their anniversary… I wont ever get a job. Never use my intelligence to be useful to anyone…wont be able to find a counter-curse to Avada Kedarva…or research the other unforgivables…_  
_My life was pointless. What did I ever do to contribute? _  
_First year…I helped little…second, well, I was completely useless, third year I helped by wolf whistling, then put my and Harry's life in mortal danger…forth…that was all Harry's glory. Fifth. No. nothing. Sixth, bugger that year. _  
_How could I have let myself be such a failure?_  
_And I never…I never had a real boyfriend…god, what the heck was I doing with my time?_  
_Easy answer- Studying. Studying in preparation for a life I will never get the chance to have. _

A lone and salty tear dripped down Hermione's cheek.

Malfoy tried to block out Hermione's sniffles. He wondered what was bothering her so much.  
_Well, that's obvious idiot! She's missing Potter and Weasley. _  
_I wonder who I miss? Not Pansy…not Blaise…not Crabb or Goyle… I don't miss anyone…_  
A sudden loud rumble of thunder bought the two wondering students out of their minds. Both glanced up through the tree tops and saw the sky was a menacing black, with flashes of white lightning.

"God damn it!" Draco cursed. Another bloody thunderstorm!

Their pace quickened, as both felt light rain drops sprinkling down on them. The ground turned to mud, the mist became heavier, and the wind became colder. Hermione's feet splashed in the puddles and squelched in the mud as she walked along behind Malfoy. She wasn't as keen to get out of the rain.

Malfoy however, seemed to be desperate to find cover. His hair was falling into his eyes, and his skin was crawling with Goosebumps. He felt the cold spread right to his fingertips and toes and turn his blood blue.

Draco pulled his cloak tighter around his body, trying to conserve that precious body heat. Hermione was walking along, her arms folded, still not that concerned.

Draco felt the ground slope, and found they were marching up a hill, that wasn't covered in trees. Now the rain came down heavier, with no trees to catch its majority.

The thunder continued to roll, and lightning clapped in long spidery streaks across the sky.

Draco saw his salvation. About 300 meters away was a cave of some sort. Without considering that this may be dangerous, Malfoy charged up the hill towards the cave that was set into a rocky mountain side.

Hermione saw where he was heading and lazily followed.  
Malfoy reached the cave and stopped short.

Hermione, who was lost in her thoughts again continued to approach, watching her feet imprint the mud.

_Such a waste…all the things I'll never be able to do…places I'll never see…Australia, Spain, Japan, the magical Africa…America…gosh, everywhere!_  
_My life was such a waste…my parents…goodness, I wonder if they know yet…_  
_CRUNCH_

Hermione snapped out of her daze and looked around in confusion. She had stepped on something that had snapped. Hermione looked at Draco who was looking at his feet, his mouth open in disgust, and his nose wrinkled.

Hermione's eyes slowly drifted down and a wave of decomposed animals drifted through her nose. Hermione's nose wrinkled up like Draco's and her expression was the same when she saw hundreds and hundreds of fish carcasses.

Hermione recalled hearing about Harry and Ron's trip in the Chamber of Secrets, and the fish bodies they found. This…this was the home of the basilisk!

"Malfoy, we've got to go!" Hermione said, turning around to head back out into the rain. But Malfoy caught her arm.

"No, we stay. I don't care what ugly thing lives in here. We're staying out of the rain. Otherwise, we'll both catch a cold…and it looks like you already have," Malfoy observed as Hermione sneezed and sniffled.

"I'm fine!" Hermione replied. "This is the dwelling of a carnivorous creature! No way am I staying here!"

"I thought you didn't care anymore." Malfoy remarked smirking.

"I care enough to know I care about being eaten!" Hermione snapped.

Malfoy shrugged. "Fine. Lets go."

Malfoy led the way back out into the rain, and along the mountain. Both struggled as they made their way along the now slippery mountain. Soon, however, they were coming up to another cave.  
Hermione gave her approval, as there was nothing inside it, and both hurriedly got inside. Hermione lent against a stone wall, and rubbed her arms. Draco sat down opposite her, and tightened his cloak.

They stayed silent a minute, before Malfoy spoke.

"You weren't serious when you said you didn't want to try anymore, were you?"

Hermione considered her answer, before she spoke. "Yes." She said softly.

"In Merlin's name why?" Malfoy asked almost angrily.

Hermione shrugged. "I look back now and see how pointless my life is." She looked towards the entrance of the cave and watched the rain as she continued. "I mean, I never, ever had a boyfriend, was never appreciated by anyone, unless it was my academic achievements…I never really mattered to anyone, even Harry and Ron- they only loved me because I helped them with essays and homework.  
Ginny…I don't know about her. Crookshanks loves me because I feed him…my parents have to love me…I just…don't- didn't matter."

"You mattered to me." Malfoy said looking directly at her.

Hermione's eyes flicked to look him in the eye.

"I mean, if you're gone, who else am I meant to torment and share a dorm with? No one can handle my jokes, pranks and insults like you can…" Hermione smiled at him, despite the fact that what he was saying wasn't really flattering. "You keep me on my toes…I cant slack off…must always be on my guard…and you help me to try and reach goals with my school work…mostly trying to beat you."

Hermione laughed then coughed. But she was still smiling. "Thank you."

Malfoy shrugged. "Don't get to nice…I'll get squiggly around the edges…lose my toughness."

Hermione smiled. "Hm, wouldn't want that."

Malfoy jokingly poked his tongue out at her and then went serious. "Well we're not giving up. Sleep while the storm lasts- ill be look out. But once it clears, we're heading off."

Hermione was about to open her mouth and ask if he had listened to anything she had said, when she sighed, and rested her back on the wall, and closed her eyes.

She could still hear the rain, and Malfoy's steady breathing as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
Malfoy watched as Granger's breathing slowed and steadied as she fell slowly asleep. When he was sure she was sleeping soundly, he looked away, and watched the mouth of the cave.

Fifteen minutes later, Malfoy was playing with a piece of fabric from his cloak. He raped it around his finger, then unravelled it. He shivered, and noticed how draftee this cave was. A cold breeze was blowing through the cave, and Malfoy saw Granger shiver and sifted potions, her teeth chattering.

He stood up and walked out the cave, his hand over his head and looked for some sticks. He had heard that muggles made fire without magic, how he didn't know, but intended to find out. He paused, after his mind asked him how he was going to start a fire with wet sticks. Then he thought he could simply wait for them to dry off, or try to…dry them with his cloak.

He ran towards the base of a tree, almost tripping over his own feet as he ran down the hill. He found some sticks and twigs, put them under his cloak, and started back up the hill.

Once he had reached the cave, he sat down and laid the sticks out in front of him. He waited for two minutes, then checked the sticks…still soaking wet. "Damn."

Malfoy tapped his finger on his knee for another five minutes, then checked them again. "Oh, how long does it bloody take?"

Another ten minutes later, Malfoy was sitting on his knees, leaning over the sticks. "Come on, dry! Dry, you wooden bastards!"

Hermione heard him shout, and sat up. She glanced over at him and almost laughed. Malfoy was cradling one of the sticks, and was blowing on it, muttering "dry, come on, dry!"

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" she asked eventually.

Malfoy looked up and saw her. "Trying to start a fire." He mumbled.

"With wet sticks?" Hermione raised a skeptical eye brow.

Malfoy scowled. "They're not as wet. I'm waiting for them to dry…"

Hermione shook her head and watched as Draco continued to shout abuse at the sticks, and blow on them. Ten minutes later, Malfoy shouted triumphantly. "They're dry!"

"Congratulations." Hermione said lazily. "Now how are you going to light them?"

Malfoy frowned. "I…I don't know…" he pondered for a minute, and Hermione took pity on him.

"Malfoy, try rubbing the sticks together, really quickly. Oh wait; you'll need a rock…"

"To do what? Throw around if it doesn't work?" Malfoy said half cocky and half curious. "Or perhaps bash the sticks and crush them into powder to throw onto the pile and say 'hey, come up, oh red flames of th-"

Hermione threw a rock at him, which he caught just in time. "Now, rub the sticks on the rock."

Malfoy, with raised eye brows, tried to rub the sticks and the rock together. He struggled so much, that within five minutes, Hermione asked "Err, need some help?"

Malfoy shook his head. "No, I can manage!" he said stubbornly.

Hermione shrugged and watched, with a smile on her face. She let him try in vain for another ten minutes before getting up and helping. "No, like this," her hand touched Malfoy's as she reached for the sticks and rubbed them together. Malfoy watched, in wonder, as Hermione helped him. Within minutes, a small orange flame was burning.

"There." Hermione said, getting back up and going back to her wall.

"The way muggles survive surprise me sometimes." Malfoy said

"Well, they had to get on some way without magic." Hermione said yawning. Within a couple of minutes though, Hermione was shivering from the cold, and crawled over to the fire.

"Ahh, I knew they'd be a day when you would crawl on your hands and knees towards me." Malfoy said smirking.

Hermione scowled as she lay down opposite him on the other side of the fire. "Oh shut up. If you were as warm as the fire, maybe I would crawl to you." She said as the warmth of the fire spread through her body.

"Oh, but I am even hotter than that fire." Malfoy said cockily.

"Hm, and have a much bigger ego than it." Hermione mumbled as she drifted off to sleep again.  
Malfoy sneered. He found it amazing- five minutes ago they were having a civilized conversation- heck, granger was even helping him. But now, they were back to their old ways of snapping and bickering.  
555

Malfoy was asleep, leaning against the wall, while Hermione was curled up in a ball beside the now dead fire.

Hermione yawned and rolled over, before sitting up and looking around. She looked out the mouth of the cave and saw clear blue sky.

"Perfect." She mumbled. She had hoped that it was still raining, so that would give her an excuse to pos-bone their little adventure.

She stood, stretched and walked quietly over to the mouth of the cave.

A light mist had settled over the tree tops, and the grass was wet and shiny.  
Hermione started walking slowly down the slippery slope, and into the jungle. She was on the look out for something to eat. Her stomach rumbled loudly and Hermione couldn't remember the last time she ate something.

She looked around, to the tops of the tall, tangled trees, but couldn't see anything that she recognized to be eatable.

She was just examining a bush, looking at the blue berries when she noticed another bush, with peculiar fruits on it. She edged closer and reached out. Her hand enclosed around a pear shaped fruit, but it was blue and purple.

Hermione was about to take a daring bite when she saw the bush was moving. Hermione bent down on one knee and looked closer. The largest, fattest, most ugliest Flobberworm Hermione had ever seen, was eating its way up the stem of the bush.

Her hand felt wet and sticky, and when Hermione looked down, she saw a hole, in the bottom of the fruit she was holding. Juices were leaking onto her hand, and started to slide down her arm. Hermione quickly threw the fruit over her shoulder, and moved away, the scene of the Flobberworm's intense eating making her retch.  
555

Draco woke up and rubbed his neck. Leaning against a stone wall all night had stiffed his neck, and bruised the back of his head. His shoulders ached when he stood, but he got the shock of his life when he noticed Granger wasn't in the cave with him.

"Oh shit!" He figured something must have taken her while he slept- though how they did was beyond him. He was a fairly light sleeper, and he knew that Granger wouldn't be taken lightly or quietly. He looked around for any signs of a struggle, or anything that Granger may have dropped.

But there were no signs of blood on the ground, and no drag marks in the dirt.

Draco stopped and considered his position. Where was she? Had she been taken? Or was she simply just outside the cave, playing a trick on him?

Draco marched quickly to the cave mouth, and looked around. But he couldn't see the familiar brown headed Gryffindor.

He spotted movement, however between the trees and decided to check it out. He had no idea why Granger would elect to go back into the jungle, especially alone, but then, she was particularly stubborn, and maybe, hopefully went to let off some steam.

Draco slipped down the hill, and into the trees. He looked around, and followed the sound of rustling bushes.

He stopped and hid himself behind a tree when he saw Granger, bent down and looking at the base of a bush. He shook his head. Unbelievable.

Granger then looked at her hand, threw the fruit away, and moved on to another bush. He watched for a moment, unsure of how to surprise her. Should he jus pop out? Or should he stalk her for a little longer and wait for the perfect moment?

But that perfect moment wasn't going to come this morning.

Just as Draco was thinking of a good plan of attack, he noticed something else watching Granger. Something almost made out of wood- but it wasn't the trees. It was hiding in the bushes, but from Draco's angle, he could make it out.

He had no idea what the creature was, but it had wooden features- sharp nose, pointy ears, and piecing eyes. The arms were long and spidery, and the legs looked like thin sticks.  
Draco also noticed that the wooden man was holding a spear, and was starting to crouch.  
Draco looked quickly at Hermione who was on her knees again, picking some sort of fruit, her back facing the wood man.

Draco had a moment to think. He saw the wood man was eyeing Granger like pray, and was almost ready to pounce. But Granger stood, and moved slightly closer to Draco's hiding place. She was still picking bloody fruit!

The wood man had to change positions. He shifted silently towards Draco, but still hadn't seen the blond. The wood man was now in a perfect place to attack Granger from the side.

Draco jumped out from his hiding spot, just as the wood man pounced like a cat. Draco tackled Granger, and brought her crashing to the ground. She started to scream, but stopped when she noticed who it was. Her scream turned to shouts.

"Malfoy! What are you-"

But Draco ignored her as he looked over his shoulder and noticed the wood man, who looked stunned, but soon was ready to attack. He raised his spear, and started circling.

"Gee Granger, it's not even midday and I'm saving your ass." Draco mumbled as he stood up and looked around for a weapon.

He was about to dive for a stick and use that, but the wood man lowered his weapon, and looked at the two teenagers strangely.

"Youish arentay froma arounday hereish." He said, in a deep voice.

"What?" Draco asked, completely confused. "We're not tourists."

"Malfoy, he didn't ask if we're tourists." Hermione said, getting up and dusting herself down.

"You can understand that?" Draco asked looking flabbergasted.

"It is an ancient language." Hermione said. "I cant understand it, but I can get what he's saying. It belonged to tribes of woodmen, who lived in deep forests. I didn't think any were left…" Hermione looked at the woodman who was looking back at her.

"Whatay isish yourish businessa hereish?" the woodman asked.

"We. Were. Sent. Here." Hermione said slowly and clearly.

The woodman followed her every word. "Sentish?"

"Yes."

"What are you saying?" Draco asked, getting slightly frustrated.

"Areay youish looka forca theay Deadish Lakeay?"

Hermione ran over his sentence. "The Dead lake?"

"Yesay."

"What is the Dead Lake?" Hermione asked, remembering that they could understand English.

"Iay thoughtca itay wasish whatay yourish looka forca."

"What are you saying damn it!" Draco hissed.

"He said ' I thought it was what your looking for.'" Hermione whispered. "No," she said to the woodman. "We're looking for…" she turned to Malfoy. "Exactly what is it we're looking for?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Father didn't tell me."

"Does he live in a house?"

"I don't know."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Then she looked back to the woodman to finish her sentence when the woodman spoke first.

"Yourish looka forca theay Darka Shadowa?"

"Dark shadow?" Hermione mumbled. "Is that a man?"

The woodman nodded. "Theay mostish Darka mana inay theay forestca."

Draco poked Hermione, and insisted on translation.

"'The most dark man in the forest.'" She said.

"Iay canish takea youish therea."

"'I can take you there.'" Hermione quickly said to Malfoy.

"Tell him yes. We'll go, and if it's a dead end, then we can start again. Its not like we know where we're going or anything." Draco said to her. Hermione nodded.

"Ok."

The woodman turned, and started walking off. Hermione and Draco followed.

**Ha, the woodman. Love his language. Try reading it aloud…its actually quite a tongue twister…  
Please R&R.**

**I know it was very long since I updated…but…sorry!  
AJ.**


	15. liquid in his face

The woodman walked quickly, pushing tree branches out of his face, and letting them hit Hermione and Draco. They both were starting to dislike the woodman.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Hermione whispered to Draco as the woodman stopped walking and looked around.

"If he leads us astray, I'll use him for tonight's fire!" Draco mumbled. He glared at the woodman's back.

Hermione decided to ask where they're going. "Um, excuse me…hello?" she walked up to the woodman, and stood in front of him. The woodman looked back curiously. "Where are you taking us?"

"Toay theay Deadish Lakeay." The woodman replied.

"To the Dead Lake." Hermione said to Draco. "Still to the Dead Lake."

"_We'll_ be dead by the time we reach it!" Draco complained, rubbing his stomach.

Hermione nodded. "Most likely."

They both glanced over and saw the woodman examining a tree. He hit it with his fist, and listened. They looked at each other, then back at their guide.

"Thisay wayca." The woodman said to Hermione.

He started walking quickly, much quicker then before. Hermione and Draco jogged after him and saw him crouching down, at the bank of a small river. The water was brown and murky. The woodman scooped up some of the water and drank it.

Draco looked positively disgusted. He wrinkled up his nose, and stuck his tongue out. "Ewww."

Hermione blinked. There must have been so many nasty things in that water…

The woodman noticed that his two followers weren't drinking. He cupped his hands and scooped more water up. He held it out to Draco.

Draco shook his head violently. The woodman held it out to Hermione. "Oh um…no thankyou."

"Therea isish nothca wronga withish itay." He said frowning.

"What?" Draco said, gaining his voice back.

"He said there is nothing wrong with it." Hermione said quickly.

"Youish areay thirstca. Drinkish itay." The woodman said, sculling the water still cupped in his hands.

Hermione looked at the water skeptically before bending down on one knee and scooping some of it up in her hands. She examined it closely.

"What are you doing?" Draco yelped, noticing Hermione raising her hands closer to her mouth.

"I'm thirsty Malfoy." Hermione said. She braced herself and drank the muddy liquid.

She had expected a lumpy, disgusting taste, but instead it tasted like the purest water, just from the springs. She looked over at Draco who was watching anxiously. "I'm alright." She said, surprised. "Here, drink it. It's okay."

Draco looked at her with wide eyes. "Er, no thanks. Pureblood see?" he pointed to himself. "Mudblood," he pointed to Hermione, "and woodman." He pointed to the woodman. "I do not drink the same things you do- especially when I don't know what it is."

"Myay namish isish notca 'woodman.' Namish Wilac." The woodman said pointing to himself.

"What the hell did he say?" Draco asked, turning to Hermione who had stood up.

"He said his name isnt woodman, but Wilac." Hermione said snappily. "I thought you would have forgotten your dismal spats over blood type when you landed in this god forsaken forest."

Draco just blinked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on Wilac." She said, walking off. The little woodman followed her.

Draco sighed and started walking after her. She could be so frustrating! He didn't purposely insult her…he was just stating facts…after all, he _was_ a pureblood, and she a Mudblood.

Hermione marched quickly, and turned whenever the little woodman told her to. He couldn't keep up with her, so had resorted to instructing her where to turn and go.

"Didca heish hurta yourish feelay?" Wilac asked as Hermione roughly pushed a tree branch aside.

"Yes." Hermione said. "Yes, he hurt my feelings." Her foot lodged itself in a tree root. "God damn it!" she cursed, throwing herself to the ground and tugging at her foot.

Wilac kept his distance as Draco arrived. "What are you doing?" he asked Hermione stupidly.

"Yourish notca verya gooday withish woodwoman's feelay." Wilac said to him.

"What?" Draco asked. Why couldn't he understand this little wooden thing? After all, he was head boy, and was supposed to be smart. But then, Granger had read about three library's full of books, so its no wonder she knows the language.

Hermione was glaring at Malfoy, then started ripping at her ankle again.

"Stop, stop stop!" Draco shouted, bending down. "You're going to break it."

Hermione looked at him reproachfully.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He sneered. His hands reached down to Hermione's ankle and carefully jiggled with it. He ripped up some of the root system, then slowly pulled Hermione's ankle free.

"Mayca notca beish gooday withish woodwoman's feelay, butay youish knowca howay toay helpca themay." Wilac said to Malfoy as Hermione rubbed her ankle.

"Only sometimes." Hermione said to the woodman. Her ankle was bruised from when she tried to free herself, but she was amazed at how softly and smoothly Malfoy had managed to free her.

"'Only sometimes' what?" Draco asked, still completely out of the loop, and starting to tire of those two and their conversations together.

Hermione ignored him. "How much further?" she asked the woodman.

"Itay isish stillay arounday aca dayca."

"A whole day?" Hermione said to him. "Do you know where we might be able to get some food?" she asked rubbing her stomach.

"Foodish?" Wilac said frowning. "Iay knowca therea isish someay foodish arounday hereish thatca youish canish eata."

"Good food?" Hermione asked.

"Yesay. Gooday foodish. Iay canish finday someay forca youish." Wilac said scratching his head. "Himish toay?" he asked, gesturing to Malfoy who was standing with his arms folded.

"Yes." Hermione agreed. "And maybe some more water? Or at least something drinkable."

"Yesay. Iay knowca whereish someay foodish andish watera isish." The woodman said, and started walking again. The little man was only slightly taller then Hermione's waist.

Hermione walked along side him, while Draco kept his distance, sure that Granger had filled the little woodman's head with untrue information about him.

"Mostish ofca theay foodish arounday hereish isish verya gooday forca theay woodman andish woodwoman." Wilac told Hermione, seeming to be very glad to have someone to talk to. "Youish justa haveay toay knowca whereish toay looka."

"And where might that be?" Hermione asked.

Wilac stopped walking. "Everywhereish." He started looking around. "Iay justa haveay toay finday…" Wilac bend his head back and looked up at the trees. He looked around on the ground, and at the bushes.

Sure that what he was looking for wasn't here, Wilac started walking again. Hermione followed.

"Iay mustish seemay soa rudeish." Wilac said to Hermione. "Iay neverca askay forca yourish namish."

"My name is Hermione."

Wilac stopped and bowed to her. "Andish heish isish?"

When Malfoy didn't reply, Hermione snapped at him. "Introduce yourself!"

"Draco." He said quickly to the woodman who was looking at him strangely.

Wilac bowed to him. "Draco theay 'pureblood'. Isish thatca rightay?"

Hermione nearly laughed. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless.

"Excuse me?" he said in a low and menacing voice. His murderous gaze flicked to Hermione.

"What?" she said quickly. "You said it yourself! I didn't say anything."

Malfoy's gaze seemed to relax a little, under the truth, but he still looked pissed. Hermione found it interesting that he look offence, even though he could only understand maybe two words out of the sentence- how did he even know Wilac had insulted him? But Wilac didn't. That's what was so amusing.

"Haveay iay hurta hisish feelay?" Wilac asked Hermione when Malfoy turned his back to them.

Hermione smiled at him. "No."

Wilac looked over to Draco once more before shrugging his wooden shoulders. "Iay willca finday someay foodish andish watera forca youish." Wilac looked at Hermione. "Stayca hereish."

Hermione nodded. "Alright. We wont go anywhere."

Wilac bowed once more before running off into the bushes.

"So what now, Miss. I'm-so-smart-I'll-have-a-conversation-with-the-local-natives?" Draco asked viciously as he turned around to face her.

"Oh give it a rest." Hermione said exasperated. "You've just been moping because some little 'native' as you called him, called you a pureblood. After all, Mr. High-and-mighty, isn't that what you Malfoy's pride yourselves on? Being higher then everybody else? Well? Isn't it?"

"As a matter of fact, it is!" Malfoy snapped back.

"I didn't doubt it! Not for a second!" Hermione replied. "So why is it, when Wilac said it to your face, that you go off and sulk?"

"I'm not sulking!" Malfoy shouted.

"Oh really?" Hermione yelled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Damn sure! That little native wasn't worthy enough to let the word 'pureblood' escape from his wooden lips!" Malfoy bellowed.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Draco Malfoy. Damn ashamed." Hermione said quietly.

The sudden change in volume of Hermione's voice caught Malfoy off guard. Hermione however didn't wait for his response as she stalked off, and sat herself not far, but behind a tree.

"He thinks he can insult someone who he doesn't know. Someone he's never really spoken to." Hermione mumbled to herself. She picked up a stick and broke it into little pieces. She threw each piece away as hard and as far away as she could.

"I can't believe him…he's so…pigheaded. " Hermione cursed, now killing a leaf.

Draco sat on a log and looked around. Everything was still grey and murky. It was such a depressing sight. The trees weren't brown, but grey and discolored, and the vines were strangling their trunks. Any leaves that Draco could see weren't at all green- in fact their colour was the furthest from green a colour could be.

The ground was covered with muck, dirt, sticks, twigs and decomposing leaves. Little bugs, of weird shapes crawled along the leaves and sticks.

Draco was amazed that his attention was focusing so much on the smallest detail around him. He never paid this much attention in class, no matter what Gryffindor they were jinxing.

555

Hermione was still ripping up the vegetation around her- even though it was already dead, or at least she thought it was dead- it looked dead…

"Hermione?"

Hermione snapped up and saw Wilac standing there, looking slightly nervous. Hermione saw him holding two dead leaves. One had some sort of fruit- berries, the pare type fruit sitting on top. The other leaf was holding some of the murky liquid Hermione drank before. She was surprised it wasn't slopping out over the edge of the leaf.

"Iay haveay notca…"

"No, I'm fine." Hermione said quickly. "What have you gathered?" she was amazed that she was as tall as Wilac, even though she was sitting down.

"Someay fruitay andish theay watera youish askay forca."

Hermione smiled forcefully at him. "Alright, let's eat."

"Whatay abouta himish? Draco?"

"If he wants some he can come and get it." Hermione said snappishly.

Wilac looked at her strangely, then sat down.

555

Draco could hear crunching over his shoulder, and heard Granger speaking to Wilac. He heard someone sit down, then something was crumbling, then the sound of slurping liquid, and chewing crunchy fruit.

_How rude!_ Draco thought angrily. _They're eating without me! Dont they realize that I'm just as hungry as they are? _

Draco stood quickly and marched over to where he could hear the noises. Granger was sitting down, with her back against the tree trunk, slurping some of the disgusting brown liquid. Wilac was sitting opposite her, casually nibbling on a piece of odd looking fruit.

"I thought it was you slurping like a drunken elephant." Draco remarked savagely.

Hermione swallowed the liquid hard, then stood, the leaf held tightly in her hand. "You are the most spoiled, unlikable _rat _I have ever met!" She screamed. Wilac lent backwards at the sudden outburst. "You cant handle being here, well guess what, neither can I! But you just make it one hundred times worse!"

She was trying to control her hand from 'accidentally' throwing the muddy liquid in this smug pigs face.

"You may think you are a high and mightily, flattering and charming man, but let me tell you something," she was shaking so much now that she was sure she'd drop the leaf. "You are the furthest thing from a man. You are a spoilt little boy, who can't handle things when they don't go his way. You are a blond haired, drowned out FERRET!"

"I'm not blind you know!" Malfoy snapped. "I've seen the fools you hang out with- I'm the only man you've ever met."

Hermione's mouth dropped in anger, and she lost it. She raised the leaf, still full of the murky liquid, and threw it as hard as she could at Malfoy's face.

It hit home. The liquid got him straight in the face, splashing its lumpy contents all over his shoulders and chest. It got into his hair, and completely covered his face.

Malfoy stood stunned for a whole thirty seconds. His arms were slightly held out from his body, his hair was stuck to his face, eyes closed, and mouth slightly opened from shock. When he did move, he slowly lifted his hand up to his face and flung the muddy liquid off in one sharp movement.

He opened his eyes, and Hermione saw the anger like a wild bush fire, burning within those pupils. Hermione squeaked. He looked murderous.

"You're dead." Malfoy said softly.

Hermione turned and ran.

**Wow, an unhappy Draco!**

**Wishing everyone the best for christmas, and a good new year!**

**Thanks for your reviews through 2006, and even though I didn't update as often as I should, you were all very forgiving!**

**Thanks again, **

**And MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**Hopefully new chapter will be up shortly…hopefully…**

**Aj**


	16. 2 neardeath experiances

Wilac watched as the brown girl turned and ran for her life. The blond boy stood for a mille second, before charging after her, closing the distance between them within seconds. He followed, as quickly as his little legs could carry him, but it looked more like his feet were shuffling, not running.

Hermione flung her body around the trunk of a tree, and started to run up a mound of sticks and roots. Her legs started to burn, and her heart wasn't getting enough oxygen, but she didn't slow down. Oh no, she won't slow down.

The muddy liquid on Draco's face was flying off, or dripping down onto his black jacket. He was drawing closer to Granger, and could almost hear her panting heavily.

Hermione reached the top of the hill, and was just starting to run down when something large and heavy slammed into her back, toppling her over. The two bodies rolled over each other, and became tangled as they rolled down the hill, scratching, bruising and hitting themselves on various objects.

Hermione threw her elbow out hard, hitting something soft, and heard a yell of pain. Seeing tree tops, then grass, roots, leaves, and then tree tops again, something hit her in the nose as she rolled over. It was like a washing machine. Then something hard and rough hit her in the temple. Hermione gasped in shock, and then blacked out.

Something hard hit Draco in the lip as he continued to roll, tangled up with Granger's body. He yelled out. He could feel his stomach turning, and felt ill. He reached out wildly trying to grab something to stop them, but in the process, his elbow hit something that felt like a nose.

Mille seconds after that, he heard the sound of rock against bone, and heard Granger gasp, then nothing.

_Oh shit! She's knocked out! Damnit!_

The tangled group slowed, as the hill ended. They rolled for a few more meters, before Draco could break free. Hermione however, being unconscious, didn't stop, and continued rolling towards a lake, filled with the murky brown water.

"Stop!" Draco shouted, as he slowly sat up and saw Hermione's body about to roll off the bank. He knew it was pointless. "Stop bloody rolling woman!"

He scrambled to his feet, and fell over. His balance was all screwed up! But he tried again, took a second to gain his balance, and ran towards the lake, swaying violently.

Hermione's unconscious body rolled off the bank, and into the water. She rolled a few more times while she went deeper and deeper into the lake, before her body followed the bank down, below the surface, and Hermione's head disappeared.

Draco quickly untied his cloak and unzipped his black jacket, revealing a white shirt, and threw them down before running into the lake, after her.

Ignoring the fact that he was now saving the very girl he was only moments ago going to murder, Draco's hands frantically searched for Hermione's body under the water.

Not feeling anything but lumpy water, and knowing that he only had a few more seconds, Draco screwed up his face in revoltion before ducking under the surface.

Time slowed down conciderably as Draco remained under the water. He kept his eyes firmly shut, as his hands searched for the body. Something stringy tangled around his hand, and Draco felt a glimmer of hope- hair!

He rolled his hand around, wrapping the hair around it, and yanked it towards him. Hey, he can still get payback while saving her right?

His spare hand reached out and felt a shoulder, then stomach. He grabbed her tightly, then swam to the surface as his lungs started to burn.

They broke the surface, and after making sure that Granger's head was above the surface, Draco started swimming to the bank, one hand holding Granger, while the other flailed around.

It was a struggle, and luckily he had muscles from Quidditch, or he doubted that he would have managed to swim through the dense liquid. It felt like bloody jelly. But finally, he reached the bank, and dragged Hermione well away from the water.

Draco knelt down beside her, and wiped her hair away from her face. He lent close, and couldn't hear any breathing.

"Crap." He muttered. "Oh no you don't granger! You are not leaving me here all by myself!" He slapped her left cheek. "and I am not," He slapped her again. "Performing CPR on you!"

Wilac caught up to him, after stumbling down the hill, and saw Hermione lying down on the bank, and Draco slapping her.

Draco looked up. "Do you know CPR?"

"Pardonish?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Never mind." He turned back to Granger. "Wake up!" He slapped her again. "Oh come on, book stores are going to go broke if you don't wake up!" He started shaking her shoulders, aware that a small tear was clouding his right eye. "Please?"

Wilac just stood beside him, unsure of what to do.

"Potter and Weasley are going to kill me." Malfoy muttered, furiously wiping his eye. He slapped her again, just checking. "Wake the bloody hell up!"

His heart was sinking with every second, but after a suspenseful pause, Hermione coughed, and rolled onto her side.

Draco sighed in relief.

Hermione took in several deep gulps of air. There was a searing pain in her right temple, her head was burning, like someone had pulled on her hair, and both of her cheeks were stinging. Plus Evey other inch of her body was battered and bruised from the tumble down the hill.

She gasped in pain, and opened her eyes. Malfoy was a few meters away, getting his jacket and cloak, while Wilac stood next to her body, watching anxiously. Hermione looked down and saw she was soaking wet.

"What the hell happened?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her cheek.

Malfoy walked casually over. "Lots of things." He said, sitting down.

Hermione looked at him. He looked terrible. His lip was bleeding, his blond hair wasn't blond anymore, but a muddy brown, and his black jeans were a little torn, and extremely dirty. He also had a slightly bruised eye, and some cuts on his hands.

_I probably don't look much better,_ Hermione thought.

"Lots of things?" she repeated, rubbing her head. "Please elaborate."

Draco looked at her before answering. Her hair was knotty and tangled, even worse then when she had the Beaver's nest, a line of blood trickled down from her right temple, and she had some blood on her nose. "Well-"

"I know the part about you tackling us down the hill," Hermione interrupted, scowling at him.

"Well I wouldn't have if you didn't throw that bloody water at me!" Draco retorted, glaring at her.

"And then we rolled down, I hit my head, and that's all I remember." Hermione said, ignoring what he said. "How did I end up wet?"

She noticed the lake a few meters down the bank. Had he rolled her into it, trying to kill her?

_Don't jump to conclusions Hermione! _She told herself.

"You rolled into the lake, and I had to save you." Draco said casually.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to say that I nearly drowned? I can swim you know!" Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, well, not when you're unconscious!" Malfoy said, rising his voice.

"Well, I suppose you think you're just the hero of the century!" Hermione snapped, standing up.

"As a matter of fact, I think I am!" Draco yelled, also standing up and facing her. "If I didn't save you, you would have died!"

Hermione looked away.

"And I don't even get a bloody thankyou, from the damsel in distress!"

"I wasn't a damsel in distress!" Hermione said angrily.

"Whatever Granger. Just admit it, if I wasn't here, you would have died." Draco said, trying to calm down. "You like to lecture me about my high horse, when you cant admit that I saved your neck. Just face it Granger! A slytherin saved you!"

"I wouldn't have needed saving if you hadn't chased me and pushed me down the hill!" Hermione screamed, waving her hand around.

"I wouldn't have chased you if you hadn't thrown that disgusting liquid in my face!" Malfoy shouted back.

"I wouldn't have thrown it in your face if you hadn't insulted me!"

"I wouldn't have insulted you if you hadn't been born!"

Hermione grew quiet. What could she possibly say to that?

Draco smirked, satisfied that he had won the argument.

After a minute of silence, Wilac looked at Hermione. "Weca shouldish getish movingay."

"You're right." Hermione sniffled. "Lead the way."

Wilac nodded, and started walking off. Hermione followed, and swayed slightly as she walked. She had a massive headache, felt extremely dizzy, and had two stinging cheeks.

Malfoy stumbled after them, putting his jacket back on, and tying his cloak around his neck. He also felt dizzy, both from the tumble down the hill, and the lack of oxygen while he was in the lake.

555

They walked in silence for about twenty minutes.

Hermione stayed next to Wilac, who occasionally had to support her when she lost her balance. Draco, a few meters behind them, had no one to support him, and sometimes fell, catching himself on a tree trunk, or a vine.

The silence was so great, that Draco started listening to the noises around him. He had done that a lot lately.

He heard a soft breeze rustling the tops of the trees, heard his footsteps kicking at the ground, and heard Granger breathing in and out heavily. He was concentrating on the sound of his footsteps when he heard something rustling near by.

It sounded like something big. Draco looked up and looked around. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear it. He was just concentrating harder, straining his ears, when he heard something like a hiss, and then something sliding along the ground.

His blood froze. It had scales. It was hissing. It was a Basilisk.

"Hey!" He hissed at Granger. "Stop walking!"

Hermione turned around. "No." She turned back around and started walking again.

"St-" Draco heard it getting closer, and it was speeding up.

He ran up to her, and tackled her for the second time in a day. When she started to scream, he covered her mouth with his hand and rolled over into the bush. Hermione was face down, while Draco was covering her body with his. He kept her mouth covered, and stayed still and quiet.

Draco was wondering about Wilac, and what he was going to do, when he heard some bushes being tossed apart, and deep hissing.

Draco heard Hermione gasp, as he closed his eyes tightly. He rested his head on Granger's shoulder, and tried not to breath.

Hermione took a second to get over the fact that malfoy had tackled her again for the second time, and had his hand over her mouth. But then she realized that he had also saved her life two times as well. Then she suddenly thought of Wilac. Did he hide in time?

She closed her eyes quickly when she heard deep hissing, and something big slithering along the ground. She felt malfoy rest his head on the back of her shoulder, and she tried to relax.

Suddenly, the slithering stopped.

Both Draco and Hermione tensed. Hermione refused to open her eyes to see what the basilisk was doing, but Draco opened his eyes just a fraction and looked over his shoulder, through the bushes.

He couldn't see Wilac, and he defiantly didn't want to see the basilisk.

After a moment, once he had closed his eyes, he heard the basilisk move again. They stayed still until they heard it slither away. Only once Draco was sure that the basilisk was gone, did he take his hand away from Hermione's mouth, and roll off her back.

Hermione quickly sprang to her feet and fought her way out of the bush. She looked around, and couldn't see Wilac anywhere. Malfoy was scratching his nose, and examining his hand.

Hermione walked past a tree, and was just about to call for Wilac, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione nearly screamed as she flung around, and saw Wilac standing behind her, looking slightly alarmed.

"Where the hell were you?" Hermione hissed, her hand on her heart.

"Iay wasish hidingca." Wilac said, pointing to the tree Hermione just walked past.

"How?" Hermione asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Likeca thisay." Wilac waddled up to the tree, and lent into it.

Hermione blinked, and he was gone. "Wilac?" Hermione lent in closer, and could just make out the lines of his eyes. "Well, that's handy."

He was completely blended in with the tree. It took Hermione to realize that he wasn't just _blended_ with the tree, but was _in _the tree. Wilac stuck his head out, which looked very interesting. "Itay hasish itays advantagecas."

"Have you found him?" Malfoy asked, coming around the tree. "Whoa- that's a different trick." He looked at Wilac's head in surprise. He looked up at Hermione. "I didn't know he could do that."

Hermione smiled, despite herself. "I didn't know either." She admitted. "Maybe it's just a self defense mechanism."

"Yeah, maybe." Draco agreed.

Wilac climbed out of the tree. "Thatca wasish aca Basiliskca."

"We know." Hermione said, sitting down. She looked up at Draco. "thanks, I guess."

He looked at her strangely and surprised for a second, before nodding slowly. "Sure. But next time, when I say stop walking, stop walking."

Hermione smiled. "Alright." Hermione fiddled with her finger. "I um…I want to say sorry about before."

Draco looked at her.

"I was just angry about before, and I haven't let that go, nor forgotten what you said, but I should thank you for saving my life twice in the one day." Hermione paused a moment, while she thought of what Harry and Ron would say if they knew she was sort of apologizing to Malfoy.

Draco was silent, before breathing out heavily. "Yeah, well, don't read too much into it." He rubbed his neck. "Like I said before, if you leave me, then ill be in this hell all by myself."

Hermione chuckled softly. Still selfish.

Wilac stood awkwardly between them. What was with these humans? One minute, they were screaming abuse at each other, and saying nasty things, and the next, they were talking comfortably, and almost being friendly towards each other.

"Iay thinkish weca shouldish finday somewhereish toay sleepish." Wilac said to Hermione, knowing that Draco didn't understand him.

"OK." Hermione said. She looked past him at malfoy. "He thinks we should find somewhere to sleep."

Draco nodded. "Good."

They stood, and followed Wilac though the trees.

They continued walking for another twenty minutes in total silence, while Wilac was looking for something along the ground. Hermione and Draco exchanged glances when they came to a dead bush. Wilac smiled. He pushed the bush to the side, revealing a hole.

Hermione raised an eye brow before crawling down the tunnel on her hands and knees.

Draco followed, then Wilac, who made sure that the bush fell back into its original place.

The tunnel lasted about forty meters, and was very claustrophobic. Hermione felt the walls close in on her, but thankfully, she tumbled out of the tunnel into a round room. The walls had been dug out, and it was, of course, very plain. No furniture. No nothing. Just brown walls. It was like an animal had lived there.

The roof was too short for Hermione to stand up, so she had to bend over, like a hunchback. When Draco rolled out of the tunnel after her, he had to bend over as well.

Wilac, being short, could stand up striahgt and tall.

"What was so special about that dead bush?" Draco asked, sliding down the wall. "Why did it get to lead to an underground tunnel? I've seen plenty of dead bushes, so-"

"Oh, relax." Hermione said, also sliding down the wall. She looked up at Wilac. "How did you know this was here?"

"Itay usedish toca belongish toca aca-"

"Yeah yeah, save it." Draco said, waving his hand dismissively. "Time to get some shut eye."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she curled up into a ball.

Draco closed his eyes, and lent back against the wall, trying to ignore his rumbling stomach. Before he fell asleep, He heard a slurping noise, and opened his eyes. Wilac was in the wall. Draco rolled his own eyes, then tried to get some sleep.

555

Hermione had wrapped her black cloak tightly around her body, and when she woke up, Hermione loosened it, before rolling to her knees.

Her stomach was killing her. Hermione groaned as she pulled her cloak back, and lifted up her white, now stained brown, shirt. Her stomach was black and blue, with various brusies turning yellow and purple. She had about three scratches on her stomach, and when Hermione reached around her back, she felt another bruise, and another cut.

She winced, and glanced over at malfoy, and saw him still fast asleep. Hermione untied her cloak, and rolled up her jean leg. Her leg was also bruised, and she thought that she must have twisted it.

It took her a minute to figure out why she hadn't noticed all of this pain and damage before. Easy answer. 1. She was extremely angry with Malfoy, 2. She wasn't concentrating on her own body, and she was slightly dizzy, and 3. She was running on adrenaline.

Hermione noticed the blood and dirt on her shirt, and decided to go and see if she could find somewhere to wash it. Hermione tied her cloak back on, and crawled back out the tunnel.

Standing outside, Hermione thought of a way to go.

The early morning light was starting to filter through the trees. Hermione breathed in deeply, and closed her eyes.

Then, she heard the sound of water lapping against rocks. It was faint, but Hermione knew it was there. She quickly followed the sound, and soon found herself at a pond the size of a regular swimming pool. The best thing was, is that the water was actual water.

Hermione sighed in relief.

She took her cloak off, then started to unbutton her shirt. She quickly whipped it off, and got on her knees. Harry and Ron would kill her if they knew she was kneeling beside a pond in her bra and jeans, with Draco Malfoy not far away. Oh boy, they would kill her.

Hermione quickly rinsed the shirt, and laid it out on the rock to dry. Afraid that Malfoy might just appear around the tree, Hermione tied her cloak back on, and lent against another rock.

555

Draco opened his eyes, and looked around. Wilac was still in his wall, but Granger wasn't in her ball. He looked around again, incase his vision was blurry, but didn't see her.

He quickly stood, and wacked his head on the roof of the cave. "Damn it!" he cursed. Draco quickly walked hunched over to the tunnel, and started crawling up.

He threw the bush aside, and stood up quickly. He couldn't hear anything, or see anyone. Draco closed his eyes, and listened carefully. Then he heard water being sloshed around.

Draco ran in the direction of the sound- what if something was drowning her? He slowed, and rounded a tree, before spotting Granger in her cloak resting against a rock. Her shirt was on the rock next to her, drying.

"Hey!" He called.

Hermione was startled, and looked up, but when she spotted him, she relaxed. "what do you want?"

"You shouldn't go off on your own." He said, walking towards her. Then he noticed the pond behind her. "Hey, you found clean water!"

Draco jogged towards it, and knelt down, slurping it up gratefully.

"Yeah well, it _was_ clean." Hermione replied.

"Well, can you go back to the hole? I want to have a bath."

"Ok." Hermione stood, grabbed her shirt, and started walking back towards the hole. On her way, she noticed that Draco had already taken his cloak off, and was unzipping his jacket.

When Hermione reached the dead bush, she hung the shirt on a branch next to it, and went inside.

555

Draco was in the clean water within minutes, and was happily swimming around it. He lathered his hair until he was sure that it was back to its normal blond color. He quickly scrubbed himself down, then climbed out. He used his cloak to dry himself, before getting dressed.

Draco rinsed his cloak off, and walked back to the hole. He noticed Granger's shirt, drying on a branch, and hung his cloak up next to it.

**All done. Wasn't too long between updates.**

**Love you all, R&R**

**Aj**


	17. Clean

Dumbledore walked down the Great Hall, between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.  
It was dinnertime, and Dumbledore was just running over his plan in his head. The meeting was taking place in a few hours, and Dumbledore had to be clear on what they were going to do. As he walked, Dumbledore looked around at all of his students.

Many of them had defiantly bought Dumbledore's story about Hermione being sick in the hospital wing, and only the girl population had noticed Draco's disappearance- well the girls and their boyfriends, who were probably thankful that Draco wasn't around.

Dumbledore's robe was dragging on the floor as he came up behind Harry and Ron.

They both turned, and looked surprised.

"Please, come with me, boys" Dumbledore said, smiling down at them.

Both Harry and Ron looked confused. Why was he smiling?

"We are going to the meeting later tonight sir." Ron said, standing up with a chicken wing half eaten in his hand.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, I didn't doubt it," Dumbledore smiled. "But I would like you to come with me anyway." He looked at the chicken wing. "But perhaps you could leave that right there." He pointed to the plate.

Ron shrugged, and put the chicken wing down. Harry stood up, slightly smirking, and followed Dumbledore out of the hall, aware of the eyes on him.

Dumbledore led them up to his office, and sat down behind the desk. "Please boys, sit down." He gestured to the seats in front of him. Harry and Ron sat down. "Now Harry, I know you were against me invading Miss. Grangers mind, so I have come up with another plan."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?"

Ron punched his other hand. "All right!"

Dumbledore looked at him, a twinkle in his eye before continuing. "In about twenty minutes, I am leaving the castle, and I will go to the Malfoy Manor."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"You're just going to waltz right up to the Manor door, and ask to see Hermione?" Ron asked, lightly.

"I don't know if I'm going to waltz up there, but yes, I will walk casually up to the door, and not ask to see Hermione." Dumbledore said.

"Well what are you going to do? Ask for a cup of tea?" Ron said, completely confused.

Dumbledore smiled. But Harry remained silent, and was just watching the Headmaster. "I will not ask to see Hermione, but I will ask to see Draco."

"What? Why?" Ron asked.

"If I ask to see Hermione, Mr. Malfoy may be slightly offended, and think that I am suggesting that he was the cause of her kidnapping. However, if I ask to see Draco, I am simply being a concerned Headmaster, wondering about the location and safety of his student."

Ron just blinked.

"So you wont be at the meeting tonight?" Harry asked after a minute.

"No Harry, I will not." Dumbledore said. "And I would like you two to tell the other staff members where I am. Tell them that if I do not return before tomorrow, then they are to go to the Manor."

Ron was still blinking.

"Can't I come with you?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, you have to stay here, with Ron." Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "Just make sure that you go to the meeting at nine o'clock tonight and tell the teachers what I have told you to tell them."

Harry nodded. "Good luck."

Dumbledore smiled. "I don't think that I need luck Harry. I'm not going to put myself in a position of danger."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I didn't think that you would." Harry stood. "Come on Ron,"

Ron stood, then followed Harry out.

555

Hermione was sitting down in the hole, talking to Wilac.

Malfoy tumbled out of the tunnel, and rolled to his knees.

"Feel better?" Hermione asked, smiling. His hair was no longer brown, but blond, though she noticed that the blood, now dry, was still on his lip.

"Much better." Malfoy smirked. "I don't know how much longer I could have lasted, without having a bath."

"Nor do I." Hermione agreed. "You were really starting to stink."

Malfoy looked outraged. "Well…you are still stinking."

"Get over it. You never stay near me long enough to smell me." Hermione mumbled.

Malfoy nodded. "True, very true. That's because I can't stand it. Speaking of time, when are we going to reach the Dead Lake?"

"Weca haveay stillay aca fewish moreish dayca." Wilac replied, coming out of the wall.

"A few more days?" Hermione said quickly, turning to Malfoy. "But you said we only had one more day."

Malfoy looked at Wilac suspiciously.

"Iay mustish haveay madeca aca mistakeish." Wilac shrugged.

"Simply made a mistake, or are you lying to us?" Malfoy asked, standing up, bending his neck, and advancing slowly, looking very pissed off. "I don't particularly like being lied to."

Wilac just stared at him.

Draco grabbed his shoulders. "Have you been wasting my time?" he shook Wilac violently.

"Malfoy stop it!" Hermione said, scurrying over.

Malfoy did stop shaking Wilac, who looked like his head was about to fall off, and turned to Hermione. "Come on, from now on, we travel alone. Let's go."

"But Malfoy, Wilac knows the way around here!" Hermione said desperately, as malfoy headed over to the tunnel.

"He may know the way around here, but I just don't trust him. He could be leading us in completely the wrong direction, and we wouldn't know. If he didn't slip up, he might have led us into a trap of some kind!" Malfoy said, turning around to face her. "Let's go." He pointed a finger at Wilac. "And _you_, if I ever see you again, I will use you for firewood."

He bent down, and started crawling up the tunnel.

"M-M-malfoy!" Hermione scrambled after him, and quickly crawled up the tunnel.

Malfoy was just putting his cloak on, and handed her her shirt. "You might just want to put this back on."

Hermione noticed that her cloak wasn't quite covering her chest anymore, and Malfoy could clearly see her bra. She snatched the shirt, and hurriedly put it on. "We can't just leave him!"

"Yes we can, and we will!" Malfoy snapped, and started walking off.

"But-" Hermione turned around and saw Wilac climb out of the hole, looking around. "I'm sorry." She mouthed.

Wilac just shook his head and shrugged.

Hermione sighed, and ran after Malfoy.

555

Dumbledore sighed, then stood. He brushed down his robe, then started walking towards his office door. He quickly made his way down the stairs, and along the corridors.

Dumbledore made it to the entrance hall, and stopped as Minerva marched up to him.

"Albus, are you going somewhere?" She asked, looking at him over the top of her glasses.

"Yes."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "May I ask where?"

"I am going to inquire about a missing student of mine." Albus answered, as he started to walk towards the entrance doors.

"Inquire about Miss. Granger? Albus, who are you going to talk to about Miss. Granger's disappearance?"

"I didn't say anything about Miss. Granger's disappearance." Dumbledore said, holding the door open for her.

"Then wh- Mr. Malfoy?" Minerva's eyes widened. "You're going to his manor?"

"Yes." Albus nodded. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will explain it a little clearer tonight, at the meeting."

"Potter and Weasley know more about this than _I_ do?" Minerva almost screeched.

"Yes, they do. Now, I have to go. Excuse me Minerva." And with that, Dumbledore started walking down the hill, towards Hogsmeade.

555

"You know, if we get lost, I am totally blaming it on you!" Hermione snapped, running up behind Malfoy.

"Look, for all we know, we could be lost already." Draco said, kicking at the ground with his feet as they trudged along.

"Lost already?" Hermione said, stumbling a little- her stomach was still killing her. "Malfoy, this isn't a rational move!"

He turned to glare at her. "Please explain, Miss-I-now-know-what-is-best-for-everyone!"

"Well, think about it!" Hermione mumbled, her voice sounding truly pathetic against his. "He knows where the Dead Lake is, and he knows where to find food!"

"We can find our own food, and as for the Dead Lake…I'm sure it wont be too hard to find." Malfoy said, then continued walking. "Haven't you forgotten that he tried to scalp you?"

"He didn't know who, or what we were! He was defending himself!" Hermione said, charging after him. "And let's face it, in a place like this-" she gestured to the foliage around them. "Who knows what's hiding behind the corner. He had a right to protect-"

"Oh, would you just _shut up_?" Malfoy exclaimed. "I am so sick of your complaining and attitude of feeling sorry for the situation that you're in!" He had turned around to face her, and was right up in her face too. "Just start to accept the facts would you? Merlin! You got kidnapped Granger, kidnapped by some pretty bad boys, and now you're here with me, not my first choice of company-"

"The feeling's mutual." Hermione mumbled.

He continued. "And no one can save you because you have received a personal invitation to visit Voldermort at his home- and trust me, its not a invitation that you have to RSVP for. You turn up, or you turn up dead." His voice had remained calm, and relatively level, but now, it was slightly raised, and firm. "Do I make myself clear, little Gryffindor?"

Hermione just stared silently back at him. She had never heard of him speak like that- never. Even when she pissed him off the most at school. And to say the truth- it scared her.

She could practically see the flames dancing in his eyes. Was she hallucinating, or had she seen those angry eyes before?

Her mind raced through her memory banks, trying to place those two angry eyes. Nothing. Then suddenly, as her mind raced over time she had spent in the manor, she remembered the dusty tower room, and not being able to breath. She felt her stomach knot at the memory, and almost started hyperventilating, but remembered why she had breathed in the god-for-saken dust- that dream.

Her mind ran through the dream, through the scared people, who were running away, from something hidden in the darkness. Then the sudden burst of flames, and the hooded figure. Those eyes had stared back, laughing at her. Eyes that had dancing flames, then suddenly went bright red.

Hermione's own eyes widened, as she stared, still silent at Malfoy, who was starting to look slightly uncomfortable. She squeaked, and walked quickly around him.

Draco stared at her back for several long seconds. What the hell just happened? She looked like her stubborn self, not willing to fall, then suddenly looked panic stricken…

_Well good!_ Part of him said happily. _Finally, she's afraid of me, and with good reason. _

But those panic stricken eyes…that just wasn't natural.



Dumbledore walked up the driveway to the manor, calmly and smoothly. He had a small spring in his step, and his robes dragged along slightly behind him. He approached the two front doors, and knocked. He hummed to himself while he waited, and when there was no answer, he knocked again.

After a moment, one of the doors opened, and a short little house elf stared up at him. "How may Kippy help you Sir?"

"Good day Kippy, I would like to speak with your master, if possible." Dumbledore said politely.

Kippy wrinkled up his nose. "Master is not seeing anyone at the moment Sir."

"I see…well Kippy, this is a matter of extreme importance…I wonder if you could just go and tell him Albus Dumbledore is here, and wishes to speak with him." Dumbledore said, happily bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Kippy looked at him carefully. "Please wait out here whiles kippy gos and checks with Master."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Kippy closed the door.

Dumbledore had been waiting a few minutes when the door opened. He turned, ready to greet Kippy again, when he was faced with Narcassia.

"Albus, I heard you were here…I didn't believe it!" Narcassia smiled warmly at him.

"Why Mrs. Malfoy, always a pleasure." Dumbledore smiled and bowed his head. "I am here to speak with your husband…is he around?"

Narcassia's face fell slightly. "He is Albus, but…um…oh, what the hell, come in, and I shall ask Kippy to fetch us a cup of tea…perhaps after a few minutes, Lucius will join us."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Of course."

Narcassia stepped aside, and held the door open for him. Dumbledore followed her down the hallway into a lounge room. "Kippy? Kippy, get us some tea would you?" Narcassia yelled, after sitting down on a long couch, opposite Dumbledore.

Within minutes, Kippy appeared, balancing a tray with two cups of tea. He handed one to Dumbledore, then one to Narcassia. When he was done, Kippy went and stood by the door.

They hadn't been talking about how each other was for five minutes when Lucius entered the room.

Kippy immediately rushed forward. "Would Master like Kippy to fetch him a cup of tea?"

Lucius looked down at him. "No. Get me a bottle of Firewiskey instead. It's too late for tea."

Kippy nodded, and ran off.

Lucius turned to Dumbledore. "And to what do I owe this visit?" he asked coldly, sitting down next to Narcassia.

"I would like to know where the location of one of my students is." Dumbledore began, shifting in his seat.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I am afraid I don't know-"

"I am talking about Draco." Dumbledore said quickly. "He has not returned to school."

"Draco? Draco is not well Albus." Lucius said silkily.

"Oh dear, it is nothing serious I hope?" Dumbledore sympathized, playing along.

"If it was serious, then you would know about it." Lucius said hotly.

"Oh I have no doubt Lucius, but I have waited patiently for an owl, explaining where young Draco is, and I haven't received one…so I thought I should just come by, and ask in person." Dumbledore said pleasantly, taking a sip of tea. He blinked, and missed the look exchanged between Lucius and Narcassia.

"Well Draco is ill, nothing life threatening, but he just needs rest. The physicians see him regularly. And I shall only send him back to Hogwarts when he has fully recovered. Until then, he shall remain here, at home." Lucius said, like he had wrapped up the topic.

"I understand…well, I am not sure if you know yet Lucius, but Miss. Granger, Head Girl, has been missing for a few weeks, and Draco was filling in for her duties… May I speak with him about it?" Dumbledore asked, choosing his words carefully

Lucius shook his head. "I am afraid that that is out of the question. He is not well enough to see visitors."

"Not even a harmless old man like me?" Dumbledore said innocently.

Lucius shook his head stubbornly. "No."

Dumbledore shrugged. "I see. Well, I wish to be informed of his progress if you please, and I hope to see him back at school healthy and well very soon." He stood, followed by Narcassia, but Lucius remained seated.

"Draco will be here until he is well, as I have already said. If that is all, good day Albus."

"Oh it is, for the moment. Pleasure seeing you again Narcassia." He bowed to her. "Don't get up Lucius. I know my way out."

When Dumbledore had gone, lucius turned to Narcassia. "What were you _thinking,_ letting him in here?"

Narcassia glared up at him. "I know you don't like him, but not all of us hate him. I was simply being a good host, completely opposite to you."

"I was busy, Narcassia. Taking care of some _business._"

"Of _course _you were darling." Narcassia smiled up at him. "Is there any word of Draco?"

Lucius shook his head. "No. No one has seen them as yet."

Narcassia sighed. "Well, I'd better get going." She tapped his nose with her forefinger, smiled at him, then left the room.



Hermione walked a few meters in front of Malfoy and didn't turn around to look at him. She kept her eyes focused on the ground, and all her attention on kicking the rock in front of her.

She had no idea why she was so scared…after all, it had only been a dream right? Hadn't it?

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Hermione looked up and scanned the surrounding trees, plants and shrubs. Her stomach was knotting, and she had an uneasy feeling that someone or something was watching her. But all she could hear was her and Malfoy's footsteps, and the soft rustling of leaves.

Her senses sharpened as she continued walking, not wanting to be too close to malfoy.

He, of course, hadn't picked up on her tense mood, or he had, but he just assumed she was just panicking about what happened earlier.

At least one of them had a feeling they were being followed.

**Another chapter…phew. **

**Aright, back to writing for me. **

**R&R **

**Aj**


	18. Thank You

**Okay, I'm horrible…haven't updated in a huge amount of time…and I know everyone's forgetting about me, but here's a chapter for those who haven't!**

Lucius had just sat down in his study, when a snowy owl tapped its beak furiously against the window. Lucius raised a curious eye brow. He knew one Death Eater who had a snowy white owl, so could this be the news that Draco had reached his destination?

Lucius got to his feet and calmly walked over to the window and unlocked the latch.

"Well, well, well, what _do_ we have here?" Lucius asked the owl, after ripping the letter from its beak- the owl screeched angrily. Obviously, the letter wasn't for him…Lucius turned it over and saw it was addressed to Miss. Granger.

Lucius smirked. "I think I will just take this with me…hold on." He turned back to his desk, and scribbled _Thank you_ onto a piece of parchment. "Return to sender." He said silkily to the owl, who hooted.

When the owl refused to move, Lucius shooed it, and slammed the window shut. The owl screeched again, before flying away.

Lucius hummed to himself for a minute, before walking swiftly to his bedroom, where Narcassia sat on the bed, day dreaming.

"Who is that for?" she asked curiously, noticing the un opened letter in his hand as Lucius walked briskly to the wardrobe.

"An unfortunate late letter for a guest." Lucius replied, grabbing his favorite cloak.

"Hermione?" Narcassia sat up. "It's for Hermione, isn't it?"

Lucius did nothing but nod.

"So what are _you_ doing with it?" Narcassia asked suspiciously.

Lucius turned to face her. "Like I said, it was late."

Narcassia nodded slowly, then got to her feet. "And you're just going to be a good little mail man and deliver it to her?"

Lucius smirked as his wife slinked towards him, a sly smile on her face. "Yes, maybe I am."

"Aw," Narcassia took the note from him, and glanced at it. "Would it be from her friends at school?"

"No doubt." Lucius said, taking it back.

Narcassia pouted. "Alright, off you go- but I want a message the minute they arrive there alright?"

Lucius nodded. "Alright then. I will see you soon."



Hermione stopped walking after a few hours, her feet begging her to take a break. They ached in pain as she sat down on an old log, and took a few steadying breaths.

Malfoy walked up to her, slightly flushed. "What has gotten into you?" he asked furiously, sitting down. "It's not a race or anything!"

"I just want to get there as quickly as I can." Hermione said, getting up again, but her feet protested loudly. She sat back down, wincing in pain.

"Well bloody hell woman! Don't kill yourself!" Draco snapped. "Just take a minute to rest!"

Draco took that moment to tenderly touch his stomach were the bruises still existed from the tumble they took the previous day. It was so tender and sore! He groaned, once again missing the use of his wand. It wouldn't be a big deal if he could use it!

Hermione, who had been studying her shoes, looked up in alarm. She was positive that she had just heard a stick snap, and it wasn't Malfoy.

After a few moments of intense silence, Hermione sighed. "Do you remember, back at the manor when you stopped me escaping?" she fought hard to keep her voice level.

Malfoy's mind buzzed. That felt like a million years ago. Then he nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"

"What were you doing outside anyway?" Hermione asked evenly.

"I was jogging as I recall." Malfoy replied carefully.

"Why? I mean, I thought you'd prefer flying."

"I do prefer flying, but its not as physically good for me." Malfoy said. "Besides, sometimes working up a sweat can be better." He paused before raising an eye brow. "Why?"

Hermione shrugged. "No reason…I was just thinking."

"About me running?"

"Not necessarily." Hermione answered, feeling her cheeks redden.

"Ok."

Hermione sighed again. "We should get moving."

Malfoy groaned in protest. "We only _just_ sat down!"

"Are you going to sit here and sulk?" Hermione asked, getting to her feet, and ignoring the pain.

Malfoy sneered. "Malfoy's never sulk."

"Good. Then lets go."

"But-"

"Shhh!" Hermione hissed, holding up her hand.

She heard it again. Another stick was snapping, rustling bushes, then suddenly nothing. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, her stomach knotted and her blood ran cold.

They didn't move as Hermione closed her eyes and focused all her energy on her senses. Malfoy just looked curiously around, having no idea what was going on.

The figure in the bush didn't want to give away its position. It steadied it's breathing, until it was barely audible, and sat on its knees, watching the pair through the gap in the leaves. Obviously one of them had a strange feeling, so the figure had almost failed anyway. There would be no way that it would let them catch it.

Hermione's ears were listening to everything that they possibly could- she heard the soft breeze rustling the dead leaves, something small scurrying along the ground, Malfoy's calm breathing, and her own heart pounding in her ear drums.

Her eyes flicked open, and started scanning around her, carefully looking at each bush, expecting something to suddenly pop out and attack her.

The figure in the bush stopped breathing entirely when Hermione's steady gaze studied the bush it was hiding in. Her eyes seemed to widen slightly, and they lingered on the bush a fraction longer, before looking to her left.

Malfoy, who was still sitting down was starting to tire of the silence, and tense vibe that Granger was sending off. He decided to risk it and spoke.

"Granger, what the hell is going on?" He asked.

Hermione just shook her head in response, still looking around them. Suddenly, her eyes flicked upwards, just as something fell from one of the trees, landing on her.



Harry and Ron waited in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was sitting in one of the comfortable chairs, while Harry paced up and down.  
both of them continued to glance at the clock. When 8:30 came, Harry walked to the portrait door while Ron pounced out of the chair and followed.

They made their way quickly through the corridors, heading to Dumbledore's office.

But as they climbed a stair case, they heard hurried footsteps coming up behind them. They turned; ready to tell a prefect to mind their own business, when they were faced with McGonagall.

"Come boys, we haven't got all night!" she snapped.

Harry and Ron quickly turned back around and hurried up the stairs.

"And when we get there," the professor said from behind them. "I expect you boys to tell me _everything_ that Dumbledore said, in exact words!"

Ron shot Harry a look of puzzlement. "Don't worry Professor," Harry said quickly. "We weren't planning on hiding anything from you-"

"Good!" the professor barked.

Harry and Ron exchanged another glance before half running along another corridor, the Professor close behind them.

Thankfully, they came to the staircase leading to the headmaster's office, and quickly scrambled up the steps.

Once inside, the paintings on the walls stirred, slightly confused, but sat back and silently waited until McGonagall entered, stormed up to some spare chairs, and sat down.

"Right, now, out with it!" she snapped.

Ron looked at Harry.

"Er Professor, we're supposed to tell everyone…" Harry said carefully.

McGonagall's eyes widened. "_Unbelievable_!" she took a few calming breathes. "Sorry boys, but I cannot believe I don't know what's going on…and now I have to wait?"

Ron shrugged, while Harry surveyed the Professor carefully. "Sorry, but by the time we've started, everyone else will turn up…"

McGonagall sighed. "I suppose you're right. Alright, sit yourselves down, and we shall wait."

Harry and Ron sat awkwardly opposite her.

McGonagall started tapping her fingers on her knee, while Ron stared at the paintings around the walls. Harry just looked at the floor, thinking over what Dumbledore had said, so it would come out clear when he had to retell it.

They had been waiting silently for ten minutes when Lupin entered. He noticed the mood, said nothing, and pulled up a chair, so a small circle had started to form. Moments later, Snape entered.

Soon, the entire Order had sat themselves down in a circle, all looking around, searching for Dumbledore.

Once they were settled, McGonagall stood up and faced them. "Albus cannot come here tonight, but he has left a message with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Boys, if you will…"

Harry became uncomfortably aware that all eyes had turned to look at him, and were waiting for him to start speaking. Looking back at them, Harry saw a few new faces. One older witch, who he didn't know, had brought a cup of tea along, and was comfortably sitting down, sipping it slowly, and smiling at him warmly.

Ron, showing no signs of getting up, sat glued to his seat, and nudged Harry. "Go on." He said softly.

Harry rolled his eyes, then stood up. He felt his stomach twist as everyone watched him in silence. Slowly, he opened his mouth, and started to speak.

He watched everyone's face turn from curiosity, to slight confusion before Snape interrupted him.

"Perhaps Potter, you should fill everyone in on what is actually happening. Some of them do not even know of Miss. Granger's disappearance."

Harry glared at him- he didn't want to be speaking for more then was necessary, but now he had no choice. He would have of course much rather have sat in the back corner, listening to them all discuss what was happening, but he took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

He saw things click in some people's faces as he talked, until finally he was up to where he was before. He paused then continued, retelling exactly what Dumbledore had told him to say.

"He's gone to the Malfoy Manor _alone_?" someone asked once Harry had quickly sat down after he was done.

"Well, it's not like Albus isn't strong enough to repel them if it is a trap." McGonagall snapped. "And we shall do what he said- if he doesn't return, then we go looking for him."

"But what if he doesn't come back?"

"Then we go and get him, exactly like I just said!" McGonagall snapped again.

Harry and Ron sat back and listened while they muttered amongst themselves for a few minutes.

"It was a good idea though." Lupin said, stepping forward. "If he went to manor asking about Hermione, then he would surely put himself in danger…but by asking about Mr. Malfoy's son would indeed answer his questions."

"How so?" someone asked.

"Well, if they got all defensive, then he would know something was up. if they refused to let him see Draco, then Albus would also figure something wasn't right. I mean, two teenagers, around the same age, disappearing?"

Everyone started to nod slowly.

"I believe he will return with a smile on his face, and a trick or two up his sleeve." Lupin concluded.

"You really believe that?" Snape asked.

Lupin turned to him. "Yes, I do."

"Well Lupin, it will take more then just smiles and a few tricks to get into the Malfoy Manor." Snape said coldly. "That place is more guarded then the royal family."

"We will come up with a plan!" McGonagall waved her hand dismissively.

"It will also take more then a clever plan- trust me, the things guarding that manor are darker then the things you would find in the darkest corridor of your minds." Snape said, glaring at them.

"Well then, we'll light up our wands!" someone said lightly.

Many of them chuckled.

Snape intensified his icy glare. "You think it will be amusing when one of their guardians catch you? Or when you make it into the Manor and Lucius Malfoy traps you into a corner? He isn't stupid like most of you think- he is smart, and knows how to play cat and mouse!"

The amused expressions died off their faces one by one.

"Really Severus…you don't have to be so…blunt." McGonagall said, looking at him with a disapproving glare.

"Would you rather I sugar coat it?" Snape asked. "Very well then." He turned to Harry and Ron. "Don't worry boys, nice little pixies guard the Manor, and they will invite you back for a cup of tea-"

"Oh enough Severus!" McGonagall snapped. "You know what I meant!"

Snape glared at her. "Well, you all seem to think that you can simply walk up to the door, and be invited in with a warm hug…"

"That is _not_ what we think, and you know it!" Lupin said calmly, though his eyes betrayed his calm being.

"You could have fooled me." Snape snapped. "But you wont find it so amusing when Lucius is showing you the way to his dungeons."

"He actually _has_ dungeons?" someone asked. "I thought that was a myth, or a scary story people liked to tell about that family…"

"It is not story, believe me." Snape said coolly. "And when you're confined by those cold walls, you will know its no myth."

"You've been there?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Snape looked at him carefully. "I have seen them once or twice…even stood in one…thankfully however, I had never got on Lucius's bad side to be put in one for a night. He was simply bragging when he showed them to me."

"What were they like?" Harry asked, trying to give himself a mental image of the prison Hermione had been in all this time- that is, assuming she was still at the Manor.

Snape was silent a moment, before noticing that the whole room was awaiting his answer with anticipation and wonder. His cold eyes turned to look Harry in the face. "They are no bigger then two meters long, and a meter wide. They have no windows, therefore no natural light. There are scratch marks on the stone walls from where men have been driven insane by isolation. It is cold, damp, and lonely." He paused, then continued. "If Miss Granger was in one of those cells, then she would have had no bed, only a pile of soggy hay, if she was lucky."

Harry shivered at the mere image he had drawn for himself in his mind. Poor, poor Hermione!

The room was silent a moment, then a door opened.

They all turned in surprise, and saw Dumbledore standing there, with a friendly smile on his face, and the familiar twinkle in his eye. At their grave expressions, his smile faltered a little, before he walked swiftly into the room.

"I trust Harry has told you what I asked him too?" He looked at Minerva.

She nodded numbly, as she too was shivering from the image that Snape had provided her with.

"What-"

"What is the plan sir?" Lupin asked, over coming his brief moment of shock.

"The plan?" Albus looked puzzled. "I haven't come up with a plan…though I must say, going to the manor was indeed, a success."

"How so?" Snape asked, slightly satisfied that he had spooked everyone in the room to the very bone.

"I have discovered that Miss. Granger is no longer at the Manor, along with Mr. Malfoy." Albus smiled at Harry as he sat behind his desk.

"They told you that?" Minerva asked.

"Of course not."

Harry had to admit that he was some what relieved that Hermione was no longer in that cold prison, but almost immediately, a feeling of worry flooded through him- if she wasn't there, then where was she?

"So then where are they?" Snape asked.

"I don't know. I just know they are no longer at the manor." Albus's smile faltered again, but then his eyes flicked to Minerva. "My, what's with all the grave faces?"

She was about to answer, when there came a tap at the window. Everyone jumped and looked around, and Harry nearly shouted with delight.

Hedwig was sitting on the window sill, watching him closely, a parchment in her mouth. Harry ran forward, and opened it for her.

"I _knew_ she would reply!" he said happily, taking the note and eagerly unrolling it. When he read the two simple words on it, the colour drained from his face.

"What is it Harry? Is it from Hermione?" Ron asked, quickly coming up behind him. "Harry?"

Harry stared at the curly writing in green ink, his eyes wide, and his mouth slightly open. "No," he choked out. "Its…its not from Hermione."

"Then who?" Ron asked curiously, reading the note over Harry's shoulder. "Thank you?" he paused. "Why is someone thanking you Harry? And that isn't Hermione's handwriting."

"I know." Harry said stiffly. He felt Hedwig land on his shoulder, and nuzzle his cheek. He ignored her as he walked over to Dumbledore, and silently handed him the letter.

Dumbledore glanced at it, and sighed. "Defiantly not from Miss. Granger?" he asked, staring at the note.

Harry numbly shook his head.

"No, I didn't think so- this is Lucius's handwriting."

"Lucius?" Snape asked, swiftly striding towards the desk and reading the note. "It is his alright, but why is he thanking Potter?"

"Harry, when did you send a letter in reply to Miss Granger's?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

"A while ago…I was wondering why she didn't answer…" Harry glanced sideways at the owl on his shoulder. "What took you so long Hedwig?"

"I believe your owl couldn't find Miss Granger, therefore, she went to the last place Miss Granger was known to be at…the manor. Lucius must have taken your letter." Dumbledore said slowly. "What exactly did you put into the letter Harry?"

Harry was aware that all eyes were looking at him. "I…I cant remember…nothing bad I don't think…just friend stuff…"

"Friend stuff?" Snape repeated. "Great. _Fantastic _piece of information Potter!"

"Severus, please." Dumbledore said calmly. "Harry, I need you to try and remember."

Harry sat down in an empty chair, his eyes closed and his brain in overdrive. What did he say? Remember Harry…come on, remember!

His mind tried, but all he could remember was telling her they had won their last Quidditch match…that was completely useless even to Lucius. "I don't know." He said, angrily shaking his head.

**Quite a long chapter! Well, many things happened, and many things didn't! I promise that Draco and Hermione will reach Voldermort's home soon!**

**Please, if you read this chapter, please, please review! I am starting to worry that no one is reading it, or is interested in it anymore!**


	19. Fall

Hermione screamed as something small, soft, and fury landed on her head. She fell down to the ground in shock, and quickly rolled away. The little thing was on the ground next to her, quivering, and making strange squeaky noises.

"What on earth?" Hermione mumbled as she got to her knees and slowly crawled towards the creature. "It's okay little fellow, I wont hurt you."

"What is it?" Draco asked, after overcoming his shock from Hermione's sudden scream.

"I don't know…" Hermione said curiously, slowly extending her hand out to the small creature.

It looked like a soft toy, and wasn't much bigger either. It's brown fur was stringy yet soft, and it was currently wrapped up in a quivering ball. When it smelt Hermione's hand, the little animal uncurled it's head and looked at her.

It had small little ears that were in a circle shape, with two large brown eyes. It had a button nose, and a thin mouth.

Slowly, it reached out for Hermione's hand, and she saw it had two lanky arms, with tiny paws on the end. It's legs were similar, except they could bent so he could balance on them like a cat. Hermione even saw his belly, which was a light brown colour, and his small tail.

"Aw, you are so cute." Hermione said, a girly expression coming over her face.

"you wont say that when it bites you!" Malfoy warned.

"Oh Malfoy, don't be such a drama queen!" Hermione snapped. The little creature recoiled at her tone, but then it quickly scampered up her arm, and sat on her shoulder, burying its head in her hair.

Malfoy chuckled. "Being friendly with the natives again?"

"There is nothing wrong with it." Hermione spat at him. "I'm going to keep him, if he stays…"

"Granger, how do you know he isn't like the wooden thing?"

"You mean Wilac?" Hermione said softly.

"Yes, that one." Malfoy said dismissively.

"He doesn't appear to be able to speak." Hermione said distracted, trying to look at the thing sitting on her shoulder.

"Maybe not, but he can still bite!"

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked. "He is harmless. He would have attacked by now if he was going to."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Be it on your head Granger if it bites you on the neck. And remember, I warned you." He looked around then added "We should keep moving."

Hermione nodded, then started walking, not realizing that she was actually smiling.

Malfoy looked at her then rolled his eyes again. He didn't get that child. One minute, she was all tense and worried about something, then she's screaming, then she's smiling.

He fell into step behind her, and they silently made their way through the thick forest.

After a while, Hermione stopped walking and sniffed. Her nose wrinkled up as a light smell of something foul drifted through her nostrils.

"Ergh." She said in disgust. "What _is _that smell?"

Malfoy came up behind her, and gagged.

It smelt like meat that was rotting, then a strong vinegar tinge. It gave the two teenagers Goosebumps.

Both of them covered their noses as they looked around.

"Should we keep going this way?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding oddly like she had a terrible cold.

Malfoy thought for a minute before nodding. "The smell is nearly unbearable, however, it could be the Dead lake."

Hermione agreed.

So, after taking a few steadying breaths, they continued walking in the direction of the putrid smell, pinching their noses with their fingers.

Soon, both of them felt like they were going to faint. The smell was so bad, it got into their noses, no matter what they did, and poisoned their lungs- at least, it felt like that.

Hermione, who was trying not to breath any more then was necessary, could hear a strange sound coming from somewhere ahead of them. It sounded like something thick and goopy that was bubbling away.

They climbed a small hill, then decided to rest. Hermione, who only paused for a minute, stood then started to walk again, even though her feet protested.

The little creature on her shoulder hadn't made a sound, it just kept it's head buried in her hair, and shivered every now and then.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked, massaging his ribs.

"I'm going to keep walking." Hermione replied over her shoulder. "I cant sit still."

"Yes, I can see that." Malfoy said leaning back on his elbows. "Well I'm going to have a nap, so scream if you need me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Sure. She'd scream.

Slowly, Hermione walked down the other side of the hill, slipping a little on the moist leaves. Fog had started to create a layer of mist near the ground, so Hermione was extra careful on where she put her feet.

The trees loomed over her, tall, thick and grey. They almost looked dead, and Hermione would have thought they were, if she didn't spot the leaves at the top of them.

As Hermione was studying the trees around her, she never saw the fog suddenly drop away, or that there were no trees in front of her. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise from behind her. Hermione spun around, and continued walking, though now backwards. She couldn't see anything behind her that screamed danger, so she was about to turn around and keep walking when her foot ran out of ground to walk on.

Hermione rocked, her balance totally off as she tried to stay on level ground. Turning her head, Hermione nearly screamed when she saw it was a fifty meter fall to the ground below her. She was on the edge of a cliff.

Hermione tried to lean forward, so she'd fall forward onto the ground, and not backwards for a fifty meter drop. The little creature on her shoulder was shaking, and leaped off her, landing on the ground in front of her. It turned around to face Hermione.

However, what the creature didn't know, was that it had pushed off Hermione quite strongly, and it turns out that it's legs had been enough to push Hermione just that little, and caused her to scream, and fall backwards, off the cliff.



Jagged pieces of rock flew past Hermione's face at phenomenal speed. She reached out and tried to grab something. Her hand cut on a sharp bit of rock, but Hermione still tried.

About half way down, Hermione managed to get a grip on a long, but thin ledge. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her breath was quick and uneven.

The ledge wasn't large enough for Hermione to climb up on so she simply dangled from it and tried to scream, but it came out short and wasn't very loud.



The little creature crept slowly forward, and peered over the edge of the cliff, and saw the girl with pretty nice smelling hair had caught hold of part of the cliff, and was simply dangling from it, trying to get her breath back.

The creature turned around and ran, surprisingly fast, back to where the boy was resting. It ran on all fours, like a lion, but of course, it wasn't a lion.

In minutes, the creature was scampering up the hill, and found the blond boy lying on the ground, sprawled out, eyes closed and breathing calmly.

The creature ran around the boys body, and sat next to his ear. What should it do to wake the boy? It squeaked, but the boy didn't stir. Slowly, the creature reached out and lightly hit the boy on the cheek.

Draco sat up quickly, and nearly scared the little creature half to death. Draco looked around himself, and spotted the cowering animal in seconds.

"Hey…what?" Draco frowned. Wasn't that Granger's new pet?

The creature, who had recovered from shock, looked at the boy with big pleading eyes, and pointed in Hermione's direction.

Draco's frown deepened. "Where's Granger?" he asked the creature.

The little thing scrambled forward and started tugging at Malfoy's clothing.

"Hey! Oi! That's a good pair of pants…" Draco shouted. "What do you want?"

The little creature, who had no idea what it could do to get the message across thought of something. It quickly climbed Malfoy's arm, then buried its head in his hair. Then, it looked at Draco's face, and pointed down the hill.

"She's down there?" Draco said, slowly catching on.

The creature nodded vigorously.

"Well then, why are you here?" Draco asked. "I want to keep sleeping-_peacefully_" he added. He shooed the creature off his shoulder. "Go play games with Granger and tell her that you're her pet, not mine."

He slowly lay back down.

The little creature nearly rolled its eyes. How thick was this boy?

Deciding there was no other option; the creature quickly ran to Malfoy's feet and pulled one of his shoes off.

"Oi!" Malfoy roared, sitting up. "Give me that!"

The creature ran off down the hill, cradlying the shoe, which was nearly as big as him.

"I'll turn you into a tea cozy! Give me my shoe you little native!" Malfoy screamed scrambling to his feet then gave chase to the little creature, running with one shoe and a sock.

:

The creature stopped about ten meters from the cliff, and sat the shoe down. That thing was heavy for such a small thing to carry.

Malfoy came into view, puffing and screaming insults.

He slowed and snatched up his shoe, and put it on his foot. "Now, come here you little-"

He stopped when he couldn't find the little creature who only moments before had been sitting beside his shoe. Then he spotted him over by a cliff edge, pointing down.

"What is it?" Draco slowly walked forward, and peered over the edge. he saw Hermione, and nearly shouted in surprise. "What are you doing down there?" he yelled.

Hermione glanced up and sighed with relief then shouted back "Just admiring the amazing cliff face!"

"Really?" Malfoy replied shocked.

"No you twit! I fell! Now help me up!"

Malfoy slowly nodded. "Oh, so that's what the thing was trying to tell me."

"What thing?" Hermione screamed.

"The fury one."

"Huh?"

"It led me here."

"Well then." Hermione yelled. "Hurry up and help me!"

"How?" Draco shouted.

"I don't know!" Hermione screamed. "Find something! And Quickly!"

Malfoy turned around and searched the ground. God, no patience.

He walked back along the trail for a minute or so and found a long vine hanging from a tree. He began tugging at it, and heard it snap.



Hermione's fingers were beginning to tire, as were her arms. She groaned. _Hurry up Malfoy!_ She repeated in her mind. _Please hurry._

Suddenly, she heard something form her right and looked over. Hermione screamed.

Somehow, a long snake, about two meters, was slithering along the ledge, towards her fingers.

"Malfoy!" she shrieked. "Hurry up!"



Malfoy heard Hermione's scream and rolled his eyes. then he noted the shear panic that was in her voice- well, she was panicked before, but her voice was high pitched and sounded totally rocked.

He hurriedly coiled up the long vine, and ran back towards the cliff. He looked over and saw Hermione's wide eyes watching a long thin black line slither towards her.

Malfoy tied the vine around the trunk of a large tree, then tied it around his waist. He took a deep breath and began to quickly scale the cliff, descending to Hermione and the snake.

"Now," he said amazingly calm. "In a moment, you're going to jump, and I'll catch you."

"Excuse me?" Hermione cried. "I think not!"

"Granger!" Malfoy snapped. "You're going to do it. And I'll catch you then we'll climb back up."

Hermione closed her eyes then nodded. "Okay."

As it turns out, Draco was coming down on Hermione's left, while the snake was on her right. It would be a close call- the snake was only meters away, and Draco was about a meter above her.

Draco was roughly hanging next to her, and Hermione was getting ready to let go of the ledge. She had her eyes closed shaking her head. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Granger!" Draco said angrily. "Open your damn eyes! Right now, on three, your going to jump at me okay? Good. Ready?"

Hermione opened her eyes and nodded feebly.

"Okay…" Malfoy took a steadying breath. "One…"

Hermione had almost forgotten about the snake. She was going to jump. She was hanging from a cliff.

"Two…"

Oh crap, what was she about do? Oh yeah.

"Three-"

At that very second, the snake reached Hermione's right hand, slithered over it and quickly tried to launch itself at her left hand.

Hermione screamed and let go, and immediately began to fall.

Draco reached forward and just grabbed her hand.

At the sudden jerk of added weight however, the vine snapped, and the two of them began to fall the twenty five meters towards the ground.



Dumbledore looked at Harry and thought for a moment. Surely he wasn't silly enough to put something important in the letter…surely.

Harry, who was absolutely furious with himself, had sat down, with his head in his hands, desperately trying to remember.

Finally, Dumbledore looked around his office. It was still crammed with people from the Order, who were all murmuring quietly amongst themselves.

"I think we shall end the meeting here for the night." He said. "It's getting late."

The people in his office starting leaving, until only Dumbledore himself, Severus, Harry, Ron and Minerva were left. Lupin had also, surprising, excused himself and exited the office.

"Harry, don't stress." Albus said calmly. "It will come to you in time. Now, we must decide on what we will do next."

"Do you have any idea where Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are?" Minerva asked, yawning slightly.

Albus shook his head slowly. "Not yet." He glanced at Severus who was wide awake and showing no signs of tiredness. "Severus, I wonder, could I ask you to get an _ear_ or two out in the towns around the Malfoy Manor? See if anyone has seen our missing students."

Severus, who had picked up on Dumbledore's emphasis on the word "Ears" raised an eye brow. "Sir? Where am I going to get ears from?"

"I am sure that Ron's brothers may be able to help you out." Dumbledore said, looking over at Ron with a smile on his lips.

Ron smiled back weakly. "Yeah, Fred and George-"

"I am sure those two ex students will be glad to get some proper business." Snape said, sneering at Ron.

"Hey, their joke shop is doing really well!" Ron replied, glaring at the potions master. "Last month _alone_ they sold-"

"Spare me of your tales Mr. Weasley." Snape cut in.

"I am sure however," Dumbledore said quickly. "That Harry and Ron would like to accompany you Severus, and make sure that you get a good deal."

"Yeah, I'll make sure he gets a good deal." Ron muttered.

Harry sniggered.

Dumbledore was smiling kindly at Snape who glared back.

"Tomorrow, you three will leave, and return with some nice ears to share. Now, off to bed boys."

Harry and Ron left the office, leaving the three teachers in it alone.



It felt like Harry had only just put his head to the pillow when suddenly he heard a bellowing voice that echoed in his ears. He sat bold upright, and quickly looked around.

Ron seemed to have heard it as well, as he too was sitting up, rubbing his eyes and looking around widely.

"GET UP!"

"Who is that?" Ron asked. "And why aren't they disturbed?" he jabbed a thumb at the other boys in their dorm who still slept soundly.

"I think it's our own personal wake up call." Harry replied glumly getting to his feet.

"Oh, not him." Ron groaned.

Both boys quickly got dressed, Harry in blue jeans, dark red shirt and school cloak, while Ron wore torn jeans, and orange shirt. They made sure that they pocketed their wands. At Harry's reminder, Ron quickly grabbed his cloak, and followed Harry out of their dorm and down into the common room.

They found Snape standing outside the portrait hole, tapping his foot.

"Finally!" he snapped when they emerged from the common room. "Let's go!"

Harry looked at Ron and they both followed Snape down the corridor and down into the entrance hall.

No one was up at this hour. When they were outside, Harry saw it was barely dawn. He groaned. Though, it was lucky, someone may ask questions if they saw Harry and Ron leaving the school grounds with Snape.

When they did leave the grounds, Snape stopped, turned around and grabbed them both by the shirts and apparated.



Once the world had stopped spinning, Harry noticed they were standing outside the Leaky Cauldron. Snape quickly let them go, and marched through the door, and into the pub.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other before following.

As always, the pub was dim, but they could make out the shapes of tables and chairs and wound their way through to the back where Snape stood waiting for them.

In a few minutes, they were pushing their way down the crowded street of Diagon Ally, towards Fred and George's joke shop.

It was extremely crowded when they walked through the doors even though it was only early morning. Snape looked at the shelves around him with distaste, but Harry and Ron immediately started picking things off the shelf, looking at them.

Harry felt a strong pull on his collar and looked around to see Snape standing there, holding onto Ron as well.

"Do you think we're on an excursion?" he asked furiously. "Put that _down_ Potter!"

Harry regretfully returned the odd looking ball back to its position on the shelf and followed Snape towards the counter where a long queue had formed. People cradled their products in their arms, all with excited smiles on their faces.

Snape didn't join the end of the line. Instead, he pushed his way right up to the counter, dragging Harry and Ron along with him.

People shouted in protest, but Snape ignored them.

When they approached the counter, Fred, who was serving the customers, looked up and nearly fell off his stool.

"What the hell are you doing- Oh, hi Harry." He smiled at Harry who returned the greeting. "Little bro." Fred nodded to Ron.

"Excuse me." Snape said silkily. "Where is someone who can serve us?"

"You're buying them?" Fred asked, gesturing to Harry and Ron, who sniggered.

Snape sneered. "No. Now, are you going to help us or not?"

Fred studied his old professor, then quickly disappeared behind a small curtain that covered a door. "George!"

In a few minutes, both returned. George looked at Snape, then forced a smile onto his face. "How can I help?"

"I want to know if you sell listening ears." Snape said, completely aware that he was holding up the line, who were already mad at him.

George frowned. "Spying on someone?"

Snape gritted his teeth. "Why I am purchasing it is no concern of yours." He sneered.

George shrugged. "fine, as long as you pay. Follow me."

George led them over to a shelf, and held out one of the small ears Harry had seen many times.

Snape looked at it with no interest on his face. After a moment, he grabbed about 8 of them and shoved galleons into George's hand.

"If you've short changed us-" George said, but at the glare Snape gave him, he looked at Harry and Ron. "Bye."

"Cya George." Harry said waving.

"Bye." Ron smiled.

**All over- just kidding. **

**Well, this chapter is over anyway.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm afraid that no one likes it any more! Reassure me if you want me to update!**


	20. Telms

"Right, I'm going to drop you two back at school, and you _will _go back, am I understood-" Snape turned and saw he had lost both Harry and Ron.

He scanned the crowded street with narrow eyes and found them staring into a shop window, mouths hung open, staring at a broomstick.

Snape rolled his eyes, marched over and grabbed the two by their ears. There were immediate shrieks of protest.

"Be quite!" Snape hissed in their ears. "This is _not _a social outing."

"Dah." Ron said, but nearly screamed as Snape twisted his ear.

"No more interruptions. Understand?"

From then on, Snape made the two boys walk in front of him. They marched into the Leaky Cauldron, where Snape grabbed them by the shirts and apparated.



They opened their eyes and saw they were near Hogsmeade.

"Right, now, march yourselves up to Hogwarts." Snape dusted his robes off. "And if I hear that you didn't return straight there, then there will be Merlin's magic to pay."

Harry and Ron nodded and started walking up the hill towards the school. Before they were out of ear shot, they heard Snape apparated again.



Draco heard the sound of wind rushing past his ears. It sounded like a dull roar.

But before he knew it, a few seconds later, his back was snapping the top layers of the trees beneath them. He had his eyes closed, preparing for impact.

His back hit a particularly thick branch. He heard a loud SNAP and couldn't be sure if it was the branch or his back.

All too soon, the ground caught up to him, rather uncomfortably. Draco hit it with full force, the ground shuddered, and he blacked out, but not before he felt Hermione land heavily on top of him.

Hermione didn't quite black out, but she managed to roll off Draco, and lie next to him, her head spinning, and every inch of her body screaming out in pain. In a few minutes though, Hermione too had blacked out.



Hours later, when the sun had started to set, Draco slowly opened his eyes.

His head was pounding, his back felt broken, and he knew he had cracked a rib or two.

Slowly, and in extreme pain, Draco sat up. Well, at least his back wasn't broken.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see an odd oval shaped tunnel cutting up through the trees.

Our entry, He thought bitterly.

Draco looked over and saw Granger had also blacked out. She was lying on an odd angle though- her legs were drawn to a side, but her arms were spread out. Her head was facing him, with her eyes peacefully closed.

A strange flickering light caught Draco's attention. He looked to his other side.

At first, he thought half of the forest was on fire, but as his vision became clearer, he realized it was a group of torches bobbing towards them.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" he groaned. "Cant we catch a break?"

"Granger!" he snapped, shaking her. "Wake the hell up!"

As the minutes ticked past, Draco could hear faint sounds of something yelling and grunting as it came closer.

Draco got to his feet, but he was so ridiculously dizzy, that he nearly fell on top of Granger.

Now he knew that he had broken a few bones- his chest was burning with pain as he tried to drag Granger away from the light that was coming closer.



Hermione unconsciously felt her body being dragged through sticks and leaves. Slowly, she opened her eyes and felt something continuously pulling on her arm. She shouted in pain as her ribs zapped with pain. She felt her arm immediately fall to the ground as whatever it was that was dragging her let go.

She heard something drop to the ground beside her, and looked over, only to see Malfoy, looking panicked.

"Shh!" he snapped. "Stay absolutely quiet." He whispered. "Now, just nod or shake your head, but can you walk?"

Hermione paused before nodding her head slowly.

"Okay good." Malfoy said, standing up again and helping her to her feet. Just like he had been, Hermione lost her balance continuously, but Malfoy supported her, and hobbled away from the on coming light that seemed to now be moving faster.

Both of their heads spun as they felt themselves get dizzier and dizzier as they ran further into the trees, away from the light. Hermione, who had no clue what was happening, just closed her eyes and stumbled along next to Malfoy, who had his arm around her waist, trying to hold her up, as well as himself.

Draco glanced over his shoulder and saw the torches had stopped. He looked at Hermione, then pressed his finger to his lips and pointed to a bush.

Hermione was conscious enough to know what he meant and slowly got to her feet, in extreme pain, hiding within the bush, gasping as her rips stabbed with tenderness.

Draco ducked behind her, and peered though the leaves.

They couldn't really see much from where they were- the sun was basically gone now, and the other trees and bushes blocked their view.

But from what they could make out, it seemed to be a mob of angry looking men, who looked practically Stone Age. By the looks of it, they didn't speak English, their hair was long and tangled, they wore rags, and their limbs were lanky and thin.

Draco decided he didn't want to become acquaintances.

He lightly poked Hermione on the shoulder, then nodded his head away from the torches.

Hermione nodded eagerly, was helped to her feet, and limped away, Draco close behind, making sure that she didn't fall.

"This is ridiculous." Hermione mumbled, stumbling on a rock.

Draco stooped to catch her. "What is?"

"This whole thing." Hermione grunted, straightening up.

He sighed. "Granger, we've been over this. This is just what's happening so get used to it!"

Hermione glared at the ground as they continued to move away from the lights. She breathed in deeply then frowned.

"Wait, Malfoy." She whispered, pulling on his jacket. "Where's the smell?"

"Pardon me?"

"The boggy smell! Where did it go?" Hermione murmured urgently.

Draco looked at her. "How the heck should I know? Why should I care? If I recall, it _stank _Granger. Why are you thinking about it?" he asked, grabbing her arm in an attempt to pull her on.

When she refused to move, he spun back around, and glared at her in the dark. "Granger, why does it matter?"

"We're heading in the wrong direction!" Hermione said, desperately looking around. She breathed in deeply, as though her nose will detect any sign of a bog. Malfoy watched her, eyebrow raised.

After a moment, when Hermione's nose hadn't picked up on any scent, Draco sighed dramatically, and walked over to her, gently grabbing her arm. "We have to keep moving. We don't want to run into the stone age men now do we?"

Hermione looked down in defeat- they had been so close. Suddenly, a disgusting whiff of something caught in her nose. It nearly made her gag, but who cares! Hermione turned, nose high, breathing deeply. "Come on!"

Malfoy watched in her alarm. She was excited because she could smell something that made any normal person nauseous? "Are you nuts?"

"Yes, now let's go!" Hermione said over her shoulder. She was sniffing deeply, and the smell was getting stronger as she let her feet be guided by her nose.

It took them twenty minutes. By then, they had both wrapped their hands around their noses and mouths, as the smell was unbearable, but Hermione took it to be a good sign. Her heart felt light, and skippy, and if she had lesser morals, she would have kissed Malfoy with glee- they were nearly there. But then, her heart would sink as a prick of a voice reminded her what awaited them when they got 'there'.

Malfoy was gagging behind her, but Hermione had pushed that noise from her ears- all she could hear now was the pounding of her own heart beat. What would happen when they got there? Would Voldermort kill her? Or would he keep her there until someone eventually came looking?

What if no one came looking?

Ever.

What if Hermione was trapped there for her entire life-

Hermione's panicked train of thought came to a crashing halt as they reached the top of the hill they were climbing and took in what their eyes told them they were seeing. Malfoy tensed beside Hermione, and she could hear his breath catch in his throat. Good. She wasn't the only one who lost her breath at the sight.

According to her eyes, about ten meters away from them, there was the Dead Lake. You knew it was the Dead Lake, simply by the stench of rotting flesh, but also its look- Hermione couldn't see the surface of the lake as it was covered with a thick mist, but she could hear the thick sloppy liquid as it lapped at the rocks on the shore. Another thing Hermione could see was a small row boat, sitting half way in the water, and up on the shore.

"Do you suppose we're meant to get into that?" Hermione asked Malfoy nervously, gesturing to the boat. The smell was enough to knock a garbage collector off their feet.

"I guess…" Malfoy's voice trailed off, and suddenly, he was pulling Hermione protectively behind him. "Who are you?"

"Malfoy, what are you talking-" Hermione's question was answered before she could even finish it.

A dark figure emerged from the fog right in front of the lake. It was tall, thin, and gangly. If Hermione hadn't known better, she may have guessed it was Ron. But that was simply impossible. Wasn't it. Yes. Hermione had already decided that she was doomed. No point holding onto the hope- after all, all you get is disappointed.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger." The voice sounded like someone with a peg on their nose- it was thick, and nasal. "My name is Telms. I trust you had a pleasant journey?"

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Malfoy shouted angrily. He removed his hand from his mouth so he could tick items off with his fingers. "Yes, absolutely fricking peachy- the hairy beats were a ball, the little woodman was a treat, the bogs were a tea party, the cave men were _fabulous_…and…well I cant think of any more, but we had an absolutely _spiffing _time. Next time, we'll take you along."

Hermione put a calming hand on Malfoy's shoulder. The poor boy was at boiling point, and if he over loaded, how was Hermione meant to survive what was going to happen? For some reason, she needed him beside her.

Surprisingly, Telms didn't react. He just stood there, a few meters away, watching them calmly. Hermione was uneasy because the fog and lack of light prevented her from seeing his face.

"Are you finished ranting?" Telms asked patiently.

"Not even close." Malfoy growled, but he took a calming breath.

"Well I suggest you get it out of your system before you accompany me into the boat." Telms said.

"What about me?" Hermione asked, stepping around from behind Malfoy.

"Oh, someone else is coming to collect you my dear." Telms said silkily.

Hermione tensed even more, and gripped Malfoy's arm in alarm. She couldn't be separated from him! For some reason, she felt attached to him- they had gone through so much lately…

To her immense surprise, as she had half expected Malfoy to shout with gladness at losing her, he gripped her hand.

"Not so fast sunshine." Malfoy said, addressing Telms. "She and I stay together."

Telms sighed. "I am afraid that is not the Dark Lords wishes."

Malfoy had reached boiling point and had just gone over. "Look," He said angrily. "I don't care what the Dark Lord wishes- as far as I am concerned, he can stick it! I have been trudging through swamps, bogs and bushes, I haven't slept peacefully in days, I have an empty stomach, bruises all over, I've been attacked, tricked, and followed. _And _I have also had to put up with _her_," Malfoy gestured to Hermione, "Emotional break downs."

Hermione tried to smile, but her mouth didn't want to open up to the stench. Her nose had no choice- why should she punish herself?

"So," Malfoy said dramatically, looking back at Telms, "I am in no mood to be messed with. Granger and I go together. Trust me, we know the secrets of the swamp- we can hide out there for a while and find a way out."

Telms seemed to be losing his patience. "Mr. Malfoy, you are in no position to be making demands. You took an extremely long time to get here, and the Dark Lord has waited for you."

Malfoy's eyes nearly popped out of his skull with disbelief. "What? Well I'm _so sorry _that we didn't get here straight away- I guess we missed the bloody trail that we were meant to follow. And _forgive_ me for leaving my damn map at home!"

Telms looked like he had stiffened. "I told you Mr. Malfoy. These are his wishes. Now, you had better learn some respect…"

"I am _way _passed being respectful." Malfoy growled.

Suddenly, there was a deep laughing sound. It was cold, and completely void of humor. Malfoy had heard it before. Hermione may have, but she couldn't remember. She was trembling with fear, cold, and the stench.

Out of the fog, another figure emerged. Hermione recognized this one, as did Malfoy. Unlike Telms, who was on his knees bowing, the two teenagers just stood there, not sure whether to be glad or to run for their lives.

Voldermort stared at them, standing behind Telms. "Get up you fool." He said to Telms who scrambled to his feet. Voldermort's gaze turned to Hermione and Malfoy. "Why if it isn't my two adventurers."

"In the flesh…barely." Malfoy replied coldly.

Voldermort chuckled. It gave Hermione Goosebumps. "Feeling a little prickly there Mr. Malfoy?"

"Like a porky pine." Malfoy replied. He was _soo_ not in the mood for being polite. "You have no idea what it's like to try and sit down."

Hermione found her voice stuck in her throat. There was no way she could speak right now, let alone with cheek. Malfoy? Oh no, it sounded like he was right at home. It was like all Malfoy protocols for being a gentleman had gotten lost back somewhere in the swamp.

Voldermort didn't get angry- he didn't react like anyone would expect. In stead of killing Malfoy for disrespect, he was simply chuckling. It scared Hermione and Malfoy more then the killing Curse would have. "So, Mr. Malfoy, why is that you haven't gotten into the boat to join us properly?"

"Huh?" Malfoy said, confused.

"I am not really here Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh great, so I am hallucinating…Granger, can you see him?"

"Yes-"

"Do not worry yourself so Mr. Malfoy. Your mental state- as far as I am aware- is in perfect condition. What I meant was that _I _am not really here. I am an illusion…a magical copy of myself. Do you really think I would actually come out here to greet a few hot headed teenagers who are probably ready to strangle me?" The illusion chuckled again. "I do have a brain Mr. Malfoy. But no matter- by the time you reach my condo, you will have calmed down, and I can safety greet you."

"So we're back to this problem." Malfoy grumbled.

"What problem?" Voldermort asked curiously.

"Your pet here said Granger has to wait for someone else."

"As it was my wish." Voldermort said, not seeing the problem with this, as he thought, simple request.

"Yes, and _my _wish is that she stays with me." Malfoy said.

"How very romantic." Voldermort said flatly.

"Don't flatter yourself." Malfoy said, looking offended. "It's nothing to do with romance. You have put us both through a lot, and thus, we have seen many nasties in this Merlin-be-damned swamp. Do you honestly think I'd leave her here alone? Merlin, the last time she went off by herself, she fell off a cliff."

Hermione hated how that was true- but damn it, she could take care of herself. However, she found herself in a corner. Stay, and prove you are capable of your own welfare, but be scared beyond belief, or go with Malfoy, swallow your pride and feel safer. The odds were once again stacked against her. Hermione cursed her luck. When she got out of this, she was going get a four leafed clover, a horse shoe, find a lucky number and buy a god damned leprechaun.

Voldermort was very still. "Very well then Mr. Malfoy. She can go with you. After all, wouldn't it be absolutely tragic if she came all this way and died before her friends could see her one last time?"

With that, Voldermort disappeared and left Hermione quivering. Merlin, what had he meant by that? Was there some truth? Did he have Harry and Ron already? Hermione's conspiring thoughts were doing her head in.

Telms tried to be a chief figure. "Very well, you heard him. Get into the boat."

Hermione glanced at Malfoy as Telms turned sharply on his heel and marched to the small row boat that was awaiting them. "Do you feel better now?"

"More then you can imagine actually." Malfoy said, smirking at her. "Merlin, ranting off can really let the steam out. You should try it."

"Maybe I will when my life and possibly my friends lives aren't hanging in the balance." Hermione said as they started to walk towards Telms and the boat. A moment later, they were sharing a narrow wooden seat, facing Telms who was watching them both icily. Hermione and Malfoy had their backs to the direction they were heading in, which did nothing to unsettle Hermione's nerves. She had released Malfoy's hand when she risked a look over the edge of the boat.

No wonder it was called the Dead Lake…

Fish carcasses were floating limply in the water, up side down. They smelt terrible. But Hermione could also see other dead animal bodies- fish, eels, sea snakes…it wasn't a bog- animals actually live- _lived_- here. Their rotting bodies had poisoned the water and had caused the smell. An entire ecosystem was dead all because one man wanted to live here.

_What an inconsiderate prick_, Hermione thought.



Harry and Ron had returned to the school, against their rebellious nature. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them at the doors.

"Did he get them?" She asked sharply.

"Yes." Harry and Ron answered in unison.

"Thank Merlin…" the Professor sighed. "How did your brothers develop those ears, as a matter of interest?" she asked Ron. "Did they cut it out of someone's-"

"That's it!" Harry suddenly cried, causing Ron and Minerva to jolt in shock.

"Potter, do you mind lowering your voice?" she snapped.

"No…I…" Harry said, smiling. "I remember what I put in the letter!"

Minerva's face changed. "Really? Tell us dear boy!"

"It's nothing that can harm anyone. It really was just friends stuff…she said she had missed us, so I said I would cut that part out that said she didn't think we missed her…um…I told her about her cat and your class…and Quidditch…that was it."

Minerva was nodding. "Very well. You boys have a good day- I shall speak to Dumbledore."

Harry and Ron nodded as Minerva turned and walked briskly towards Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, I hope she's ok." Ron said softly.

Harry turned to him and put an arm on his shoulder. "I'm sure she will be Ron. You know Hermione. Always thinking before she acts. She can take care of herself."

"It's not just that Harry." Ron said sadly. He looked up at his best friend. "I want her back."

Harry nodded slowly. "I know mate. I do too."

Any one else may have hugged…but Harry and Ron weren't like that. They stood there for a moment, then headed up to the common room. Ginny seemed to be having a fit.

"First Hermione, now Harry and Ron!" she screamed, rocking back and forth on the stuffed chair. "If anyone else is going to abandon me, you can do it now…where are they?" she wailed.

"Right here." Ron said, very confused.

Ginny launched like a missile off the couch and ran at her brother, tears streaming down her checks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a bone crushing hug. "What were you two playing at? Are you _trying _to kill me?"

"Ginny, take a deep-" Harry was cut off as Ginny let go of Ron and hugged him.

"If you two _ever _do that to me again…" she said, stepping back and wiping her face.

"Gin, what has gotten into you?" Ron wheezed, rubbing his neck.

Ginny practically fizzed. "_GOTTEN INTO ME? _Ronald Weasley, I woke up this morning to have breakfast, and Dean came into the Great Hall, shouting because you two had gone missing! I nearly had a heart attack. We searched _everywhere _for you! To answer your completely stupid question, _dear _brother, FEAR got into me!"

Ron was staring at her. "Sorry."

Ginny waved it away. "Shove it. Never do it again. Now, where were you two?"

"We were with Snape." Harry answered so Ron didn't dig himself a deeper grave.

"Snape? Why?"

Harry was uncomfortably aware that everyone in the Common Room were staring at them, also waiting for an explanation.

"Was it to do with Hermione?" Ginny continued unaware that she practically had her own stage show at the moment.

Harry hesitated. "Come on Gin, you need some fresh air."

Ginny refused. "Tell me what the bloody hell is going on Harry James Potter!"

Harry rolled his eyes, then turned to everyone else in the common room. "Look, to set the record acutely straight, Ron and I are clearly fine. We are back. Sorry we didn't mention we were going somewhere. Now, if you all excuse us…" Harry gently grabbed Ginny's arm and before she protested, he whispered "Not here- outside!"

Ginny rolled her eyes- dramatic. One thing after another with these boys.

They left the silent common room, and headed out into the castle grounds without bumping into anyone. Harry explained. Ron seemed to struggle using his voice. When Harry was done, Ginny was nodding.

"So they're hoping to pick some information up around the Manor?" she said as they reached the lake.

Harry nodded. "If all goes to plan."

"Then what?" Ginny asked. "We go charging in to rescue her?"

"I don't know. The plan hasn't got that far."

**Ok, I know, I haven't updated…in …yonks. But here is the chapter. I really am sorry. I know it's not my longest…but it's a chapter right? better than nothing!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews anyway!**

**Aj**


	21. Entertainment and Pain

**Wow, ok, I'm back. Here's another chapter. Hope it pleases you…heehehe**

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered, tugging on his sleeve. "Look at the water."

Malfoy obediently looked over the edge of their dangerously small boat and saw the carnage. He screwed his nose up, then reached out of the boat, as if he was about to touch the water, but Telms voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that Mr. Malfoy." He warned softly.

"Oh?" Malfoy asked, his hand hovering just above the misty surface.

"Well, you may if you like…" Telms said off handily. "Though you should be aware that the water isn't exactly healthy."

"You don't say." Malfoy replied sarcastically. "The dead bodies don't give it away or anything."

"Why is it so dangerous?" Hermione asked, before Telms could throttle Malfoy, as he looked like he was so interested in attempting. Slowly, Telms turned his gaze to Hermione, and wondered for a brief second if he should bother answering the Mudblood.

"When the Dark Lord moved into the Lake…well…no one really knows what happened apart from all the creatures in the lake started to die, and the water got poisoned."

_Must have been his black nature,_ Hermione thought bitterly. It honestly wouldn't surprise her.

The shore was now impossible to spot from the boat through the thick mist. Hermione couldn't see more than a meter around the boat in all directions and was suddenly extremely happy that she and Malfoy had stuck together. If she was left alone on the shore, she possibly may have been pissing her pants by now. Besides, Malfoy was right- he had put up with her emotional break downs and…okay…he wasn't _exactly _supportive, but he didn't let her fall to pieces.

Hermione's thoughts now wondered to Voldermort's house, lair. She honestly didn't know what to expect. If it was a dark castle, it would look way to cliché for Hermione's taste- a castle is sort of like a real villains typical hide out, and Hermione never understood why. Like, for Voldermort, he wouldn't want just anyone seeing where he lived, and if someone could somehow break through that magical barrier at the edge of the forest that had caused Hermione and Draco to plummet to the ground off their broomstick, then surely a giant menacing castle in the middle of a swamp would attract attention.

_Unless he hid it using invisibility spells…._Hermione thought. In any case, Hermione hoped it wasn't a castle. She had no choice but to wait however, as;  
A) she couldn't see it through the fog until they were much, much closer

B) she couldn't ask Telms to describe it to her because she doubted he would and because he already seemed uncomfortable about addressing her question about the lake. Maybe it was her blood that makes him so shifty.

They had been sailing smoothly through the fog for about fifteen minutes in total silence when Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw the mist was beginning to part. She felt her heart beating in the back of her throat. They were so close now.

She had been expecting a grand entrance, maybe like huge gates on the water, torches on top of them, highlighting the gloomy look they gave off…but no. There weren't any gates of any description.

After five minutes of the mist slowly clearing, Hermione slowly swiveled in her seat along with Malfoy so they were facing each other, but looking in the direction they were slowly sailing in.

"Oh my…" Hermione let her voice trail off. It wasn't as dramatic as she had imagined, or as grand. No. She had thought that someone like Voldermort would want to show off his powers and riches, but no.

What was slowly looming in front of them was a cliff side. That's all- just a bleak, black rock cliff side with the lake's disgusting water lapping up against it. One thing that was out of the ordinary however- there was a tunnel of sorts right ahead of them and it looked as though they were going to sail into it. The tunnel entrance was dark so it was impossible to see into, but the mouth was about five meters wide and tall. Strangely, the mist didn't reach the cliff face- it was like it simply ran out a few meters in front of it. Hermione wasn't complaining. It would have been unbelievably spooky if the mist trailed them into the tunnel.

Hermione found herself gripping the edges of the boat tightly with her fingers so that her knuckles were painfully white. But she didn't turn around. She refused to turn around and set her spine straight- if she did, she may miss what could possibly be waiting for them in the tunnel.

In two minutes, they were going through the tunnel entrance. It was dark, cold, damp and it echoed the sound of water trickling. Hermione shivered. Her eyes were wide now, trying to see anything but of course, that didn't make a hoot of a difference. It was still dark. But after another few minutes, the tunnel seemed to widen, as the sound of trickling water echoed more, and Hermione suddenly realized they were in a cavern of some kind. In the cavern, there were lanterns, sparsely, very sparsely scattered around the room.

At first, Hermione thought they had been randomly placed, then her breath caught in her throat as they passed the first lantern. It provided enough light for Hermione to get more of an idea of the layout of the cavern. The tiny and narrow stream they were on hadn't changed in size- was still five meters wide- but on both sides, there were ledges of some kind that were about three meters wide. So, in all, the entire width of the cavern was about eleven meters.

It took Hermione a moment to realize the ledges were actually pathways of some kind. On the walls, which Hermione noted were strangely smooth, considering it was made of solid rock, she saw what had made her breath catch in her throat- fireplaces. At least a dozen fireplaces in all, carved into the walls of the cavern on both sides. It took Hermione a second to realize that the lanterns were placed over each fireplace. It took her another second to realize that the fireplaces weren't just used for roasting marshmallows- they were somehow connected to the flew network.

Her eyes were wide as she studied the cavern and the boat continued on its easy sailing. A second later, one of the fireplaces lit up the cavern in a bright green glow. Malfoy and Hermione shielded their eyes, waited for the glow to disappear, then dared to look.

Standing on the ledge on Hermione's side of the boat was a death eater, dressed in the black robes and skull mask. He was watching them pass, not moving a molecule in his body. Hermione felt extremely uncomfortable.

As the boat passed through the cavern, the paths on either side of them narrowed again, and became a little more than a meter wide. The boat kept going, and Hermione suddenly saw more Death Eaters watching them from the ledge, not moving. They just watched the boat pass.

After a few more minutes, the path on Hermione's side shot off to the left, and when they passed it, Hermione saw it was a narrow staircase that was swallowed by the rock and gently turned to the right. The path on Malfoy's side still continued, with Death Eaters watching them like it was some kind of ceremony.

Finally, just when Hermione was beginning to feel claustrophobic, the boat jolted to a halt even though the stream continued. As there was nothing but solid rock on Hermione's side, she looked over to Malfoy's side, the right side, and saw the path had once again widened and standing before them was another staircase, but wider then the one Hermione saw a few minutes ago.

The Death Eaters however, weren't walking up it. They stood around it, like they were just about to start ascending when something had caught their attention.

"Get out of the boat." Telms said, pointing to Malfoy.

He slowly, and wobbly got to his feet, then stepped out onto the rock ledge. He turned and held his and out for Hermione. She struggled slightly more than Malfoy, but he managed to steady her and held onto her as Hermione stepped off the boat and stood next to him. Malfoy turned again, as if to offer Telms his help, thought better of it, and just waited for their guide to lumber out of the boat. By the time Telms was standing beside them, the boat was rocking violently, and the Death Eaters were sniggering.

"Don't you all have somewhere to be?" Telms snapped at them. "Be gone with you!"

Hermione and Malfoy both exchanged a smirk as the Death Eaters shrugged but didn't move. Telms, very angry, turned to the teenagers. "Well, what are _you_ waiting for?"

"_We_ don't know where we're going." Malfoy said, sounding bored.

Telms's eyes narrowed and his mouth sucked up like he had swallowed an entire lemon. "Follow me."

Malfoy and Hermione followed Telms over to the stair case, passing the Death Eaters who stood like statues. It was very unnerving. When Hermione walked passed them, she couldn't even hear them breathing. The only thing that moved was their eyes.

They started walking up the stairs, which only lasted ten steps, and found themselves in a corridor. Right next to them, was an arch way that disappeared into the rock after you went up a few steps. Hermione was curious as to where it went, but couldn't be bothered to ask.

Telms, apparently, wasn't going to explain either as he briskly led them up the corridor. Hermione found herself sticking very close to Malfoy as they walked along the hallway, which wasn't decorated in any form. It was just solid rock walls, no carpet, no paintings or pictures.

They continued walking in silence.

Eventually, Telms stopped at two doors. "He's waiting for you." He said, turning to face them.

"Great." Malfoy said as Telms went to stand behind them.  
"Thank you Malfoy." Hermione said quietly as he reached for the door handle. His hand paused.

"For what exactly?" he asked curiously, glancing at her.

"Everything." Hermione replied as Malfoy smirked at her in an actual friendly way, and then dramatically pushed the doors open so they flew back. The room they cautiously walked into wasn't especially huge, but then, with a home carved into a mountain or cliff side, Hermione guessed you couldn't exactly have the luxury of spacious rooms, after all, you would be limited.

The room was in no way decorated and was lit only by torches that were stuck to the wall. There were no chairs, tables, bookshelves, carpets, paintings, shelves of any kind…it was completely bare. Standing in the room was only one man- Voldermort himself. Slowly, he turned to face them.

"Ahh." He said, his eyes surveying them. "Here you are."

"Yes." Malfoy said carefully. "Here we are. Are _you _here?"

Voldermort smirked at him. "Very clever Mr. Malfoy. Yes. I am here as well. In the flesh, as you put it earlier on the bank."

Malfoy shrugged.

"You did very well my boy." Voldermort said, waving at them to come closer. Neither teenager moved. "You needn't be afraid." To show her point that she was, Hermione swallowed loudly. "Ahh, my little petal. And how did you hold up on your journey?"

"Poorly." Hermione answered truthfully, trying to inject some venom into her voice. She failed fabulously.

Voldermort tuttered. "I am sorry to hear that. I knew the trip wouldn't let you come out without a few scars…I do hope you feel better soon."

Hermione couldn't believe what he was saying. There was no way that he was being genuine. There was something here that she was missing. Surely. Voldermort sensed her uncertainty.

"I am sure you have realized by now my dear," Voldermort said, arms behind his back. "That you are simply bait."

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Well good." Voldermort's eyes were boring into her own. "After a while, I was afraid that my plan wouldn't work- you and master Malfoy hadn't turned up, and I was beginning to think you were dead." Voldermort didn't even bother to pretend to be that concerned. "So I was forced to send one of my Death Eaters out to search for you. After he saw you were still alive, he returned to me, and I was relieved to hear that my plan was still in action. But then, you and master Malfoy _still _hadn't turned up at the lake."

Malfoy was extremely tempted to say sarcastically that he was sorry. But he held his tongue.

"Then another part of my plan came into doubt." Voldermort continued. He was about to kept talking, and explain what he meant when the doors to the room banged open, and a short, stubby man came running into the room, fuming from the ears.

"TELMS!" the man shouted, not even seeing the other company in the room. "TELMS, YOU STUPID SON OF A MERLIN'S UNCLE!"

Hermione, completely alarmed by this turn of events, turned and saw Voldermort was watching this event with a touch of irritation and amusement. She spun back around to see that was happening now.

Telms had spun to see who was shouting at him, and his face dropped. "What do you think you are doing Fisher?"

"You where only told to pick up the boy!" Fisher screamed, stopping in front of Telms and spraying spit everywhere. "I was charged with picking up the girl!"

"The plans had changed." Telms said, trying to be heard and speak through the spit.

Hermione and Malfoy shivered in disgust.

"My Aunt Merlin they changed!" Fisher bellowed. "You just couldn't take it that the job had been split between us!"

"Have you even looked around the room?" Telms asked, curiously.

"Do _not _change the subject!" fisher shrieked.

"Enough of the yelling!" Voldermort said, barely raising his own voice.

Fisher's face was suddenly drained of colour as he dared to look over Telms shoulder. "My Lord," he groveled, getting to his knees. "I do beg your pardon…I had no idea you where here…"

"Get up you idiot." Voldermort snapped. Fisher nearly broke his back with the speed in which he tried to comply.

"My lord, no one told me the plans had changed…"

"You should have listened then!" Telms injected.

"Me? Me?" Fisher turned back to Telms. "I always listen! It's you who gets into trouble for not paying attention!"

"I completed the job though didn't I?" Telms pointed out, which caused bright red spots to appear on Fisher's cheeks.

"You did this on purpose!" he shrieked in a high pitched voice, pointing a finger accusingly at Telms. "You where trying to get back into his good graces after last time…you betrayed me! You back stabbing, traitorous, son of a-"

Voldermort's patience for this argument had apparently come to an end. Both Fisher and Telms were blown off their feet with one swish of Voldermort's hand, and slammed into the walls on opposite ends of the room. They slid down to the ground, unconscious.

"Well that's better isn't it?" Voldermort said calmly. "Now, where were we? Ahh yes, another part of the plan had come into doubt. It seemed that dear old Harry Potter either hadn't received the letter you sent, or simply hadn't bothered to reply."

Hermione had completely forgotten her letter that she sent to Harry, saying she missed them and that apart of her believed they didn't miss her. Had Harry really not bothered to reply?

"Well my question was luckily answered not too long ago when your father master Malfoy, turned up here." Voldermort was smiling. It didn't suit his face at all. The muscles looked like they had never been bent into that position before so it looked unnatural. "He was carrying this." His hand slid into his robes and he pulled out a letter. He handed it to Hermione who immediately noticed it was Harry's hand writing. "Now, you may notice my dear that we haven't opened the letter."

"There are other ways to read it." Hermione said, unable to help it. She pocketed the letter anyway, to read when she had some privacy.

"Indeed. What a clever little one you are." Voldermort surveyed her like a bug that didn't appeal to him. After a weird silence, Voldermort smiled again. Still, it was strange and unnatural. "Now its time for us to sit back and let my plan work itself out."

As if he had called them, even though Voldermort hadn't uttered a sound, two Death Eaters walked into the room. "Do not worry." Voldermort said. "There will be much to entertain you in the meantime."

Hermione shivered at that. His idea of entertainment was probably polar opposite to hers. The Death Eaters grabbed their arms and pushed them out of the room. Voldermort turned back around, studying the wall with interest. He was only alone for about a minute when Lucius Malfoy entered the room, robes swishing behind him.

"Are they here? Is my son okay?"

Voldermort slowly turned. Despite Lucius's cold nature, there were times when Voldermort believed the man truly cared, if only for a second, for his son's well being. "Yes. Your son did extremely well. The girl was in good shape."

Lucius sighed. "And how about your plan my lord? Is it still able to go ahead?"

"I believe so, yes."

"And the chemistry?"

"Between the two of them?" Voldermort asked. Lucius nodded. Voldermort smiled chillingly. "It couldn't be any better. They are very close. So close in fact, that your son didn't wish to leave her at the lake alone. He was actually very determined that she came with him."

"I hope…" Lucius coughed uncomfortably. "I hope he wasn't… insubordinate?"

Voldermort shook his head slowly. "No…well…in a way yes, but it was all in good spirits Lucius. It was actually quite amusing."

"I apologize my lord." Lucius said, bowing his head.

"For what? Your son has inherited your sharp tongue Lucius." Voldermort said, waving his hand. "Among the other qualities that he has taken from you."

"Should I be proud of that?" Lucius asked carefully.

"It depends. You should be prouder then their parents." Voldermort waved a hand at Telms's and Fishers unconscious bodies. "Merlin, you should have heard them. Yapping away. It was truly unbelievable. I got a headache."

Lucius was aware of Voldermort's apparently ecstatic mood- probably because of his success in his plans, and Lucius certainly wouldn't want to be the person to put him out of that mood. It was strange to see him like this… "What would you like me to do with them?" he asked carefully.

"Those two?" Voldermort shrugged. "Let them cool off in the pool."

Lucius nodded. "And my son?"

"Let him rest."

Lucius nodded again, then pulled out his wand and pointed it to the two unconscious bodies. He was anxious to see his son, see how he held up. As the days had slipped past, Lucius had too found himself wondering if they were alive. If his son was dead, Narcassia would kill _him_, and if the girl was dead, Voldermort would bring Lucius back, so he could kill him again. Lucius also wanted to know how his son had reacted when he couldn't use his wand in the forest.

Ten minutes later, after Lucius had completed his task with the two unconscious bodies, he returned to the hall where most of the Death Eaters were gathering. When Telms and Fisher woke up, they would scream and panic after discovering they were nose deep in a pool, tied to wooden poles.



Harry and Ron were called into Dumbledore's office not long after they had returned from the Lake with Ginny. Ginny left them, after swearing not to repeat anything, and went to Dumbledore's office.

Here, Harry heard both good and bad news.

"The good news is," Minerva began. "Severus has already picked up some interesting information. Apparently, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy had left on some kind of trip, heading somewhere."

"And the bad news?" Harry asked nervously.

Minerva hesitated. "We don't know where that is."

Harry and Ron nodded slowly. "So now what?"

"Now that we know Miss Granger couldn't possibly be under any spells to prevent her mind from being unlocked, Albus can try to gain access."

Harry groaned. "I thought we had already decided-"

"Harry, this is the best time to act." Minerva pointed out sharply. "If Albus thinks Miss Granger is in pain, he can end the connection quickly. No one will be the wiser."

Harry was looking at Dumbledore, who was nodding slowly. "I promise, I would rather die then cause pain to one of my own students."

Harry believed him, and even his own argument from before was out dry. "Fine."  


After Hermione and Draco had left Voldermort's presence, the Death Eaters with them had guided them through multiple hallways and corridors. Eventually, they found themselves in a room, alone, with two pillows, two blankets, and nothing else. No window, no torch which therefore meant no light.

Hermione grabbed her pillow and blanket, then crawled to the corner of the room and curled up in a tight ball. To her surprise, even though she was scared out of her wits as to what was going to happen to her in the near future, her exhaustion took over and she was asleep minutes later.

Malfoy was just as lucky. He was on the opposite side of the room, stretched out, resting his head on his hands. Before he drifted off to sleep, he had time to think despite what might happen soon, he was glad to be out of that forest. He also managed to wonder where his father was before his eye lids dropped and he was unable to open them again.

Neither of them opened their eyes for quite a few hours. Malfoy was the first to wake. He had never felt more refreshed in his life. When his eyes adjusted to the dimness of their prison, he could see something near the door. It looked like two cups of water. Would Voldermort honestly want to poison them after all this time? Nah. Never the less, Malfoy couldn't persuade his aching body to roll to his knees and get a drink.

Instead, he just lay there, in the dark, eyes open, thinking. His mind was wondering a fair amount and eventually, it came to a conversation he had had with his mother. It was about his relationship with Granger. It had taken place at the manor, in the garden. Malfoy couldn't believe how long ago that felt. It almost felt like it was another person, and Malfoy had simply stumbled on their memories. But no. he knew he had had the conversation with his mother. He still remembered feeling repulsed by her suggestion that he and Granger had a connection.

He had been outraged, angry, and terrified that his mother knew something about his feelings before he had. How could that happen anyway? So what, who cares that she shared the same DNA? How did that give her the power to know what his feelings were about someone before those damn feelings had become clear to him?

But now that Malfoy had been through what he had recently been through, he couldn't help but wonder if his mother had been right. Have they got a connection? Well their journey through the swamp had been bumpy- they had argued many times…but maybe that's why they had the connection. Maybe his first impressions of Granger had been wrong…maybe he had judged a book by its cover. And he had to admit- he had had plenty of chances to let her die…but he hadn't. No he hadn't. In fact, in some cases, he had pushed his life aside in order to save hers.

But then…

Malfoy felt a thousand thoughts course through his mind. After a confusing moment, they came to one very, very good point. Something his mother, his father, and Voldermort himself had been wrong about. It was something his mother had told him without meaning to.

"_Your father…he…was the one who suggested it. You know Hermione's going to Voldermort's home this week…he thinks you two have a connection and if she can trust you, she will tell the Dark lord everything he wants to know."_

Well Hermione hadn't. She hadn't told Malfoy diddily squat. She definitely hadn't seemed to trust him…but then again, he supposed it was hard to forget all the things that happened at Hogwarts. And maybe she did trust him, but Granger didn't strike him as the type to just blurt out that she trusted him.

More questions flew in front of his minds eye.

Did she trust him?

Was he going to get out of here soon?

What were his true feelings towards Granger?

Did he like her?

Was there a connection…or possibly chemistry?

Had he been wrong to label her before even knowing her?

Should he have saved her life in the swamp?

Should he had convinced her that they could simply turn around out in the forest, and find a way out, return to Hogwarts and pretend nothing had happened?

Did Voldermort sense a thing between them?

_Was _there a thing between them?

Malfoy groaned and in an effort to stop the stream of questions, he repeatedly hit his head on the rock floor underneath him. The dull thunking had woken Hermione. She rubbed her eyes in confusion, then looked around and realized what the sound was, after watching a dark cut out against the black background hit itself.

"Do you think a concussion will help?" she asked curiously.

Malfoy stopped. She was right. The questions hadn't stopped, if anything they had sped up, and all he got out of it was a headache. Malfoy cursed. Damn. Now the subject of his thoughts was awake.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

"Fine." Malfoy slurred.

Hermione spotted the water by the door. She slowly crawled over to the two cups and dipped her finger in one. She hesitated, tested the water and didn't keel over. The water was safe. Hermione grabbed the two cups, put her own beside her pillow then went to Malfoy. "Here."

"Is it safe?" Malfoy asked, despite the fact that he had already come to his own conclusion before that it had to be.

"I tested it and I'm still breathing." Hermione said, still holding the cup out to him. Malfoy slowly sat up and shifted his body so he was leaning against the wall.

"Thanks." He said, taking the cup and sipping it slowly.

"So what were you trying to do?" she asked, returning to her own small make shift bed. She leant against the wall as well, propping the pillow between her head and the rock.

"Just thinking." Malfoy replied hastily.

"I see." Hermione mumbled, sipping the water. It was great to drink something fresh and cold. "Did you manage to fall asleep?"

"Yep." Malfoy said, sighing.

They had been sitting there peacefully for a few minutes, both retreating to their own thoughts when the door to the room creaked open and someone stood in the doorway, holding a lantern out. It was Lucius.

"Draco." He greeted.

"Father." Malfoy said.

"How do you feel?" Lucius asked, stepping into the room. He glanced at Hermione but didn't greet her in any form.

"I've been better." Malfoy replied slowly.

"I can imagine." Lucius said, nodding. "I had to do the same thing once…of course, I didn't have company. When I arrived, I was in a slightly worse condition."

"Really?" Malfoy felt slightly better that he come out of the swamp in a better condition than his father.

Lucius nodded. "I am very proud of you."

Hermione could tell Draco was taken aback. She could see it in his eyes.

"And you," Lucius said, looking at Hermione. "Did better than I believed you were going to."

Hermione didn't say anything. Did she look like it had been a walk in the park?

"Well, no time for chit chat. Come on, on your feet." Lucius said, spinning around and leaving the room. Hermione and Draco cautiously got to their feet, unsure of where they were going. Draco led the way out of the room, closely followed by Hermione. Another Death Eater slammed their door shut when they were clear, and along with Lucius, led them up a corridor.

After a few minutes, they were walking towards a double door entrance to some kind of room. The doors opened on their own accord, and the Death Eater and Lucius didn't miss a beat as they walked into the room.

When Hermione and Draco entered, they both were shocked. It looked like a large hall of some kind, with two semi circle tables facing each other, a gap in between them so you could pass through. Voldermort was sitting in the middle of one of the half circle tables, and was watching Malfoy and Hermione carefully. They had entered through the back of the room, so they had to walk around the second semi circle table to reach him.

There were two seats vacant to his left, and one to his right.

Without asking, Hermione sat furthest away from him. Malfoy didn't mind, so he took the second seat, closest to Voldermort on the left, while Lucius took the empty seat to his right.

"So glad you could join us for dinner." Voldermort said, barely glancing at them.

Hermione watched as the Death Eaters settled down at the two tables. The plates in front of her were made of silver, with a snake carved in the center. After a click of the fingers, the plates filled with roasted meat, vegetables, and fruits. Hermione couldn't believe how her stomach growled and ached for proper food.

She and Malfoy didn't ask questions as they dug into their food, quickly followed by the rest of the room. Hermione noticed out of the corner of her eye that Voldermort picked a grape off his plate and ate it. He seemed to have a lot of table manners. He only pecked at his food.

As she was too busy eating, Hermione didn't realize the doors to the food hall had opened. She didn't notice the large shape on wheels, covered in a green cloth that was pushed into the room by two men. She didn't see it was placed in front of Voldermort, in the very center of the room. But Malfoy noticed. He stopped eating, and felt his stomach go light, as if he hadn't just eaten half a feast. Oh Merlin no. he glanced at Hermione, who still remained ignorant, even though she had slowed down with the eating, and then at Voldermort who was looking directly at him, with an evil and cold glint in his eye.

This was just cruel.

Malfoy knew what was in that shape. He knew what was under the cloth. And he knew Hermione was going to freak when she finally noticed it was there.

After a second, when the room had strangely gone quiet- no forks, knives, goblets, plates clattering and no talking, Hermione finally looked up. She looked first at Malfoy, who was looking at the thing in the middle of the room with a look of absolute dread on his face, and Voldermort was now looking at Hermione with a look that send shock waves into her skin. It was beyond creepy.

Then, finally, Hermione dragged her eyes to center of the room. She had no idea what the box type shape was, nor why it was covered with a cloth. But most of all, she didn't know why everyone in the room was staring at the box with a strange look of anxious yet happy anticipation on their faces. Everyone except Malfoy and Voldermort of course.

When Voldermort was sure Hermione was paying attention, he waved his hand, and the cloth flew off the box. Hermione's eyes widened, her heart froze, yet it was beating extraordinarily fast in her chest and throat.

The box turned out to be a cage on wheels- but it what was in the cage that frightened Hermione. It was two women and a man. They were cowering on the floor of the cage, huddled together and looking so terrified at the people that now surrounded them. The Death Eaters were now practically rubbing their hands with glee.

Hermione felt sick. She watched, in horror as the two men who had pushed the cage into the room pulled out their wands and pointed them at the people in the cage.

The torture curse was screamed, and there were instant yelling and shrieks of pain coming from within the cage.

Malfoy was wincing. The Death Eaters were laughing and shouting for more. Hermione was swaying sickly in her seat. The screams echoed in her ears, tore at her heart and ripped her stomach apart. Her skin broke out in Goosebumps and shivers. She could feel bile rising in her throat.

The two women in the cage were holding their heads in their hands, on their knees, rocking back and forth, shrilling in pain and agony while the man in the cage was rolling around, kicking at the bars of his prison, yelling and shouting for help and out of pain.

Hermione swallowed the bile back, and it left a foul taste in her mouth. She had actually eaten in the presence of these animals. She was disgusted at herself. Hermione looked at Voldermort, who was watching the night's entertainment screaming and wriggling in front of him.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed, though her voice was nothing compared to the shrills coming from the cage. "Stop it!"

Voldermort glanced at her, then back to the cage. Malfoy was watching Hermione, wondering what she was going to do.

She felt like her stomach was inside out, in knots, and was somehow finding its way up her throat. Her ear drums were about to explode. The laughing and gleeful shouts from the Death Eaters made her want to gag yet strangle them all. Hermione stood up so quickly her head spun, but she didn't sit back down. She tried yelling once more. "Stop it you monster!"

Still no one paid any attention to her. Malfoy wanted to say something to calm her down, but honestly, what could he say?

Hermione realized she would have to stop this herself. She quickly stood on her chair, jumped onto the table, scrambled over the top, then jumped down off the table and ran to the closest Death Eater pointing his wand at the muggles trapped in the cage.

Voldermort was watching her, head tilted as though this was an interesting movie. He made no move to stop her.

Hermione wasn't thinking. She whipped out her wand, forgot that for the last few days, she hadn't been able to use it, and pointed it at the Death Eater. All her anger, sickness and fear was coursing through her veins, along with a healthy mix of adrenaline, and she cast the first spell that came to her mind. Only problem was, she actually hadn't cast any spell at all, well by that, she hadn't uttered a word. She didn't have to. All her strong emotions had traveled through her fingers, and through along her wand.

The magic that came out the tip of her wand was amazing. She was practically emitting furious rays. She had never felt so sick, so angry, so furious in her life. The spell was a bright, vibrant red colour, and it shot out of her wand, hitting the Death Eater in the chest. It knocked him clean off his feet, sent him soaring above the heads of the Death Eaters that sat behind him, near the ceiling of the room, before he crashed into the rock wall, fell down to the ground and didn't move. Hermione didn't care. She turned to the other one pointing his wand at the defenseless muggles, and let the same anger hit him. The exact thing happened again. He hit the opposite wall with a loud crack, and hit the floor. Hermione had only just realized that the ground was shaking slightly.

The forks on the tables were rattling. The Death Eaters were stunned into silence. Hermione didn't care. She pointed her wand at the cage and screamed "BOMBARDA!" instead of just blowing the lock off the cage, the entire thing exploded and evaporated into a fine dust. Hermione didn't miss a beat as she leant down to check the muggles who were mumbling. She stood up, panting and shaking with rage. "You're all sick! So, so, so Sick! You're god damned animals!"

She was glaring straight into Voldermort's eyes as she said this. He didn't look offended, or shocked. He just stared back. "That was some mighty magic there Miss Granger."

Hermione was now aware that all of the Death Eaters were watching her cautiously. Malfoy was looking at her with his eye brows raised so high they almost disappeared into his hair.

Voldermort slowly stood. "How does it feel to have all that rage coursing through your blood stream?"

Hermione didn't say anything- she had never felt so much anger and magic running through her- she felt like she could zap something. Like her body was running hot on electricity.

"However, it was rude of you to interrupt the evenings entertainment."

"Rude? _Rude_?" Hermione yelled, unable to believe it. "You are a damn monster! An animal! There is no word in the English, or any language to describe what you are."

"I'm flattered."

Hermione was glaring at him but before she knew it, she was tackled to the ground by a group of spells and landed flat on her back. Three death eaters stood over her. Suddenly Hermione was screaming in pain herself, rolling around on the floor, exactly like the muggles had been doing moments before.

"What are you doing?" Voldermort asked the three Death Eaters sharply.

"We aren't doing anything!" One of them said, slightly panicked. "Just binded her."

Voldermort watched curiously as Hermione rolled around on the floor. She felt like someone was boring straight into her skull like she was on fire. But worst of all had to be the nails on chalkboard sound that she heard.

"Oh my, Cant any of you hear that?" she screamed. Everyone looked confused. "Make it stop! Please make it stop!" she began to whimper. "I'm begging you! Make it stop!"

Voldermort couldn't understand what was happening. No one was torturing her- they didn't dare lie to him. So why was she screaming in absolute agony that send shivers down even his spine?

Hermione felt like her head was on fire. Like she was about to explode.

"Hermione…" A voice whispered through the nail screeching sound. "Hermione…"

Suddenly the voice stopped and the pain stopped. After an odd silence, Voldermort spoke.

"Take her back to her room…and get these muggles out of my sight." Voldermort ordered. He turned to Malfoy. "You go as well."

Malfoy stood and quickly followed the three Death Eaters out of the room who had Hermione magically floating in front of them, writhing and trying to shout but one of them must have put "silencio" on her as no shout came out.

When they were back in their room, they took all the spells off her and abruptly left the room before she could turn and curse them. Hermione fell against one of the walls, using it to hold herself up. She couldn't breath. All the adrenaline had seeped from her body. She felt sick all over again and this time, she couldn't hold it in.

Malfoy watched, keeping his distance as she threw up. He screwed his face up but didn't dare say anything in case she turned that magic onto him. He had never seen anything like it. He could _feel _her anger and rage in the air. Her magic was practically bouncing off the walls. Similar to the two Death Eaters. It had looked like a force field had hit them.

When Hermione was done retching, glad to have that food, food eaten by those animals, out of her system, fell to her knees and began to cry. She was crying so hard that she shuddering. Malfoy didn't know what else to do so he walked over to her, pulled her gently away from her own vomit, and sat her back down against the opposite wall. He slid down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Hermione fell onto his shoulder, crying and shivering.

What had happened to her? Why had her head hurt like that? Was it the magic she had cast?

…

Or was it something else?

**BOM BOM BOOOOOOOM!!!**

**Hhahahaha whats wrong with her?**

**Well I know…hheheheh….can you guess?**

**Hahha.**

**Update if you want another chapter!**

**Aj**


	22. They Leave

**Well, it's me…who else would it be? Don't know why I wrote that…anywho, here is another chapter so everyone can stop sending me abusive emails! LOL Just kidding—I like the abusive emails….it means someone is talking to me…even if it is yelling at me…I just want a friend! Wow, how LONELY does THAT sound?**

**LOL seriously, I am not that much of a loner. I do have friends. And a life. And even though I love the emails, abusive ones aren't my favorite. IT usually means I've done something wrong. **

**Well, I'm going to bugger off now and let you read (and hopefully enjoy) this chapter.**

Hours later, Hermione was snoozing on Malfoy's shoulder. He kept his arm wrapped around her, not bothering to move it. Besides, he somehow felt comfortable. He didn't know why, or how, but he did. She was breathing softly and calmly, seeming at peace. A total polar opposite to what she was only hours ago. Malfoy still couldn't believe what he had seen her do. None of the teachers at Hogwarts seemed to have that kind of magic….and certainly no pure blood that Malfoy knew of had it. Even Voldermort had seemed taken aback.

Malfoy would never admit it, but he enjoyed this. They were both so comfortable and he didn't want to disturb that. Malfoy had his head leaning on top of hers, and knew he would have to do some serious denial if someone caught them…well by caught, they weren't doing anything wrong, but he was sure his father wouldn't be too pleased…but then, hadn't his mother told him that his father had wanted them to grow close?

Malfoy squeezed his eyes shut, trying hard to stop thinking. It didn't matter at the moment. None of it mattered. Maybe later it will matter, hell, he was sure it would matter later, but for right now, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they could rely on each other like this. After all, hadn't it been him himself who refused to leave her standing on the lake?

Apart of him just wanted to stand out, and cheese Voldermort and Telms off, but another, more compassionate side of him just didn't like the image of her being left alone, especially after everything they had been through together. And maybe he just didn't want to be alone either. But maybe he liked her. Maybe he just wanted her with him, so there could be the possible chance of something like this happening.

Malfoy told himself to shut up. Of course, as always, he didn't listen, even to himself, but eventually, malfoy was able to drift into a soft sleep.



Hermione woke with a sudden start, her entire body jumping. The movement woke Malfoy too, who lifted his head.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione found herself shaking. "Nothing. Just a…bad dream."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at her side ways, arm still wrapped around her shoulders.

Hermione nodded. "Yep."

"Ok then." Malfoy said, leaning his head gently against the rock wall. Hermione did the same. She too didn't find this awkward- wasn't it only weeks ago that they couldn't stand each others company? And yet here they were, in a room, Malfoy's arm around her shoulder, but she wasn't trying to kill him for it. How strange.

"How could they be such monsters?" she asked.

Malfoy knew instantly what she was talking about it. Yet he couldn't think of anything to say that would really fit the moment.

"Honestly, how could someone call that entertainment?" Hermione raged, feeling herself boil up again. And yet this time, she didn't over do it as she couldn't find a suitable source to take her anger out on. "It was barbaric."

"I know."

"And yet you didn't react like I did." Hermione said, sounding like she was accusing him. She sat forward, turning to face him, which forced his arm to drop. Malfoy pulled it back into his lap and watched her cautiously. Where was this going? "How come you weren't shocked?"

"I…"

"You _knew_ what was under that cloth didn't you?" Hermione asked, almost glaring at him. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"How could I?" Malfoy said in his defense.

"I don't know…say something!" Hermione grumbled.

"I'm sorry." Malfoy said slowly. She could see he seemed slightly afraid of her.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't have any excuse to be mad at him. "I'm sorry." She said, sighing. She leant back against the wall next to him and touched his hand quickly in apology. Her hand didn't linger on his, and after a second, she removed it.

Malfoy was sure Hermione had zapped him, but he didn't want to say anything.

"How did you know?" she asked again but softer.

"I didn't exactly have the proper idea, but I guessed. Voldermort didn't strike me as the type to hire belly dancers."

Despite herself, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "This isn't an amusing situation." She said, trying to look serious.

Malfoy smirked. "I know…but I need a little humor."

Hermione drew her legs up to her chest, fighting off the shiver that was crawling up her spine. "What's going to happen to us now?"

Malfoy shrugged. "I don't know." He answered honestly. "Anything could…but I think we should just wait it out."

Hermione nodded. She did slightly regret throwing her food up now- her stomach was growling angrily. Her head was still spinning, but she somehow felt better now. If Malfoy wasn't panicking, then she refused to let herself do it either.

Not long after, Lucius returned to their cell. "Come, Draco."

Draco went to stand, and Hermione was about to follow him but Lucius stopped her. "No. Just my son. You stay where you are. You need to rest after a spectacle like that."

Malfoy glanced at Hermione but left, following his father out of the room. Hermione felt very alone after the door shut behind Malfoy. The darkness seemed darker and she felt like it would consume her. Although she didn't have to wait for long. Soon, the door reopened and a Death Eater stood there. He didn't seem very happy at all. Hermione could see him jumping from foot to foot, anxiously staring in the room at her.

"Come on…" He said, waving a hand. "Up you get…"

"Where am I going?" Hermione asked, getting up.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you."



Malfoy soon found himself in a room filled with chairs. It was deserted, apart from him and his father. Lucius walked up to the front of the room, and sat down on one of the narrow wooden chairs. He motioned for his son to sit next to him, and Malfoy slowly obeyed.

"Have you ever seen the mudblood do something like that before?"

Malfoy shook his head.

"It was some show." Lucius continued. Malfoy didn't say anything. "Has she spoken to you as to how she felt at the time?"

Malfoy shook his head again.

"Strange…and yet the two of you were so comfortable in the cell."

Malfoy looked sharply at his father.

"Oh, you didn't think we would notice?" Lucius asked, an amused eyebrow raised. "Come now Draco, I came to check on you, to get you earlier, and the both of you were sitting so close together that I thought it best to leave you. However, I do remember telling you about the diseases mudbloods carry."

"Please father. I am old enough now to realize that those horror stories you told me as a child were simply that- _stories_."

"I thought I taught you better then that Draco." His father tuttered.

"No father, you taught me your way of thinking."

"Well then Draco, I see she's rubbing off on you."

"But that's not what's bothering you father. Tell me." Malfoy said, leaning into the chair.

"Has the girl opened up to you or not?"

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me why Draco, she was sleeping so soundly on your shoulder if she didn't trust you? If she didn't like you, the girl wouldn't have gone near you, even if she was an emotional wreck."

"I don't know what to tell you." Malfoy said calmly.

"Do not lie to me." Lucius said sharply.

"I'm not." Malfoy said. "Is there a point to this or can I try and go to sleep?"

Lucius seemed slightly annoyed at his son, but didn't know anything that he could say that would shut him up. What had happened to his sons respect? "If she tells you anything, you come and tell me. Understood?"

"What exactly is it you are hoping for her to tell me that you cant extract from her using veritaserum?"

"The girl is too smart for that- how do you suggest we use it?" Lucius snapped. "And to answer the other section of your question- anything. Anything she may have on Dumbledore, the Order, or even what happened earlier tonight."

"I think she doesn't know anymore then you do."

"ahh, but maybe she does."

"And maybe she doesn't."

"We still would like to know."

Malfoy shrugged. "Fine."

"Good." Lucius looked away. "You can go."

Malfoy stood without saying goodbye and returned to the cell to find it empty.



Dumbledore sat at his desk, looking sadly down at his hands that were crossed in front of him. Everyone sat before him, watching closely for anything he was going to say. But Dumbledore was thinking deeply for a while and didn't say anything. He could hear Hermione's screams in his own mind, replaying over and over. It had taken Dumbledore a moment to sever the connection. For some reason, he couldn't get into Hermione's mind. All he got were blocked doors, and her shrieking voice. Dumbledore couldn't understand it. What happened?

"So?" Severus asked.

"It didn't work."

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Minerva asked, her arms folded across her chest in hopeful anticipation.

"I couldn't get in."

"I didn't think Granger knew how to block her mind." Severus said curiously.

"She doesn't."

"Then what-"

"I'm not sure." Dumbledore said getting a little angry. He had been so sure that he was going to get into her mind and get her out safely. But he was also wondering about Malfoy.

"What happened?" Minerva tried again.

"I need to think. All of you, leave me in peace. I need time to think of a plan."

Everyone in the room was taken aback- Severus, Minerva, Harry, Ron and Lupin. None of them had heard Dumbledore speak that way. After a stunned ten seconds, Minerva carefully guided Harry and Ron out of the office, closely followed by Snape and Lupin. They walked down to the entrance hall in silence, where they said goodbye to Lupin. Harry and Ron didn't say anything as they turned and headed up the grand stair case, heads hung low in disappointment.

Minerva and Snape watched them go. Minerva's eyes were almost pouring out sadness. Snape turned to her.

"Will we get them back?"

Snape wasn't a compassionate person by nature, but he knew Minerva still blamed herself for what happened. "I'm sure we will."

"But what if we don't?" Minerva asked.

"Dumbledore will fight with every breath in his body to get his students back, you know that."

"I know…"

"Come on, we all need rest." Snape could see the dark circles under her eyes. "Go off to bed."

Minerva didn't appreciate being talked to like a child but she could see he had a valid point. She nodded, bid him goodnight and marched off to her own quarters.

Harry and Ron were making their way along the deserted corridors by now, and hadn't as yet run into anyone. But they did, about three corridors away from the Fat Lady. A prissy, rule obeying slytherin prefect was marching towards them, trying to emit and air of authority and confidence.

"You two!" He barked. "Out of bed?"

"What does it looked like fool?" Ron snapped.

"Oh my, you do have a temper on you." The prefect replied. As yet, he hadn't seen Harry's face. "You would be the second lot of Gryffindors I have caught out of bed tonight. Is there a gathering?"

"None of your business." Ron said, as they came closer. Harry was wondering who the first group of Gryffindors were.

"Come back here this instant!" the prefect shouted as Harry and Ron walked around him. The boy reached out to grab their robes but harry's wand hand was faster. He pointed his wand at the prefect and knocked him down, binding him to the floor.

Harry knelt down beside the prefect, and got close to his face. "You wanted to say something?"

The prefect was staring at them, too afraid to say anything.

"That's what I thought." Harry said, standing up and walking away, not bothering to unleash his spells from the boy. Harry and Ron continued to their common room and saw it was alive with people.

When everyone saw they had come back, questions were echoing off the walls. "Did it work?" "Do they know where they are?" "Is Hermione okay?" "What's happening now?" "Is there a new plan?" "Hey, talk to us!"

Harry and Ron pushed their way through the crowd of bustling students and didn't say anything. The questions soon became furious cries of explanations but still the boys said nothing. They could feel their throats closing up. After a tedious few moments, the boys found the staircase that led to their dorms and disappeared. Harry angrily pushed open the dormitory door and marched over to his bed where he slumped down onto the mattress. Ron joined him on his own bed, head in hands.

"I really thought that would work mate." Ron mumbled.

"I did too." Harry said.

A moment later, the door opened and Dean walked in. "Hey fellas."

"We don't feel like explaining right now Dean." Ron said.

Dean hesitated then nodded. "Alright then." He turned and left the dormitory.

In another five minutes, the door opened again. Ron turned to tell the person to bugger off, but he saw his own sister standing there, looking frazzled and teary. Ginny ran into their room, just as Ron stood up to catch her as she jumped at him with arms open for a hug. "It didn't work, did it?" she sobbed into her brothers shoulder.

"No Ginny." Ron said.

Ginny released her brother and sat next to Harry who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested his head against hers. Ron collapsed onto his bed.

"What are we going to do now?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Harry said. "I think everyone's running out of steam."

"But they cant!" Ginny screamed, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. "This is Hermione! Would she give up on any of us?"

Harry was nodding slowly. "I know Ginny, but at the moment, everyone is running out of ideas."

"Then no more thinking!" Ginny snapped, standing up. "Let's go and get her back ourselves."

"Ginny-"

"No Ron, I don't want to hear it. I am so sick of sitting here and listening to everyone whine and groan about everything but no one is doing a damned thing! Screw logic, screw carefully thought out plans- I don't see them doing Hermione any good! I am going to get her back myself. If the two of you want to help me, then I will meet you in the Entrance hall tomorrow night at midnight." Ginny didn't say anything else as she marched out of their dorm and slammed the door.

Harry glanced at his watch. 2:40 am. He looked at Ron. "I'm going."

Ron sighed. "Thank god, because if I went alone with her, I would end up killing her." Ron said, getting up and grabbing a small throw-your-crap-in-and-go bag, and started shoving some clothes into it.

Harry did the same, but made sure he grabbed his invisibility cloak and some coins. Both boys put the bags on their trunks, ready to go for the next night, then changed into their pjs. Neither could sleep for a while, but eventually, they fell asleep.



Hermione was led to a room and left alone. After a moment, she knew she had company. Voldermort entered, in all his evil glory.

"Calmed down now?" he asked, standing before her.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"I see that you had no idea what caused that little performace…but let me tell you something- it was something of wonder. I have never seen anyone get so angry. Those Muggles owe you their lives…but what do you think will happen? They wont want to meet you- they wont even know it was you who saved them. If you did manage to explain what happened, they will be afraid of you. They will try, if they escape alive, to tell their horrifying tale. Then what? We will be exposed. All of us."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am trying to ask you if you understand why you felt compelled to defend the muggles."

"It was the right thing to do because what you were doing was awful." Hermione said, feeling bile rise in her throat.

"Ahh." Voldermort nodded. "I thought that was what you believed. But it is a simple matter of opinion."

"You are sick."

"You really hate me, don't you?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Why _should _you?" Voldermort retorted. "I haven't done anything to harm you."

"Why are you saying that?" Hermione asked. "Of course you have. You knew I could die in that swamp. Yet you made us go. You have harmed those around me, which in turn, harms me."

"ahh, I was wondering when Harry Potter would be brought into this."

"It wasn't just him."

"Who else?" Voldermort asked curiously.

"Cederic Diggory." Hermione said. "You killed him cold blooded."

"That I did, but did you know him?"

"Not personally."

"Then why worry?"

"Why am I here?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Yes, but I want to know when I can go home."

"Are you even sure you are going home?"

Hermione put her hands to her head. "I cant deal with these mind games!"

Voldermort was watching her.

"Just let me go home!"

"Why?"

"I want to go home!"

"To what purpose? So you can see your parents? Have fun times with your friends? How long do you think that will last?"

"I don't want to hear your lies! Let me go home!"

"I'm afraid I cant do that."

Hermione could feel herself getting angry.

"Do you want to attack me?" Voldermort raised an eye brow. "You are a feisty little thing." He walked around her. "Would you like me to send for Master Malfoy?"

Hermione glared at him as best she could as Voldermort continued to walk around her in slow circles.

"I hear the two of you are growing quite close."

"It's none of your business."

"Wouldn't it be horrible if something were to happen to him?"

"You wouldn't."

"Why not? The boy is nothing special to me."

"His father-"

"Lucius will not care too much. After a while, he will get over it. One son can be replaced by another." Voldermort shrugged. "The boy has potential, there is no doubt… but I will kill him if need be. Just know this- Draco Malfoy's life hangs in your hands."

Hermione had a horrible feeling in her stomach. Was Voldermort trying to tell her something? Was Malfoy in trouble? She didn't want to believe him, but the coldness in his voice gave her doubt. He could be telling the truth or he could be bluffing. But the ice in her belly wouldn't melt. If Malfoy was dead she could never tell him…what? Before Hermione knew it, she was being dragged back to her cell by a few Death Eaters.

When the door closed behind her, Hermione immediately knew that Malfoy was there. She saw him standing by the opposite wall. Hermione walked quickly over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Malfoy mumbled uncertainly into her hair.

Hermione released him without explanation and knew her cheeks were glowing red with embarrassment. Luckily it was dark in here.

"Granger?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"Nothing…i…never mind."

"Are you sure?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes…" Hermione said. She was very close to him. Within kissing distance. She felt the unstoppable pulse to kiss him. They lingered close together for a moment, both thinking the same thing- they could kiss- it was possible. Hermione closed her eyes, unable to believe what she was about to do, and…….pulled away. She was drowning out all instincts and wishes of herself, but turned her head away with a heavy sigh and sat down.

Malfoy couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He didn't want to look like a dork so he sat down next to her.



Harry and Ron woke up the next morning, to a gloomy and rainy day. They had classes today and reluctantly got dressed into some clean but wrinkled robes. After packing their school bags, they left the dorms and headed down into the Great Hall which was already mostly full.

The boys had only sat down for ten minutes when Minerva came marching up to them, looking irritated, yet reluctant. She stopped in front of them. "Boys, come with me."

Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks but followed Minerva out of the hall and silently up through the corridors until they eventually came to her office. McGonagall walked to her desk chair and sat down.

"Boys, I understand the pressure you are under…" she began as the boys stood awkwardly in front of her. "But attacking a school prefect is unacceptable."

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Silence!" The Professor barked. Her features then softened. "Normally attacking a school prefect would result in suspension, but these are special circumstances. You will not be suspended, however you will be punished. I am sorry boys, I know you weren't breaking the rules when the prefect stopped you, but attacking him was out of order."

"We didn't-"

"Please be silent Mr. Weasley!"

"No!" Ron shouted, to both Minerva's and Harry's surprise. "We weren't breaking any rules until that snot ball treated us like garbage. He was going to attack us but why should we be blamed if we were faster? We didn't hurt him- just binded him."

"Precisely Mr. Weasley. You binded him but didn't release him. Aaron spent the night on the cold floor and now has a serious flu. He is being cared for in the hospital wing."

"This is ridiculous." Ron mumbled.

Minerva's eye was twitching. "I will not take that attitude from you."

"For Merlin's sake, tell the kid to get a back bone!"

"Mr. Weasley, calm yourself down and let me finish explaining!"

"This is so stupid though!"

"Mr. Weasley, if you cannot keep your mouth shut, I will force your voice box closed and not let it reopen." Ron went silent, but was red in the face. "As I said, you will not be suspended, but if you continue, I will rethink that. Professor Snape is demanding that you receive some kind of punishment for attacking a student from his house. He obviously knows the pressure you're under, which is why he is not getting you expelled or suspended. But he said, and I agree, that you have done something wrong, and if we do not punish you, the rest of the school will get the wrong idea."

"So what is our punishment?" Harry asked.

"You will spend two hours tonight cleaning the cauldrons in the potion classrooms."

"How may nights?"

"A night a room." McGonagall said. "There aren't that many, so it wont take you more then two hours if you work together. You may go."

Harry and Ron spent the day grumbling through classes, avoiding questions and ignoring when teachers tried to give them courage and comfort. By the time they had to report to the dungeons to clean out the cauldrons, the two boys were in a foul mood. When they entered the first classroom, they could see two buckets of water and scrubbing brushes ready for them on the tables. Harry checked his watch- 7:30. they set their bags down- which they had replaced with their bags that had clothes in it, the ones they had packed last night.

Ron tried to use his wand to clean the cauldrons- which they counted as 30, but nothing happened- in fact, they got even dirtier. Resigned to groaning and cleaning all the cauldrons by hand, Harry and Ron set to work.

McGonagall's assurance of two hours wasn't even close. Harry checked his watch- 8:15 but they had only cleaned five cauldrons. 9:00 came and went. 10:00 was there before they knew it. The next time Harry looked at his watch, it was 11:00. the boys looked at the unclean cauldrons- there were still 9 to go, and these were the worst. Snape appeared in the door just as the boys were thinking that even if they hadn't finished cleaning the cauldrons, at midnight, they were out of there.

"I am glad that I can see my face in these." Snape said approvingly. "Next time, don't try to clean them with your wands." At the door, he looked back at them. "If I see you two skipping off out of here before the last of these are clean, you will be sorry." He left.

Harry groaned. They started cleaning the last nine cauldrons at lightning speed, but the next time Harry glanced at his watch, it was 12:05. they still had one more cauldron to clean each. By the time they ran out of the dungeon, their run away bags slung over their shoulders, running up to the stairs. Harry glanced at his watch. 12:20. he hoped they weren't too late.



Ginny was promptly in the Entrance hall at midnight. She stood by the two huge double doors, bag slung over her shoulder, with clothes and food inside it. She also had managed to get some money together- money she had saved up for months. Her anxiety grew at 12:08. Were the boys coming? Ginny felt terrible. She had always hoped they were going to come with her, as Ron was her brother, and Harry had the brains. She knew together, they would find Hermione. Alone, it would take Ginny a long time.

She was chewing her lip. Maybe five more minutes…maybe they have just been held up. But at twenty past twelve, Ginny had run out of excuses. They weren't coming. She turned, and opened the doors. She was assaulted with a freezing cold wind, and rain. Ginny wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck, adjusted her jacket, and was starting down the steps.

Harry and Ron ran up the stairs, huffing and puffing, and just saw the doors click shut. They ran to the doors, threw them open and called out to Ginny. She stopped, turned and smiled with relief.

"I didn't think you were coming!"

"Of course we are." Ron said, catching up to her with Harry next to him.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you Ginny." Harry said, hanging onto her arm. They started walking down the steps, through the rain and towards Hogsmeade. Ginny mentioned knowing of one train that left Hogsmeade station once a night, to take the citizens of Hogsmeade into London if they didn't feel like apparating. They managed to walk through the torrential rain, and found themselves slashing through the streets of Hogsmeade twenty minutes later. They went straight to the station, and had to wait five minutes before their train came. No one asked any questions- how can you when you don't see anyone?

Harry had pulled out his cloak, and had somehow managed to get it around the three of them. They found themselves wondering silently through the train, still invisible, trying to find somewhere to sit without anyone noticing. Eventually, they realized the only place they could go was the luggage cart. They went to the very back of the cart, and set out a small place for themselves to rest.

**Alrighty then, so that's another chapter. **

**I know…a little OOC….but ahh well. Now, because it's me, and i enjoy the nasty power i weild over you all...(muhahahahhaa) here is a little teaser for you :D Enjoy it.  
**

_"Hello? Anyone in there?" Hermione began to frown. Something wasn't right. It was like he wasn't there. "Malfoy, I'm telling you that you're creeping me out. Blink if you understand me." _

_His eyes remained opened, focused, yet unfocused on her._

**R&R**

**Aj**


	23. The Grape

Hermione tried to ignore it

Hermione tried to ignore it. He was just sitting so damn close. She still couldn't believe that she had turned away from him when they were so close to kissing. Maybe it was her pride, maybe it was the thought of what others may think or say. Maybe it was that she was scared that he was going to push her away, laughing at her. If that happened, he would tease her until she was deep in her grave.

She had no idea that he was as tense as she was. He was having the same dilemma. Of course, he knew he could simply get up and separate from her, which would ease his muscles, but that would make him look like a jerk, wouldn't it? She would probably take it as a sign of aggression- but he was just as unsure as she was…had she pulled away because she wasn't interested or because she was uncertain? Was she even intending to kiss him?

These internal battles were really starting to tick him off. Why should he care? If he wanted to kiss her, why didn't he just kiss her? Did he doubt her intentions too, as well as his own? Why did someone even need feelings? All they did was cloud the logic. Malfoy was ready to start bashing his head against the rock wall once again, except he remembered the unbelievable headache that had delivered him last time. He just wanted only two minutes of peace- was that too much to ask?

Yes.

Obviously.

Hermione had noticed he had tensed but didn't think anything of it. Maybe he was just angry she had almost kissed him- almost and didn't, or almost and almost did? She hated boys. They complained about GIRLS being hard to read- please! She thought she was sort of easy to read. At least, that's what she'd like to think.

The two teenagers continued to wage war with their own thoughts, bringing them both closer to insanity for quite some time. Neither wanted to strike up a conversation with the other because they a) weren't sure what to say, and b) didn't know where such a conversation may bring them- the same awkward situation perhaps?

One thing was certain for the both of them. They saw the chemistry. They knew it was there…hell, maybe they had known for a while, but the teasing, fights, come backs, and background had stopped them from realizing it. The only question left for the moment that served importance to them- which one was going to act first, if act at all?

Hermione thought he may- after all, he was the male. He thought she might, as she was confident in herself and what she wanted. But they still doubted the other shared the same feelings.

_No one acts on their feelings if they are unsure of who they are feeling for. _Hermione remembered her mother telling her this one night, when Hermione had asked about love. She was a girl, she was romantic, and hey, she wanted to know. Her mother had laughed, and told her this one sentence that replayed over and over in Hermione's head now. Suddenly, she realized it was true.

Malfoy was wondering what the school community might say. The Slytherins would tease him until he threatened to beat them up, or actually did, and the teachers would probably see it as House Unity. Shit. He hadn't thought of that. Of course, then he would have to deal with the Gryffindors, and how they would feel about their Princess with the Prince of Darkness.

Unconsciously, Malfoy had begun tapping his fingers on his knee. This constant movement distracted Hermione from her own thoughts, and she simply watched him for a full minute. She hated being a teenager. She hated boys, and their stupid, unreadable and unpredictable feelings. She hated the situation she found herself in. She hated this cell. She hated a lot of things right now.

Once Malfoy realized Hermione was watching him, his fingers stopped. Suddenly, he remembered that she had entered the cell, and hugged him, almost as if she couldn't believe he was there in once piece. This was the next topic his mind decided to ponder on. Where had she gone? Why had she looked so frightened? Why had she blushed when he asked her what was the matter? Oh, she probably thought he hadn't seen…hell, a blind man probably would have noticed the bright red glow that had been emitting from her cheeks. It probably didn't matter…

Luckily for the two teenagers, just as the tension between them was about to begin crackling in the air, their cell door opened. Both unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief. But it was short lived.

A stout, fat man appeared in the light from the corridor, carrying a tray. He set it down just inside the cell, then glanced up at them. From the light behind him, they saw he broke out into a sneer.

"Comfortable?" he asked, sniffling. Hermione hoped he hadn't been the one to cook the food. He didn't look like hygiene rated particularly high on his To-Do List.

"Very." Malfoy replied silkily, the tension from his muscles evaporating.

The man sniffed again, then slammed the door.

"Sniffling little creep." Malfoy said, rolling to his feet. It was like the stress they had both felt only moments ago was gone- like it was never there. Malfoy picked up the tray, and brought it back to where Hermione was sitting. He set the tray down in front of her, grabbed a few grapes, then settled on the other side of the cell.

Hermione gratefully tucked into the food, aware that Malfoy was staring at a point on the wall just next to her head while he slowly, very slowly, popped a grape into his mouth and chewed. It unnerved her. It was like he was hypnotized. It took him a full thirty seconds to chew the one grape and swallow. Then he stared for another twenty seconds before putting another grape slowly into his mouth.

"Umm…" Hermione coughed. He didn't look at her- just continued to chew at an agonizing pace. "Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer. "Malfoy, you're creeping me out." Hermione said another ten seconds later, when he hadn't stopped chewing. "Malfoy?" she picked up on the strange note of anxiety in her own voice. Without hesitating, she put her food down, and went over to him, kneeling so they were eye level. His eyes were unfocused, yet still looking right had her. And he still continued to bloody chew. "Malfoy?" Hermione whispered.

He still didn't answer. He just put another grape in his mouth. Hermione wondered what he was going to do when he ran out of grapes. "Malfoy, stop it." She clicked her fingers in front of his eyes, but he didn't seem to notice- didn't even blink. She waved her hand only inches from him. "Hello? Anyone in there?" Hermione began to frown. Something wasn't right. It was like he wasn't there. "Malfoy, I'm telling you that you're creeping me out. Blink if you understand me."

His eyes remained opened, focused, yet unfocused on her. He swallowed the mashed grape. His hand put another one into his mouth and the process started again. With some amusement, Hermione realized he had run out of grapes- he was mashing his last one. What was he going to do now?

She reached out and grabbed his hand, lightly hitting it, as if that would startle him from whatever twisted daze this was. "Malfoy, come on, enough games. What's wrong? Can you hear me? Hello?" she was close to calling for help. If he didn't snap out of it in a minute, after he had finished chewing his last grape, she was going to scream, shout and yell, pound on the door until someone came to help.

"Malfoy?" she was barely whispering now, her eyes filled with concern. She rubbed the back of his hand with her own. "Come on, talk to me. _Blink_ at least."

She watched as he swallowed the last grape. She bent a little closer, trying to see if he was about to snap out of his daze. She waited a tense few seconds. Hermione was just about to get up to start her attack on the door when he moved. He slowly lifted his hand, the one Hermione was holding, towards his mouth. She had no fricking idea what he was doing, until he opened his mouth, and was inches away from biting her fingers.

"Hey!" she screamed, jerking her hand back. Just as she did, he launched forward, after her hand like some rabid dog. Hermione wondered if he was possessed as he lent forward, trying to get her hand that she had put behind her back. For some reason, it didn't occur to her to get the hell away from him. "Malfoy!" she pushed back against his chest with her other hand. He obediently lent back against the wall. Suddenly his features had changed. The bastard was grinning at her. Actually ginning. And laughing.

Understanding suddenly dawned on Hermione, and she realized the prick had played a joke on her. The whole thing was a joke. She pursed her lips, still sitting in front of the bastard, but her muscles relaxed. Despite herself, she was smiling. "You jerk." She said, hitting him on the arm. Malfoy was openly laughing at her now.

"I'm…" he struggled to breath. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Hermione said, still smiling.

"You're right." he said, calming down and continuing to grin wildly. "But it was funny."

"No, it wasn't. I thought something was seriously wrong." Hermione said, then frowned. The amusement of the situation was gone. She was now angry.

"You always think something is seriously wrong with me." Malfoy pointed out, still grinning.

"That's beside the point." Hermione said, shuffling back a few centimeters. "You really scared me."

The grin slowly dissolved off his face as he realized he had really shook her. "I'm sorry." He said, sounding more serious.

"You should be." Hermione said, then saw the deep regret that was creeping into his eyes. "I forgive you." She saw the regret evaporate immediately. "Stop playing me!" she snapped when he was grinning again. "I'm serious. Don't do it again."

He was smiling softly when he replied. "Ok. I won't. I was just trying to break the ice."

"By eating my fingers?" Hermione asked skeptically, even though she felt herself smiling.

"Can you think of a better way?" he asked slyly.

"Cannibalism is frowned upon in most societies Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Not in mine." He replied, winking.

"Yours obviously lacks many qualities." Hermione snapped, even though her tone was light.

"Yes, and yet people flock to join it." He said.

"I bet they do." Despite that she hated the way he had done it, Hermione no longer felt awkward. He definitely had broken the ice. Hermione turned around and grabbed her half eaten food, and remained sitting in front of him while she ate. She gave him a firm warning that if he ever pulled a stunt like that again however, she would break his arms. This threat had more creditability after he had seen what she had done to the two Death Eaters. He laughed but agreed. Once Hermione had finished eating, she lay down, stretched out. His knees were up, in line with her waist, so they formed a strange T shape.

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked after two minutes of comfortable silence. She had rested her head on her arms, and was staring at him.

"Do what?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"The whole statue thing. A bomb could have gone off and you wouldn't have blinked." She said, frowning as she recalled how perfectly statue like he had been, apart from the chewing.

"Years of practice." He answered. "Practice which included tuning out to lectures, and classes."

"Are you serious?"

"Perfectly." He said, looking at her sincerely. "You have no idea how boring family history lectures can get once you've heard them ten times." At this point, he chose to stretch out his legs, which planted his feet on her stomach. She glared at him but didn't say anything. "Honestly, I learnt how to look like I was paying attention, but actually totally focusing on something else."

"It's unnatural."

"That's what my friends used to tell me. They hated it when I did it to them- they really do come up with some boring crap." He said, sighing.

Hermione smiled. "They're Slytherin. What did you expect?"

"Hey, it may have escaped your notice, but I am a Slytherin too."

"Oh trust me, it hasn't." she mumbled, so low he almost thought she hadn't said it. She waited a moment before she spoke again. "Well at least you've gotten practice at it. I'm forced to listen to everything."

"They're Gryffindors, what did you expect?" Malfoy replied lightly. This earned him a hit on the foot, as both, were still planted on her stomach.

"We have better conversations then you." She said, in a hurried attempt to defend her house.

"I highly doubt that." He said, smirking.

"Well maybe one day you should find out."

"Maybe I will." He said. Then it hit both of them that Hermione had practically invited him to come and sit with them- though not in as many words. Strangely though, the awkwardness didn't return. They both stayed where they were, comfortable and silent. Before Hermione knew it, she was drifting off to sleep, the light weight of Malfoy's feet barely noticeable. He felt his feet rise and fall in rhythm with her steady breathing and felt himself relax. Soon, he too had dozed off, still grinning about his earlier joke.



Harry, Ron and Ginny startled awake when the train they were on came to a jolting halt at Kings Cross Station. They scrambled to get their things together, then hurried for the door, where they quickly blended into the tiny crowd exiting from the train. No one seemed to notice them. It probably had something to with the fact that Harry had once again covered them in the invisibility cloak. But even then, that didn't stop Ron from hissing painfully when someone stepped on his foot. Ginny smashed her hand against his mouth as the man looked around briefly, then continued on his way, stepping off the train.

Harry, Ron and Ginny followed silently, then made their way out of the station. Once outside, they found a small alley way where Harry safety removed the cloak and no one noticed three teenagers suddenly appear. He stowed his cloak safety away in his bag, then slung it over his shoulder, along with the others.

"Now where?" Ron asked, rubbing his hands against the chilly morning air. He wrapped his jacket closer around his body and hoped they were going to go somewhere slightly warmer.

"I don't know…" Ginny said, only now realizing that she probably hadn't planned this very well. In fact, her plan at the time had only consisted of two things- get to Hermione, and get out of Hogwarts using the train. Between these two points, she had no idea what they should do. Luckily, Harry had been thinking while they were on the train, and had come up with a range of options.

"Okay, well we can go to a hotel and rest up, or we can make our way to the Malfoy Manor and snoop around to try and get a clue as to where they've gone."

Ron voted for the first option while Ginny fiercely opted for the second. "Ron," she said, in attempt to convert him. "We just had hours of rest."

"I know, but I'm _cold_." He complained.

"Then put on another jacket." Ginny suggested snippily before turning to Harry. "Where is the Malfoy Manor?"

"I don't know." Harry replied. "But I'm sure someone in Diagon Ally knows."

Ginny nodded. Ron grumbled something that sounded like reluctant agreement as he dug out a thicker jacket from his bag and put it on. Harry and the others left the ally, now prepared with a plan of attack. They walked over to the bus stop, and checked for a bus that could take them where they wanted to go. Ron had asked why they didn't just flag down the Knight Bus, but Harry had pointed out that once the teachers found out they were missing, it would be the first thing they checked, besides the train.

"But they'll guess we've gone to the manor." Ron hissed, having to lower his voice as an old lady took interest in the three squabbling teenagers.

"It's a risk we have to take- I don't plan to stay at the manor long." Harry replied, running his finger over a map of London. "Okay, this is the bus."

"May I help you dears? You look lost." The old lady said, standing in front of them and blocking their path to the bay where their bus was sure to pull up in a matter of minutes.

"No thank you." Ginny said politely.

"I couldn't help but over hear part of your conversation…" the old lady said, stepping in front of Ginny as she tried to go around her. "A manor you mentioned…well I know many manors around the London area…perhaps if you told me which one you were after, I may be able to help."

"I don't think so." Ginny said, forcing a sweet smile on her face. She saw their bus was coming towards them. "Thank you anyway." She grabbed Harry and Ron by the hand and dragged them to the bus just as it pulled to a halt. Then she realized they had no muggle money.

"It's ok." Harry said quickly, aware that the old lady was watching them. "I always have a stash of emergency money." He stepped onto the bus first, paid for all three of them, then headed to the back of the bus and sat down.

Eventually, the bus dropped them off a few streets away from the Leaky Cauldron. The three of them quickly walked the distance, having to bustle their way through the crowds, and then disappeared into the dark pub. They crossed it, unnoticed by the patrons, and stepped out into the ally. It was, as usual, crowded with shoppers.

"Who should we ask?" Ron asked, gripping his bag tighter in case someone tried to steal it. Harry had no idea why they would.

"How about Fred and George?" Ginny suggested. Harry and Ron mentally slapped themselves for not even thinking of it, then they began fighting their way down the ally towards the Twin's shop. Once inside, they found George, and pulled him aside. He seemed extremely happy to see them here, especially since he knew school was still on.

"Congratulations little sister! Rebel hey?" he said, winking.

"Shut your mouth." Ginny snapped quietly. "We aren't here as a rebellion."

"Oh…" George's mouth sagged slightly. "I thought you wanted to scare Filtch with some of our new fireworks creation- almost deadly!" he said, rubbing his hands together and beginning to lead them towards said fireworks. "Can turn someone deaf for five whole minutes, then stuns them for-"

"George, we aren't here for toys and tricks." Ginny said urgently. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

George picked up on the tone in her voice then nodded. "Follow me." He led them to the back room of the shop, which was stacked with boxes, and tricks in the making. "What's up?" he asked, sitting himself on a bench and picking up something that looked like a Rubik's cube.

"You heard about Hermione?" Ginny said. He nodded.

"Everyone has- by that, I mean the family."

"Mum's talking to you again?"

George nodded, smiling. "Yep."

"She _wasn't_ talking to you?" Ron asked, rising an eye brow.

Ginny nodded. "Fred and George had sent her an exploding pudding for her birthday. Exploded three times, covering the kitchen before mum could kill it."

"You make it sound alive."

"It was." George said, still grinning. "That's the tragic part."

"Well moving on." Ginny said impatiently. "We need to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Okay. You have to promise me something. If someone comes asking, you never saw us- got it?"

"Ooo, now I'm interested." George said. "Fire away little sis."

"Okay. Do you know where the Malfoy Manor is?"

George's face went completely blank. "You're kidding right? Okay, now ask me the real question." At their expressions, all humor drained from his face. "You're serious."

"Of course I bloody am." Ginny said.

"I…"

"What's this? Half our family turns up and you don't tell me?" A voice suddenly shouted. They all spun around to see Fred standing there, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, hey little sister!"

"Hi Fred." Ginny said, forcing a smile.

"What brings you here to our neck of town?" Fred asked, coming to sit beside his twin brother.

"They have a most amusing question." George said, not looking at Fred. His gaze was focused on Harry.

"Oh?" Fred asked, not noticing the odd tension. "What is it?"

"You're going after her, aren't you?" George asked Harry, ignoring Fred.

"Going after whom? Who are we going after?" Fred asked, still clueless.

Harry nodded. "Someone has to." He said.

"Harry,"

"They're only talking. We want her back."

"Are you talking about Hermione?" Fred asked, finally catching on. He suddenly looked as serious as his twin brother. Ron nodded to confirm it. "Are you insane?"

"We want her back." Ginny said, not comfortable with Harry taking the blame for this. "We are going to find her."

"Yes, but Ginny, she could be anywhere." George said, turning to focus on his sister. "I expected this from them two," he jerked a finger at Harry and Ron, "But I'm surprised at you…well done!" all seriousness evaporated as he jumped off the bench and hugged his sister. "I'm all for it. You go and get her back."

"What's the plan?" Fred asked, following his bother and rubbing his hands together.

"To get her back." Ron said.

"Really?" George said sarcastically. "I figured that out."

"Look, just tell us where the Malfoy Manor is and we'll be out of your hair."

George and Fred were silent a moment before slowly nodding. They then gave them directions to a town a few hours outside the main city. "If I were you," Fred advised, "I would make sure you are well equipped with wands and brooms."

At this, the three of them exchanged looks.

"You didn't bring brooms?" George said, eyes bug wide.

"No." Ginny said sheepishly.

"Oh good Merlin, you aren't prepared."

"We can get some." Ron said.

"How? Steal them?"

Harry raised an eye brow.

Fred saw this. "You have completely lost the plot now…I like it." He grinned. "George and I will create a diversion and you three take brooms from the shop down the road."

George was nodding. Harry and Ginny were reluctant, but Ron seemed pleased.

So, ten minutes later, once Harry, Ron and Ginny were hidden away in an ally way closest to the broom shop, Fred and George were outside their shop, shouting for the shopper's attention.

"Step right up, step right up, come and see our latest invention- the new and improved firework. Ever had a step mother, or father you didn't like? A Mother or father in law who made you curse Merlin's name? Have we got the thing for you!" Fred shouted, immediately catching the attention of everyone around them.

"How about a brother or sister who needs a lesson taught to them?" George chimed in. "Well, if you buy one of our new fireworks, you get a Stop Lolly, which prevents them from moving exactly like the binding curse, or a Dance Beatle, which wont let them stop dancing- for FREE! In ten minutes, this offer will start- but it will only last for five!"

This caught the attention of anyone else in the Ally. The shops near the Weasley's emptied as word quickly spread. Even the shop assistants in the shops came out to see what all the commotion was.

Harry, Ron and Ginny waited as they saw the broom shop, along with manager, emptied. They slowly, and sneakily crept out of their ally and made their way towards the shop. Fred and George let their fireworks off, and did they deliver? Yes they did. But they worked better then Harry could have imagined- they stunned the crowd, so no one noticed the three of them walk into the broom store, and it momentarily turned them deaf so they didn't hear the door to the store room explode open or the loud whooshing the three of them made as they took off into the air with the latest three broomsticks.

Only twenty minutes later when the rush for the buy of the fireworks, and the free items wore off, and the manager returned to his store, did he think something was amiss. Though it wasn't until days later when he checked his stock that he found that three of his most expensive brooms that had been in storage were missing. Confused, he ordered three more. He had just lost a few thousand pounds. For some reason, it didn't bug him.

**Okay, it's a short chapter compared to the last few, but hey, at least it's a chapter right?**

**Ok, well R&R if you want more. **

**Aj.**


	24. The Flight

It was black. Nothing but pitch black. There was no light to speak of, not a speck of it for Hermione to discover where she sat, or if she was alone. She began to feel cold and could feel fear wrapping itself tightly around her chest…Where was she? Why was it so dark? Where was Malfoy?

"Malfoy?" Hermione called softly, trying to move. It was so dark that she couldn't even tell if she was sitting, standing or lying down. How is that for trippy? Her fingers didn't move when Hermione ordered them to. Her feet didn't twitch. Her neck didn't turn. Where the hell was she?

"Malfoy?" Hermione heard the panic echo in her voice and around her prison. If this was another one of his jokes…

But it wasn't one of Malfoy's jokes. Malfoy wasn't even there. Hermione became aware of this fact when she couldn't hear him breathing or moving. She felt the cage of fear in her stomach press down harder on her lungs and it became difficult to breathe. Hermione tried to calm herself. She could feel cold sweat on the back of her neck, and she was trembling.

She was alone. Alone in a place that she didn't know. She couldn't move.

Then suddenly, an unbelievable bright light flashed before her eyes. Hermione tried to cower away, but she couldn't turn her head far enough. What was wrong with her? The light caused spots in her vision, and made her feel sick. Wait, that wasn't right. Light? Making her feel sick?

Hermione could feel herself start rocking and swaying, as if she was drunk. The light was growing brighter. Was she dead?

_Well that's not bloody fair!_ She thought angrily.

Maybe the bright light was something it shouldn't be…maybe it was the gates to Saint Peter's. How had she died though? Well, this just screwed with logic. At least she didn't feel any pain, and that was bound to be a plus…

"Hermione?"

She heard her name being called softly from somewhere in the light. Was that God? Hermione didn't really believe in god…but then, God was better then roasting, wasn't it?

"Hermione?"

She felt herself walking- how, when she didn't feel connected to her feet?- towards the bright light. It only took her seconds before she was standing before it, squinting in it. She couldn't see anyone for a brief moment, then suddenly, Harry appeared, smiling, arms open, as if to hug her. Ron walked out from behind Harry, smiling and beckoning her forward. Her father and mother were there too, both laughing and making gestures to their mouths for her to brush properly. Then Dumbledore stood in the very middle, smiling, eyes twinkling.

"Come with us Hermione."

"You're all dead?" she heard her voice crack. "How did that happen?"

Then a shocking feeling, something that was tearing at her heart- what if Malfoy was dead? For the second time in a short while, Hermione found herself wondering if that were true, and why she hadn't explained to him how she felt. Why hadn't she just bloody kissed him? She felt like her stomach had dropped out through a trap door. What if Malfoy had died, but she would never, even as a spirit, see him again? Since when had you ever heard of a Malfoy going to heaven? That's exactly right- never. But then the thought caused her to nearly throw up.

"I can't go…" Hermione was saying, looking behind her, as if hoping to see Malfoy standing there. Then to her surprise, he was. There he was, standing in the shadows, smiling evilly, using one finger to beckon her forward, but he seemed to cringe away from the light, and she noticed he had red rims under his eyes.

"Hermione, you belong with us…" Harry was saying.

"But i…"

"Come on Hermione." Malfoy was winking. "I'll make it worth you're while."

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Harry and the others. She was sorely tempted to accept Malfoy's offer. After all, it was ironic- now that she was dead, she was more prepared to take risks. Live life, even though she's dead. Hermione hated that.

"Hermione…" Malfoy's voice dragged her eyes back to him. "Come to the dark side…we have pumpkin pasties and plenty of books."

Hermione felt her face screw up in a mix of laughter and confusion. The real Malfoy wouldn't have said that- far too corny for him. He would have said something like "Come here right now, I wont bloody wait!" Yeah, that was his character in a nut shell.

Then it hit Hermione like a sledge hammer- what was before her. The choice. Either chose the light side, with her friends and family, or chose the dark side, with the boy she could possibly love. What a fricking choice to ask a gal to make…seriously, how much did Merlin hate her? Honestly!

"Hermione, we can protect you here." Ron was trying to tell her. This brought her back to the choice. How horrible.

"Ahh," Malfoy said, still smiling wickedly at her. "But over here, you won't need protecting."

"You won't be happy with him…" Harry said.

"I think we both know that you will be." Malfoy said, winking once more.

"Hermione, come home with us." Her father suddenly chimed in.

"I can't think with all of this noise!" Hermione shouted. "Being dead is much less glamorous then I thought! I can't think!"

The voices continued to play into her mind until Hermione was on her knees, hands to her head, eyes tightly closed, trying to think clearly. Then a new voice, one she hadn't heard yet spoke.

"Hermione," it said, silencing all others. It was Dumbledore. "Tell me where you are."

"What the hell kind of a question is that to ask a dead person?" she said incredulously.

"You are not dead Hermione." Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "Tell me where you are and we can get you out."

"Oh come off it." Hermione snorted. "You guys don't even want me."

The looks on their faces was impassive- didn't even flinch.

"See!" Hermione shouted accusingly, pointing at them. "You don't even defend yourselves! Maybe I will go with him," she jerked her thumb at Malfoy who flashed a dangerous smile. "Because you don't want me."

"Hermione, you are safe with us."

"You will be safe with me- you don't need bodyguards if I'm with you…"

"Hermione, we are your best friends…"

"You can form better friends, ones that will come to your aid if you were ever, which wont happen, in trouble…"

"Shut up!" she screamed. "Shut up all of you!"

Then, suddenly, she was back in the cell, shaking, lying down, Malfoy's feet still planted on her stomach, looking up at the ceiling. The steady breathing of the boy near her told Hermione she hadn't woken him even though she was sure she had screamed. She could feel the sweat covering her body. But the odd thing was, Hermione couldn't bring herself to make that choice that her nightmare was trying to make her …

Hold up- NIGHTMARE? She wasn't dead!

_Well of course you're not, you twat._ She scolded herself. How could she have been so silly?



It was night time when Harry, Ron and Ginny landed at the gates of the Malfoy Manor. Luckily, Ginny knew many spells to hide them from any that the Malfoy's may have put on their home so when they flew over the gate, the Malfoy's would be none the wiser. It must have been late- there weren't any lights on in the manor. Silently, Harry led the other two, still on their brooms, up to the highest tower, where unbeknown to them, Hermione had had her coughing fit. Harry quietly pushed the window open, then landed smoothly on the ground. They didn't wait. Wanting to keep their brooms with them for a quick get away, though afraid they would get in the way, they opted to leave their brooms in this dingy room, then tip toed over to the door.

The corridors were silent, with an eerie air. Harry and the others crept past the portraits and paintings on the walls, looking for…what?

Harry silently cursed- why hadn't they thought of this? He looked at the doors, hoping to find a hint of a study. But the first room he came to and tried was Malfoy's bedroom. They could immediately realize it wasn't his parent's room. They hesitated- should they pry in his private bedroom? Then, as if deciding using telepathy, they took a step into the room, figuring that when would they ever get this chance again? All their jaws dropped open as they stared around the room, taking it all in. Then Ginny walked over to the walk in robe, and studied Malfoy's clothing.

"Ginny, how is the guy's pants going to help?" Ron asked her angrily as Ginny pulled a pair of pressed and folded pants off the shelf.

"Ron, these pants cost like seven hundred galleons." Ginny hissed, putting the pants back as if they were made of gold.

"What? Seven hundred on that?" Ron asked incredulously.

Ginny shook her head. "You are not, my dearest brother, a man of fashion. How can I expect you to understand?" she ran her fingers over some of his tops. Damn.

Harry was smiling. "Come on. Ginny, his clothes wont help, and Ron, pick your jaw off the floor- you are starting to dribble."

Ginny was giggling as she came out of the wardrobe. She crossed to Malfoy's bed and began searching through the beside table. All she found was a few pieces of parchment, wrappers of certain sweets, and broken quills. "Harry," Ginny said, looking as Harry was checking out another cupboard of some kind. "I think we should look for Lucius's study."

Harry nodded. "I know- we'd be there now if I knew where it was."

Ron held the door open for them as they left the room in the exact same condition they had found it. After ten minutes of trying doors and either finding a reading room, a book room, a drawing room, or locked doors, they finally found the study. It was just as grand as one would expect. They didn't hesitate as they started searching through the desk draws, and in between the books.

Most of the draws were locked. Ginny was searching through the papers on the top of the desk, and came across one slip of parchment that had one word on it. "West."

"Harry," Ginny said, handing the paper to Harry. "I think this might be it."

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder and read it. "Are you serious? It could be anything. How are you sure?"

"A gut feeling." Ginny said confidently.

Harry was thinking. Then he nodded. "Mine too."

"How far west?" Ron asked as they went back to the door- none of them were particularly eager of lingering in case someone spotted them. It might be a tad hard to explain why they weren't in school, and why, instead, they were here at the Manor, snooping around.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." Harry said as they started back up the way they had come, looking for the tower room. In ten minutes, red in the face from jogging, they were in the air, flying towards the gate. It had been a unanimous decision to find somewhere to rest and sleep for the night, then head west in the morning. Actually, it had mostly been Ron's decision.

The next morning, they paid for their room, avoided questions then climbed onto their broomsticks and were off. They flew in silence. No one had anything to say. Soon, they were landing to have something to eat. This is when the plan took a turn for the worst. While they were sitting in a café after stashing their brooms in some near by bushes, Harry felt an odd prickling on the back of his neck- your natural instinct that tells you someone else has their eye on you. Harry slowly looked around but couldn't see anyone. Then he felt a chill go down his spine, and someone was breathing in his ear.

"Potter, what do you think you are doing?"

The voice caused Ginny and Ron to jump, the later spilling his tea all over himself. Harry spun left, and accidentally hit the speaker in the nose. Then he realized it was Snape. Snape had narrowed his eyes into deadly slits and was looking at Potter like a squashed bug.

"You have broken rules Potter." He said smoothly. "Dumbledore is not happy."

Harry swallowed, as did the other two people his age.

"What was it you were hoping to accomplish?" Snape continued, sliding into the seat beside Harry and staring at him.

"None of you-"

"Be quiet Miss Weasley." Snape said sharply. "Potter."

"I would have thought that was obvious." Another voice said sharply. With a disappointed sigh, Harry realized it was Professor McGonagall. She was walking towards them swiftly, then stopped before them, crossing her arms, lips pursed into thin lines. "Was there a memo that went around saying 'first to give Minerva a heart attack wins bertybotts every flavor beans'?"

"No…" Ginny said softly. "We just wanted to find Hermione."

"What did you think _our_ intention was?" Minerva asked, turning around to grab a chair from a group of people. They immediately protested. "You can get another chair!" McGonagall snapped, slamming the chair down and placing her butt on it, facing Harry, Ron and Ginny. "I am so very, very angry at the three of you. As Gryffindors, I expected you to handle this more discreetly and with more pride."

"But we are so close!" Ron said angrily.

"No more protests Mr. Weasley." Snape barked. Ron cowered in his chair. "You three are returning to school within the next hour, where I swear, I will see to it that you are severely punished."

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry said firmly. He couldn't believe he was saying this- Snape looked so furious…and yet, he stood his ground.

"Potter, we can force you if we-"

"You can try, but we are so close. I will not turn around and go home now." Harry said, glaring at both of his teachers.

Snape and Minerva exchanged a glance, and Harry thought he caught a glimpse of questioning in their looks. They seemed to know something the teenagers didn't.

"Well…" Minerva began slowly. "Severus wasn't particularly happy about this," Even though Snape was looking at Harry, his eyes narrowed as if Harry had said this. Minerva continued. "But you three did lead us here. It would have taken us a few more days to figure out which direction to go in…though," she said, her tone flicking to anger "Breaking into private property is extremely unacceptable."

Harry resisted the urge to smile. This wasn't a laughing matter.

"However," Minerva went on. "Since we are so close, Albus did request that we took the three of you with us to get Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger back."

Harry, Ron and Ginny exchanged looks, smiling.

"Don't get too excited." Snape growled.

"Now, the plan is to have a look at this forest, only a few miles away." Minerva said.

"Great- we brought brooms."

"Brought? Stole is more accurate." Snape said and Ginny flushed a deep red.

"Severus, please. We can ridicule them another time." McGonagall said, sighing heavily. She looked as if she dreaded when that time would come, as if she knew exactly what Snape would be saying…the man was probably forming a speech on it. "And you," Minerva said, glancing at Ginny. "Brooms will be completely useless. What you three must understand…" she stopped. "This isn't the place. Come with us."

Without waiting, Minerva stood up, flicked the chair towards the people she had stolen it from, then marched out the door. Harry made sure he tipped the café, threw the money on the table then hurried after them. McGonagall, followed by Snape then the others was crossing the road with purpose. She marched right up to an old, discarded phone booth just off the main road, and pulled the door open.

Harry couldn't help but think it was another entrance to the Ministry- that was one place he didn't want to go to. But no. When he, Ron and Ginny hesitantly followed and stepped into the phone booth, they found 

it was a large lounge room of some kind, complete with stuffed couches, tables, a fire place and some scattered books and pieces of parchment. McGonagall locked the door behind them then sat herself down in a comfy arm chair. Snape sat as far away from them as possible. He looked awkward in the warm surroundings.

"Now, where was I?" Minerva said, as everyone was settled. "Right. What the three of you must understand is that we are about to enter into Voldermort's private home. He wont take kindly to intruders, and as such, he doesn't welcome them. So, his home is safe guarded for miles around. No one has ever seen his home and lived to tell someone on our side what it's like. It will be completely uncharted waters, so to speak."

"What has that got to do with using our brooms?" Ginny asked politely. She was sitting ridged and uncomfortable in her chair next to Harry.

"A few miles around his home, Miss Weasley, is guarded with every possible spell of stopping intruders you can imagine. If you tried to fly through this boarder, your broom basically stops working and you plummet towards the ground. There is no spell to disable it. Now, that makes it difficult for us because it's a few days hike to his home. Mind you, you have to do it without your wands because all magic, except for at his house, is disabled, and you wont know where you are going."

"So how do we get around that?" Harry asked.

"I said brooms are disabled. Planes however, are a different matter. He couldn't have planes constantly going off the radar near his home- the muggles would come looking eventually." Minerva gave them a tight smile. "Albus has pulled a connection or two and so…we are…" she looked very uncomfortable. "Tomorrow morning, we are scheduled to take off from a little air strip near by. When we are near the house, we are getting out and walking the rest of the way."

"Getting out?" Ron replied incredulously. "What, are we parachuting?"

"I do not think so." Minerva said sternly. "It seems like your brothers are much more useful out of school then they ever were within it."

Ginny and Ron smiled at each other.

"They seem to have developed a strange 'pillow' system, that envelopes the jumper, so when they land, they don't feel it…just a little bumpy, as Mr. Fred Weasley described it. Honestly, Albus must have spent twenty minutes in there looking around. I think he joined their special members club." Minerva was shaking her head. "So, back on track. We will sleep here the night, then tomorrow morning, we set off."

"Is it just us?" Harry asked.

"No. I believe six members of the Order have been asked to come. If they do or don't, it is their choice." Minerva replied, looking like she doubted they would be joined by anyone. "So, rest up."

"That's the plan?" Harry said, eyebrow raised. In the last few days, he had learned to plan far ahead, not just in the immediate future. "What happens after we land?"

"We go to the home and free our students."

"You're not expecting any resistance?"

"Of course we are." McGonagall said, looking briefly at Snape. "But we think you three are more then capable of handling yourselves."

"Damn straight we are!" Ron growled.

"Mr. Weasley, please."

"Right well, tomorrow will be a big day. I suggest everyone tries to go to sleep."

"It's the middle of the afternoon." Ron complained.

"Then I will clonk you over the head." Snape said. "Or drug you with a potion."

"I'll take the second option thanks." Ron snarled.

Harry was smiling. He was going to get a chance to help Hermione, without killing himself, hopefully, in the process.

Within ten minutes, everyone, thanks to one of Snape's always-on-hand-for-the-night-before-a-rescue-and-you-need-a-good-night-sleep potion, was snoring away on the couches.



Hermione was not feeling well. She had thrown up in a bucket three times in the last hour. Needless to say, Malfoy had kept well away from her for the last two. When one of the Death Eaters came to collect her bucket, he made no effort to make Hermione feel better, in fact, he went out of his way to make her feel worse. Malfoy, on the other hand, told the prick to get out, while trying to comfort Hermione from a vomit-spray safe distance.

She had no idea why she felt so horrible. Maybe it was something she ate. Maybe it was stress. What it was, as she didn't know, plagued her mind. She tried to swallow some water, but it came straight back up. She wanted to go home.

When she had stopped vomiting for a whole thirty minutes- a personal best- Malfoy hesitantly returned to her side and wiped her mouth with the corner of a sleeve- hers of course. He gave her a nice smirk, then sat down, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"I want to die."

"No you don't." Malfoy said. "If you die, then you could think of it as being unconscious- if you're unconscious, you cant dream about me."

"Gosh, someone is full of himself." Hermione said smiling, though she was reminded of how true that actually was. And how she had dreamed of him…well, not exactly strolling down a beach holding his hand, but he had appeared in her dreams and not as a demon.

"Well, self confidence is the key." He replied. Neither of them was aware what was happening outside their cell and for the moment, neither of them actually cared.



The next morning, Harry rolled over, and consequently, rolled off the couch. He hit the floor with a dull thud. Dragging himself off the floor, grumbling and groaning, he saw that no one else was awake. Snape, who still was as far away as he could get, sat slumped in a chair, looking, for once, peaceful. Minerva was stretched out on one of the couches, one leg on the arm rest, while the other hung limply down to the floor. Harry smiled. Ron was on the floor, stretched out like Jesus on the cross, and Ginny was curled up like a cat on her chair.

Harry had to wait for ten minutes before everyone slowly woke up. When they were awake, Minerva herded them out of the strange little room, and out onto the street. Ten minutes later, they were climbing into a cab, and were speeding to some air strip. Neither Harry, Ron or Ginny knew where they were heading. Soon, they were out of the taxi, standing on a tarred airstrip, facing a tiny airplane. A tall man, with messy hair was standing in front of them, smiling warmly.

"You must be Albus's crew." He said, holding his arms up. "Well, come along then! As I understand it, we do not have all day! Come on, let's skedaddle into the plane."

Harry, Ginny and Ron walked forward, with the teachers close behind. They climbed into a tiny cockpit and strapped themselves in.

"Now, let's see here…" The man said, stepping into the cockpit behind them and looking around. "Which one of you have jumped before?" From the empty faces that stared up at him, the man rolled his eyes. "Right…going to have to start from scratch…Give me a moment." He quickly jumped out of the plane and ran across the strip.

Minerva looked at them. "Don't worry- Albus said he loved to talk a lot. Just ignore him while he's talking. We aren't parachuting."

"He doesn't know anything does he?" Ginny asked, tightening the belt on her stomach.

"Not about us he doesn't. He is under the impression that Albus is a wealthy business man." Minerva mumbled, then went silent as the man returned to them carrying their chutes.

"Right-o then. Take one of these…and hook them on like that…yes, young Miss, that's right."

A moment later, they were ready to go. The plane stared up, and rolled itself into the right spot on the tarmac. Then is shook slightly as it gathered speed, and its nose arched upwards. They were in the air.

Ginny had closed her eyes and was gripping Harry's hand with a dangerous amount of strength. Harry gently prized his hand away.

Soon, their pilot was smiling over his shoulder, proudly saying that they were nearing destination drop off. Once Minerva had unclipped herself, she handed everyone a strange pillow, that looked similar to a folded blanket.

"What do we do with this?" Ron asked quietly. The pilot was too busy counting down.

"At the right moment, pull the trigger." Minerva whispered. They all nodded, even though they wanted to know exactly when the right moment would be.

"Right-o then." The pilot said loudly. "Just yank that door open, jump out, pull the trigger. Enjoy the float down to the ground."

Snape was rolling his eyes as he jerked the door open and jumped out first. Harry went next. The wind sailed past his ears, making a dull roar, and he felt the pressure of it against his face. His hair flew around him wildly as he clutched the pillow type bundle to his chest. Then, as he watched the ground blew him come closer, he spotted Snape a little below him, but it wasn't Snape- instead it was a large, yellow bubble. It was now that Harry decided was the right time to pull the trigger. When he did, the pillow bundle in his hands immediately blew outwards, making a strange circle that wrapped itself around him like a cocoon.

He couldn't tell how much longer he had to go before he hit the ground. Then he suddenly heard branches snapping all around him. He hit the ground, bounced roughly, then could feel himself rolling around until he eventually came to a stop. A second later, the bubble around him popped and Snape was standing in front of him, arms folded across his chest.

"Maybe not the most useful mode of transport, but it is certainly effective." Snape said, watching as the others bounced their way down and came to a stop. Once everyone had regained their composure, they began to pick their way through the thick undergrowth.



After an hour, Ron's pathetic jokes were wearing thin, and Ginny had vowed to rip out his voice box if he dared utter another syllable. McGonagall was quiet, as was Snape, and Harry was sure both of them were hoping to see other Order members somewhere near by. Neither of them seemed keen to burst into Voldermort's home without invite, and low numbers. Harry kicked a branch out of his way and kept his head low. His mind was racing with spells he could use to get Hermione out, and he knew Malfoy would be with her. He wondered if Malfoy had helped or hindered Hermione. Harry vowed that if it were the later, Malfoy would pay dearly. Hermione had been through enough without that creep making it worse.

Ginny was biting nervously on her lip. She hadn't really given this much thought, and now, they were so close to getting into the thick of it, and she was beginning to have doubts. She didn't know if she was ready for a fight. She hadn't come prepared for one. Harry sensed this, and gripped her hand tightly as they stumbled up a hill.

Two minutes later, Snape halted, and held up a hand. He wordlessly pointed ahead of them, then pressed his finger to his lips. With his other hand, he gestured to some bushes. McGonagall silently ushered Ron, Harry and Ginny under cover, then followed Snape, wands out. A second later, they reappeared, McGonagall smiling, Snape looking sour as always. Harry looked past them and saw Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye and both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum!" Ginny squealed, leaping up from the bushes and running to Mrs. Weasley.

"I am so angry at you three!" Molly growled, though she hugged her daughter tightly. "Running away from school? What were you thinking? Honestly!"

"We weren't!" Ginny replied to her mum's shoulder.

Ron and Harry slowly emerged and shook hands with the new arrivals. After a moment, they continued on.

Soon, they all smelt a strange, sour smell and raised their hands to their noses to try and block it out. Moments later, they saw the bog and were standing on the banks of the Dead Lake. Harry and Ron made faces while Ginny stood close to her mum, shivering slightly.

"How do we get across?" Minerva asked softly.

"It doesn't really matter." Snape answered. "The dark lord will know we're here by now. He would have sensed it."

"Then we had best get a move on." Arthur said, straightening up and walking forward. He found a rather flat pebble and transfigured it into a tiny row boat. "Come along now, hurry!"

The rest of them scrambled into the boat, which tipped and rocked under the weight, before beginning to head off into the mist. The boat rowed it self and seconds later, Harry spotted the cliff.

"Voldermort doesn't have a great decorator." He confessed. Ginny mumbled something in agreement.

"Right, listen up." Snape said softly as if the mist had ears. Harry wondered if it did. "This is the plan. You three," he pointed to Harry, Ginny and Ron, "Will not engage in any fighting. You will pass us, and begin to look for Malfoy and Granger. If you see anyone, hide as best you can, but if need be, you will defend yourselves."

"Please use this as a last resort." Minerva interrupted. They nodded.

"The rest of us will distract the Death Eaters. We will only have moments to actually do this before we are over run, so you must be quick. Understood?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny nodded again.

"Good." Snape nodded in approval. "Now, when we hit the little lake inside- you will see- you three jump out and swim the rest of the way. You can slip up a passage and you can't miss it."

"Everyone clear?" Minerva asked. She received nods all around. "Good."

At this point, the boat was passing into the tunnel and along the stream inside. Snape nodded to the three teenagers. They slowly and silently slipped out of the boat and into the water. It was dark, but luckily not deep.

"Good luck dears!" Molly whispered as the boat sailed into the darkness and out of sight.

"Alright," Harry said, taking charge. "Come on." They swam up the stream, luckily going with the current. Ginny was shivering after a few moments but didn't dare complain. Soon, they were entering the small cavern with the fireplaces. Harry wondered how the floo network hadn't picked this up, but didn't have time to ask anyone. They continued swimming, looking for a passage. The water lapped at their chests, and they could feel their fingers numbing. None of them wanted to think about what it was they were swimming in. It sure wasn't anything pleasant. After a few moments, they could see the passage way Snape had spoken about. Harry swam to the side of the stream, dug his foot into a jagged hole and hoisted himself up onto the dirt path. He rolled over and held a hand out for Ginny and pulled her effortlessly up out of the water. Ron came next and then the three teenagers were staring at each other, trying not to laugh and remember the serious situation they were actually in. The only funny thing they found was that each of them looked like drowned rats.

After an odd moment, Harry quietly pressed his finger to his lips then crept up the path, his feet noiseless hitting the ground. Ron had trouble- his feet dragged and left a strange track behind them, but luckily, Ginny followed him and wiped the tracks clear with her own feet. They were creeping along the path towards the passage way which was a few metres away, backs against the wall, hand out in front in case they needed to catch themselves.

Harry came to the passage first. He came to a halt then glanced around into the mouth of the passage, searching for Death Eaters. When he couldn't see anyone, he nodded at Ginny and Ron. The passage was the staircase Hermione and Malfoy had seen on their way in- but Harry, Ron and Ginny weren't to know this. They turned into the passage, and began climbing a winding staircase quickly. After a moment, the ground leveled out for a few metres before they went down a couple of steps and found themselves in a corridor.

Harry stopped abruptly, causing Ron to bump into him. Harry pressed his back against the uncomfortable rock and listened quietly. He could hear two men, hurriedly walking past them in the corridor, talking angrily.

"How the Merlin did they get here?"

"I don't know- I thought Aarons was on patrol?"

"Well he obviously-"

A new voice entered the talk.

"Shut up the two of you- come on, they're in the entrance passage."

The voices scurried away. Harry waited a moment in case someone returned but all he could hear now was loud angry shouts from coming down the bigger staircase to his right, and spells being yelled. The battle had begun. He knew they only had moments to do this.

"Come on!" he said to the other two then started running down the corridor, checking every door, and hiding when they heard someone coming.



Hermione was lying down, her head resting in Malfoy's lap. Neither of them could remember quite how this happened, but they couldn't be bothered to move. Malfoy stared at the opposite wall, thinking deeply, while he listened to Hermione's steady breathing. He slowly became aware of shouting coming from somewhere outside. Something was ruffling the Death Eater's feathers.

**Ha, we'll I think this is a good place to leave it.**

**Right, so as you may have realized, we don't have much longer to go with this story!! It's nearly over!! Oh no!!**

**Hehehe, so make sure you review for the last few chapters!**

**Thanks,**

**Aj**


	25. Happy Ending for now

"Malfoy

"Malfoy?" Hermione mumbled, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes sleepily. She looked at Malfoy and saw his eyes were fixed icily onto the door and his body was tensed. "What's the matter?"

Draco's eyes didn't glance at her as he slowly raised a hand to silence her. She figured by the expression on his face that it wasn't a moment to protest or push the point any further. Hermione watched the door as well, and felt her heart beat quickly in her chest like a wild animal. Without knowing it, she scuttled closer to Malfoy and grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly.

This barely registered in Malfoy's mind. He couldn't feel his heart beat. He couldn't think of anything. He could only concentrate every sense he possessed on that door that was metres away. If he concentrated hard enough, he could hear the faint shouts of the Death Eaters, calling angrily to each other. At one point, he was sure he heard the harsh voice of Voldermort, but the voice stopped speaking too soon for him to make judgment.



Harry, Ginny and Ron were panting. They had tried room after room and hadn't found Hermione. Harry was becoming increasingly frustrated, and began taking it out on the empty rooms they found. He pointed his wand and had blown up countless tables, bookshelves and chairs.

Ginny slowly and carefully walked over to him and took his hand. She felt him shaking and his palms were clammy.

"It's ok Harry." Ginny mumbled soothingly. "We'll find her. She has to be here somewhere."

Harry took a deep breath and glanced down at the redhead clinging to his arm. He tried to smile, but his lips just wouldn't comply. He felt strained, and worried, and lost. If they didn't find Hermione soon, they would be called to leave and there would be nothing he could do. For some reason, he also found himself feeling concerned for Malfoy.

"Harry!" Ron's broken voice called from the corridor. Harry and Ginny ran from the small room they were in and saw Ron standing at the doorway to a strange arch way. Harry slowly approached him and looked at it carefully. There was nothing obviously wrong with the arch way except that on closer inspection Harry noticed it had strange carvings on it.

Ginny, not believing that an arch way was particularly fascinating, walked past the boys and stood in the next corridor. This corridor was narrow and dark and foreboding. Slowly, Ginny tip toed down it, checking every room. After a moment, the boys joined her.

A few moments later, Ginny tried a door and felt it was locked. She tried to shoulder the door, but just got a bruise in return for her efforts. Ginny whipped out her wand and pointed it at the lock.



The door shuddered as someone applied force to it's other side. Malfoy sprang to his feet, and Hermione was right behind him. The door knob jiggled a little, then silence for three seconds.

Malfoy stepped in front of Hermione protectively, and waited apprehensively for the door to open. His finger twitched towards his wand.

A split second later, the door flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang. Hermione jumped, screamed, and grabbed Malfoy's hand again. He tensed even further, then glared at the light that was pouring in through the doorway, trying to make out the figure. A moment later, his eyes widened with surprise, and he felt his voice crack as he said incredulously; "Weasley?"

"M-Malfoy?" Ginny replied, looking unsure. Her head turned and she screamed "Harry! Harry! Ron, I found them! Quick!"

Malfoy was about to say something else when he felt Hermione let go of his hand and fall heavily. He spun around and knelt down beside her as Ginny shuffled quickly into the room, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh, I thought we'd never find you!" she blubbered, then she caught sight of Hermione. "Hermione!" she squeaked, rushing over.

"Hermione?" Malfoy muttered quietly, rubbing her cheek.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I think it's shock…I think." Malfoy said, checking her pulse. Well she was alive.

Harry and Ron appeared in the doorway at that moment and ran into the room, speaking with jumbled words. They saw Hermione then started firing questions. A second later, Hermione's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she focused on was Malfoy's face.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, as he pulled her gently into a sitting position. Harry and Ron tried to get closer to her, but Ginny held them back.

"Look at that." She mumbled quietly. Harry and Ron studied Hermione and Malfoy closer and saw the gentleness that they each used on the other. Malfoy's hand was resting softly on her back, supporting her, and Hermione was holding his hand again, taking a deep breath. "I think he took care of her."

"Hermione?" Ron said after a moment.

Hermione jumped, as if she only just remembered they were there. "Harry? Ron? _Ginny?_" Malfoy helped her to her feet and Hermione hugged them so tightly she thought bones would be crushed. When the four broke away, tears were shining in their eyes. Malfoy kept a respectful distance.

"We thought-"

"I can't believe-"

"I've missed you so much!"

"Snape and the-"

"You have no idea what my homework-"

"I felt lost-"

"School average-"

"Quidditch-"

Hermione felt overwhelmed. "Shut up. Please." She said quietly. "Just get me-" She glanced at Malfoy, "_Us_ out of here."

Ginny was crying a river of happiness. "Come on!" She said, wrapping an arm around Hermione for support. With Ron's help, they left the tiny room.

Harry stood still, surveying Malfoy, and Malfoy looking at him carefully. After a moment, Harry extended a hand. "Thank you Malfoy for taking care of Hermione."

After a moment's hesitation, Malfoy shook his hand.

"I see you're hurt."

"I'll live." Malfoy mumbled.

"Can you walk?"

"I should be able to." Malfoy replied, nodding.

Together, they left the room and caught up to the others.

They were making their way silently along a corridor when suddenly Malfoy collapsed in a fit of pain. Hermione let go of Ron and Ginny and ran back to him. She saw a Death Eater standing a few metres away, wand raised for another attack. Harry was faster, and knocked the man out. Hermione fell to her knees beside Malfoy and waited for him to calm.

"Come on." She said, pulling him to his feet.

Malfoy was groaning and grumbling. Hermione supported him and they continued through the corridors. Eventually, Harry managed to find the concealed staircase that they had first arrived at and led them down it. They followed the path, down some stairs, then appeared out on the ledge on the opposite side of the entrance stair case.

Hermione's mouth fell open. Snape, McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks and Mad Eye were all fiercely engaged in a battle between the Death Eaters. Curses were flying everywhere, and Hermione's vision blurred from the colours. Malfoy felt her swaying and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, now becoming her support.

Hermione frowned. "I think so…I just…feel really dizzy." The colours were becoming one, she couldn't tell whether or not she was balanced, her feet felt disconnected and she couldn't make sense of the shapes in front of her.

"Here," Malfoy said gently, "Sit down."

Forgetting about the battle that raged only metres away, Malfoy's primary concern was the girl next to him. Strange. He slowly lowered her to the floor then bent down. "Feel better?"

"Not really…I just…"

"We got them!" Harry shouted. He, Ginny and Ron were standing right next to the water, trying to get the attention of the others on the opposite bank. "I don't think they're doing so good." Harry mumbled. From here, it looked like they were being overrun. "Mr. Weasley! Behind you!"

From their position, Harry, Ginny and Ron tried to fire curses and help their friends, but at the moment, they would most likely hit them then help.

"I'm going over there." Harry said defiantly.

"I'm coming."

"Me too." Ron said.

"But what about Hermione?" Harry asked, turning to see her sitting down with Malfoy close by.

"Malfoy can take care of her." Ginny said. "I have to help…_MUM!_" Ginny screamed. She jumped into the water and quickly swam across to the other bank.

"Stay here!" Harry shouted to Malfoy then he and Ron followed her. They scrambled, dripping wet, onto the other bank and immediately began firing curses out of their wands. Ginny ran over to Mrs. Weasley who had been hit with a binding curse. Ginny freed her mother, then immobilized her attacker.

The screams, shouts and yells on the bank went largely unnoticed by Hermione and Malfoy. Curses rebounded off the cavern walls, but they didn't react. Malfoy had his hand on Hermione's chin, staring deeply into her eyes with concern. She was having immense trouble focusing on his gorgeous face.

"Come on Hermione." Malfoy mumbled. "Look at me."

"I am." Hermione replied, sounding slurred. "I just can't focus…"

"Close your eyes…now open them."

Hermione tried three times and blinked rapidly. Eventually, her vision cleared and the dizziness evaporated. She took a few shaky breaths.

"Better?"

"Yes." She said.

"Good."

"Where are the others?" she asked, noticing they were gone.

"Fighting…" Malfoy replied, glancing over his shoulders.

"What?"

Malfoy helped Hermione to her feet and she saw Mr. Weasley was knocked out, Mad Eye was bleeding, Lupin's clothes were even more shredded, and Minerva was having trouble keeping her balance. Harry was standing beside Snape, both fighting the same masked man. Ron was defending his dad's body, a deep slash on his cheek. Hermione saw his curses were becoming weaker. Ginny was with her mum, but the young girl was losing touch. Her curses seemed lax, and she let her guard down.

"They're all going to die!" Hermione mumbled helplessly.

"Not necessarily." Malfoy mumbled, turning her towards him. "Do you remember that spell you cast in the dining room that time?" Hermione nodded feebly. "Can you do it again?"

"I don't know how I did it the first time." Hermione said sadly, her hands shaking. "I can't…"

"Yes you can." Malfoy said firmly. They had been through far too much to just give up now. "Think back. What were you feeling?"

"Angry."

"Worried?"

"To a point." Hermione said. "But it doesn't matter. Draco, I feel really weak. I can't do that spell."

"Don't give me excuses." Malfoy snapped, rather harshly. "You are the smartest witch ever to pass through Hogwarts walls and you're telling me that a few nights of bad sleep and appetite are going to let you allow your friends to die? After they saved your life?"

Hermione felt tears brim her eyes and let them fall out of frustration. "I can't" she managed to choke out. "Don't speak to me like that."

"It's the truth." Malfoy said firmly. "You can do it. Fight through the pain. It doesn't exist. All that matters is your friend's lives. They are important- exactly like the muggles in the cage."

"I…i…I can't." Hermione said, looking away. "I don't have the power."

Malfoy forced her to look at him. "Never let me hear you mutter that again." He said, hand under her chin. Her tears were glistening on her cheeks, she had cuts and bruises, her hair was mattered and tangled and dirty. Without thinking, Malfoy lowered his lips towards hers, and kissed her deeply.

All thoughts slipped from Hermione's mind, all the pain, all the worries. They were just gone as if Malfoy had erased them. She felt bliss. Happiness. Joy. _Strength_. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then, when her thoughts fought through the haze she realized she was snogging Draco Malfoy while her friends were in danger. She broke the kiss, though her eyes were closed, and her head remained close to his.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Without another word, she pulled out her wand, then walked confidently up to the bank and pointed her wand at the battle. She mustered all of her fear for her friends, hatred of the death eaters, sickness, pain and love. All the strong emotions coursed through her veins, and eventually traveled along her fingertips and out of her wand.

The invisible force that flew towards them made the walls vibrate and the ground trembled. The battle ceased as everyone looked around in confusion. Hermione's eyes were closed as she concentrated on controlling the magic so it left her friends alone. Malfoy watched, proud of her in a way, as all of the Death Eaters were knocked forcefully off their feet. They hit the walls and slid down. The good guys were staring at their attackers, mouths open in astonishment. Then, their eyes eventually looked around and spotted Hermione who was standing there, eyes still closed.

After a moment, she opened her eyes and saw the roof of the cavern. The dull throbbing in the back of her head told her she had fallen. Malfoy was once again crouched over her, looking concerned.

"Did it work?"

"Oh yeah, it worked." He said, smirking down at her.

"Good." Hermione said, touching his nose with her finger. A second later, she blacked out again.

The others made their way over to them and stared at Malfoy in wonder, as if he could explain. All he could offer them was what he saw in the dining room. There was silence. Then, as if it had only occurred to her, Ginny said; "Where is Voldermort?"

"He didn't stick around long." Snape answered. "Come along. If other Death Eaters turn up, Miss Granger won't be awake to protect us. Move it!"

Malfoy effortlessly picked Hermione's body up and waited as everyone prepared themselves to apparate.



Hermione's brown eyes fluttered open. She squinted in the bright sunlight, and waited a moment as her vision corrected itself. She was lying in the hospital wing, blanket up to her chest, hands on top. Her hair had been washed- Hermione could smell the mangos. She felt clean, fresh. Her face stung slightly from a few cuts that were still healing and she felt a little light headed.

Flowers were crammed onto the bedside table, and some had even been placed on the floor near her bed. A comfy chair was next to the bed, and slumped in it was Malfoy. He looked clean as well, and smelt good. His hair was brushed, though not gelled, his face was nearly completely healed. Hermione couldn't help but remember what it felt like to kiss him. It was absolute bliss. Nothing else in the world mattered. She longed for it again, but doubted that would happen- they couldn't be friends at school. It just wasn't possible. Malfoy had a reputation and Hermione had her pride.

She sighed heavily, and accidentally woke the sleeping beauty.

Malfoy stirred in the seat and his eyes snapped open. He saw she was awake, and rubbed his eyes. "Well hello there."

"Hi." Hermione replied, her voice raspy.

"How do you feel?" Malfoy asked carefully. He sat on the edge of the chair, and looked as if he wanted to sit on the bed beside her and hold her hand but something was holding him back. Oh how Hermione wished he did. She had come to terms with it. She liked him. She couldn't help it. He had been a jerk, but on many occasions, he had protected her. He was a better guy than she would ever have given him credit for.

"I've been better." Hermione replied, sitting up. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"A day or two. That spell you cast really knocked you around." Malfoy said, his eyes reflecting the gold sunlight.

"And what about the others? Are they all okay?" Hermione asked.

"They're fine. I think they couldn't believe the magic." Malfoy smirked. "My little beaver is just full of surprises."

Hermione smiled. "I try."

"They are around here somewhere…I think they went to rest."

Hermione nodded. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Malfoy asked, leaning back into the chair casually.

"How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "A little stiff and sore but a part from that, I'm great. Just dandy. The school is buzzing with rumors and questions." He paused, and watched her closely. "Some are even saying that you and I are together."

"What ever gave them that idea?" Hermione asked casually. She hoped he didn't hear her heart hitting the bottom of her stomach.

"I don't know." Malfoy said, shrugging again. "Could be that I walked up the school grounds with your unconscious body in my arms. Or it could be that I haven't left your side since we got here."

Hermione was silent. She wasn't sure if he was joking or flirting. Did he look sarcastic or hopeful? To save the embarrassment, Hermione remained mute.

Slowly, Malfoy stood and came to stand next to her bed. "You really scared us-me- when you didn't wake up."

"Sorry." Hermione said.

Malfoy smirked at her and lent close. "Don't do it." He kissed her on the cheek. "Again." Another kiss on the cheek.

Hermione smiled as he pulled away and she couldn't help but notice how intriguing and dangerous yet safe he looked. His hair reflected the sunlight, but not in a dorky way. In an angelic way. Yet his eyes gleamed with a dangerous glint. Hermione had to restrain herself from giggling insanely.

"There is something I want to ask you." Malfoy asked, hands in his pockets.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Don't sound so surprised."

"With you? Never." Hermione smiled, but Malfoy never got to continue as at that moment, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Minerva entered the hospital wing. They ran over when they saw she was awake. Ginny jumped onto her bed, Harry and Ron sat down either side of her and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood at the foot of the bed with Minerva. Malfoy quietly retreated to his chair. He wanted to give them privacy, but didn't want to leave her side.

"How are you?" Ginny asked.

"Fine."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, holding her hand.

"Yes."

"What happened?" Ginny asked. "I want to know everything." Hermione had the strange inkling she was also asking for information about Malfoy.

"Another time perhaps Ginny dear." Mrs. Weasley said gently. "Let the girl rest."

"She's slept for two days straight!" Ginny said exasperated. "I think she's rested enough!"

Hermione smiled, but Mrs. Weasley scowled.

"I want answers Hermione!" Ginny continued. "There are heaps of rumors and stuff…"

"Miss Weasley, I doubt this is the time for school gossip." Minerva said sternly. "Miss Granger is too tired and overwhelmed. I think you should just calm down."

"A just suggestion Minerva." A soft voice said. Everyone turned and saw Dumbledore standing behind them, eyes twinkling. He looked at Hermione kindly. "May I have a minute alone with our two survivors here?"

Regretfully, Ginny, Ron and Harry got off the bed and left with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall.

Dumbledore moved and stood at the foot of the bed. "First, I want to apologize to the both of you. I regret the easiness in which the Death Eaters faced in order to get to you, and I am ashamed. I thought the security was tight, but I was mistaken. As such, it nearly cost you your lives. For that, I apologize."

"Sir, I-"

"Please Miss Granger, indulge an old man and let me confess my sins." Dumbledore said kindly. "Secondly, I want to congratulate the two of you. I am aware- as is the school- of the arguments the two of you endured here, but you have worked passed your differences, and supported and took care of the other. For that, I am so proud of you. I understand that you two took great care of each other during the fight to get out.

Unfortunately, I myself couldn't make the fight, even though I tried. There was another incident and I couldn't get away. I know that sounds horrible, but it was a personal matter with another student and it was something I couldn't avoid. For that, I ask your forgiveness again. Lastly, I wish to ask for your help."

"For what?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"While you were away, did you happen to hear anything, or see anyone that can help the order? I direct the question at Miss Granger, but if you chose to, Mr. Malfoy, you can speak. I do not wish to put you in a complicated situation."

"I did that myself." Malfoy said. "And sorry, but no. I don't remember."

Hermione shrugged and shook her head sadly.

Dumbledore nodded. "That's quite alright. Not to worry. Now, Miss Granger, this magic spell or force of yours I have heard about…how fascinating! It seems to occur with a particularly strong emotion, or controlled emotions."

"I was going to ask you about that actually." Hermione said.

"Well it's something that we can have many discussions on. It is so fascinating. I believe Mr. Potter shares a similar gift, though his is not nearly as controlled or dangerous as yours…"

"I wanted to ask something else as well sir." Hermione said carefully.

"Of course."

"While I was with Voldermort, in his home I mean, I occasionally felt really sick, dizzy and just in really bad pain…any idea why?" Hermione asked.

"I did too." Malfoy said from his chair.

Dumbledore was nodding slowly. "Alas, another thing that I must apologize for. You see, I thought if I could enter your minds and talk to you to get some information, we may have rescued you earlier…apparently, though, my efforts were blocked by spells." He looked truly sad. "I am so sorry for the pain that I have unintentionally caused you both."

"No sweat." Hermione said, smiling at him. "It's not your fault sir."

"Such is life." Malfoy agreed.

Dumbledore smiled faintly at them. "I am glad to see your humor is still in tack. I shall let you rest." He stood and left the room.

"Well…" Hermione said slowly. "That explains that."

"Sure does." Malfoy said. "I don't blame him."

"Not for a second." Hermione agreed. "So what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Malfoy took a deep breath. He hoped she hadn't remembered. Bugger.

"I was wondering…since the rumors are already flying around, its not like it would surprise anyone…and I trust…I mean…i…i…" he shook his head, mumbling to himself, then stood and walked over to her and sat on the bed. "We have been though…"

"Hell?" Hermione offered.

"Yeah. And well…truth is…now, I know this will sound corny…but…truth is…I wouldn't have wanted to go through that with anyone but you."

Hermione saw the twisted and hidden compliment and slowly raised her head to meet his. "You know what? We finally agree on something."

"That's new."

"Everything has a beginning." Hermione mumbled.

"What about an ending?"

"Gee, don't skip that far ahead." Hermione laughed. Malfoy smirked at her, then slowly and tenderly kissed her on the lips. Hermione floated back into her dream land.

Finally, things were set right. Her dark dreams were forgotten. Everything seemed perfect. For now. And Hermione lived in the now.

Well, _now _she did.

**BOM BOM BOM!!**

**That's it! ITS ALL OVER!!**

**OMG**

**IT'S FINISHED!**

**Snake Goes For a Lion has officially ended with this chapter. The Characters live on in our hearts, but as far as this document is concerned, the story ends. For now…hahahah. Naw, just kidding. This is it people.**

**So, R&R and let me know what you thought of the ending. **

**Thank you so so so so much to everyone who religiously reviewed and supported me. **

**Thank you. You will never understand how awesome a good and praising review feels like. You guys are awesome. So awesome. Love you all. **

**Aj.**


End file.
